Coroners and Cops Yaoi
by Renshai
Summary: A New York cop, Ramey Montagu and a coroner, Victor Carpithian meet and fall in love while lving through horrible and wonderful adventures with each other and their friends. YAOI


"Hng! _Thwack_! Hng! _Thwack_! Hng! _Thwack_!"

"Er...Ramey? Why are you hitting that tree with that baseball bat?"

"Because...it offended me!" Replied a deep resounding voice that huffed with exertion after every word. "Hng! _Thwack_! Hng! _Thwack_! Hng! _Twing_! Damn it!"

"Ramey...was that Joey's aluminum bat that you just snapped in half?"

"Yea. So?"

"Ramey, seeing as Joey _is_ the Commissioner's son and he's extremely proud of his son's ability to play baseball...you're looking at a meter maid's outfit for at least 3 months."

"James..."

"What?"

"Shut-Up!"

James took an involuntary step back from the enraged outburst and flinched despite himself. Ramey could be a very scary man when he wanted to be. Still, no one told James Malory to shut up and expected him to listen. "What's got your loins in a lather?"

Ramey just stared at him for a long moment and when James insisted on just standing there and smiling, rocking irritatingly back and forth on his heels he burst out with. "Not a damned thing! I'm tired, I'm pissed, I'm bored, and I'm more than a little drunk. But, most of all...I want to break something _really_ bad!"

James' grin widened and he reached out to touch Ramey's shoulder. "Ooooo, so masculine Ramey. It's getting a little hot out here. Did I ever tell you how much I'd looooove to boink your brains out?"

"James." Ramey said, dangerously.

"Yes, hon?"

"You're an asshole." He said matter-of-factly.

James just smiled more. "Yes, but I'm your asshole, anytime you want." He said in a seductively playful voice.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, now get me another friggin' bat!"

"Oh. This is bad, isn't it?" James asked, reverting from his blatant nymphomaniac to his caring friend-of-Ramey form. "Is it Mel?"

Ramey shook his head, dark brown hair flying in sweat-matted strands around his grey eyes. "No, my little brother is fine, he hasn't been seriously sick at all in the last few weeks. The doctors have put him on a new medicine and I think it's working. Just give me a second and I can tell you what it's called..."

James saw him trying to change the subject and stopped him. "That's great! Now. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." He insisted, running his hands through his hair.

James gasped. "Oh my God! I was right! Your loins _are_ in a lather!" He'd recognize that nervous tick of Ramey's anywhere.

Ramey stopped the hand that was running through his hair and glared at it as if it had betrayed him. "Okay. So what? It's not like I can do anything about it. The guy doesn't even know that I exist."

"Oooooh! One of those?" One of those arrogant types, the ones like James.

"One of those? No..." The normally gentle, giant of a man shook his head. "I wish, that would tarnish him enough for me to forget him. No, he's not one of those..."

Okay, brazen man-whore was out of the picture and any _normal_ guy wouldn't have caught Ramey's beautiful steel-gray eyes. That left only... "Gorgeous but clueless?" He ventured tentatively.

"Yup." Ramey said with a smile that was just a bit too brittle. "He's...naive. Very. I'm not sure that he knows that...well...that it's possible for two men to...be together...like that..."

"Wait, wait, wait." James had to take a moment to sort things out. "So...you're telling me...that this..._guy _is..._STRAIGHT_?"

Ramey blushed prettily and James again wondered why the man had never fallen for him. Well...James was a pretty man, a very pretty man. He had often been mistaken for a woman. Ramey didn't like that type, he didn't like muscle men either but...he liked men. He loved long legs and slim waists, lightly muscled builds. All of the men Ramey had been with, and there weren't many of them, had been undeniably masculine.

"Well...what's his name?" James asked, sitting down under the battered oak tree next to his friend.

"I don't even know...I'm too scared to ask!" When James started to laugh Ramey stood up angrily.

"Where are you going, Ramey?"

"To find another friggin' bat!"

oOo

Ramey shuffled his feet nervously, in he head he was screaming. _Shit. Shit! Why did _I _have to be the one to pick up the autopsy report! He_ was here!

Ramey stood on the hallway side of the glass window overlooking the autopsy room, watching Him. The nameless love of his life was currently elbow deep in some John Doe's intestines. Ramey was disgusted but at the same time he was intrigued by the amount of strength such a job would take. He adverted his eyes suddenly.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God... Ramey was going to be sick! _Ew. Ew! EW!_ Why was he weighing the man's kidney's! Ramey gripped his disagreeing stomach and fought the urge to toss his cookies. _Focus. Focus! Noooo! Not on the kidneys you sick idiot! Look at Him!_ Ramey did, focusing on the silky soft honeyed hair that brushed the tops of his ears just under the surgical cap that kept it from his eyes and the body.

Ramey was going to be sick! Why was he weighing the man's kidney's! Ramey gripped his disagreeing stomach and fought the urge to toss his cookies. Ramey did, focusing on the silky soft honeyed hair that brushed the tops of his ears just under the surgical cap that kept it from his eyes and the body. 

He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through the nameless man's hair. Kissing those perfect bow-shaped lips that he knew lay under the surgical mask. He imagined throwing the man on the table and running his fingers over the soft pale flesh, making love to him, right there on the table. Then, he remembered, the body was on the table...

The blood that had been rushing downward to certain parts of his anatomy suddenly ran cold. He stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom, the images of himself with the nameless beauty turning into images of a dead body. He threw up upon reaching the bathroom. Unable to make it to one of the stalls he settled for a sink instead.

"God..." He rinsed the remains of his breakfast down the sink and washed his face and hands, forcing the images out of his head. _Think of Mel, think of his smiling face..._

Ramey's little brother had always been his safe spot. No matter what he witnessed at a crime scene the image of his brother's smiling face pulled him through. The familiar visage of happy grey-green eyes, black hair, and limbs still ungainly with youth flashed in his mind's eye and he immediately calmed down. He smiled and walked back to the window overlooking the autopsy. The other man was gone.

Ramey looked around for Him but didn't see anything anywhere. _Oh, Crap!_ How was he supposed to get that autopsy report now? He turned to go to the front desk. Well, it was a relief actually. He was afraid of meeting the nameless beauty. He'd just make an idiot of himself.

He turned the corner into the office and ran smack into the man he'd been thinking about avoiding. Ramey was taller, heavier, and more muscled than the unnamed coroner and for this reason the impact of their bodies hardly fazed him. The smaller man, however, started to fall backwards. Ramey reached out without thought and pulled him close, halting his fall and holding him close to his chest to steady him. "Oh...shit...sorry, you alright?" He asked, not releasing the smaller man. It took all he could manage not to reach up and stroke his honey-colored hair.

The man blushed red and pushed away. "Umm...I'm fine, it's perfectly alright. I should have payed attention to where I was going." Ramey looked the man over to make sure that he was as alright as he said. He took in his billowing white shirt that enhanced a lightly muscled chest and torso, the man's tight blue jeans that displayed the most beautiful bottom that Ramey had ever had the privilege of seeing, and the mans beautiful eyes. Green, he realized distantly. He'd thought they'd be blue but he'd never been close enough to see for sure. Ramey suddenly decided that green was his most favorite color ever.

He started, as if from a trance, and realized he'd been staring rather rudely and had been for some time. He snapped his mouth closed and forced the image of his brother's smiling face over the wonderfully exciting picture of the nameless man's perfect ass cheeks. "Um...I'm uh, Officer Montagu, call me Ramey...I'm from the twelfth precinct." He was floundering pitifully and he knew it. "Er...do you happen to have the O'Malley autopsy ready?" He should have shook the man's hand but as it was they were too sweaty and he didn't want the man to know how nervous he was.

The painfully beautiful coroner frowned prettily, his sandy brows knitting together in thought. He chewed on his lip in an unconsciously sensual way that sent blood rushing below Ramey's belt. "O'Malley? O'Malley...Hmm..." Ramey had been waiting for the coroner to give his name but it had apparently slipped his mind as he focused on which case it was that the officer needed. He looked up suddenly and his intensely green eyes locked onto Ramey. "Would that be Rourke O'Malley? The one with the odd stains on his clothing?"

Ramey looked up at the coroner, curiosity overriding his lust-or love-for the man. "Odd? That's the one, yes, but's what's odd about the stains?" The coroner flicked some honey-colored hair from his forehead in a supremely graceful movement that sent Ramey's blood pumping again. The still unnamed man started walking down the hall without warning and motioned for him to follow. Ramey just enjoyed watching the other man move for a long moment before following after him.

He took him into the morgue and Ramey shuddered involuntarily.

"What's wrong Detective Montagu? I trust you saw the body at the crime scene..."

"Yes, I did but..." He searched for the right words. "There, death was brutal and bloody but I could deal with it knowing that I could do something about it by putting the right guy in jail for his crimes. But here...it's bad enough that he was stabbed three times but then he gets methodically taken apart by coroners...I don't really see the purpose."

The gorgeous medical examiner pursed his bow-shaped lips in deep thought. "I suppose that some might find it unnerving to see someone's body sliced into pieces after they're dead..." He conceded slowly.

Ramey frowned down at his shoes. _Great! Now he thinks you're a coward. Shit!_ Several epithets cycled through his mind before the honey-haired man continued. "Especially for someone who respects death so much. But...there is a purpose, even if you don't see it."

Ramey leaned forward expectantly and then immediately jumped back with barely stifled yelp when the coroner opened a drawer that held Mr. Rourke O'Malley. "Why on earth would anyone name their son 'Rourke' of all names?" The blond man wondered aloud, Ramey shrugged and the coroner continued. "Anyway, he wasn't stabbed, he was shot."

Ramey looked at the ragged holes in the man's chest and shook his head. "I'm sorry, come again?"

"He was shot. Look." He pulled his gloves on and palpated the wounds, Ramey thought he'd be sick again. "With a knife you usually get the insertion cut and then a smaller, thin slice when it's drawn back out, especially if the victim is stabbed repeatedly. In this case, Mr. O'Malley has none of those signs. Instead, the insides of the wounds are smooth and slightly scorched except for around the edge and the first millimeter deep."

Ramey nodded, his face turning slightly green. "Okay..."

"What I think happened," Said the green-eyed man with growing enthusiasm. "Is that his attacker shot him and then removed the bullets with a knife later on." He smiled and if Ramey hadn't felt so sick he would have been mesmerized by the further beauty that, that smile created.

"You mentioned stains?" Ramey ventured tentatively, hoping that it would get him away from the body.

"Stains...Oh! Sorry, yes, this way." The man lead him into the next room. This one blessedly free of dead people. "When I was looking over his clothing, I noticed that there were some stains away from the wounds, thin and smudged, it looked like someone had rubbed blood off of a knife of some sort. So...I investigated. Someone cut into the bullet holes and then pulled out the bullets with a pair of surgical forceps."

He pulled out a sealed plastic bag that held Mr. O'Malley's clothing at the time of his murder. The nameless coroner pulled out a pale blue dress shirt that was covered in dried blood. "See?" He asked, pointing to a series of stains on the underside of the man's collar.

Ramey nodded and the beautiful man continued. "It looks as if someone wiped something off on his shirt, hoping that no one would find it. I studied the stain patterns and then I looked through the files on my computer and as it turns out, it was a surgical knife. The knife looks much like this one." He held up a picture from a file and Ramey studied it for a long moment. A long, thin blade with a slender handle and a curved tip.

"You put all of this in your reports?"

The man smiled warmly and this time Ramey _was_ mesmerized. God, that smile was like the sun coming up in the morning. "Yes. Along with a few other of my findings that I hope will be conclusive."

Ramey tried to speak but all that came out was a strangely strangled sound. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat. "Well...uh...I better be going...the department will call you if it needs you for anything else." _I need you. Please, I want your number. Just your name, just tell me your name!_

"Okay, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Montagu. I hope you catch the bad guy." He smiled, his startlingly green eyes shining.

"And it was nice meeting you Mr..." He trailed off, hoping to coax the man's name from him.

"OH! Sorry, I never did tell you, I'm V--" His cell phone rang and he immediately broke off the conversation to answer it. "Yes?... 12th and Maine? Isn't that a highly populated--oh, gruesome...I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and cast an apologetic look at Ramey. "Duty calls."

"Yea...later." Ramey said, taking the autopsy report from the man and waving as he hurried out the door, throwing on a brown leather jacket as he walked. _I still don't know your name..._ Ramey grumbled and looked at the report in his hands, on the bottom it was signed by the coroner. He smiled as he read the name. "Victor..." He whispered. "Victor Carpathian."

oOo

Victor stared straight ahead as he drove towards 12th and Maine. He brushed a honey-blonde strand of hair out of his eyes, frustrated. He couldn't get Detective Montagu's face out of his mind. It distracted him, and he hated distractions. But this was a good distraction. _No it's not! Get that guy's face _out_ of your mind! _He scolded himself angrily. He'd only known the man for two minutes and he was already dreaming about him.

Luckily his mind became quickly overwhelmed by the loud crowd just barely restrained by the police barricades. He elbowed his way through the crowd, ignoring their rude comments and even making a few himself. Emerging into the clearing, he saw a part of the body before he saw the wreckage. He fought to keep his lunch down. He'd been doing this for so long; one would think they would be desensitized to this by now. He sighed; practicing the breathing technique he'd taught himself the first time he got sick on the job.

Once he was calm, he walked over to the wreckage, and the police officer working on the car. "Excuse me, officer?" He said loudly, tapping the man's shoulder. He partially hoped it was Montagu that turned around.

It wasn't.

The officer looked down at him, causing Victor to shrink away a bit. "Uh…I'm Victor Carpathian. The coroner."

The cop looked at him with disdainful disgust. Victor rolled his eyes. Why did everyone seem to be disgusted by the coroner? "The body isn't out of the car yet, though you can examine the piece that's over there." He gestured without looking to the piece of the body Victor had seen earlier.

"Thank you," he said through clenched teeth, and walked over to the chunk, which appeared to be part of the deceased's arm, and squatted beside it. The way the limb was severed, it appeared that the person's arm had been out the window when the accident occurred. What surprised him was the distance away from the car that it fell. It was too far away. When compared with the damage the car suffered, it seemed to be going at about 40 when it spun out of control and hit the pole.

Thank you, he said through clenched teeth, and walked over to the chunk, which appeared to be part of the deceaseds arm, and squatted beside it. The way the limb was severed, it appeared that the persons arm had been out the window when the accident occurred. What surprised him was the distance away from the car that it fell. It was too far away. When compared with the damage the car suffered, it seemed to be going at about 40 when it spun out of control and hit the pole. 

As he stared at the arm, Montagu's face popped into his head. _Not him again. Why can't I stop thinking about him! _Was it his smooth muscular—He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He found himself wishing the detective would come and examine this scene as well, though he doubted it would happen.

oOo

Ramey hunched over his cluttered desk with a dark scowl set stonily onto his normally gentle face, his silver-green eyes clouded in thought. Absently he munched on what constituted as his lunch, a cheeseburger that had probably been sitting there for a week or more and one of the granola bars that his little brother Melric always made sure he brought with him when he went to work.

He smiled remembering his little brother bounding out of bed earlier that morning to wrap him in a happy, and mostly healthy hug. His sleep-tousled black hair and big green-gray eyes set in a wide youthful face shined like the first rays of sunlight coming in through the kitchen window. His gainly limbs and youthful build belayed his constant battle with a deadly illness, only the way he seemed to move a little slowly and how he got so quickly out of breath belied the appearance of vibrant youth.

Mel suffered from acute arrhythmia, his heartbeat was erratic, it beat steady at times but then it would for no reason start a different beat. At fourteen years old Melric had already suffered from five heart attacks and debilitating sickness that was more often than not caused by the medicine that was supposed to help him. "Ramey! Don't you dare walk out that door without your breakfast!" He'd insisted as Ramey'd been bustling out of the door with the tall cup of coffee that he considered to be the only breakfast he needed steaming in his hand.

Ramey and Melric's parents had died when the boy was only nine, right after Ramey's eighteenth birthday, three days before his graduation from high school. It hadn't been the celebration that Ramey had thought it would be. Ramey still thought about his parents... He'd never had time to mourn their deaths, he'd immediately started looking for a job so he could feed them and keep paying for Melric's medical attention. It was completely by accident that he'd become a cop...

"Mel...you know I hate those grainy things!" He'd whined in his best big brother voice.

Mel...you know I hate those grainy things! Hed whined in his best big brother voice. 

"Rams...you've got to eat something besides doughnuts, I know you think you're hot stuff but _please_, you can't afford the traditional cop's potbelly." He'd said laughing and tossing the granola bar at him. "I happen to _know_ that you'll eat whatever you think doesn't smell or look half-rotten, even if it's been sitting on you're desk for a month!"

Rams...youve got to eat something besides doughnuts, I know you think youre hot stuff but , you cant afford the traditional cops potbelly. Hed said laughing and tossing the granola bar at him. I happen to that youll eat whatever you think doesnt smell or look half-rotten, even if its been sitting on youre desk for a month! 

"Okay! Okay! I'll eat the damned things, I hope you know that when my stomach is in knots I'll be thinking of you every minute...I've got to talk to the guys at the station about answering your questions about me, you know to much..." He'd muttered as he left the house for the station, only to be sent to the coroner's office to get O'Malley's autopsy which had lead to more embarrassment and awkwardness than Ramey thought he could fit into a whole year. Victor probably didn't even remember him by now, he was way out of Ramey's league. Well...at least he had Mel...

Okay! Okay! Ill eat the damned things, I hope you know that when my stomach is in knots Ill be thinking of you every minute...Ive got to talk to the guys at the station about answering your questions about me, you know to much... Hed muttered as he left the house for the station, only to be sent to the coroners office to get OMalleys autopsy which had lead to more embarrassment and awkwardness than Ramey thought he could fit into a whole year. Victor probably didnt even remember him by now, he was way out of Rameys league. Well...at least he had Mel... 

Ramey smiled at the Mel's picture in an ornate silver frame sitting on his desk amid the clutter of burger wrappers, half-eaten granola bars, and molding food from god knows when. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his computer screen go black, the screen saver coming on from his lack of attention. Well, he was getting paid wasn't he? He might as well do some actual work. He sighed and smiled at the framed picture once more before turning back to his work.

Okay, Mr. O'Malley had been shot and then the bullets had been taken out. That meant that their witnesses were lying to them. They'd all sworn that a man in a mask had simply walked into the little Irish pub and stabbed Rourke O'Malley in the chest three times before just walking back out without a word said to anyone.

That couldn't be right. If Rourke O'Malley had been shot then had died from those wounds as Victor had told him, then the assailant would have to have taken the time to remove the bullets from the man's chest and lungs.

He looked at the list he'd written, naming the five eye-witnesses. James and Dameon Cordello, two brothers from Harlem that had recently moved up in the world; Amelia Johnson, an elderly widow of eighty-six years; Tanya Cassidy, the waitress that had been working at the time of the murder and her husband–Sean Baker–the owner and cook of the little pud known only as Sean's.

He'd have to have them brought back in for re-questioning. It would be a literal mountain of paper and legislature to wade through and he'd probably end up spending an all-nighter at his desk to get it all finished. But...he'd have to do it if he wanted to close the case and there was nothing that Ramey loved more in all the world than being a cop, and a damned good one too.

He was just about to pick up the phone and dial the Justice Department to file for the required paperwork and warrants needed to bring the witnesses back in for more questioning when it rang with a teeth-chattering wail that momentarily startled Detective Montagu. He answered it. "Yea? This is Detective Montagu..." Ramey's face paled as he listened to the voice on the other end of the receiver.

Hurriedly he grabbed a pen from somewhere on his cluttered desk and wrote on the back of one of the hamburger wrappers that littered the dark mahogany surface of his work station. "Both of them? James _and_ Dameon Cordello? Car accident...Mm-Hmm. Mm-Hmm...Yea, I'm the officer presiding over that case, I'll be right there. 12th and Maine right? Okay." Ramey couldn't remember through his rambling thoughts caused by the horrible news, who else would be at 12th and Maine.

He slapped his partner, Anthony Quint, in the back of the head to wake him from his hunched position with his head resting on his crossed arms. "Tony! This is work, not your bedroom!" He said in his best approximation of a drill-sergeant. He'd hated the 21 year-old man at first, thinking that he was childish despite being only two years his junior. He'd treated him horribly when he was a rookie, but all cops did that to the rookies, it made them realize how dangerous the job could be and it weaned out the ones that couldn't stick with it. Ramey, though he'd never admit it, had become fond of the boy, even if he still treated him like dirt.

The young man, the great nephew of the station's Chief, had stuck with it despite Ramey being one of the toughest officers in the whole station towards new rookies. The man looked up at Ramey, his eyes still drooping with half sleep. "What was that for? What's going on?" He asked, wiping sticky strings of drool from chin with the back of his sleeve.

Ramey glared at him, he still treated him like a rookie, as of yet he'd not been given the reason not to. "Wake up, Rookie! Can you find it in your thick skull to remember the two Cordello brothers we had in here the other day?" Tony nodded, fighting to break away from sleep. "Well, they're dead. Car accident on 12th and Maine, looks like someone planned it. Maybe our perp from the pub shooting..." Ramey snagged his long black coat and tossed Tony his tattered football jacket before heading out to the car.

Ramey pulled up on the crime scene next to the flashing ambulances, cop cars, and fire trucks and jumped out of the car to inspect to accident. The other officers already there were trying to clear the people from the area but there were still a few insistent gawkers left surrounding the grisly accident. He pushed his way through, not looking back to make sure that Anthony had jumped out of the car and followed him.

He looked for the officer residing, the one who was making sure everything was moving accordingly before he saw Victor. He suddenly remembered why 12th and Maine had been tickling the back of his memory. "Victor."

He smiled and walked up to the blond man who was inspecting some broken glass and paint chips on the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face. It was obvious that he didn't know that Ramey was there. He was busy trying to figure something out and Ramey wondered if he should interrupt him at all.

He decided that it would be worth the risk. Besides, the gorgeous coroner didn't seem to have a temper at all, he almost oozed a feeling of gentleness despite the horrors of his profession. There was little threat of him being angry. And, it would let him know what type of impression he'd made on the man in their brief meeting. He hoped that he might be proven wrong about him being way out of his league.

But...what would be the best way to get his attention without startling him or making him angry? It was obvious that he hadn't heard him before when he'd called him. Maybe if he just reached out and touched his shoulder...He admitted to himself in the deepest part of his soul where he was always brutally honest with himself that he was just looking for a chance to touch the man.

He reached out his hand slowly and it took every ounce of will and inner strength to divert its course from Victor's shining honey-blond hair to close warmly over his shoulder. "Victor?" He held him with enough strength that if he was startled Ramey could keep him from falling forward into the glass or down on the concrete to bruise his lovely bottom.

oOo

Victor started. He would have fallen forward, or on his rear, but the voice that floated into his ears froze him in his spot. The man he'd been wanting to see again all day currently had his hand on Victor's shoulder. He could barely contain his excitement as he forced his face upwards to look at the man. He smiled kindly and stood, brushing the dirt off his knees. "Detective Montagu," he greeted him, shaking the man's hand firmly.

His hair fell messily about his face as he stared up at the detective who had graced Victor with his presence twice in one day. The dark brown hair was such a strong contrast to Victor's own honey-blonde hair. He wanted to reach a hand up and wrap a strand of hair about his finger. He shook his head suddenly, blinking and looking away. How could he be thinking of something like _that_? He was a guy for goodness' sake, no way Victor could ever be with him.

Instead of waiting for the man to reply to his greeting, he launched into an explanation. "The people in the car were James and Dameon Cordello. They told you that, didn't they?" He asked, suddenly faltering. It only lasted a moment, for he picked up right where he left off. "Anyway, the way it went down is this." He backed up so they could see the street better. "James Cordello, the driver, was driving southbound on 12th street," here he stopped and gestured the direction of the car. "Now, 12th street is downhill, so the car was picking up speed as it went. Here is where it gets creepy."

He put a hand on Ramey's elbow, gently leading him over to the rear of the car. Victor squatted next to the tires. "Look here. Any person driving would have seen the pole and tried to stop, right? But look. There are no skid marks to show that the car even tried to slow down." He stood again, brushing his pant leg free of glass. "That's a simple enough explanation, right? His brake lines were cut. It hasn't been officially been determined, but it's more than obvious. But the weird thing is, not only were the brakes tampered with, but the accelorator as well. The only reason we could determine as to the severity of the accident was that the car's brakes weren't the only problem. We believe the car accelorated as it went down the hill, causing the brutal accident you see before you. James' arm was hanging out the window, hence why it's all the way over there." He gestured to the leftover arm that still hadn't been moved yet.

Victor's face glowed with an enthusiasm a lot of coroners didn't have. While he did gruesome work, he loved working out the puzzle that came with figuring out the cause of death. He had background in detective work as well, so car accidents were easy to do. He didn't just work with dead bodies all day. In fact, he rather liked field work. It was a nice (if one could use that word for such a grisly scene) change from his routine. Normally he would be locked in a dark room with a bright, harsh light shining down on the victim of some horrible murder.

He breathed in the fresh morning air, ignoring the stench of death. He'd forced himself to be desensitized to it, being around it so long. Oh the laughs he'd received when he threw up working with cadavers in school. Even the thought made him smile, embarrassed. He glanced around at the scene around him. This is where he belonged. He'd known that, even through all the times he was getting sick. He sighed softly, a small smile resting on his face as he put his hands in his pockets.

oOo

"How can you do this?" Ramey asked the beautiful man in front of him. He was glowing. He couldn't help but compare him to the sun's light as it washed over the both of them in waves, it couldn't even compare. _Oh, great! Now you're writing sonnets about him. When did you become a hopeless romantic?_ Ramey shook his head to clear it. "I mean, this job, how can you stand it?"

He looked over at the arm laying, mangled, on the concrete and grimaced. He turned slightly green and started to regret whatever it was that he'd eaten for lunch. He didn't think that the man had heard him, he was smiling out at nothing in particular. Ramey had to wonder at that, he _was_ surveying the scene of a grisly, bloody car accident where two men had died. It was a little disturbing.

Ramey's cell rang and he jumped, torn from his thoughts. He glanced at the caller ID and his hands started to shake. It was Mrs. Mielson, his next store neighbor that he payed to watch over Melric during the day. "No. Please no, not now...Oh God, he was doing so good...please...not now." He whispered under his breath, his stomach knotted with fear. "Hello? Detective Montagu."

His face contorted in agony as he listened to her words. "Is he going to be alright? Oh, I guess that's standard procedure..." He fought the tears that were quickly welling up in his eyes. "Do you know if he's out of critical yet? They won't tell you? Okay..." The fear in the pit of his stomach wasn't abating. "I'll head to the hospital now, I...I'll need to talk to you later, I...need to know how bad it was, the doctors don't tell me anymore, they just say 'well, he lived' and that's all. Yes...g'bye Mrs. Mielson..."

Despite himself, some of the tears had slipped down his cheeks. Mel...damn it, this was number six...he was only fourteen years old. He didn't deserve this! Not after Mom and Dad had died, not when he was the only thing that Melric had left. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his coat sleeve. "Uh...I'm sorry Mr. Carpathian, I've got to leave...I've got...got to go to the hospital..."

He turned away and searched the crowd for Anthony, he found him talking to one of the more attractive female gawkers. "Rookie! Get your ass over here!" He bellowed, forcing his voice not to crack with the despair he was feeling.

"What is it Montagu?" He asked, trotting hurriedly over to him without even excusing himself from the woman's presense. "Whoa...what's wrong?"

"Stay here, call the Cheif, tell him to give the O'Malley case to someone else. I've got to take a few days off work." He started to walk towards the car, pulling his jacket up around his neck to sheild himself from the spring wind that suddenly seemed cold.

Quint followed after him. "It's Mel again isn't it?" Ramey nodded numbly. "You know, the Chief isn't going to let you do this anymore, he told you before, the next time you take off work to be with your little brother he was going to suspend you."

"So? Mel is just a little more important than work, Okay?" He was scared and he knew that his anger was stemming from that fear but he couldn't help it.

"You're heading to the hospital?"

"Yea."

"I'll tell the Chief."

"Thanks, Rookie." He said, jumping into his car and driving away. At the hospital they wouldn't let him see his brother. "Still in surgery" They said and sent him to one of the waiting rooms. He had his head tucked into his knees, trying to hide the fact that he was crying when James came and sat beside him.

"Still won't let you see him?" He put a comforting hand on his broad shoulders. He could feel the slight shaking of his body that told him of the silent tears he was shedding.

"It's bad James, really bad. They said that he needs a transplant. I can't do this! I can't live through this, if I lose him too..." He broke down into sobs that he couldn't stop. "I don't know what to do, we can't afford the transplant."

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay Ramey, it's okay. We'll find a way..." Deep in his heart, Ramey prayed that he was right.

oOo

Victor blinked out of his daze to hear the tail end of a distressing phone call. He didn't have time to say anything before Ramey was in the car and out of sight. What was going on? He decided to find out. Removing his gloves, he tossed them in a nearby trash can. He heard Ramey say he was going to the hospital. He guessed that it was Fairmont General Hospital; it was the best one around. He walked over to the officer in charge. "Have the two bodies sent to the coroner's office and placed in the morgue. I'm done for the day."

He didn't wait for a response, and trotted over to where his car was parked. He drove silently to the hospital, wondering why he was doing this. He felt an insatiable surge of worry for Ramey and the well-being of whoever had been hurt or was ill. He parked his car, sighing at the horrendous fees he'd have to pay when he left, and walked into the Emergency Room.

Glancing around, he didn't immediately spot Ramey. But he heard him. He turned to face the man who was sobbing, with a woman trying to comfort him. His face fell. _He has a girlfriend! _He shook his head violently. That wasn't what he needed to be thinking about. He was just there to be present if Ramey needed anything. Victor slowly approached the pair. "R-ramey?" He said softly and sympathetically.

oOo

Ramey looked up, startled. "V-v-victor? What are you doing here?" He quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his shirt sleeve so that he could at least pretend that Victor wouldn't know that he'd been crying. James smiled to himself silently as Ramey stood and looked Victor up and down. So this was the clueless guy that Ramey was so smitten with...

Ramey stood quickly and pulled James up with him. James had that secret smile sparkling in his eyes that said he knew exactly who Victor was. He groaned mentally. "Umm...Victor, this is James Mallory. James, this is Victor Carpathian. Victor is the coroner presiding over the O'Malley case that I told you about. Victor, James is...uh...well, he's my friend."

"I'm a stripper, I think he's a little embarrassed to tell you about it even though we've been best friends since childhood." James said, covering his mouth with his hand as if sharing some great secret with the blond coroner. James smiled at him and turned back to Ramey. "Have you eaten since this morning?"

"I ate lunch at my desk a few hours ago..."

James made a face. "I _know_ what lunch at your desk means. Gross." Ramey's face fell, Melric would have said something like that. He turned away from James and Victor and sank back into his chair cradling his head in his hands to hide the quickly forming tears.

James looked at him sadly and rubbed his shoulder for a moment before casting an apologetic glance at Victor. "I'm going to go find him some food, could you keep him company for a minute?" James asked, walking down the sterilized hallways before the man had a chance to answer. Maybe Victor could cheer Ramey up, if not, James would return with a wealth of junk food so he could drown his worries in chocolate if needed.

oOo

Victor nodded quietly, remaining silent through their conversation. When James left, he sat down in the seat next to Ramey. He had no idea what to say. He'd just met the man today, and already he was at the hospital with him trying to help him. He had no idea what was going on, but he realized that it was affecting Ramey greatly. He put a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder, and squeezed.

He remained silent. After all, what could he say? He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't stupid enough to ask. He'd have to ask James. He sighed a little, relief apparent. James was a man, and Ramey's best friend. Not his girlfriend. Again he chastised himself for letting his thoughts drift to Ramey's personal life. He jumped as his cell rang. _Not now, not now..._ Hastily, he grabbed the phone and switched it off, hoping that call wasn't too serious.

oOo

Ramey managed to get his tears under control and he reached up to put his huge hand over the delicate one resting on his shoulder. When he didn't feel the cold knobs of James' eccentric and often tawdry rings he looked up at Victor. He quickly removed his hand from the other man's though he wished fervently to hold onto it.

"I...I'm sorry about leaving so quickly this morning it's just...my little brother...Melric, he likes to be called Mel, I think it makes him feel grown up..." Ramey trailed off for a long silent moment, staring at nothing but his own memories. "He's had a heart attack...sixth one, I guess I'm the only one that's not used to it by now...he's only fourteen. God...this was so much easier when our parents were alive."

It was obvious that he wasn't really talking to Victor, he was simply talking so that he wouldn't have to feel so alone in his own mind. "He needs a heart transplant but he's O positive...it's near impossible to find anyone to give him a heart and besides, it might not even work if his body rejects it. We can't even afford it...those damned medicines cost us enough as it is!

"He hates them, they make him so sick that he can barely get out of bed but still...he makes me...he makes me take a granola bar with me every morning so I'll have breakfast. He's like that, nine year younger than me but he's always trying to take care of me...He drags himself out of bed every morning and I always wonder if this time he's going to push himself too far and his heart will fail completely...He just...he just loves me so much. Despite the possiblity that it'll kill him, he makes himself walk down the stairs and chase after me so that he can hand me one of those damned granola bars..."

He broke down completely, the tears taking over in spite of Victor's presense. Ramey hoped that the man didn't judge him cruelly for this. He couldn't help it, he was so scared for his brother. If he lost him...he'd have nothing left...

oOo

Victor's hand slowly moved onto Ramey's back, where he rubbed his back gently. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but didn't let it show on the outside. He wanted Ramey to feel better. His cell phone began to vibrate. _Damn it! _He cursed inwardly. "I'm sorry, Ramey...I..I have to take this..." He stood and walked outside, flipping his cell phone back on. "This is Victor Carpathian." he said, irriated.

"Sir, you're needed at the morgue. There's been another murder."

"Another? In connection to what?"

"The Rourke O'Malley case."

Victor's breath caught in his throat. That was the 3rd death, since Rourke O'Malley himself had been shot, that was related in some way to that man. "Who?"

"Sean Baker. He was the bartender there that night. One of the witnesses."

He cursed again. "Alright, leave him in the--"

"He's not dead, sir."

Victor blinked. "Then why call me?"

"Detective Montagu is there with you, is he not? We need both of you here."

Victor stared into the phone like the man was crazy. "Are you insane?" He shouted, not caring who could hear him. "I can't bring him to the morgue in his state!"

"But sir--"

"I'll talk to him, but I'm _not _bringing him now. Not unless he wants to go." And he snapped shut the phone. Sighing, he walked back into the waiting room, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the people, and sat next to Ramey, resuming the rubbing of his new friend's back.

oOo

Ramey looked back up to Victor, his face was haggard and streaked with tears. "That was the Chief?" He asked, distractedly, he was really still more focused on his brother's ill-health and the soft fingertips stroking his back. He needed comfort, any comfort, anything to distract him from Mel.

"Victor..." He looked up at the man in front of him, looked into those green eyes and he smiled slightly. It was a sad smile but one that said that he was in incredible pain but just the man's presense was easing it slightly. "Victor..." He repeated, whispering the name softly, tenderly.

Slowly, with trembling hands he brushed some stray strands of hair from the man's face, the honey locks were softer than he could have imagined. Golden silk. His cheek as his fingers trailed lightly over it was smooth and soft, perfect. "Victor..." He let his fingers lift his chin gently and brought his mouth a hair's breadth from the other man's. "Thank you..." He whispered kissing him softly. A light touching of their lips that lasted but a moment before he pulled away.

When he broke the kiss he looked much better for it, it seemed that it had given him a jolt of energy to his aching soul. He smiled slightly and it wasn't nearly as strained as it had been a moment before. The kiss might have been one between friends to anyone watching but Ramey knew, deep in his secret heart, that it was something much stronger. Something that he needed, something that made him happy despite the pain he felt because of his brother.

"Should we head to the morgue now?" He asked, still whispering, hoping that Victor wouldn't hate him for what he'd just done.

oOo

Victor touched a finger to his lips, where Ramey's lips had rested just a moment ago. His face blushed bright red, but he ignored it. He didn't really have time to deal with the kiss. He couldn't decide if he'd wanted it or not, but it sent fire through his whole body, populating around his groin. He shivered, despite the heat, and took Ramey's hand, squeezing it. "They need you because Sean Baker isn't dead yet." He said, leading the other out to his car.

"I'll drive." It wasn't a question. He sat Ramey down in the passenger seat, sliding in next to him. He headed off to the morgue, and to the almost dead Sean Baker. He examined the man, noticing some of the signs of the poison, but not fully recognizing it. Once one got used to the appearance of dead bodies, seeing live ones made it harder to diagnose the problem.

Upon finishing his examination, he looked at Ramey, and shook his head. "I can't do anything. We have to take him to the hospital."

Little did Ramey know, Victor was formulating a plan in his head. This man was already dead. He only had a few hours until it was official. The poison affected his nervous system, not his heart. His heart would be fresh. And in perfect condition. He hoped to god this man was O positive. If he was, Victor was going to pay to have the surgery done on Melric. Ramey would have his brother back.

He smiled to himself as he lifted Sean Baker into the back seat of his SUV. Making sure he was secure, he opened the door for Ramey before getting into the driver's side and speeding back to the hospital. Once he was settled in his own bed, he made Ramey sit back down as he went to Mr. Baker's room. "Doctor," he asked seriously. "What blood type is he?"

The doctor in charge glanced down at his records. "O positive. Why?"

Victor smiled as he began explaining what he desired to the doctor.

"And you'll cover all the charges?" The doctor asked after Victor was done. Victor nodded. It didn't take them long to work out the specifications. He needed to get back to Ramey anyway.

"Mr. Baker more than likely will not survive," Victor pointed out as Baker's entire body began to twitch and convulse. The doctor rushed to help the man. Victor stepped out of the room and went back to the waiting room. "He's gone," he said with a sigh, as he plopped down next to Ramey. "That's three." He shook his head, not wanting to talk about this. "Chief said we were free for the day," he said softly, looking over at his friend.

oOo

Ramey shook his head mutely, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. "I...I'll just head to the station and pick up some of the papers I left there. I'll also need to file for warrants to bring Amelia Johnson into the station for her own protection. Tanya Baker is already staying under guard at a safe house..."

He looked down the hall tiredly, as if he could see his brother standing there if he just looked hard enough. He didn't care about the damned case anymore, all he cared about was his baby brother. "After I get that done...I'll head back here...stay with Melric...I want to be here if he wakes up."

Victor was plopped down in the seat next to him, his blond hair covering his face. They hadn't really said much to each other since Ramey had kissed him. Ramey had resigned himself to the fact that he'd pretty much scared the man off completely. Well...that was okay, he could start to forget him now. Right? It was just going to be that easy, wasn't it?

Ramey glanced up at the beautiful man again. So gorgeous that it hurt to look at him at times. He was an angel, he had to be. Soft blond hair, beautiful kind green eyes, the most esquisite body he'd ever seen in his life! Somehow...Ramey thought that getting over the man would be harder than he'd tried to convince himself.

"I'll drive you to the station, you're not really in any condition to drive yourself." Victor said quietly and Ramey shrugged. "I'll drive you to the station and then bring you back here...besides, we left your car at the morgue in favor of mine."

Again, Ramey shrugged, he was too tired and worried to even think about forming complete sentences. Victor pulled him into a standing position and then propelled him down the hall towards the parking lot. Cursing when he found not one but three parking sitations. Ramey smiled, it was adorable the way his entire face turned the color of a rasberry when he was angry.

Ramey crawled into the man's car and let him drive him to the station in complete silence. His steel-gray eyes were half closed and his shoulders slumped forward in half-sleep. The hazy dreams of one half-conscious plagued him. Dreams in which Melric died in his arms, his cold and lifeless body moments later replaced by Victor's... Often he awoke with a start and looked widely around himself to make sure it _had_ been just a dream.

The station was mostly quiet, a skeleton crew being the only inhabitants at this late at night--he glanced at his watch--or this early in the morning. He made a few phone calls and fought the urge to fall asleep at his desk. Mel would want him to be at the hospital. Finally, he finished all he had left to do. He gathered his papers and stumbled out of the station and back to Victor's car.

"You look awful, are you sure that you want to go to the hospital? I can take you back to your place...you should really get some sleep." Ramey shook his head, he didn't need sleep damn it, he needed to be there for his baby brother.

He thought he heard Victor sigh sadly before he started the car and they started moving. Ramey didn't remember much anything after that because he fell immediately into a deep sleep that bordered on unconsciousness. Deep in his dreams he thought he heard the car stop and Victor stop the car and try to wake him but his body had completely shut down. Deep in his dream he thought he heard him say, "I can't leave you here, but I don't know where you live...you'll just have to come home with me tonight."

In his sleep he thought someone dragged him out of the car. Later, he could have sworn that he felt someone pull blankets over him and kiss his forehead softly. Almost, he thought that Mel was there, tucking him into bed after he'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table again.

oOo

Victor shut the door to his room softly, going over to his closet. He pulled out extra blankets and a pillow, setting them up on the couch before curling up there. It took him longer to fall asleep tonight then normal. He wondered why, and attributed it to Ramey sleeping in the other room. That kiss...He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut.

The next time he opened his eyes, there was sunlight shining into the room. He yawned, stretching. He winced, his neck and back hating that couch. Shaking his head, he stood and went into the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes free of sleep, he put some coffee on, and started to make breakfast, hoping to have it ready when Ramey woke up.

oOo

Just before Ramey woke from a dream in which he had his baby brother cuddled to his chest, healthy in a way that he'd never been in his life, he became aware of the feel of smooth cotton sheets and soft pillows underneath him, along with the rough wrinkled feeling of his slept-in clothing. _Crap...musta fallen asleep in the kitchen again..._ He thought to himself without opening his eyes.

He could smell breakfast being cooked and his mouth watered, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch at his desk the day before and his stomach was making it loudly and woefully known to him. _God, James must be worried..._ He'd left the hospital before the pretty man had returned. _The hospital..._

The thought trying to surface in his conscious was drowned out by the deliciously wonderful scent of frying eggs and coffee. _Melric must have been up early...Damn it! I told him not to do this sort of thing for me, it's bad for him..._

On his belt, Ramey's cell phone vibrated silently, sending mechanical jolts down his leg. He unhooked it and flipped it open without opening his eyes. Groggily he wondered why humanity had ever thought that cell phones were such a good idea. He'd not had a moment of privacy since he'd gotten one. "Hello?"

James' angry voice sound on the other side of the phone. "Ramey? Where the Hell are you?"

"I'm in bed, it's Saterday James, let me get some sleep." He said, making a study of the inside of his eyelids.

Im in bed, its Saterday James, let me get some sleep. He said, making a study of the inside of his eyelids. 

"Ramey," Now James' voice was more worried than angry. "I beat on your door for more than a half hour _and_ called your house phone. You didn't answer. If you got drunk and slept in your car so help me I'll...Look! Mel's getting a heart transplant in three hours, you need to be here for him."

Ramey, Now James voice was more worried than angry. I beat on your door for more than a half hour called your house phone. You didnt answer. If you got drunk and slept in your car so help me Ill...Look! Mels getting a heart transplant in three hours, you need to be here for him.

Melric? Hospital...shit! The thought that had been nagging at the edges of his consciousness suddenly hit him and he sat up in a bed that wasn't his own. The beautifully furnished room bore absolutely no resemblance to the slobbish room he knew. The place was spotless, pristine. _God! Does anyone actually sleep in this room or is it just for show?_ He had the strange feeling that someone had put him to bed in a real-estate show room. "Ramey?" James' urgent voice queried.

The thought that had been nagging at the edges of his consciousness suddenly hit him and he sat up in a bed that wasnt his own. The beautifully furnished room bore absolutely no resemblance to the slobbish room he knew. The place was spotless, pristine. He had the strange feeling that someone had put him to bed in a real-estate show room. Ramey? James urgent voice queried. 

"Not now, James. I'll call you back later."

Not now, James. Ill call you back later. 

"But...Mel..."

But...Mel... 

"I'll be there." He promised, _After I figure out what's going on..._ He kept the last part of his thoughts to himself. "Later, James." He flipped the phone closed and looked around himself with more care than he had shown in his first cursory glance.

Ill be there. He promised, He kept the last part of his thoughts to himself. Later, James. He flipped the phone closed and looked around himself with more care than he had shown in his first cursory glance. 

He was in a room, gorgeously decorated and filled with sunlight that filtered in from three adjacent windows with lacey but tasteful drapes. It contrasted sharply with his own bedroom were he generally covered the windows with thick blinds to keep out the light when he was working night shifts and therefore forced to sleep during the day.

On the dresser he saw a picture of a smiling family. Ramey inspected it closely and spotted the young face of Victor, smiling shyly and looking like he wished he were anywhere else at that moment than there, in the corner of the picture.

Victor...God! He was in Victor's bed! His still sleep-clouded thoughts slowly started to catch up with him. Wait...he was in Victor's bed. Did that mean that they'd...Ramey was both thrilled and disgusted at the thought. How could he have done that to Victor? And not remember it afterward...

No! No, no, no. He'd remember something like _that_. Surely, he would. For God's sake, he'd been infatuated with the man for months, if he'd done the bed-sheet tango with the man he thought he'd at least remember it.

Ramey took a deep, calming breath and crawled out of the bed. He stumbled into a living room that was as artistically outfitted and clean as the bedroom had been. He sighed in relief when he was the neatly folded and piled blankets on the end of the couch. Good, they hadn't slept together. He suddenly realized how distressed he'd been about such a possibility.

Following the scent of breakfast, he found his way to the kitchen, and to Victor. There, he stood, stunned for a long moment. Damn, but that man looked _good_ in pajamas. Wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms of deep azure and his white shirt of the day before, open and exposing his pale muscled chest as he went about his work, Ramey couldn't imagine anyone to rival his beauty.

He snapped out of it quickly, it would be awkward to be caught staring. He sat down at the kitchen table. "Umm...Victor? What am I doing here?" He asked, staring around himself, more than just a bit bewildered.

oOo

Victor turned to face Ramey. "Oh, you're awake!" He smiled. "Sit down, and I'll fix you a plate." He pushed Ramey into a chair and went to the frying pan, serving him up a plate.

"As for what happened last night, you overexerted yourself. Sean Baker died at the hospital last night, and then I took you back here. I would have taken you home, except I don't know where you live."

As for what happened last night, you overexerted yourself. Sean Baker died at the hospital last night, and then I took you back here. I would have taken you home, except I dont know where you live. 

He set a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Would you like milk or juice?"

Ramey looked up at him dazedly. "Orange juice, please."

Victor fixed him a glass of orange juice, and set it in front of him. "Here."

oOo

"Sean Baker died? Damn...that leaves only the half-blind old lady and a distraught woman mourning the death of her husband...lawyers are going to have a ball with that." He muttered.

He smiled suddenly. "I don't think you heard the good news. Mel's getting a heart transplant today!" His happiness dimmed a little. "I don't know how we'll pay for it but God...he'll be healthy, really heathy for the first time in his life. I'd give anything for that..." He smiled blankly into his orange juice and after a long moment he took a sip.

He took a bite of the eggs and bacon infront of him. "This is really good! Wow, I haven't had food like this since--" He stopped talking abruptly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." _Why was I so willing to talk about my mother when I barely know him?_ He shook his head and hid his frown behind another sip of his orange juice.

oOo

Victor smiled a little, sitting down with his own plate of food. "Of course I heard the good news. I _am _the one who found Mel a heart." He popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "And don't worry about the money. Living alone on your parent's inheritance leaves one a bit of spending money."

He suddenly felt awkward. "I know I should have consulted you, but you were so messed up about Mel, I just wanted to do something for you. Mel was really lucky that Sean Baker just happened to be compatible with him."

oOo

Ramey looked up from his awkward study of his orange juice. "You did that? You're the reason that Mel...you got him the heart?"

Victor's smile widened. "Yes."

Ramey suddenly saw the man in a new light. A light that made him even more beautiful, as impossible as it seemed, than he had been before. He moved without conscious thought and pinned Victor down into his chair with his body mass. "I can't believe you do this for me! For Mel!" A look of astonished adoration danced through his steel-gray eyes.

"You were just so sad, I wanted to help..."

Ramey reached out and allowed himself to touch the perfect silky blond hair, and action he'd denied himself for so long. Perfect. His fingers tickled softly over his neck and then down his lightly muscled chest. "God...you're so..." He couldn't finish, he tangled his finger's in the other man's hair almost savagely and kissed him deeply.

oOo

Victor's eyes widened. The kiss hurt, but felt undeniably good. He returned the kiss hungrily, his hands slipping behind Ramey's neck. It felt so good, despite the pain. He broke the kiss, panting. "Ramey…oh god..."

He smiled, licking his lips. He still held on to Ramey, not willing to let him go. "I want a chance to meet Mel…not just see him in a hospital bed." He jumped, realizing something. "Your friend!" He struggled to remember the man's name. "I don't remember his name at the moment, but we left him last night. I don't know if he knows you're okay."

oOo

Ramey had had an immediate, stiff reaction to the kiss, centered down below his belt. His carnal lusting side battled it out with his collected cool side, silently, his chest heaving in great breaths as if he'd run for miles. Slowly, very slowly, he brought himself under control. His body screaming at him for it.

"Friend? At the hospital..." For a long moment the words didn't make sense, the only thing that seemed to make sense to him was pinning Victor to the kitchen table with voracious kisses. "Oh! James!" Ramey smiled down at the man running his fingers lazily through the soft hair. God! He didn't hate him! He'd kissed him back with just as much fervor.

"He knows, he called me this morning...he wanted to know where I was and told me about Mel..." He leaned close and kissed him softly. "How can I ever thank you enough for what you've done for Mel? He'll love you by the way, actually, he loves everyone...he'll adore you though. You're so sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and you cut up dead people for a living. He'll just love that. I hope you don't mind answering a lot of stupid questions."

oOo

Victor laughed, finishing off his eggs. "I don't mind. It'll be nice to have a kid around for once." He took Ramey's plate and his, putting them in the sink. He was about to say something else when the phone rang. "Who would be calling this early?"

Walking over to the phone, he picked it up. "Hello?" He was silent for a moment, half words coming from his mouth as he tried to get a word in. His boss wouldn't let him though. He had to come in and do the autopsy on Sean Baker.

"Sir, I was there when Baker died!" He yelled into the phone, silencing his boss. "I saw the poison that killed him, I _know_ what happened!"

Sir, I was there when Baker died! He yelled into the phone, silencing his boss. I saw the poison that killed him, I what happened! 

He was silent for a few moments as his boss railed him for talking back to him. His hand clenched around the phone. He slammed his other hand on the table. "You can't expect me to come in when I'm emotionally and physically exhausted!"

Again there was silence. Victor's eyes went wide, and his voice got quiet. "Yes, sir….right away…." He hung the phone up, walking back into the kitchen in a daze. "Ramey…can I drive you to the hospital?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "I have to go to the morgue to make an official autopsy report. Never mind the fact that Sean Baker isn't even _there _yet."

His voice began to rise. "No, never mind the fact that he's at the hospital being prepared for a heart transplant!" He grabbed his jacket, putting it on angrily. "But does that matter? Nooo! I have to go into the morgue to do an autopsy on someone who_ isn't _there or I'm going to lose my fucking job!"

His face was red, flushed with anger. He forced himself to calm down as he stared at Ramey. "C-come on…" he said, his voice faltering a little. "I have to get to the morgue..soon."

oOo

Ramey was worried, being so angry wasn't really like him. He stood and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Shhh...it's okay, you can meet Mel after his surgery..." He kissed him softly, his lips just brushing his with tenderness. He stroked his soft hair, a habit that he was quickly getting into and enjoying immensly.

He cleared the other stuff from the table and dropped them into the sink or placed them in their appointed cabinets. "You'll be there right? He should be in recovery by tomorrow morning if everything goes right. Of course, he won't be able to leave the hospital for several days or weeks until they think it's safe but...I'm sure he'd love to meet the man that has saved his life." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay," He muttered, trying to make his shirt and pants seem less like they'd been slept in. "We ready to go?"

oOo

Victor nodded, forcing himself to calm down as he walked down the steps to his car. "I-I'll try to come to the hospital again, but I don't know how long I'll be at the morgue." He got into the car, staring at the wheel for a moment. "You know what! Screw it. You need someone there with you. I'm going to the hospital with you. If I lose my job, then so be it."

He clenched the wheel tightly. "Sean Baker won't even _be _at the morgue until Mel is in recovery. So I can still do the autopsy." He nodded, as if he was convincing himself of the legitimacy of his cutting work.

oOo

Ramey stretched inside the small car, his muscles stretching and his joints cracking loudly. "You sure? I mean...I don't want to cause you to lose your job. We're not even--" He cut off with a blush and smiled behind his hand.

"We're not what?"

Ramey's blush deepened and he looked away from him nervously. "Well...er...l-l-lovers..." Ramey screamed at himself in his own mind, he'd never stuttered before in his life! God! What did this man do to him? Why did he react this way?

He grasped for something to say, anything to make everything less awkward. "Umm...you wanna stop by my place?" He immediately regretted the way those words sounded. "Eh...I mean...well...I...er..." He trailed off, looking miserable. Taking a deep, hopefully calming, breath he tried again. "I think I should change my clothes so Mel won't have to smell me when he wakes up..."

oOo

"Alright," Victor said. "You'll have to direct me, though." Victor was too preoccupied with his job to think of the implications of that. The silence weighed down awkwardly, broken only by the directions given by Ramey.

Alright, Victor said. Youll have to direct me, though. Victor was too preoccupied with his job to think of the implications of that. The silence weighed down awkwardly, broken only by the directions given by Ramey. 

Once at the house, Victor stood in the foyer awkwardly as Ramey changed. His cell rang. He contemplated ignoring it, but having nothing else to do, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Victor."

Hello, Victor. 

Victor's heart froze. That cold, calculating voice. How did she get this number? Inwardly, he began to hyperventilate. His mind raced, thinking of any excuse he could to get her off the phone. His mind blanked. "M-mother."

"I'm coming home. You better be there when I get there."

Im coming home. You better be there when I get there. 

"I can't, I have a job, Mother," he said, trying to sound defiant. His voice came out small and scared. His hand trembled; it took all he could muster to keep his voice steady.

I cant, I have a job, Mother, he said, trying to sound defiant. His voice came out small and scared. His hand trembled; it took all he could muster to keep his voice steady. 

"LIAR!" She screamed into the phone. He had to move the phone away from his ear. Automatically he cowered against the corner.

LIAR! She screamed into the phone. He had to move the phone away from his ear. Automatically he cowered against the corner. 

"I c-can't, honestly…."

I c-cant, honestly…. 

"I'm down at the morgue and you're not here! Cutting work again, Victor? Being a slacker just like your father?"

Im down at the morgue and youre not here! Cutting work again, Victor? Being a slacker just like your father? 

"N-no! I'm w-working on a case with a detective." He slid down the wall, tears welling in his eyes.

N-no! Im w-working on a case with a detective. He slid down the wall, tears welling in his eyes. 

Ramey came in just then. "Victor, honey, are you alright?"

Victor winced. Of course his mother heard that. "Honey? You're not with a detective!" Her voice rose to a yell. "YOU FAG! YOU WHORE!"

Victor shook his head. "N-no mother! It's not that!" Tears streaked down his face. He hung up on his mother. "I h-have to go!" He scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the home, running to his car. He banged his head on the steering wheel several times. After 5 years of running, she'd finally found him. It was going to be just like his childhood. _No…I can't let this happen again…_ All he could do was cry. He couldn't bring himself to move the car or get out.

oOo

Even though the horrid woman had been on the other side of the cell phone Ramey could hear her screamed outbursts. _God...what a horrible woman... _Ramey reached out as if to comfort Victor but he was already running out of the door.

He immediately rushed out to the street only to see his friend sitting in his car and beating his head against the wheel. _That's going to hurt in a little bit..._ He thought quietly to himself before hurriedly running back into his apartment.

He grabbed those things that always seemed to cheer Melric up when he felt bad along with some other things that he thought might help. Apples, Melric's favorite food on earth even though he often ate them until he was sick, a teddybear, a small blanket. And, as a last minute thought, he grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a cloth. Victor would need it after beating his head against the wheel like that...

He slid into the passenger-side seat and handed him the icepack. "Here. Thought you might need it." He rubbed the man's back softly and held the teddybear up. "Melric used to call him Zonker when he was little, he still sleeps with him when he has bad dreams...maybe he'll help you deal with the nightmare of your mother."

He sat in silence for another moment and then pulled Victor out of the driver's seat and into his lap. "Do you wanna stay here for a while? Dodge your mother?"

oOo

Victor looked up at Ramey with a grateful look in his eyes. He leaned over and hugged him tight. "Please…I don't want to deal with her again."

After a moment, he took the ice and pressed it to his forehead. "Steering wheel is a bit…hard.."

oOo

He laughed and held him close, he smiled and moved the ice just long enough so he could kiss his forehead softly, "No more head bashing, my sweet." He reprimanded jokingly. He stroked the soft blond hair mutely for a long moment. "You can stay in my room while you're living with me and Mel." He said and that quickly, it was done. They were going to be living together.

He realized that he'd been quiet for a few minutes while his mind digested that a bit incredously. They'd be living together! Of course...Ramey would sleep chastely on the couch while Victor rested in his bed. "Oh, a little warning, my room isn't a very tidy place...I spend my time cleaning the rest of the house and neglecting my own room because I use it simply as a place to sleep and little else...I might need to clean it up a bit before you sleep there."

He'd settled Victor into the passenger seat as he spoke and took the keys from him. He drove to the hospital and parked outside, waiting for Victor to go inside. If they were lucky, Melric might be awake but taking in mind his imminent surgery, Ramey doubted it.

oOo

Victor nodded slowly. He stared at his lap as Ramey drove. His cell-phone rang several times while they were driving. Each time it was his mother. He trembled a little before opening his window. He then slammed his phone to the road. Since they were going 40 mph, the phone shattered on the ground. He crossed his arms and leaned back. "I need a new phone," he muttered angrily.

oOo

Ramey laughed and put his arm around Victor as they drove. "I think you needed that." He said, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled into one of the hospital's parking lots. "We'll get you a new one tomorrow. You've got to meet Mel first." He glanced at his watch. "And we've got to hurry, his surgery is in an hour."

He stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side and opened it for him, helping him out, and hugging him tightly to his chest in the process. He kissed him softly. "Are you ready to meet Mel?" He asked just as James spotted them and came running up.

"Where have you been Mel is go--Whoa! Ramey, you move really fast, last I checked you were still infatuated with but unable to touch this man."

Ramey blushed crimson, which was what what James had been aiming for. "Umm..er...can we go see Mel now? Please?"

oOo

Victor blushed brightly as he looked up at Ramey. "You were infatuated with me?" He blushed brightly.

James fell over laughing. "_James!_" Ramey growled, smacking the boy in the head.

"Ow!" James whined. He stopped his laughing, and stood up. "You can be really mean some times, you know that?" He sighed, and changed the subject. "Mel's not far, come on." He didn't give them a chance to reply, and walked down the hall.

Ow! James whined. He stopped his laughing, and stood up. You can be really mean some times, you know that? He sighed, and changed the subject. Mels not far, come on. He didnt give them a chance to reply, and walked down the hall. 

Victor giggled, and hugged Ramey's arm. "I can't believe you were infatuated with me."

oOo

Ramey blushed and looked down at the floor as they walked. "Well...er...yea..." His blush deepened. "I was scared to ask your name for weeks even though I'd seen you around. You're just so...perfect." He smiled and stopped in the hallway long enough to kiss him deeply, pulling him close enough to grind his hips against his. "Perfect..." He repeated a bit breathless.

He smiled at him for a moment and then they had to hurry to catch up with James. "So Mel's awake? We can talk to him?"

"Well, he was an hour ago when you should have been here." James said irritably. His voice softened when Ramey's face fell. "He's still awake, he told them that he wouldn't let them start his surgery until he'd seen you."

Ramey smiled and took Victor's hand as they walked. He leaned over to whisper. "You ready to meet my little bro?"

oOo

"I sure hope so," Victor whispered back, trying to force down the tightness in his pants. He smiled, and stepped into the room where Melric waited.

I sure hope so, Victor whispered back, trying to force down the tightness in his pants. He smiled, and stepped into the room where Melric waited. 

As soon as Melric spotted his brother, he smiled brightly. "Big brother, you're finally here!" He put out his arms, hugging Ramey tightly. "Who's that?" He whispered, looking at Victor.

"Melric, this is Victor. You can talk to him after your surgery." Ramey smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

Melric, this is Victor. You can talk to him after your surgery. Ramey smiled. Are you ready for this? 

Melric nodded. "I'm scared, but if it'll make me feel better I'll be okay!" He grinned. "I'm ready for it."

Ramey smiled. He sent James and Victor into the waiting room while he walked Melric to the operating room.

Victor sat down next to James. "So how do you know Ramey?" he asked, looking at James.

James smiled. "We've known each other for a long time. Been friends since childhood." He leaned back. "He's always been really close to his brother, which is why this affected him so much."

"I see," he replied. Not knowing what to say, he leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping Ramey would be alright.

I see, he replied. Not knowing what to say, he leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping Ramey would be alright. 

oOo

Ramey walked back to them and sat down next to Victor. He forced a smile that he didn't really feel. "He says he'll be fine. He says that's once this is done he expects me to let him start in public school...That's going to be difficult, he's only fourteen but I've got him on the same level as the older kids. He likes to read, you know?"

James cast a long suffering look at Victor and he called a passing nurse over to their small group. "Ma'am, can I get a tranquilizer for my friend here? You see, his brother's in surgery and everytime that happens we have to deal with his awful babbling." He smiled at the nurse who just stared at him and shook her head before hurrying off to finish other business.

James winked at Victor. "What do you know? They're all out of tranquilizers..." Ramey reached over and flicked his friend in the ear.

"Will you quit it? I'm fine." He sat back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs for about two minutes before he got up and paced around the room for a while. In the middle of stretching his back for the tenth time he looked over at James who was smiling and laughing behind his hand. "Okay! So I'm a little anxious..."

James turned to Victor. "Will you _please_ get him out of here? He'll be pulling his hair out next."

Ramey glared at James. "I will not!" He insisted while he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh?" Ramey was about to say something but then he realized what he was doing and settled for a glare. He snarled wordlessly and threw himself back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. James giggled and whispered to Victor. "He does this every time and I still get a kick out of it. How about you take him to lunch, I'll call his cell when Mel's out of surgery which should be another couple of hours by the way...I'm sure you can find a way to keep him busy."

oOo

Ramey had forced his mind away from Mel and focused on other things. Mostly Victor. The other man had pushed him into the backseat and snagged the keys from him before crawling into the driver's seat before starting the car and driving through town. Ramey kept stealing kisses while Victor was forced to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ramey!"

"Yes?" Ramey asked sweetly, continuing to tease the man's belly button with kisses while he writhed in his seat, refusing to look away from the road.

"Quit doing that, I'm driving." He insisted reaching down to push Ramey's head out of his lap. Ramey smacked his head against the steering wheel and cursed loudly. "Serves you right." Victor said, a blush still apparent on his face.

Ramey sat up in the back seat and grinned at him. "I think...it was worth it." He leaned over to suck on the man's ear. "In fact...I think that we should--" His phone rang, which was somewhat pleasant considering the state that kissing Victor had put him in and the fact that it was still set on vibrate. Still, when he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from the station he felt like cursing.

"Yea? Detective Montagu." It was the Rookie. Anthony Quint spoke a mile a minute and Ramey had more than a little trouble following all that he was saying especially since he'd much rather focus on curing the tightness in his pants.

"Ramey, we're at Amelia Johnson's house and it's a trap and you've gotta be here because we're going to catch the killer because he doesn't know he's here--I mean, he doesn't know _we're_ here and we're gonna catch him. Yup." Anthony had never done this sort of thing before and it was obviously filling him with nervous energy. God...was that how he sounded when he was worrying about Mel?

"Okay. Give me the address again? Thanks, Rookie. We'll be there in a few." He turned to Victor and told him what was happening and gave him the directions to Mrs. Johnson's house. He smiled at him and kissed him. "You ready to catch a bad guy?"

oOo

"You bet I am," Victor replied, still blushing. He kept his eyes on the road, still refusing to look at Ramey. He whirled the car around in a most dangerous fashion, heading towards Mrs. Johnson's house. Skidding to a halt, he opened the glove compartment and grabbed his gun. "Let's go."

You bet I am, Victor replied, still blushing. He kept his eyes on the road, still refusing to look at Ramey. He whirled the car around in a most dangerous fashion, heading towards Mrs. Johnsons house. Skidding to a halt, he opened the glove compartment and grabbed his gun. Lets go. 

Ramey stared at Victor for a moment before nodding. He cocked his own gun and slipped out of the car. Both of them moved silently into the room. _Why isn't anyone else here? _There was no one around the house. It was empty, and quiet. Shaking his head, he slowly made his way towards the door.

Ramey glanced at Victor. "Should we knock?"

"And let him know we're here? Not a chance," Victor said, fierceness in his eyes flashing that was never there before. He opened the door quietly and slipped into the house.

And let him know were here? Not a chance, Victor said, fierceness in his eyes flashing that was never there before. He opened the door quietly and slipped into the house. 

Ramey silently followed. Victor spotted Mrs. Johnson cowering as the killer prepared to kill her. He smirked maliciously and knocked the man over his head with his gun. He grunted and fell over, unconscious. "Well that was easy," Victor muttered. "Ramey, give me your cuffs."

Ramey tossed them to Victor. Catching them, Victor pulled the man's wrists behind his back and lifted him to his feet. "Here you go Ramey." He pushed the unconscious man towards Ramey.

oOo

Ramey quietly read the unconscious man his rights and called back-up from his cell phone seeing as his radio was in his car and his car was still at the morgue. While they were helping the eighty-six year-old witness to stop hyperventilating Ramey turned a stern look on Victor. "What are you doing with a gun? Civilians aren't supposed to have them you know, and I really would have felt much safer if you'd stayed in the car while I did this."

He handed the elderly woman the glass of water she'd asked for. "Well, I guess I can lecture you later. First, we've got to find the Rookie and the rest of those damned officers that were supposed to be working this case!"

Amelia looked up. The eighty-six year-old widow was still spry for her age even though her hands showed some of the signs of arthritis. She smiled, "Oh, them, they's locked in the cella' that asshole th' tried ta kill me s'one locked them in there." Her missing teeth made it hard to understand at times.

Ramey shook his head and closed his eyes. There was going to be a lot of paperwork for this and he was going to make Quint do _all_ of it. Ramey walked to the back of the house and found the cellar door wedged closed with a crowbar and cement blocks. He dragged them out of the way with a long-suffering sigh. He opened the door and looked down the barrels of half a dozen guns.

"Put your guns down ladies, it's me, Detective Montagu."

"Ramey?" Quint asked, squinting up into the light.

"Yea, Rookie, you're going to have to piece together a full report for the Commisioner and the Cheif 'cause I'm not lying for you again."

Quint shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, how's your brother?"

Ramey glared, he'd _just_ stopped worrying about that. "I don't know, Rookie, you called while he was getting a heart transplant." Anthony and the other officers looked reasonably ashamed and Ramey let them out of the cellar and to their not-so-well hidden police cars. He returned to Victor.

"Case isn't ours anymore, it's left to the others to find out what this guy wanted with O'Malley and why he killed him. I'll probably be moved to a different case after this..."

"Have a cookie, doll." Mrs. Johnson prompted and Ramey took the freshly baked chocolate chip cookie with a smile. His phone rang. "Yea, I found them Cheif we've got--James? He's out? Safe? That's great!" Ramey smiled and barely gave Victor time to follow him before he was speeding back to the hospital. Melric was out of surgery and he wanted to talk to them.

oOo

Victor barely had the door shut before Ramey floored it and headed back to the hospital. He slipped the gun back into the glove compartment. "It's there for emergencies," Victor said quietly, but said nothing after that.

Upon entering the hospital, Victor followed Ramey silently to Melric's room. He stayed outside with James as Melric and Ramey had their loving reunion. "So how long have you two been together?"

Victor looked at James. This man was so brash. He shrugged. "A day or so, I guess. We've just been helping each other with this case that just closed." His breath caught in his throat. _Oh no…_ he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" James broke Victor free of his thoughts. "You look like a deer caught in headlights.

Whats wrong? James broke Victor free of his thoughts. You look like a deer caught in headlights. 

"I just…realized something…" Victor's voice was quiet, but frightened. "The only reason we saw each other so much was because of this case. I…I won't be able to see him anymore…the case is done."

I just…realized something… Victors voice was quiet, but frightened. The only reason we saw each other so much was because of this case. I…I wont be able to see him anymore…the case is done. 

James rolled his eyes and smacked him in the head. "OW!" Victor cried, glaring at James. "What the hell was that for!"

James rolled his eyes again. "You idiot. If you think your job is the only thing keeping you two together, you shouldn't be with Ramey!"

Victor stepped back, startled. "Wh-what?" He shook his head. "That's not what I meant!" he sighed. "We live all the way across—"

"You live with him, remember?" James interrupted.

You live with him, remember? James interrupted. 

"Wh—" he stopped. "Oh god that's right! He said I could live with him until I got my mother off my back." His face immediately brightened. "Then there's no problem."

James wanted to yell at Victor again, but couldn't, for it was then that Ramey exited the room. "Victor, Melric wants to see you now."

Victor nodded, smiling, and entered the hospital room. "Hello Melric," he greeted, going over to the side of the bed. He sat down in the chair.

"Are you really a coroner?"

Are you really a coroner? 

"Yes."

Yes. 

"Do you get to see dead bodies all day?"

Do you get to see dead bodies all day? 

"Well not all day, but most of the time I do."

Well not all day, but most of the time I do. 

"What's the weirdest murder you've ever seen?"

Whats the weirdest murder youve ever seen? 

"I think you're too young to know about that kind of thing."

I think youre too young to know about that kind of thing. 

"Please?"

"Ask your brother."

Ask your brother. 

Melric looked up at his brother pleadingly. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can he tell me the story?"

Ramey sighed heavily. "Go ahead. It's the only way to get him to stop."

Victor smiled, but nodded. "Alright, you win, Melric. Now it's a bit long, so settle in." Ramey leaned over, wrapping his arms around Victor as he told the story. "When I was still a beginning coroner, I had a body come in once that was so mutilated that even the dental records couldn't identify him. Do you know how he died?"

Melric shook his head, staring at Victor wide-eyed. He was fascinated by this.

Victor smirked, and continued. "Every bone in his body was broken. Including the teeth. Then he was burned and flayed alive. Quite a painful death, don't you think?"

Melric nodded. "Is that it?"

"Well, all that I can tell you without getting in trouble with my boss." He smiled, leaning back against Ramey.

Well, all that I can tell you without getting in trouble with my boss. He smiled, leaning back against Ramey. 

"Aww! Ramey, make him tell me more!"

Aww! Ramey, make him tell me more! 

oOo

Ramey was a bit green and he focused on a fixed point in the wall to keep from loosing what little food he'd eaten. "Ummm...he can tell you more later."

"Awww! Come on, Rams! This is only because you're getting sick!" He said, his face contorted into a pout. "I just got out of surgery! You're supposed to give me everything I want!"

Ramey laughed. "Since when, Squirt?" Ramey joked, tousling his black hair. He reached over and pulled Victor closer to his side, hip to hip. Mel's eyes widened. "Whoa...you two are...like...and stuff..."

Ramey smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're seeing each other, it's a fairly new development actually...Mel, he'll be staying with us for a while, his mother is a real psycho and he's got nowhere else to go. You mind?"

Mel shook his head and smiled. "Not a bit, besides, I'm going to be stuck in here for a whole two weeks before they let me out of the hospital. And if he's still there when I get out then he can tell me all sorts a gross stories and we can have competitions making you turn green!" He laughed at Ramey's glare.

Ramey stopped glaring and looked over at Victor. "Well, you heard the kid, you're welcomed in our house as much as you like." He kissed his cheek and the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry sirs, he needs to rest, visiting hours are from twelve to two tomorrow." Mel pouted but had been through this enough that he no longer fought against the nurses. He nodded to Victor and huged his big brother goodbye. Before they left he called to Victor.

"Make sure he gets his granola bars in the morning!" Ramey winced and grumbled all the way back to the car.

He pulled Victor into the backseat and then onto his lap. "Well, I don't have work tomorrow...you wanna sneak into your house, grab some clothes for you, and head back to my place? Or do you wanna skip the clothes and just head back to my place?"

oOo

Victor's body trembled briefly. "Um…is there anyway _you _could go get the clothes?" He asked shyly. "It…doesn't matter which ones…"

Ramey nodded. "Of course I will."

"Ramey?"

Ramey? 

"Hmm?"

Hmm? 

"Why are we in the backseat?" Ramey merely grinned and kissed Victor, pushing him on his back.

Why are we in the backseat? Ramey merely grinned and kissed Victor, pushing him on his back. 

oOo

Ramey smiled, "Because I'm going to continue what I started when we were supposed to go get lunch." He whispered, nibbling and sucking on his ear and neck. He unbuttoned the other man's shirt and pumped his tongue in and out of his navel in a deliberate parody of what he'd rather be doing. "You don't mind do you?"

Victor shook his head and Ramey smirked. "I didn't think so..." He looped his arm around the other man's back and drew him closer, their hips grinding against each other. He kissed him deeply and instead of the moan he was hoping for he recieved a rather disappointing "_Squeek-ee_!"

"What the--?" He picked up Mel's teddy bear, lovingly dubbed "Zonker" and laughed. "Well, I think that the bear didn't approve." He said, still stradling the other man's hips with a painful tightness in his pants. "Umm...should we go get your clothes now?"

oOo

Victor laughed, and nodded. "As long as I don't have to go in." He tried to ease the tightness in his own pants as he slipped into the front seat of the car. _There's a good chance my mother will be there…hopefully she won't recognize Ramey…._

oOo

Ramey drove so that, if there was the need, Victor could duck down in the seat to avoid being seen by his mother. He followed the beautiful coroner's directions until he reached the beautiful house he'd woken up in that morning. There was a beaten up, old, Honda accord sitting in the driveway, parked with the front left wheel on a bed of flowers that Ramey was sure that Victor spent most of his weekends tending to.

Victor was already hiding, contorted into a ball in the passenger's seat when he handed Ramey the keys to the front door. _Maybe we should have taken the time to pick up my car at the morgue...she might recognize it as Victor's..._ Ramey forced the thought down, Victor probably hadn't had this car for the entire five years that he'd been dodging his mother.

He kissed the top of the man's blond head and quietly got out of the car. The door was locked but before he could insert the key it was flung open by Victor's mother. "Victor!"

Ramey winced, her voice was shrill and painful to listen to. And it was full of anger too, he disliked the woman immediately. She might have been beautiful in her youth but now things were different. She bore absolutely no resemblance to her son, she was short and portly she wore more junk jewelry than all of the E street whores combined. Her hair was dyed a color red that had never appeared in nature and Ramey suspected that it was probably naturally gray.

She had the slightly surprised look of someone who's had way too many face-lifts and if she had one more her bushy eyebrows would probably touch her hairline. She wore too much makeup and it made her look like a badly dressed clown. Ramey caught himself before he could ask "_You're_ Victor's mother?" Instead he said. "No Ma'am, I'm one of the interns from the morgue. Mr. Carpithain sent me to get him some clothing because it's likely that he'll have a long night at work. Triple homocide, ma'am."

The woman smirked, unimpressed. "When you see that lousy fag again you tell him that he's no longer wanted in _my_ house."

Ramey looked at her and tried to hide his aghast stare. _She did not just steal Victor's house. She's not that demented is she? This woman must be nuts..._ "Well...er...I was just sent to get him some clothing, I'll be sure to keep your message in mind." _Bitch..._

He found Victor's room again with little difficulty and grabbed a suitcase from the topshelf of his closet and threw it on the bed. He hastily threw as much clothing as he could into the case without folding. Secretly he knew that Victor would hate him for that later. He went into the bathroom and grabbed toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, hairbrush, and his other bathroom things and threw them into the suitcase as well.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" The astoundingly ugly woman was standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Ramey, until that moment had never thought that a human being so closely resemble a bug. He fought the disgusted look that formed on his face.

"Ma'am?"

"You're a thief, you're stealing my things! Thief! Thief!"

Ramey clenched his eyes shut. _You know, there are some sounds that only dogs can hear and I never wanted to know what they sounded like..._ "Ma'am, I'm only gathering Victor's things for at the morgue."

"You can't fool me young man, he's trying to run away from me again. It won't work, I'll just find him again. He's just a stupid fag, he can't hide from me." She smirked at Ramey.

Ramey took a deep breath and finished packing the suitcase. "Lady, I'm trying to be civil but you're really starting to irritate me."

She looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment, obviously she hadn't expected him to talk to her like that. Then her face contorted into something even uglier. "Oh God, you're _him_ aren't you. That Detective that Victor's fucking around with. Ew. Get out of my house before I call the police."

Ramey rolled his eyes and pushed his way past her and down the hall and out the door back to the car. He waited until they were safely away from the house before pulling Victor into the seat. "Damn...that is one very annoying woman..."

oOo

Victor stared at the bag. "I knew she'd be there…" he shivered. "I'm sorry I made you deal with her, but if I'd gone in there, you would have never seen me again." He clutched at the bag, his knuckles going white.

Ramey put his hand over Victor's, slowing the car to a stop. "Victor, your mother stole the house."

Victor nodded. "I figured she'd do something like this eventually."

"But why?"

But why? 

Victor sighed. "When I was 12, she made me sign a paper that legally bound everything I ever owned to her. Nothing is mine. It's all hers, and she can take it back anytime she wants."

oOo

Something about that seemed wrong but Ramey didn't have time to sort it out. He parked infront of his house and brought Victor inside. "Okay, you can sit on the couch for a while, I'm going to clean up my room for you."

Ramey closed the door and looked around at his room wincing. Dirty clothes were all over the place, some of the clothing were things he hadn't worn in years. Dirty socks were draped over the bedpost and the single lamp had not one but three shirts on it. He groaned. This was going to take some work...

First off, he needed to get some light in there. Ramey walked over to the two big bay windows and tore the thick blinds off of them. Light flooded the room and Ramey suddenly saw how dirty the place really was. He bundled dirty clothing into one of the blankets from his bed and slung it onto his shoulder to take to the laundry room. He smiled at Victor, curled like a cat, watching TV.

He gathered up food containers, mostly chinese food and empty pizza boxes, _I'm a complete slob! God...Victor's going to hate me._..

In a matter of three hours he finally had the room clean, the sheets changed, the pillows fluffed, the carpets vacummed, and everything dusted. He plopped down on the couch next to Victor. "Phew...you can go check out your room now if you want..."

oOo

Victor sat up, yawning. He'd dozed off on the couch. He stood, walking into the bedroom. He smiled at the cleanliness. It smelled a bit, but he wasn't about to say anything about it though. It wasn't that bad anyway. He smiled tiredly. He couldn't believe this was to be his new home.

Walking back into the living room, he sat next to Ramey and curled up against him. "It's wonderful. I love it. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

oOo

Ramey smiled. "Well it's the least I could do, especially if I get to cuddle like this." He kissed his forehead and flipped the television to some comedy that he really only half payed attention to. Victor smelled wonderful, his hair tickled his chin but Ramey didn't really mind.

He kissed the tip of Victor's ear and held him tight to his chest. Slowly he found himself drifting off to sleep with the other man still cradled in his arms.

oOo

Victor woke a few hours later to the sounds of a tow truck outside. "Wha?" He stood, trudging outside. His eyes widened as a slap stung his cheeks. "Wh—M-mother!" He backed into the apartment.

The ugly woman advanced on him, smacking him again. "You fag, how dare you come to live with the lying bastard!"

Victor stepped back further, hastily waking Ramey. "R-ramey…"

oOo

Ramey snapped awake and grabbed the gun out of the shoulder holster that he'd left with his jacket on the foot of the couch. He looked at Victor who's cheek was turning red. "What's wrong, baby? Victor? What happened to your cheek?"

"Baby? _Baby!_ I should have known you were a stupid fag to, just like him!" Ramey glared at the ugly woman that advanced into his house but she didn't pay any attention to him. She was too busy screaming at her son.

"You disgusting whore! Fag! You lousy piece of scum, you're just like your father! Lazy! Stupid son of a _bitch!_" Ramey couldn't help but agree that Victor was indeed the son of a bitch, he wondered if she knew what she'd just said. He was about to tell her, make her focus her anger on him instead of on Victor but she chose precisely that moment to push her son to the ground and start kicking him savagely.

Victor didn't say anything or fight back, Ramey suspected that his mother had broken his spirit years ago with this same sort of abuse. Now, Ramey was 6'2 and built for peacekeeping, wide shoulders and heavy musculature, so it was easy for him to pull Mrs. Carpathian from her son. "Ma'am, you're under arrest. Anything you say--"

"Arrest? Arrest! What the _hell_ am I under arrest for?" She demmanded.

Ramey sighed and turned to grab the cuffs from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Aggrivated assault and battery, domestic disputes, trespassing on private pro--" She slapped him and her tawdry rings scratched his face but otherwise caused no damage. He continued as if it had never happened. "Property, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest." He gave her his best smile and sat her down on an available chair.

He called Quint at the station. "Rookie? Yea, we had someone try to break in at my place, can you come pick her up? Thanks." He smiled irritatingly Mrs. Carpathian and she glared back, twenty minutes later Quint had come over and picked her up and she was going to be spending a very uncomfortable night in lock-up.

oOo

Victor lie curled up on the floor, afraid to move. Plus, it hurt like hell to move. It seems his mother had cracked one of his ribs. He whimpered slightly, clenching his eyes shut. He hated being in this vulnerable a position, but it was automatic now, when his mother came at him.

Ramey approached his new lover slowly. "Victor?" He knelt beside him and put his hand gently on Victor's side.

At first, Victor jerked away from the touch. He whimpered. "Please…." He had withdrawn into himself, and he didn't realize that Ramey was in fact Ramey. He was the little 13 year old boy locked in the closet, receiving another beating from his mother.

Ramey gathered the other into his arms, planting soft kisses on his face and neck. "It's me, Victor. It's Ramey."

The kisses and affection seemed to wake Victor from his vision. "R-ramey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck. "H-hurts."

Ramey examined his lover. "Your ribs are bruised. I'll take you to the hospital."

"N-no," Victor insisted, clutching to Ramey. "Ambulance…"

N-no, Victor insisted, clutching to Ramey. Ambulance… 

Ramey nodded, and stood. He had a confused look on his face, but he went to the phone and called the ambulance. He sat with Victor until they came. They placed him on a stretcher. Ramey stepped into the ambulance and pressed kisses to Victor's arm as they sped down the road.

"He's got a few broken ribs, it seems," the EMT in charge commented as he examined Victor. "Not a big deal, but its better that you called us instead of trying to move him and hurting him more." Ramey merely nodded, staring at Victor. Seeing they weren't going to respond to him, the EMT stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

Hes got a few broken ribs, it seems, the EMT in charge commented as he examined Victor. Not a big deal, but its better that you called us instead of trying to move him and hurting him more. Ramey merely nodded, staring at Victor. Seeing they werent going to respond to him, the EMT stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. 

oOo

Ramey was upset. No. That was an understatement. He was royally, fuming, gun-shooting, pistol-whipped mad. He couldn't stand it. He had the overwhelming urge to drive to the station and kill Desdemona Carpathian with his bare hands. He'd dealt with serial killers that he'd liked more.

That bitch! That stupid m'fo...piece of...slime, guttertrash... Being a senior homocide detective for the past five years had taught Ramey quite a few of the jucier epithets used on the streets. Ramey mentally fumed through his entire repetoir three or four times, coming up with new and scathing combinations that even the worst street urchin would have trouble imagining without getting sick.

"Not a big deal" is what the EMT said but Ramey had felt broken ribs before and it wasn't fun. You couldn't move your arms, your shoulders, your back. For God's sake, it hurt to breath when you had broken ribs! Well, it would give them both a chance to check in on Mel and with the obvious hurt that Victor had taken Mrs. Carpathian would be in jail for a minimum of five years. _Not near long enough..._ He thought bitterly.

He switched off his cell when he entered the hospital. Most people thought that turning off your cell phone was so that the ringing wouldn't disturb the patients but that was only the superficial reason. The real reason was the wireless network of monitors that relayed the pulse, respirations, and blood-pressure of a patient to a small computer-filled room at all times. The signal from a cell phone distorted the signal from those wireless monitors and they could easily make it seem as if a patient were having a heart attack. Or it could disquise the fact that someone was having one. Ramey considered it, due to his brother's ill-heal, extremely important to keep his cell phone powered off when he entered the hospital.

It took little over half an hour for the doctors to wrap Victor's broken ribs and perscribe Acetaminophen, a mild painkiller that would leave him a little hyper but otherwise lucid. He also told him that he should do anything but rest for at least three days, it was very easy to jar broken ribs and cause them to set improperly. Ramey had decided that he'd make sure that Victor would be resting those days. Probably in his bed. That was...if he didn't decide to move back into his own home now that his mother had been evicted. He hoped he wouldn't.

Ramey left Victor, sleeping in the backseat of the car, and went to visit with Mel for a short while. James wasn't there which was normal seeing as the man's profession called for working most nights. Mel was awake, which was also normal, and he was reading a book with wide-eyed interest. "Whatcha readin' Squirt?"

Melric looked up with the haughty, I-know-everything-and-you-don't look that all teenaged boys seemed to have and said. "Nothing _you'd_ find interesting, I'm sure. Ever hear of Robin Hobb?" Ramey shook his head. "Thought not, it's really quite interesting, Suzie gave me the enitre series, she was done with it." Suzie was one of the candy stripers at the hospital and Mel had a slight crush on her even though he blushed and denied it fervently anytime anyone mentioned it.

Ramey laughed. "Well, I thought I'd check in on you before I headed home, night Mel."

"Night, Ramey." Ramey headed down to his car and slipped in quietly so as not to disturb Victor. He smiled at the sleeping man who looked even more like an angel when he was relaxed in sleep. He drove to the house and carefully picked him up and walked him into the house. He tucked him into his bed and tried to sleep on the couch but couldn't. Instead he slipped back into his bedroom and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend. He wore his bluejeans to bed which, while not the most comfortable, wouldn't give Victor any wrong ideas when he woke up in the morning.

oOo

Victor's sleep was riddled with nightmares of his mother. But every time his mother got too close, Ramey stepped in and saved the day. He clung to Ramey until early dawn, when he jerked awake. He blushed brightly when he saw that he was in Ramey's arms. He cried out, jarring his chest. He pulled away from Ramey, trying to ease the pain in his chest.

Ramey woke with his boyfriend's screams. "Victor, shh, calm down!" He put his arms around Victor and laid him back down. "Breathe slowly and calmly. The soreness will go away after a moment.

Victor did as Ramey asked, his nightmares still near the surface of his mind. The pain stopped after a moment, and he smiled. "Always know what to do, don't you?" He asked quietly, his smile widening. "And what gives you the right to sleep with me without asking me, huh?"

oOo

Ramey grinned and blushed sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night on that horrible uncomfortable couch and I knew where to find a very soft and," He kissed him softly, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue, "tasty pillow just a room away."

He wanted very much to kiss the man all over, to make love to him while they were alone, while Melric wasn't there to interrupt or be embarrassed but thanks to Mrs. Carpathian that was no longer an option, he disliked her very much at that moment. Actually, he disliked her at any moment. "I'll make breakfast." He volunteered happily, stealing another kiss and forcing his thoughts away from that awful woman.

He jumped out of the bed, he didn't bother putting anything else on, he had his blue jeans and that was pretty much what he wore in his off-time. Ramey, though he'd never admit it, loved to cook. He probably would have taken culinary classes in college if his parents' death and his uncanny knack for profiling murderers hadn't lead him to the police department.

He pulled out a specialized pan that Mel had bought him last Christmas, of course, technically Ramey had given him the money to buy his present. It was perfect for making fritters, something his mother had always loved to cook when he was little. Ramey chopped some potatoes, an onion, and scrambled and egg together and poured the batter-like substance into the pan of sizzling oil. He really hoped that Victor wasn't watching him, every time he cooked he got a huge goofy grin on his face.

He mixed up the batter for his near-famous sticky buns and put them in the oven, he made enough that he could give one to Mel and James at the hospital. Already he could hear James complaining about his figure while his mouth was stuffed full of the sugary pastry. He waited ten minutes for the fritters to be done and ten more for the sticky buns and then he brought Victor breakfast in bed. "I already called the coroner's office, they know not to expect you for the next three days, doctor's orders."

"Ramey, you shouldn't have done that! I can still--Ow, oooh, ow..." He cut off when he tried to reach for his orange juice and it stretched his broken ribs.

"My point exactly." Ramey said, handing him the orange juice. In the kitchen, the phone rang. "Be right back, sweetie." He bounded out of the bedroom and grabbed up the phone. "Hello, Montagu residence, who's speaking?"

"It's Quint." Ramey's good mood faded, he knew that voice. It meant work, and lots of it.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"You know those unsolved murders that have been happening in Eastside lately?" Ramey winced, he knew them, all Jane and John Does, none of the cases closed. All of it was supposed to be someone else's job. _Every friggin' time..._

"Yea?"

Quint took a deep breath and relayed the words he knew he was about to hear. "There's been another one and now it's our case. It's a woman this time, we found her in the park in Eastside. It's...it's not pretty Ramey."

Ramey hated this, he hated that his first morning with Victor he'd have to start a new an grueling case. It just wasn't fair! "I'll be right there." He said, what else could he do? He loathed it though.

He hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom, he pulled a black buttoned shirt out of the closet and pulled it on. "Sorry, Vic, I've got to go to work." Victor looked sad but he understood and Ramey promised that he'd be back for lunch if he could, he asked him to call if there were any problems or of he needed anything. Then he headed to the homicide scene. It was worse than Quint had let on.

a lone Metro squad car was at the murder scene, and the neighborhood psychos had turned out in pretty fair numbers to gawk and insult the officers.

It looked like a bizarre block party in the middle of hell. The fact that it was in the middle of the day, the sunlight warming everything around them to a comfortable 65 or so degrees only made the gruesome scene feel obscenely surreal.

The victim was a young woman, probably between fourteen and her late teens according to the radio report. She wasn't hard to find. Her nude, mutilated body had been discarded in a clump of briar bushes in a small park less than then yards off a paved pathway.

As Ramey and Quint approached the body, a boy shouted at them from the other side of the crime tape: "Yo, yo, she just some street hoe!"

Ramey stopped and looked at him, he reminded him of the tons of drug-addicted kids that the station dragged in daily. He was no older than Mel. "Dime-a-dozen bitch. Ain't worth your time, or mine. Dee-fectives." He went on with his disturbing rap.

Ramey wanted to punch him. Instead, he walked up to the wisecracker with a polite but brittle smile on his face. "How do you know that? You seen her around?"

The boy backed off. But then he grinned, showing of a gold star on one of his front teeth. "She ain't got no clothes on, an' she layin' on her back. Somebody stuck her good. Sure sound like a whore to me."

Quint eyed the youth, a very obviously angry glint in his eyes. "You know who she is?"

"Hell _no_!" The boy pretended to be insulted. "Don't know no whores, man."

The boy finally swaggered off, looking back at them once or twine and shaking his head. Quint and Ramey walked on and joined two uniformed cops standing beside the body. They were obviously waiting for reinforcements, Ramey and Quint were likely to be all they got. Ramey quickly dismissed them and pulled on some latex gloves before crouching down by the body.

She did appear to be in her mid- to late teens. The girl's throat had been cut, slit from ear to ear. Her face was badly slashed. So were the soles of her feet, which seemed odd. She'd been stabbed a dozen or more times in her chest and stomach. Ramey, with a sick feeling, pushed open her legs.

He saw something that made him want to puke. a metal handle was barely visible between her legs. He was almost sure that it had been driven all the way into her vagina. Dimly, he heard Quint hurry off to retch in the grass nearby, he always did that at this sort of scene. He had a soft spot for women and seeing them hurt always caused him to get sick.

Ramey just barely managed to keep from getting sick himself. Quietly, he called the coroner's office and sent for an M.E. to come investigate before they did an autopsy on the body. They wouldn't find anything. They never did. This guy had killed a dozen other times, Ramey was sure they were connected but he couldn't find anyone that was suspect. The man was just too careful.

oOo

Victor stood a little while after Ramey left. He was bored out of his mind, and needed something to do. Spotting a post-it note by the phone, he noted the address and walked out the door. He needed something to do. Walking out, he made his way to the park. He spotted the crowd. _Nasty gawkers_, he thought bitterly, steering himself away from them.

He circled around them to the presiding officer. He kept away from Ramey, not wanting to worry his lover. The man turned to him as he approached. "Oh, you're here, Carpathian, good. The body is over there. If you can get in through the crowd."

Great, Victor thought, _I'm going to have to elbow my way through that. _He inhaled sharply stretching his chest the wrong way. _This is not going to be fun. _Well, work wasn't always fun. Slowly and carefully, he made his way into the crowd, trying to be tender.

Victor thought, He inhaled sharply stretching his chest the wrong way. Well, work wasnt always fun. Slowly and carefully, he made his way into the crowd, trying to be tender. 

oOo

Ramey had left the scene and headed to the station while Victor examined the Jane Doe on scene. He cringed at what he found there, he couldn't imagine what a terrible death that would be. He pulled on some latex gloves and started his tape recorder for his external examination.

"Body is that of a young Caucasian female approximately 5'11 and one hundred twenty pounds. The torso presents advanced decomposition and is heavily infested with maggots. Rigor has passed and the soft tissue is starting to loosen at the follicles and around the nail beds of both hands and feet."

Victor took a deep breath and continued. "Immediate cause of death is theorized to be the lacerations around her neck and the half dozen stab wounds to her breasts and abdomen. Her face is badly slashed.

"The neck shows advanced soft tissue decomposition and the underlying structures are nearly unrecognizable. Diffuse green and black coloring is noted on the wrists and along the back. The victim seems to have been sodomized anally. A silver handled...a silver handled knife has been driven into the victims vagina..."

Victor stood and stumbled away, he threw his gloves in a nearby garbage can. He hated cases like these. He told the waiting crew to bag the body and to send it to the morgue where he could perform the autopsy.

oOo

Ramey was at the station pouring over the other murders. All John and Jane Does. No suspects. No witnesses. No one ever saw _anything_ suspicious which led Ramey to believe that the killer was a black man. White men weren't thought well of in Eastside. Still, that was doubtful, there was a very small percentage of African American serial killers.

The killer enjoyed killing and sodomizing men more than women though the last victim clearly testified his willingness to swing both ways. He had a careful pattern though. His victims were always found without identification, clothing, or jewelry that might identify them. Their feet were always slashed, the forensic doctors said that the cuts looked as if they'd been inflicted about a day before the actual murders. Why did Ramey always get the kinky bastards?

The nameless victims were always anally raped, violently enough to cause extreme damage to the prostrate, anus, and rectum. Not to mention bruises that colored the entire body. He liked to feel in control when he killed. He was careful though. He always used a condom.

Quint started screaming at the reports he was reading as if he were talking to the killer himself. "You lousy _sonofabitch_! _Fourteen FUCKING years old!_" The other officers were staring but Anthony didn't notice. Quint's face, half Oriental and half African American, was clouded over with something dangerous. Feral. His baby sister, Clarra, had been brutally raped and murdered a few years ago. She'd been fourteen years old.

Ramey tried to keep this sort of case away from the kid but he couldn't protect him forever... "Rookie! Sit! Breath!" Ramey's voice had taken on that booming drill-sergeant quality and Anthony responded to it immediately. His mouth snapped shut, his face drained of emotion. And he sat down.

He took a deep breath, then another, Ramey watched him carefully. He looked up at Ramey a moment later and there was a deep anger burning in his dark eyes. "We've got to get this son of a bitch." He said and Ramey nodded slowly. They'd do everything they could to get this guy.

"Do we have the autopsy for Jane Doe 13 yet?" He asked. It hurt, but all they had were numbers for each victim. Ramey secretly named each one in his own mind. It made them more human rather than just a nameless body on a piece of paper. Number 13, Amanda.

Quint nodded and handed it to him. It was in a manila folder, several sheets thick but it still seemed to be such a small thing to sum up a person's life. Their death. Ramey read the report, external and internal. She'd only been 15 years old as far as bone scans and enamel scrapes could tell. Only a bit older than Mel. The external report was thorough, the internal detailed to the point that he thought he'd lose his breakfast. Forensics were still finishing up a few tests.

His stomach grumbled angrily at him, demanding food. _Oh! I almost forgot, I promised Victor I'd pick him up for lunch_... He smiled, well, his day wouldn't be completely stress-filled. They still hadn't gotten Victor his new cell phone so Ramey called the house. He knew how much broken ribs could hurt so he wasn't surprised when Victor didn't answer. He left a message. "Hey baby, this is Ramey, I hope you're feeling okay. I'll be over there in about twenty minutes to take you to lunch. See you then."

Ramey piled the thirty-seven John Does and 13 Jane Does into a box. _Fifty murders all right here..._ He unceremoniously threw the box into his front seat.

He was whistling along with a ZZ Top song on the radio when he finally drove up to the house. He was in a much better mood now. Holding the box of files awkwardly under one arm he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He left the box of papers in the foyer to be dealt with later. He was still whistling.

He walked into his bedroom and there his whistling finally stopped. Victor was gone. Ramey knew a moment's fear, panic. Had someone broken in? Had he fallen and been taken to the hospital? Had his mother gotten him? He took a deep breath and forced down those thoughts.

No, he wasn't in trouble. Maybe he went back to his house to get some things...Ramey walked into the kitchen and tried the phone at his house, no answer. He could be on his way back...Then another thought occurred to him. "No...He wouldn't...not after the doctors told him not to..." Ramey went to the front hall and picked up the Jane Doe 13 autopsy. The one he called Amanda. The name at the bottom of the last page under "Resident Coroner" was Victor Carpathian.

"I'm going to kill him..." He grumbled but in that darkest corner of his soul where he was always honest with himself he knew he wouldn't do anything. _Maybe spank him a little..._

The thought made him smile as he headed towards the morgue. Maybe they could still get lunch...

oOo

Victor sat at his desk quietly, carefully rewriting the autopsy report for his own records. Finishing, he filed them in the cabinet, glancing at his watch. "Uh-oh, Ramey wanted to meet me for lunch. If he found out I went to the crime scene—"

"He would be forced to punish you," Ramey's voice sounded in the doorway.

He would be forced to punish you, Rameys voice sounded in the doorway. 

Victor whirled, wincing as he jarred his ribs. "Ramey…" he murmured. "I didn't—I mean—How did you know I was here?"

"You know, when you do the autopsy for the victim in a case I've just been assigned to, it's kind of hard for me not to find you," Ramey pointed out dryly.

You know, when you do the autopsy for the victim in a case Ive just been assigned to, its kind of hard for me not to find you, Ramey pointed out dryly. 

Victor blushed brightly. "I'm sorry, but I got so bored. I had to do something. I heard you talking on the phone, so I decided to go out there myself."

"You could have been hurt even more than you already are," Ramey pointed out.

You could have been hurt even more than you already are, Ramey pointed out. 

"But I wasn't," Victor shot back. He smiled sheepishly. "Can we still go to lunch? I'm starving."

But I wasnt, Victor shot back. He smiled sheepishly. Can we still go to lunch? Im starving. 

Ramey sighed. "Alright, but you can't use that face again for one week." Going to his lover, he slipped an arm around him and led him out of the morgue.

oOo

Ramey sat next to Victor and helped him eat their meal of Chinese take-out on the couch in his living room. Ramey had wanted to be alone where Victor wouldn't have someone accidentally bump into his ribs. Plus, he was hoping to get that spanking he'd planned done...

Bad thoughts Ramey... Victor shifted in Ramey's lap and his perfect little bottom rubbed up against his groin. _Oh God...good thoughts, very good thoughts..._ He leaned over and kissed Victor's neck, sucking playfully.

Victor shifted in Ramey's lap and his perfect little bottom rubbed up against his groin. He leaned over and kissed Victor's neck, sucking playfully. 

Ramey wondered if anyone had ever tasted so good, so perfect. Victor moaned softly and Ramey had to control himself before he did something drastic. Oh God...that tiny little sound of supplication made him feel dizzy. Crazed. "Victor..." He mumbled against his soft skin.

He gripped his boyfriend's thigh in a big hand, kneading his flesh, the other hand trembled as it tried to work open Victor's pants. Ramey groaned in frustration, this was so difficult! Why did he feel so inexperienced? So much like...well, a virgin...

After what felt like forever Ramey figured out the mechanics of a button and zipper and he slid the denim from his lover's hips. Victor moaned that soft sound again and Ramey thought he'd die. "Oh...God..." Ramey bit down sharply on Victor's ear and was rewarded by a half-pained moan that made his body ache to be part of Victor's. God, oh God, he was a goner wasn't he? He was being driven insane by this.

"Ramey..." Victor moaned Ramey's name and Ramey thought that he'd "fill his pants" as James always put it so delicately.

"Mmm...yes?"

"Ramey...we've got to get back to work..." Victor was panting, Ramey had a hand around his arousal and was pumping up and down slowly but still, responsibility came first. Ramey released him and cursed animatedly. He was going to have a really horrible case of the grumps for this one...

"Damn it...alright...let's go..." He pouted but it didn't work, Victor was serious about his job. Or maybe he was just afraid of his first time... Ramey didn't know which it was. He hated this, it took him ten minutes of really unsexy thoughts to finally be able to stand again. He took a deep breath and wondered if he should start smoking again...it would cut the stress. "I'm going to get you back for this one day..." He promised under his breath as he watched a slightly disheveled Victor walk out the door, his perfect buns swaying tantalizingly in front of him. _Damn it..._

oOo

Victor spent his entire trek back to work trying to ease the tightness in his pants. Ramey made him feel so—well…naughty. He grinned to himself as he walked, cutting through the park for a nice short cut.

oOo

Alex Childs loved this, he lived for this. Nothing was such a fine game as this. Even better, they _saw_ him and didn't even know it. He loved this. The rush, the adrenaline, the euphoric pleasure of each and every scream each delicious whimper. He'd been doing this for years, seven of them and only now were they starting to catch on.

Fifty murders. _Only fifty, stupid wankers don't know about my trips to Asia or Europe do they...stupid wankers._ He smiled under the fake beard he was wearing. In all actuality Alex was six foot four, one hundred twenty pounds, with startling blue eyes and red hair that tickled the tops of his ears. Not that anyone would know that looking at him now.

All they would see would be a aged beggar with greasy salt and pepper hair hanging from under a filthy ski cap. Dirty clothes, torn jeans, a fake beard and face paint to make his eyes look sunken and despairing. Alex liked to call it his Halloween Costume. It was a good disguise, he'd had years to perfect it.

He'd perfected his game too. Everyone wanted to play but he was the only one with the power to choose the players. They only played well for the first couple of days, then they stopped surprising him. Alex loved surprises, but they had to play by the rules. That's why he cut their feet, that way, they couldn't run away from the game when they were losing.

Childs always won. It was part of the rules.

Alex needed a new player. Tamara had been so nice, such a sweet girl, but now she was gone. She'd lost the game. Alex needed someone new, someone surprising. He liked surprises.

No one noticed beggars in New York, they were desensitized because the saw them all the time, that's why a beggar was such a good disguise. No one ever saw him. That's why he was so surprised when a man stopped him and handed him five dollars. "For coffee and a good meal." He said.

Childs studied the man thoughtfully as he held out the five dollar bill to him. He was blond, with green eyes. _Appears smart, healthy, good-looking..._ He mused thoughtfully to himself. He glanced downward and could barely contain his smile. _Oh, my, he's happy to see me. He wants to play the game._

He took the five dollars and laughed inwardly. The game was on. He smiled up at the man and let his eyes take on an unfocused look that was common in the elderly. When he spoke he forced an old man's dry wheeze into his voice. "Please...my sleeping spot is just a bit from here, my eyes are old and I don't like to cross the street on my own."

The blond man looked sympathetic and he nodded. "Sure, no problem." Inside, Alex was laughing. A good game, a very good game.

Alex manipulated the blond man into leading him to a dark alley that Alex knew well. His car was parked in the back of it, hidden from sight. "Oh, you're so kind sir. Thank you, thank you, for helping an old man."

The blond man smiled. "Well, it was the least I could do." He said.

"It's more than most do. What's your name?"

The man smiled and blushed a bit. "Sorry, I've a bad habit of forgetting to give my name when I talk to people. I'm Victor, you?"

Alex smiled. _I am the Gamemaster..._ "Victor. That's a nice name, strong name. I wonder how strong you are Victor." His voice wasn't that of the old man anymore and Alex was starting to stand up to his full height. He laughed when Victor tried to run. There was no where to run, it was in the rules of the game.

"You can't do this! My boyfriend is a cop!" Ooooh, already a surprise. Yes, Victor would be a fine player.

Alex wrapped his strong arms around Victor's neck in a sleeper hold and held him there. He loved to feel the man struggle. It was so empowering. Beautiful really. Euphoric. He sighed deeply, leaning down to lick Victor's neck where bruises were starting to form. "Welcome to my game Victor." He whispered before throwing him into his car and driving towards his "play room" his "dungeon." Victor would be a wonderful player.

oOo

Victor's world went black. It wasn't until about a half-hour later that he woke up. The room was dim, and Victor's ribs burned. He sat up, rubbing his still sore neck. Glancing around, he was in what looked to be a bedroom—of a psychopath. The room was fairly plain, carpeted with little furniture. The items that made it so disturbing were the chains hanging from the wall. A couple devices sat on the tray. He didn't even want to think about their uses.

He shuddered, looking about for any kind of escape. There was a window—barred of course. He stood and started to walk over to it, but the clink of chains prevented him from going very far. "Wh—?" He glanced down. There was a shackle attached to his ankle. He sighed, and plopped on the sheetless bed, burying his head in his hands. "Ramey…" he whispered, starting to get scared.

oOo

Ramey hunched over his filth-cluttered desk, holding a phone pinned to his ear with his shoulder and scribbling down notes on a pad of paper. Jimmy Andrews was on the other line. Jimmy was New York's highest-paid, most celebrated, and probably best psychoanalyst. He'd helped with hundreds of homicides within the city. "Can you tell me anything Jim? You've looked over the files I sent you right?"

"Yea, Rams, I think I can give you a preliminary profile to work with." Jimmy and Ramey had been drinking buddies pretty much since Ramey had started in the department, if it weren't for Jimmy's constant need to analyze him, they might have been more. As it was, Jimmy was still a good man.

"Shoot, I'm taking notes."

"Okay, our killer has a definite pattern. He slashes the feet to keep them from running away, most likely. He's probably caught up in an escalating fantasy that's approaching a rage state. I think he's probably bi-polar, manic depressive, suffering from violent mood swings. He's probably on a lot of anti-depressants. He's probably suicidal."

Ramey wrote it all down. "Can you tell me anything about how he chooses his victims?"

Jimmy sighed over the phone and Ramey could tell that this was something that frustrated the psychotherapist greatly. "He's completely random, Ramey, that's part of his condition. But, I can tell you that he probably tries to make himself look as unthreatening as possible when he traps his victims." Ramey nodded and made a not to question the citizens of Eastside about anyone in the park that might fit that description during the time frame of "Amanda's" murder.

Ramey hung up the phone and glanced at his notes, trying to make sense of them. There wasn't a damn thing that lead to a suspect. Of course, Ramey was also having a terrible time focusing. He couldn't get the feel of Victor's lithe little body pressed up against his or the sound of those tiny little moans, out of his head.

The phone on his desk rang. He picked it up, he knew who it would be. Forensics had finally finished with the body. "Detective Montagu, speaking. Do you have anything good from me, Sandra?" Sandra Marshall was a tiny little thing, only 4'9 and probably no more than a hundred pounds. Everyone called her "Sandra Dee" for her curling blond hair and hazel eyes that reminded everyone of the movie "Grease."

Ramey liked her, even if she spoke a mile a minute and was always smiling. "Well, nothing really great but we've got a few things. Her name's Tamara, her brother Leon put out a missing person's report about a year ago when she ran away from home. We never found her. Fortunately, a few days ago she decided to come back home, she'd called her brother and told him she was coming, only problem is that our killer caught her on the way there. This time our guy made a mistake, her brother was expecting her home and knew where she'd been."

Ramey sat back, amazed anew at Sandra's collection of gossip. She really would have made a good cop if she didn't enjoy forensics so much. "Sandra, you're a doll. Thanks. What about all those tests you did?"

Ramey could _feel_ her smile get bigger. "I do have something, but only because I'm the best. Wherever Tamara was staying with this maniac has carpets. I found fibers inside the slashes on her feet. The fibers match the carpets used in a series of apartment buildings here in New York. Only about fourteen of them in the entire state. Two of those buildings have been renovated, three were closed down, and one burnt to the ground five years ago. That leaves eight of them unless you weren't counting. I'm e-mailing the addresses to you now.

"There's just one more thing Ramey, the guy rapes his victims while they're still alive, maybe so he can hear them scream. Sick bastard. He does it moments before he kills them, though, he doesn't have any qualms about stabbing them near to death while he's doing it. That knife we found, looks like it was there while he was raping her. She was still alive Ramey." Ramey shuddered. He _had_ to get this guy. There was nothing else he could do, it would kill him knowing that a psycho like that was on his streets.

"Thanks Dee, this helps a lot." He printed out the addresses that Sandra had sent him. It was already nine o'clock so he decided to go home rather than investigate any of the buildings in the middle of the night. Victor might be home already.

Ramey smacked Quint in the head to wake him and send him home. Then he headed to his own place. The windows were still dark and the doors locked so Ramey knew that Victor wasn't home yet. He sighed deeply, Victor was probably just working late. Ramey sleepily threw his clothes over the bedroom floor before slipping into the bed in nothing but his boxers and falling asleep.

He woke up at about three a.m and Victor still wasn't there. Ramey stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. Maybe Victor had left a message on the machine.

There were three messages. The first was from himself, the one he'd left when he'd come to get Victor lunch. The second was a phone ad from some big corporation selling something that Ramey skipped over. The last was from the morgue.

"Victor, this is Megan Rossolini, the secretary for the boss on the fifth floor. Where are you? The boss is going on a rampage, none of your work is done and he's threatening to _fire_ you! Vicci, this isn't like you, where are you? You've got to get your butt back here!" The woman left the office number and then her own personal number in case Victor needed her.

Ramey felt numb. The message had been left at 7:30. Victor had never gotten back ti work after lunch. Ramey went through the mental map in his head. Tracing the short walk from where Ramey had dropped Victor off to the Coroner's Office. _Oh God..._ He could have taken a short-cut through the park. The same park that Tamara had been dumped in.

He hurriedly dialed the home phone number the woman had given him. The woman answered after the second ring and she sounded sleepy. "Hello? Megan Rossolini, who's speaking please?"

"Umm...hello, I'm Ramey Montagu. I'm Victor's er...friend...did he ever show up for work?" Ramey couldn't help the fear and worry in his voice.

"No. He didn't. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I mean--I don't know...He hasn't come home, I think something might have happened to him."

The woman gasped. "That's not like him, he _never_ stays out late!" Ramey felt panic starting to rise up in him, he thought he knew who had Victor, it made him sick.

"G-g-g-goodbye...I've--I've got to go find him..." Ramey said, hanging up the phone. He picked up the clothing he'd worn that day off the floor and hurriedly redressed. He didn't bother to tie his shoes before he was in his car and speeding towards Quint's house.

He knocked on the door once, no answer. A second time, no answer. Finally, he started beating on the door like a madman. "Damn it! Rookie! Open the damned door this God-damned _instant_!"

The door opened and Anthony looked blearily up at him. "Ramey, it's three thirty in the morning, what the _Hell_ do you want?"

Ramey pushed his way into his partner's house. "It's the killer, I think I know who his next victim is going to be.

Quint was instantly awake. "Really? Who?"

"Victor."

There was silence for a long moment and then a very quiet and furious: "Shit..."

oOo

Alex watched Victor through the cameras hidden in the small room. No fun. No fun at all. All he did was sit there. "Ramey. Ramey! Oh Ramey, save me!" Alex mimicked mockingly. He was starting to twitch again. He needed to play the game.

Well, others hadn't wanted to play before. They'd always changed their minds. He smiled and left his watching room and entered his play room. "Hello Victor. I hoper you're feeling comfortable. It's good to relax before you start a game."

"What do you want? I'm not playing your games"

Alex smiled and laughed at him. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. You're playing already, you've just made your first move. Now, I'm making mine." His grin widened and he walked over the tray of metal instruments. He picked up a wicked looking scalpel. "Welcome to the best game in the world Victor. Rule number one, I always win."

oOo

Victor pressed as far back as he could with the slack of the chain. He screamed as the scalpel bit into his left ankle, the free one. "What the he---AHHHH!" His protest was cut off by another scream. The scalpel bit deeper into his ankle, slicing the muscle. Even if he did get his other ankle free, he wouldn't be able to run. The left ankle was useless now.

He let out soft whimpers as the scalpel was removed, and set aside. Victor tried to focus blurry eyes on the man, but failed. He felt his right ankle being unchained, and he wondered what was going on. "What are you---AHHHH!" Again his protest was cut off by a scream. The scalpel now sliced into his right ankle's muscles. He wasn't able to walk anymore. Tears streaked down Victor's face, knowing that he was going to die here.

"Round one. I win," the man's cold voice floated into Victor's ears.

Victor remained silent. He vowed he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He turned his face to his captor. His eyes widened when he saw what he was holding. It looked like a canopener with 5 small belts hanging from it. He didn't know what it did, but it looked painful. The man stepped forward and clasped each of the small belts to one of Victor's fingers. Victor stared at them, confused. He wasn't sure whether or not to struggle, because he had no idea what was going to happen.

He closed his eyes, hearing the clicks as the man turned the canopener. The belts twisted. And then pain shot through Victor's hand. The pain only increased as Alex clicked more. Victor bit his lip hard, screaming as he heard the five simultaneous _cracks_ of what he assumed was his fingers breaking. His lip bled, he was biting so hard. Still he said nothing, thinking if he begged him to stop, Alex would just go more.

oOo

Ramey didn't feel like he could focus on the case. Even for Victor. All he could think about was whether or not Victor was still alive or not. Quint saw how horrible it was for him and he tried to help him out but there was little consolation for him. _God...if he's dead..._ Ramey clenched his steel-grey eyes shut and fought more tears.

There was a deep pain clenched around his heart and he thought he was going to get sick. "How many left Quint?"

Anthony looked down at the paper in his lap. "Three more. Ramey...we have to face the possiblity that someone else in the city has the same type of carpet...or that Victor was taken by someone completely different."

"No. Victor's here. I'm going to find him." Ramey couldn't keep his hands still, he was so scared for Victor.

Quint quieted down and walked into the next building. "We're here from the 12th precinct, we're looking for a possible murderer. We'll need to search the building." The doorman nodded and Quint and Ramey went upstairs.

Door to door, they talked to each person and sometimes searched the apartments. Ramey knocked on door 2012. "Mr. Alex Childs? This is Detective Ramey Montagu. I need to speak with you please."

A red-headed blue eyed man came to the door. "Is there something wrong? Has something happened?"

The love of my life might be dead... "No sir. We're just looking for a kidnapped man, Mr. Victor Carpathian. He's blond, has green eyes, athletic build...If you see him, will you let us know at the station?"

"Oh, absolutely Detective."

"Thank you, Mr. Childs. Have a good day."

"Same to you, sir." The door closed and Ramey walked to 2013 and repeated the same procedure.

oOo

Alex closed the door and smiled. "Ramey...Ramey Montagu...A new player in my game..."

oOo

Victor straightened when he heard the door open. That strong voice. _Ramey..._ He screamed into his gag, but it did no good. His only hope for escape, gone in a flash. Tears streaked down his face. _Help me..._ He tried to shift to make noise so Ramey could hear him. Alex had him chained so no matter what he did, some injured part of him was jarred. Ignoring the pain, Victor screamed into his gag and banged himself up against the wall. _Please hear me..you're my only hope! _

Ramey stopped a bit down the hall. "Do you hear that, Rookie?" He asked, straining to hear the faint banging. He turned and pressed his ear against the wall that seperated Childs' apartment from the corridor. "Press your ear here."

Quint did as he was told, confused. He hadn't heard anything. But when he pressed his ear against the wall. "It's like faint banging." Ramey pressed his ear against the wall too, but suddenly the banging stopped.

Ramey's eyes became concerned. He thought he heard faint screams after the banging stopped. "I don't like the sound of this. Get me anything you can dig up on Alex Childs." Ramey walked out of the building. He hated leaving Victor there, but hopefully he would find what he was looking for and get Victor out of there. If he was there.

Victor heard the footsteps fade down the hall, and he finally allowed himself to focus on the man clamping a hand over his throat. "You've been a bad boy, haven't you?" the man said viciously. "I believe you need some...face art?" Victor's eyes went wide as a vicious looking needle carved into the flesh of his cheek. He couldn't scream or struggle, lest Alex slip and stab him in the eye. Tears streaked down his face once more, mixing with the blood from the slashes.

oOo

Ramey was losing it, he knew he was, he was grasping at straws. Anything to find Victor. Maybe Quint was right, it was just the pipes acting up that he'd heard. Still, Alex Childs was the only suspect they had. Even if he wasn't really a suspect.

Ramey sat at his kitchen table looking at the screen of his laptop, he'd been told to go home somewhere around 2 a.m. It didn't matter, he'd given up on them helping him, nothing legal could help him now. Sometimes it wasn't the law that trapped the bad guy. He was on the phone with his friend Magdalene, she was known in the hacker's cyberspace world as Magnum Maggie. She was the best, and she had a slight crush on Ramey which he used mercilessly.

"Do you have anything on this guy Magpie?" He asked, forcing a cheery voice that he didn't feel one bit.

Her voice was slightly nasal but not unpleasant and Ramey knew that she was in all actuallity, cute as a button. But she was painfully shy so he knew that when she started to put down what she'd found that it was nothing more than her poor self-esteem speaking. "Well, it's probably nothing but I managed to get a spyware program onto his system when he logged online for a while to check his email earlier. I've just gotten through a few of the protections, he's a damned good hacker in his own right."

Ramey smiled. "Magpie, sweetie, I'm sure that anything you've got will help a ton."

He could almost hear her blush in the high-pitched twittering laugh that she emitted. "Well, then, here's what I've got so far. He sends emails back and forth with a man in Asia, talks about some sort of game that they play. It might be fantasy but if it is, it's some real sick fantasy. I'm e-mailing his latest to you now."

The familiar "You've got mail" sounded on his computer's speakers and he clicked open the mail message. What he read put him in a cold sweat.

I've got a new player in my game. A beautiful creature, so fun, so soft, so perfect. He's got golden hair, soft, scented like wild flowers. His screams are like music and I'm the only one that gets to listen. Unfortunately, there's another player too, one I hadn't planned on. I think that this unexpected surprise will be a welcomed challenge.

That was Victor, Ramey had no doubt. He remembered cuddling on the couch with Victor, how his hair had smelled like flowers. God, this sick bastard, it was just a game for him. Victor's life was just a game to him. He had to control his voice when he spoke to Maggie again. "Anything else Magpie?"

"Well...just a little something...I don't know though."

"Just try me, sugar."

"It seems that Mr. Childs has made a series of online perchases. Mostly surgical equipment but most specifically, a specialized knife that matches the one that the doctors said were used in slashing the people's feet. You know this is illegal, right Ramey?"

"Yea, but you know me Mags, anything for the case. Thanks sweetie, this is great."

"You're welcome Ramey, call me anytime."

"Will do, Magpie." Ramey hung up the phone and waited only moments before calling the D.A. despite the fact that it was 5 in the morning. She wasn't happy about it but Ramey supposed that she was used to it. She promised to get the search warrents right away. Four hours later Ramey had his warrants and was storming into Alex Childs apartment.

oOo

Alex needed to play. He had to play. If he didn't he'd scream, he'd make Victor scream. He was twitching. Talking to himself sporadically. "He's a beautiful man, really a fine player. Too bad about those ribs though, makes it so much harder. Really too bad, limits the fun I can have. Gotta move fast, move fast."

He was twitching when he walked back into his play room. "Viiiictor...wakie, wakie." He smiled. Victor was tucked up in a ball, his mangled hands clutched to his chest, his face hidden in the blankets. Staining the sheets a beautiful, exciting, erotic red. Alex woke the man by pulling him up out of the bed by his beautiful blond hair.

"Aaaaaaahh..." Victor was bleary-eyed and dizzy with pain. He wouldn't fight anymore, he was broken. It was almost disappointing, too easy.

"Victor, Victor, Victor. It's not nice to let your mouth hang open like that, it's bad for you, something could get in there." He smiled and it wasn't at all nice. He dropped Victor down to his knees and held him by the hair with one hand while he unzipped his pants with the other. "Now, be a good boy Victor, I'll give you what you want later. I promise it'll be good for the both of us."

Victor nodded numbly and did as he was told, Alex was in the highest moments of his most erotic fantasies when his door splintered inward and a very large and angry Detective Montagu raged through the door.

oOo

Victor slammed into the wall when Alex shoved him back. He remained limp. There was nothing he could do. He was going to die here. Alex gagged him. Not like Victor would make a sound. Putting on a calm face, he locked the bedroom door and stepped into his living room. "Is there any reason you are breaking into my house? I could have you arrested you know."

Ramey was beyond caring what could and couldn't get him arrested anymore. His fist plowed through Alex's face, sending the man sprawling on the floor. "_You, _sir are under arrest for the kidnapping, assault of Victor Carpathian. You are also being held under suspicion of over 50 murders all over the country." Barely containing his anger, he turned the man on his back. Reading him his rights, he dug his knee into Alex's back as he cuffed him. He hauled him up and shoved him at Quint. "Get him out of here!"

Quint stared at Ramey for a moment, but didn't question him. He shoved Alex out the door and downstairs into a waiting copcar. Meanwhile, Ramey opened every door of the small apartment before finally reaching the locked bedroom door. Fed up, he took his gun out and shot it. _Stupid door. _He kicked it open and went over to the huddled ball in the corner that was his lover. "Victor..."

Victor vaguely felt someone take him into his arms. He was so blurry and hazy with pain, he merely thought it was Alex, come to play with him again. He lay limp in Ramey's arms, not responding to the comfort or the words spoken to him.

oOo

Ramey couldn't believe how much blood there was, it was everywhere. God, it covered his face, his clothes, matted his blond hair. "Victor, oh God...please, look at me, can you focus? Victor, look at me!" He lifted Victor carefully in his arms. Trying desperately to not hurt his ribs, his hands, his feet, or the lacerations on his face. _Oh, please Lord, let him be alright..._

He used the elevator to get downstairs, afraid that the movement of bouncing down the stairs would hurt Victor further. The waiting EMTs took him almost immediately and soon Ramey watched Victor whirring off in the flashing ambulance. In the police car, Alex Childs was screaming his head off. "This isn't how you play! I always win! That's the rule! I always win!" Ramey followed in his car, the flashing lights of the ambulance were the only thing that guided him, he couldn't see clearly through his tears. If Victor died...

Ramey reached the hospital and sat anxiously in his brother's room while James and Mel tried to cheer him up to no use. He was so empty. He couldn't feel anything except for the hollowness in his chest. What seemed like days later but was really no more than three hours, Victor was in the recovery room. Ramey was in there with him. Holding his bandaged hand lightly and trying not to look at the bandages on his face. "Victor...oh God...Victor..."

oOo

Victor opened his eyes. He wasn't in the same room he was in before he passed out. What had happened? Everything was so blurry. All he remembered was Alex...he shuddered, trying _not _to remember the red-haired man. He felt the touch of someone's hand holding his own. Slowly, he turned his eyes to see who it was. Part of him was terrified that it was Alex. Tears welled in his eyes. "Ramey..." he whispered. He couldn't sit up, but he looked at his boyfriend gratefully.

Ramey perked up when he heard Victor say his name. "Victor...God you're alright!" But Victor wasn't alright. He feared he'd never be alright ever again. Ramey leaned over to hug him. Victor tensed, and tried to move away. He yelped as pain shot through his body. Still he tried to move away from Ramey. Ramey pulled away. "Don't move...you'll hurt yourself!" He scolded.

Victor cowered under the scolding. "S-sorry," he whispered, looking away from him. Tears wet the bandages on his face. He sobbed silently, letting out all the tears and emotion he'd hid from Alex hoping it would help him. It hadn't.

oOo

Ramey looked at his lover, pain flitting over his features as Victor flinched away from him. "Victor, I'm not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you, we caught Alex Childs, we put him in jail."

"Please...please don't say his name." Victor begged, turning away from him. Ramey closed his eyes and put his head down on the edge of the bed. _God...I caught the bastard but it was already too late, he's killed him already..._ Ramey had been fighting it so long but now he couldn't anymore, not if he had a gun to his head. He cried.

Like a baby, he bawled his eyes out, silently soaking Victor's blanket in tears. When he managed to stop, Victor was asleep. Or at least pretending to be. Ramey felt sick and numb and he headed home in a dazed stupor. He stopped by a liquor store on the way and bought enough alchohol to pickle himself in.

James kept calling but Ramey didn't answer. He sat all night at the kitchen table throwing back glass after glass of hard whiskey until finally he passed out and slept dreamlessly.

oOo

James drove Melric home, glad the boy was finally well enough to come home. "Melric, when we get there, go straight to bed, okay?"

"But--"

"No buts," James said seriously. "I need to talk to Rams alone. Got it?"

"Got it," he said grudgingly.

Arriving at the house, Mel went directly to bed as told. James came inside and sighed at the sight of Ramey passed out at the kitchen table. "Ramey..." he went over and smacked his cheeks. "Wake up, you drunk."

Ramey opened his eyes, groaning. "Ugh...turn down the sun, Victor," he muttered, burying his head in his arms. James sighed, pulling Ramey up. He grabbed a glass of water and splashed it in his face. Ramey snapped into reality. "James, why did you do that? You should have just let me sleep."

"Not on your life, pal. You need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"To see Victor."

"He doesn't want to see me." Ramey turned bloodshot eyes to James. "He pulled away from me last night!"

James rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "You know why, Ramey?" the larger man was silent. "Because he was almost killed and raped," he said, his voice softening. He sat down next to his best friend. "It's not _you_ he's shying away from, it's the contact. I know that's hard for you to deal with. He needs you right now though. He needs your presence more than anything." He hauled him to his feet. "Now go get dressed and shower. You look like hell. I'll be waiting to drive you to the hospital." Ramey merely grumbled something, and disappeared into his bedroom.

oOo

Ramey trudged out of the shower with his hair still wet. Victor hated him. He didn't blame him, damn it, if Ramey had just driven him all the way to the morgue or not picked him up for lunch in the first place none of this would ever have happened.

James tried to fix his hair for him but Ramey wouldn't let him touch him, he just wanted to curl up and die somewhere. The last thing he wanted was to see Victor, with that fear in his eyes again, simply because he wanted a hug or a kiss. He didn't want to put Victor through that but most of all he didn't want to have to put himself through that.

Still, he let James drive him to the hospital and shove him into Victor's room. Victor was staring out the window at a pigeon perched on the window ledge, Ramey hoped he didn't know he was there. He tired to be quiet and invisible as he slumped into a chair. His head was still pounding from his hangover and all he wanted to do was get drunk again so he wouldn't have to feel so bad.

But...he knew James and Mel, they'd already looted the house and thrown out everything with the tiniest measure of alchohol. They'd done the same thing when their parents had died...

oOo

Hearing noise, Victor jumped. He turned to Ramey. A very small smile lighted on his face. "Ramey...you came..." It faded after a moment, but he continued to look at Ramey. He lay on his side, watching him. "What's wrong?"

Ramey looked at Victor, surprised the other gave him such a smile. He didn't seem to remember the previous night at all. Well, Ramey didn't either. "Just worried about you," he said softly.

"It's more than that, though, isn't it?" Victor inquired. Ramey was silent. "I may not know you as well as Mel or James, but I know enough to see when you're hiding something. What is it?"

Ramey looked away. "Do you...blame me for what happened?"

"What?" Victor cried. "No! I could never blame you for something like that."

Ramey shook his head. "But if I'd driven you to the morgue or not picked you up for lunch, this---"

"Probably would have happened anyway," Victor finished for him, sighing. "It was my own sensitive nature that got me captured." He shuddered, his voice trembling. He had to tell Ramey. "He posed as a beggar, Ramey...I helped him, and that's when he got me." He reached over and took Ramey's hand with his own uninjured one, squeezing it. Ramey stared at him, and then at the hand. He leaned forward. Victor pulled away, stopping Ramey in his tracks. "I...I can't...deal with contact right now, Ramey..." his voice became more and more shaky. "It's not you. It's just...the sensation makes me relive...e-everything all over..." He looked up at Ramey, tears in his eyes. "You understand, right? Please...you have to understand."

Ramey didn't want to, but he forced himself to. He forced himself to think that just having Victor alive was a blessing. "I-I'll be by your side when you need me," he said softly, looking down.

Victor gave him another smile. "That's what I need to hear." He shifted, changing the subject. "Tell me about your brother. I want to know more about him." Victor calmed, as did Ramey as they spoke about Melric and the other people in Ramey's life. Victor was fine, as long as he was kept away from things that might trigger the memories of the things Alex did to him.

oOo

Ramey tossed and turned on the couch, unable to find a comfortable position. Was he okay in there? Was he warm enought? Was he having one of his nightmares? Did he need him there if he woke up suddenly? Did he--

Ramey covered his head with the pillow to quiet his thoughts. Victor would be fine. _Just as long as I stay the Hell away from him..._ Everyone kept telling him that Victor just needed to get over his trauma, that's why he was still living with them, he didn't like to be alone in his house. Everyone kept telling Ramey how important it was to give him space and time for his injuries to heal but it had been five damned months! They still talked and held hands and occasionally Ramey was allowed a stolen kiss or a quick hug but if Ramey attempted anything more, Victor tensed up and pulled away.

It was understandable he supposed, Victor _had_ almost been raped and murdered. But still, it was so damned hard not touching him! Ramey's dreams were plagued with images of the man's body, half-remembered tastes, soft sounds. Quint had told him at work that he liked Ramey better when he was depressed. Ramey thought he agreed with him, compared to the constant un-relieved arousal he harbored now, depression was nothing. It was Hell.

Especially now that Victor was working again, going to the gym in the after-noons and re-gaining his god-like body. He didn't even realize what he was doing to him! When he bent down on all fours to clean under the couch in nothing but a tanktop and cut-off shorts... God! When Victor had done that, it had been all he could do, not to seize him up in his arms and make love to him on the living room floor.

But he couldn't have done that. Betrayed his love like that. Besides, he wanted VIctor's first time to be perfect. Not a savage quickie on the floor. Still, he was going nuts! It was more than just needing to touch him, everytime Ramey closed his eyes he saw Victor huddled in that tiny room again with blood everywhere. Forensics had found blood stains from dozens of other men and women, Alex Childs was going down big time but still...Ramey worried at night. Worried that at some point Childs would get out and come after Victor again.

He tossed around on the couch for a few minutes longer before climbing angrily our of the make-shift bed and padding quietly into the kitchen where he found Mel raiding the cookie jar. Before his transplant, Ramey hadn't allowed him to eat anything except healthy foods very often. Now the boy indulged in them though he blushed when he got caught.

He blushed now, a half-eaten cookie in his mouth. "Hi, Wamey..." He mumbled, spraying cookie crumbs and becoming almost completely uncomprehensible.

"Swallow your food before you talk. You may have a healthy heart but that doesn't mean you can't choke." Melric's blush deepened and he chewed and swallowed his food before trying to speak again. Even then it was several minutes before he said anything.

"You okay, Ramey?"

Ramey nodded tiredly, "Sure, kid, why ya ask?"

Melric sat down in the chair next to Ramey's and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Because you've been so quiet lately. And you're scowling all the time like you want to kill somebody. Is it because Victor's been so distant lately?" He asked quietly.

Ramey shook his head and moved to stroke Melric's unruly black hair. His baby brother that was more like his son. "I'm fne, really. Come on, you need to get some sleep. No more junk food tonight."

Melric nodded and hugged him tighter for a moment before releasing him and heading back to his room. Ramey sighed, chugged down three beers and finally went back to the couch to get some sleep.

oOo

Melric waited until his older brother was asleep--_More like passed out..._--before going to Victor's room, he snuck a cookie from the kitchen on the way. He didn't knock, he didn't knock, he didn't want to risk waking Ramey before he had the chance to talk to Victor.

Trusting the pale moonlight pouring in from the windows, Melric made his way to the edge of Ramey's, now Victor's, bed. He touched the sleeping man's shoulder softly and whispered his name. "Victor. Victor, wake up, I need to talk to you."

The blond Coroner was slow to wake and when he did, he seemed more confused than afraid. That was a relief, it meaned that Victor was no longer having nightmares, he was starting to feel safe again. "Wha? Mel? What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Melric sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm really sorry that it's so late Victor but I need to talk to you. It's about Ramey."

Victor sat up in the bed and listened intently. So, Mel continued, "You're killing him." He paused at the abject horror on Victor's face. "Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic. Ramey says I act just like James but sometimes. But, you _are_ making him miserable."

"What? How?"

Mel ran a hand through his hair, the action identible to Ramey's "He loves you, Victor."

Victor nodded slowly, still confused. "Yes, I know. I love him too, he's been so good to me."

Melric shook his head "You're not getting it, Victor. He's completely in love with you and he thinks you hate him. He blames himself for your kidnapping. He's commiting suicide out there and you haven't even noticed!" Melric was starting to cry. He told himself that he was about to be fifteen years old and that he was much too old to cry but he couldn't help it. "He's not slept more than a half hour a night in three weeks, he's not eating, the only thing he drinks is whiskey and beer. He's turning into an alchoholic. They sent him home from work two days ago and told him not to come back until he could focus on the job."

Melric ran his hands over the blanket in little designs. "And he's getting angrier too. Please, he thinks you blame him for how you were treated."

"But I told him that--"

"It doesn't matter," Melric reached over and touched one of the tiny faint scars on the man's face, the doctor's had done a good job, it was hard to see the scars if you weren't looking for them. Ramey always saw them though, Melric knew that he was always thinking that if he'd just been a moment sooner then Victor would have suffered less. "He still thinks you blame him for each and every one of these. And he blames himself too."

"But I don't blame him!"

"He doesn't know that." He stood and walked to the door. "Just...think about what I've said, I don't want to lose my brother..."

oOo

Victor stared at Melric's back, frowning at it. He didn't say or do anything until Melric left. When he heard the soft click of the door, he pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on them. "Ramey doesn't understand what I'm going through," he murmured. He had to admit to himself that he desired nothing more to be in Ramey's arms again. He missed that strong, yet gentle touch on his skin. He let out a sob. He didn't want Ramey to die. Especially not because of him.

Victor stood, touching a finger to his face. He stared into the mirror at the scars that were all but gone from his face. Sighing, he grabbed the cane that he still needed to walk. His ankles were sore from disuse, but they always were when he woke up. Slowly, very slowly, he made his way into the living room. He tripped on the carpet that covered the living room floor. With a barely concealed yelp, he fell over the arm of the couch, on top of Ramey's chest.

Ramey jerked awake with the sudden weight pressed on his chest. "Wh--!" His vision cleared, and he stared up into the face of Victor. "V-victor?"

Victor gave a sheepish smile, waving. "H-hi..." He clenched his eyes shut, the memories of his time with Alex slamming to the fore. He sobbed hard, begging softly, "Hold me Ramey..please..."

Ramey was too worried, and too much in need of the contact with Victor to pull away from this. He circled his arms around Victor's shoulders, hugging him soothingly. It was a few minutes before Victor calmed and relaxed in Ramey's arms. The silence weighed down on them for what seemed an eternity before Victor lifted his head and looked at Ramey. "I owe you apology," he started softly.

"No, Victor, I--"

"Need to shut up and let me talk," Victor snapped. Ramey shrunk back, nodding and falling silent. Victor traced Ramey's lips with his thumb, looking down at him. "I've been insensitive to your feelings. Yes, your touch does bring back memories of...then, but it's not _you_. I never once blamed you for what happened. The way I've been acting...I know it seems like I didn't want you there. I'm so sorry for that. I love you." He took a deep breath and leaned over, kissing Ramey deeply on the lips.

oOo

Ramey was surprised by the kiss at first but slowly he realized what had happened, what Victor had said. _He loves me? Dear God...He loves me._ It was the first time that the word "love" had come up, Ramey had always thought that it was too soon for him to say those words. He'd thought that Victor wasn't ready for something like that.

He broke the kiss reluctantly though he didn't pull away very far. "Victor, God, I love you too." He tangled his fingers gently in Victor's hair. "I understand though, I mean--James told me what you're going through, I don't want to make you feel bad or anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable Victor. If my touch bothers you...I'll leave you alone." It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to say in his life.

oOo

Victor shook his head. "Even if it does bother me, I can't run from it anymore." Victor gave Ramey a smile. "Besides...I realize now how much my fear of contact really affected you." He stroked Ramey's cheek. "And for that I'm sorry too." He kissed Ramey again, standing and pulling him to his feet. "You need to get some sleep. If Mel's right about how much you've actually gotten." He pulled Ramey into the bedroom, laying him on the bed.

"Victor--"

"Shut up, Ramey," he snapped, again quieting the other. "You need to sleep. Plus, I think all I can deal with is sleeping with you right now."

Ramey, just glad for the contact, wrapped his arms around the other. Together they both had the best sleep they'd had since Victor was rescued from Alex Childs.

oOo

Ramey woke up the next morning and smiled into Victor's soft blond hair. He felt like his heart was going to explode! _He loves me_... The thought made him grin like an idiot but he didn't care, Victor loved him. He carefully crawled out of the bed, careful to leave Victor sleeping. God, he looked like a ten year-old boy when he was asleep. He was an angel.

Ramey hummed softly as he jumped into the shower, rinsing the days of depression from his skin. He kept having waking daydreams in which Victor crawled into the shower with him but it didn't happen, Ramey didn't think that Victor was ready for that. He walked back into his bedroom and sighed deeply, enjoying the morning light playing throughout the room.

He dressed quickly and went into the kitchen. Melric grinned at him. "Good night's sleep?" He asked, grinning.

"What would you know about it, Squirt?" Ramey asked, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter and biting into it.

"Not a thing, bro." He smiled and reached for a cookie.

"No. You're eating one of those damned granola bars, no more cookies."

"But they taste like cardboard!"

Ramey grinned wickedly. "Payback."

oOo

Victor stumbled out of bed, yelping as his ankle gave out and he fell over. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet as Ramey ran into the room. He put up a hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said to stop Ramey's advance to help him up. He grabbed his cane and pushed himself the rest of the way up. "See?" He grinned.

He sighed as his cell phone rang. Grabbing it off the nightstand, he flipped it open. "Hello? Carpathian here." He was silent for a moment. "Another field case? Where?" Another pause. "What!" He was wide-eyed as he plopped on the bed. "We leave tomorrow?" He said softly. "Yes, sir, I'll tell him...yes sir, we'll be ready. Alright, sir. Good bye." He clicked the phone shut, swallowing.

Ramey stepped into the room, followed by Mel. "What is it, Vic?" Ramey asked quietly, sitting next to his lover.

Victor turned sparkling green eyes up to him. They were filled with fear. Then again, they had been for the past 5 months. "We're...I mean.." He took a deep breath. "We've been transferred. One year. Just you and I will be over in..in Japan."

oOo

"WHAT?" Melric and Ramey both shouted at once.

A moment of confused silence and then a cacophony of noise as both brothers spoke as once. "What do you mean--"

"Where am I--"

"--one year?"

"--going to live?"

"We--"

"You--"

"--can't go to Japan!" They both screamed, in unison again. Ramey started pacing back and forth across the floor and Melric sank down on the floor, and tucked his knees under his chin.

"This can't be happening." They both said, Ramey angrily and Melric a bit depressed. They both looked at each other, the whole saying the same thing at once thing was really starting to get creepy. Finally, Ramey walked over and sat down on the bed next to Victor, waiting for the blond's permission before his wrapped his arms around him.

"Well...are we going or not?"

oOo

"We dont' have a choice, Ramey..." Victor said softly.

He jumped as Melric tackled him onto the bed. "Let me come with you!" He whined.

Victor shook his head. "No way, it's too dangerous." He looked up at Ramey. "Could he stay with someone? James, maybe?"

Ramey gave him an incredulous look. "Oh yes, _that's _a good idea," he rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"What's a good idea? What am I missing? Are you guys having an orgy without me?" James' voice sounded in the doorway. Ramey jumped a mile high. Melric just looked confused, and Victor blushed brightly, looking away. "What? What's going on?"

Victor sat up, setting Melric on the bed beside him. "I...Ramey and I have been transferred."

"Oh? Where to? Somewhere closer to me, I hope." Victor shook his head. Ramey looked at the floor, Mel too. "No? Where, then?" At their silence, he stomped his foot. "One of you tell me before I do something I might regret!"

Victor jumped at the stomp and the yell. "Japan! We're going to Japan! For a year!"

James stepped back, shocked. "Wh-- you can't!"

oOo

"It's the job, James." Ramey said apologetically. "We were wondering if maybe you could take care of Mel while we're gone...It's just a year, James!"

"Just a--A year, Ramey! A whole friggin' year! Are you sure you want to leave me to my own devices? Especially with your innocent baby brother living with me? I'll corrupt him, do you really want _that_?" He was angry externally but everyone knew that he was just upset that his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother, was leaving him. _For a whole friggin' year. Alone, with Victor!_

James wasn't really sure why that last part bothered him but it did. But...Ramey gave him that look... James knew that Ramey had no idea what that look was, didn't know that he used it. But it was the slight widening of those grey eyes, a lifting of his eyebrows and a slackening of face muscles that all worked together to make him look like a four year-old boy that had just been told that there was no Easter Bunny.

He couldn't resist it. "Alright. I'll take care of Mel while you two go off and muck around in Japan." _Together. In some of the most romantic places in the world!_ James forced a smile. "Do you need help packing?"

Ramey smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks James, you're the best." _Apparently not the best if you didn't want to take me to Japan instead of Victor..._ James smiled and laughed and said it was the least he could do, all the while burying the traitorous thought.

oOo

Victor stood slowly as Ramey left the room. "I'll help pack too."

James turned to Victor. _You're not taking the last moment I have to be alone with Ramey away from me. _With a barely supressed glare, he grabbed Victor's collar and yanked him close. "This is _my _time!" He snapped, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Victor tried to struggle, his time with Alex shooting to the surface. Tears streaked down his face as he screamed into the kiss.

James' eyes went wide and he pulled back, pushing Victor on the bed. Victor crawled under the covers in a huddled, trembling ball. James left the room, wiping his mouth before going to Ramey, acting like nothing had happened. "So let's pack."

oOo

So maybe James hadn't exactly wanted to hurt Victor that much. But, _damn it_, the man deserved it after what he'd done to Ramey the last few months. He'd been killing him and now everything was supposed to be all happy happy joy joy because they were going to Japan? Not a friggin' chance!

He felt bad that he'd scared Victor so bad, he knew that the man would probably huddle there for a few hours before he calmed down again. Three of Victor's tears had soaked into James' silk shirt. But...James loved Ramey, he didn't want to give him up. Of course, Ramey had no idea, his skull was as thick as the Great Wall, still...he was perfect.

He smiled at him and snatched the yellow polo shirt out of his hands. "You are _not_ wearing that. Even if you're going for a year." He grabbed some of the clothes he'd bought for Ramey from the hidden portions of the man's closet and smiled. "These are much better." He said, putting them in the suit case after carefully folding them.

Ramey rolled his eyes and shook his head. He put his hand on James' back, softly. "I'm really sorry that this is such short notice James, you're really great to take care of Mel for me. Thanks."

Such a soft heart... James thought, smiling at him. He folded another pair of pants and placed it in the suit case. "You'll probably have to buy new clothes when you get there...Ramey...I need to talk to you. It's about you taking this trip."

"If it's about taking care of Mel, you'll do fine. Mel loves you, and he'll be in school during the day while you're at home and then he'll be safe at home while you're at work. He's used to being alone at night because I'm always at work till late when I'm on a difficult case." He said, sitting down on the couch and moving the suit case to the floor so and could pull James down next to him. He wrapped a huge arm around him and hugged him tightly.

James hugged back and twisted in his arms so that he faced him more intimately. "It's not that Ramey, it's...I don't want you to leave me." James tangled his long fingers in Ramey's dark hair and pressed his lips firmly against Ramey's.

"James--James! What are you doing?" Ramey said, holding him at arm's length.

James pushed him down on the couch angrily and pinned him down with his legs on his hips and stomach. "I'm kissing you, you big oaf! Something I've wanted to do for years now! You were just too thick-headed to realize it!" James leaned down and kissed him again, passionately, James could feel Ramey's body heat up underneath him and it made him smile. _So...I do have a chance with you..._

Years of practice in various strip joints with many men and women, had turned James into an extraordinary kisser. He nibbled Ramey's lips and flicked his tongue teasingly into the man's mouth before delving his tongue deep into Ramey's mouth and drinking in his beautiful taste, his heat. Ramey moaned against his lips and his arms slowly looped around James' waist.

James smiled and nibbled and sucked on Ramey's ear and down his neck, the man's huge hands moved, one to grip James' slender thigh and the other traveling up the back of his shirt. Tracing over his spine softly, sending tiny thrills to shoot through James.

They were both having trouble catching their breath, panting as Ramey turned James on the couch and repositioned himself over top of him. "Oh, God...Mmmm." The larger man moaned, lowering his mouth to James' pale throat and sucking roughly, his teeth teasing the sensitive flesh until James moaned his name. He moaned a bit louder than he really should, hoping that Victor would hear them. Hear how easily James had won.

Ramey's huge hands slipped up the front of James' shirt and teased his nipples, sending aching sensations through him and making him bite his lip. God, but Ramey was good... His lips moved to reclaim his and James accepted the kiss willingly.

Their tongues lapped against each other and Ramey trailed his tongue sensually along James' bottom lip. "Oh God...Victor...Mmm..."

"Victor? Victor? _Damn it_, Ramey! _Victor_?" James fumed, pulling angrily away from Ramey's arms. Ramey blinked dazedly as if realizing for the first time that it was James he'd been kissing. "Why can't it be me, Ramey? Why? I've been here for you since we were little kids and have you ever _once_ looked my way? _NO_!"

James rebuttoned his shirt and straightened his pants, the feeling of Ramey's lips and tongue still fresh in his mind. "I'm not dealing with it anymore! I hate it!" He turned back to a very confused looking Ramey and yanked him forward by his hair and kissed him savagely. Angrily. "Goodbye, Ramey!" He shouted stomping out of the room and then out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He kicked the door a few times for good measure.

He started his car and sped out of the driveway and back to his place. He hated himself...

oOo

Mel stood behind Ramey and Victor in front of James' house. Ramey rang the doorbell several times, with no answer. "Come on, James, open up! You can't stay mad forever!"

"Go away!" Came the voice from the inside.

Ramey rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he slammed his foot into the door, breaking it off the hinges.

There James stood, eyes wide. "You owe me a new door!"

"You should have opened it when I asked," Ramey shrugged, pulling Mel forward. Mel dropped his suitcase and ran to James, leaping into his arms.

James never could resist Mel. He caught the boy with a sigh. "The guest bedroom is all made up for you." Mel nodded and bounded off. James turned. He crossed his arms and glared at the two. "You can leave now."

Ramey stared at James. "Don't I get a better goodbye than that?"

"I said goodbye to you at the house. I don't feel you deserve anymore." Turning on his heel, he disappeared into the other room.

Ramey groaned. This was not a good way to leave his best friend. "Come on, Victor...I can't convince him to do anything while he's like this." He quietly led Victor out of the house and into the car.

Victor sat down in the driver's seat, but didn't go yet. "Ramey, I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Ramey inquired as he sat in the other seat.

"James..."

"James? Don't worry about him. He blames you for stealing me from him. It's his own damn fault he never told me."

Victor smiled a little, and kissed Ramey's cheek. "I hope you work things out though. I'd hate to know I was the cause of you two ending your friendship."

"It won't come to that. I promise."

oOo

Ramey smiled and started the car, touching his cheek where Victor had kissed him. He'd been doing that lately, surprising him with little kisses or soft gestures of affection. Nothing big but more than Ramey had expierienced since Victor's kidnapping. He knew that it was hard for the man but at least he was trying to get over his fears.

He tentatively put his arm around the blond man and grinned like an idiot when he leaned into the embrace and rested his head on Ramey's chest. "Ready to go to the airport?"

Victor nodded, the top of his head tickling Ramey's chin. "I'm going to miss New York though..."

Ramey smiled. "Eh...you'll still get to cut up dead people in Japan, I'm sure." Victor looked up and smiled at him and Ramey kissed him softly on the forehead after making it clear what he intended to do. Withing twenty minutes they were at the airport and on the plane.

Ramey kept his head tucked between his knees the entire time. "Ugh, I think I should have metioned this earlier but I get really air sick..." Ramey moaned.

Victor rubbed his back sympathetically while Ramey made near constant use of the barf bags. Twelve hours later, they landed and exited the plane. Ramey looked around. "They said they'd send someone. Do you see them Victor?" He asked, looking around at the hundreds of people.

oOo

Victor shook his head. Then he grabbed Ramey's arm. "Look, there she is!"

Ramey shifted his gaze to wear Victor was pointing. There, a woman stood holding a sign with their names on it. She was wearing a short pleated black skirt, and sheer black stockings. She had plain black ankle high boots on, and a white blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to show some cleavage. Her jet black hair was shining from the light beaming down from the window in the ceiling, tied back with a ribbon the same color as her hair. Her badge was on a chain around her neck.

Her bright red lips were pursed in annoyance, as if she'd been waiting for them for a long time. As they approached her, she blew a bubble-gum bubble and popped it. Then she started ranting in a slew of what Victor assumed were japanese curse words.

Victor put his hands together and bowed. "Sumimasen, Kagami-san." Straightening, he looked the woman in her eyes.

She stared at him for a moment before smirking. "You must be Carpathian-sama," she noted. "I was told the coroner knew a little japanese." She turned to Ramey, her smile widened. "And you are Montagu-san." She bowed. "I welcome you both to Japan."

oOo

Ramey bowed back at her, not knowing what else to do. "Sumasa-whatever he said, I have no idea how to speak Japanese." He blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

The woman smiled and laughed. "You blush so prettily! It is fine, Montagu-san, not many Americans do. My name is Leiko Kagami and I'm assigned as your translator and I'll be working with you on this case." She smiled and took Ramey's arm, leading the way to her car and letting Victor follow behind.

"You'll like Japan Montagu-san, it is very beautiful, very _romantic_." She flashed a wide smile and behind them, Ramey thought he saw Victor grit his teeth. The Japanese translator flashed another smile and helped Ramey into the car. She started the car before Victor could get in and the blond coroner had to scramble into the back seat.

Ramey didn't notice, he was too busy blushing. "Please, call me Ramey. So, Leiko, what's this case about?"

oOo

Victor sat in the back seat, scowling at the woman who was to be their partner. She was openly flirting with Ramey, and Ramey wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

Leiko ignored the insult to her name, and smiled prettily. "Of course, Ramey-san." She didn't take her eyes off the road as she explained their case. "Kidnappings have been cropping up all over Tokyo. And Tokyo is quite a large city. In addition to the kidnappings, 4 major statues were stolen from each of the shrines in the North, the South, the East, and the West."

"Sounds like some sort of ritual," Victor pointed out from the back seat.

Leiko ignored him. "It seems to be a collection for some sort of ritual, but we haven't determined it for sure. Of the 15 people kidnapped, three were murdered. They are being kept in refrigeration until the foreign coroner can look at them."

Victor gritted his teeth. She was talking about him as if he wasn't there.

Leiko flipped her hair back, winking at Ramey before continuing. "In 10 days time is Tanabata, or the star festival. On the night of July 7, people put small bamboo trees in their garden. They also hang papers with wishes written on it on that tree in hopes that they come true."

Victor looked up at her from the back seat. "But what does that have to do with our case?"

"Some people who celebrate Tanabata believe that the paper wishes are not good enough, or not strong enough, to make their wishes come true. They sacrifice people on the night of the star festival, and their wish is guaranteed to be granted. Complete bull-shit, of course, but every place has its fanatics." She lifted her steely eyes to the rear view mirror, glaring at the boy in the back seat. "The 3 who have already been murdered have some pretty unusual injuries to them. I don't know if you can handle it, Victor-_chan_."

Victor grimaced. She'd just called him the equivalent of a little girl. "I can handle anything, Leiko-_kun_." _Two can play at this game. You call me a little girl, and I'll call you a little boy._

Leiko just smiled. "Of course you can, Victor-chan. Of course you can." She laughed coldly, her hand covering her mouth.

oOo

Ramey was really starting to wonder what the Hell they were saying. What the hell did "kun" and "chan" mean? He decided that it was some sort of respectful title. He hadn't had time to learn any Japanese before the trip. Hadn't even thought about it with him being so mad at James. At least Leiko was such a nice girl. Just the sort of woman that he would have dated in high school. The type he might have dated before he'd met Victor.

"Sounds like this is going to be hard. Do you have any suspects?"

"A few, some extremists we've picked up preaching on the streets but nothing more. We'll have to question them when we get to the station. You'll find it's much like the stations you're used to. Oh, and you'll be staying in my place for the first week or so because plans got switched around and your apartments aren't ready yet." She smiled that electric grin again and turned back to the road.

Ramey nodded, "That's okay, We'll manage." Ramey said, he understood how that sort of thing could happen, he'd dealt with similar problems. He smiled back at Victor. "That's alright with you too, right Victor-chan?" He asked, using what he thought was a term of respect. Leiko snickered behind her hand.

oOo

"It's fine," Victor snapped, crossing his arms and scowling out the window.

Ramey looked confused. "What'd I say?"

Leiko smiled. "Oh nothing at all, Ramey-san. Victor-chan is just a little sensitive about things like that."

"I'M NOT!" He yelled suddenly. "You don't know me, Leiko, so don't judge me." An uncomfortable silence fell in the car. Victor wouldn't speak to Ramey or Leiko the entire way to Leiko's home.

Leiko smiled to herself. Pulling the car into her garage, she stepped out. "Let me show you upstairs, Ramey." She took his arm and led him into the apartment, leaving Victor to bring in the bags.

Victor was a little muscular, but carrying all those bags was heavy work. Ramey and Victor had two each, and he attempted to carry them all inside. He stepped into the hall, forgetting to remove his shoes.

Leiko shrieked suddenly. "Victor, remove your shoes!" She snapped coldly, shoving him back into the foyer.

He yelped and fell hard on his butt, the bags falling on top of him. He groaned, watching as Ramey looked at him, worried, but was led off by Leiko to some other part of the home. Victor sighed angrily, shoving the bags off him. He removed his shoes and set them aside, leaving the bags there and trotting after Ramey. He followed them on their tour of the house, and both of them treated him as if he wasn't there. His mood was getting darker and darker.

oOo

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room Ramey." Leiko said, still hanging on his arm and making sure that he got a shot of her cleavage at every oppurtunity. Ramey didn't notice but Leiko knew that Victor did and seeing as he was competition, she might as well get rid of him now.

"Victor-chan, I'm sorry, you will have to sleep on the couch." She said, pretending sympathy. "It's okay, I'm sure your apartments will be ready soon."

Ramey frowned. "We'll be living seperately?"

Leiko smiled sadly, "Yes, the apartments here are small and we thought that it would be best if you were housed differently." She flashed her electric grin again. "But until then, I'm sure you have...jet lag? Yes, You can sleep if you wish." She led Ramey to the bed in the room joining to hers and left Victor to fend for himself on the livingroom couch.

oOo

Victor woke up on the matress pad a week later, his back and neck stiff. It was hard, and uncomfortable. Worse than the one at his house. As he picked up the paper, his cell rang. Groggily, he flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

His eyes widened as his temporary boss told him what happened, and the newspaper told him what happened. "All...all 15?" he whispered. "Yes..yes sir..I'll be there as soon as I can get a train in."

He snapped his cell shut, glaring at the hole that was his apartment. He kept it clean, but it still looked horrible. Worse than Ramey, who got a decent apartment. Sighing, he flipped his phone back open and called Ramey.

"Hello?" Ramey answered groggily. He'd obviously just woken up as well. Not surprising, considering it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Ramey, it's Victor. I have to go in to work early."

"Why?" His voice immediately sounded brighter as he heard it was Victor.

"Pick up the paper."

"Are you kidding? I can't read Japanese!"

"Then pick up the english one that's being delivered to your apartment."

Ramey grunted from the other line. It was too early for him. He picked up the paper, glancing at the headline. He dropped the paper and cursed. "Tanabata Massacre! That's what they're callling it now? Why, for heaven's sake?"

Victor sighed. Ramey obviously hadn't read past the headline. "The 15 that were kidnapped were all found dead not six hours ago. I have to go in and do autopsies on them all. I'll be gone a good 3 days..and that's if I get little to no sleep."

oOo

Ramey sighed and took a quick shower before heading to the station. All fifteen, dead. The worst part was that Ramey couldn't even remember their names. He was sure that Victor would, most of them had been children and young women.

Three days though? Three days without seeing Victor was going to be Hell. Well, at least Leiko-chan would keep him company. About three days ago Ramey had called Quint and found out what "chan" and "kun" meant from his half-oriental partner. Leiko and Victor had explained that it was just a game and they seldom called eachother that anymore. At least, not where he could hear.

Leiko was sitting on his desk waiting for him when he reached the station. Her tight black mini skirt and crimson blouse made her stand out in a crowd but that was how she got most of her information on the streets. "Good morning Ramey-san." She said, smacking her bubblegum and flashing that dazzling smile.

"Good morning Leiko, do you know yet?"

"About the fifteen? Yes, that is why I'm waiting for you. We finally know who is responsible."

Ramey's mood immediately brightened. "Really? That's great!"

Leiko shook her head. "No. It's not, we can't get him. We can't probe that he had anything to do with it. He's too careful." She stood and handed him a file, carefully written in English. "His name is Hirotoro Katsumoto and he's a world-class asshole. Unfortunately, he's a rich asshole too."

"So why would he need to make these bloody wishes if he's so rich?"

"He didn't. All fifteen people were the wives, children, grandchildren, or close family memebers of people who've stood up against him and his protection bracket."

"Protection bracket? Are you saying that he's a mobster?"

"Japanese mafia, yes. Japan's mafia is now the strongest in the world. The reason that nobody knows is because all Americans still idolize Al Capone." She said a bit sardonically. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and sighed, "In any case, we've been assigned to tail him and find out what he's doing."

Ramey nodded, he hated this sort of work but at least he'd be with Leiko instead of one of the others that barely spoke his language. "Okay, we're taking your or my car?" He hoped she'd say hers, he hated his dinky little rental car. The wheel was on the wrong side! He missed his little black sports car back home.

"Neither. Mr. Katsumoto doesn't drive, he walks everywhere. So will we."

Ramey groaned. "As a team or seperately?"

Leiko smiled brightly. "Well, the Cheif thinks it would be best if we posed as a couple walking in the same direction as him, instead of just following him. It's less conspicous that way."

Ramey thought about it. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like this. "Sure, let's go."

Leiko smiled and forced him to slip his arm around her narrow waist as they walked out of the station. Playing the part of a loving boyfriend, he nuzzled her cheek and sucked playfully at her neck just as they passed the morgue. Leiko giggled, playing her role and hoping that Victor-chan would see them together and get exactly the impression she wanted him to from it.

oOo

Victor was just about to enter the morgue when he saw Leiko and Ramey. He froze in his tracks. _What the---_ He clenched his fists. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at Ramey, and stormed into the morgue.

Ramey jumped, hearing a scream. "Oh great...Victor doesn't know what's going on." He let go of Leiko. "I should go in and talk to him."

Leiko's grip on his arm tightened. "Forget about him, Ramey-san. We have to get Katsumoto before he leaves his house. If you go get Victor, we'll be delayed, and we'll miss our only chance at tailing him."

"You're right..." Ramey said slowly, reluctantly turning away from the morgue and heading down the street.

Victor locked himself in the examination room, burying himself in his work. He didn't come out to eat or sleep, and refused the several cell phone calls that he received from Ramey while he was working.

oOo

"Damn it! Pick up the phone!" Ramey screamed, causing many of the Japanese patrons in the small American-style diner to jump and look over at him. Leiko shook her head, pretending sadness.

"He's being so stubborn, he hurts you so much. It must be awful."

Ramey was thinking about how Victor still wouldn't let him touch him. "Yea...it is..."

Leiko put her hand over his and smiled sweetly. She was such a sweet girl, really she was. Ramey squeezed her hand briefly, a friend to a friend, and sighed. "Okay, let's go over what we've got on Katsumoto..."

oOo

Leiko glanced at her pad, reading off where they'd been. "He leads the normal life of any rich person, and he tends to flaunt his money. He visited 3 underground gambling establishments as well as moonshine places. None of them can be traced back to him aside from the actual visitation of those establishments."

Ramey wasn't listening. "Leiko-chan, can I borrow your cell phone?"

Leiko blinked, but nodded. "Sure..." She handed it to him.

Ramey stood and walked away, standing on a street corner and dialing Victor's cell. _Please answer this time._

Victor glanced at his cell as it started to ring. He considered ignoring it again, but it was a japanese number. It could be the cheif. He set down his tools and snapped off the gloves, picking it up. Flipping it open, he said, "Victor Carpathian here."

"Don't hang up!" Was the first thing Ramey said, and he said it frantically.

Victor glared at the floor, but didn't hang up. "What do you want, Ramey? I'm really busy. And I'm sure you're busy too. With Leiko."

Ramey groaned. "It's part of the case!"

"Sure it is, Ramey."

"Victor," he said sharply. "We know who killed them. Hirotoro Katsumoto. But we've got absolutely squat on this guy to bring him in."

"Do you have a point?" Victor interrupted coldly.

"Yes. The point is, Leiko and I have to tail him to figure out his daily habits. Chief thought it'd be best if we acted like a couple out for a date. That's _all _it was Victor!"

"Fine." Still angry, he snapped the phone shut. He stared at it for a moment before hesitantly calling the Cheif.

"What are you _talking _about?" The chief asked, surprised by Victor's question. "Even undercover, I don't make them pose as a couple. I told them to go out as friends, nothing more."

Victor thanked the chief for the information, and snapped the phone shut. "Now you're lying to me, Ramey..." He sighed, pulling on new gloves and resumed his work.

oOo

Ramey knocked on the door and smiled when Leiko answered it. "Hi, ready to work on this case?" It'd been eight months and finally they were getting somewhere. Mr. Katsumoto was starting to make some mistakes.

Leiko was in another one of her mini skirts, black leather and a tight red sweater that accentuated her cleavage in a tantalizing V. "Wow, you look great Leiko-san. What's the occasion?"

She smiled coyly. "Oh, nothing, just felt like relaxing." She shrugged prettily and led him inside. There were two glasses of wine on the table and all of the files were cleared away. "We both need to relax." She said softly, handing him a glass of wine. "No interuptions. No work, and no Mr. Katsumoto." _And no Victor. He's stuck at work, I made sure of that..._

oOo

Leiko let Ramey get nice and intoxicated before she made her move. It took almost 6 glasses of damn expensive wine, but it was worth it, to have Ramey in bed with her. She helped him to his feet and laid him on the bed, pressing his wrists above his head.

"Eh?" He asked, his voice slightly slurred. He appeared confused by her actions. "What're you doing.."

She merely smiled as she closed the handcuffs over his hands. The ribbon was around his mouth just as he began to struggle. "It's no use, Ramey, my love." She stripped him of his clothes and began kissing him up and down.

Victor, thinking he'd been a little harsh on Ramey, brought take out to his apartment after he'd finished all those autopsies. He raised his hand to knock on the door. His hand froze in the air when "Oh, Ramey!" came wailing into his ears. That was Leiko's voice. He heard Ramey's grunts as well.

Tears welled in his eyes, the food sliding out of his hands and to the ground. He bolted down the steps and out of the apartment complex, barely having enough composure to get himself to his own apartment.

After fumbling with the lock, he practically fell inside and onto the cushions on the floor, sobbing into the pillow. "You said you loved me," he whispered into the pillows. "Is this revenge...?" He buried his head, sobbing himself hoarse.

oOo

The phone rang twice and Mel picked it up. "Look! James _isn't_ here and he _doesn't_ perform privately, no matter how much it fans his ego that you'd want--Ramey? Hey! Why are you calling? Isn't it like three in the morning over there?"

"Yea, something like that. I can't really tell, the numbers on my watch are all fuzzy n'stuff."

Mel listened intently to the voice on the other line. "Ramey? Are you drunk?"

"_I'm not drunk_!" He bellowed, his words slurred so badly that they came out one on top of the other. This was bad, Ramey hadn't been drunk like this since mom and dad had died.

"Okay, Ramey, you're not drunk--"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, what's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked slowly and carefully.

Mel expected more yelling, drunken jokes, anything besides what he did: He started crying. Bawling his eyes out like a baby over the phone and ending up being completely incomprehensible. "I didn't mean to, didn't want to! Ever since Victor, it just hasn't been my thing but there was wine and she tricked me! I tried to get away, she-she-she wouldn't l-l-let me get away. And Victor--Victor won't even talk to me! He's so angry and he won't let me explain! I never wanted this to happen! God, it's just awful Mel, I don't know what to do..."

"Ramey, where are you?"

"Uhh...at a bar...still in Tokyo, I think."

"Good. Take a cab to the airport, we'll be there on the next possible flight. Bye Ramey. Take a cab! Don't you dare drive like this!" He hung up on his brother and called James. James was still angry at Ramey, despite the eight or so months that had passed but he understood what type of state Ramey must be in to have that sort of reaction. So, they jumped on the next flight to Tokyo with nothing but hastily packed necessities.

Ramey was at the airport bar when they found him. He hadn't shaved in days or showered as far as their noses could tell. There were pus-filled cuts around his wrists that looked as if he'd done a messy job of trying to slit his wrists. James smacked him in the head savagely. "Ramey! Get your _drunk ass_ up and come with us!"

They got him in a cab and to their hastily rented hotel room where he immediately ran into the bathroom and threw up. James and Mel waited patiently for Ramey to finish and then stagger back into the room. James stood up, he pretended anger but Mel knew that he was worried for the big grey-eyed man. "Ramey! What the Hell has gotten into you? You're drunk of your ass! You're going to hate yourself when you're sober.

"Not my fr-friggin' fault, J-j-j-james..." Ramey slurred before collapsing into unconsciousness on the hotel-room floor. They quickly tucked him into Mel's bed and then James crawled into his own while Mel slept in his big brother's arms.

oOo

Ramey finally woke up at somewhere around two o'clock and he quickly regretted opening his eyes. He moaned at the pain in his eyes and somewhere to his left someone said, "Serves you right, you drunk."

"Huh? Don't shout like that. James? Where am I?" He asked sluggishly, his brain still not caught up with his body. His tongue felt like sandpaper.

"You're still in Tokyo, it looks like you've been drunk for several days." James flicked one of Ramey's bandaged wrists, hard. "How dare you try to commit suicide?" He asked and Ramey could tell even through his closed eyelids that the other man was crying.

"I didn't try to commit suicide! They're...they're rope burns..."

"Rope burns? Wait a second, Victor really doesn't strike me as the type that would enjoy--"

"It wasn't Victor." His voice filled with anguish and his eyes dry only because he didn't have enough liquid in his body to produce tears. "Leiko...Leiko Kagami, the officer assigned to work with us."

"You slept with another guy?"

"No. A woman. She didn't give me much of a choice in the matter either...she tied me to the bed, gagged me, and...raped me. Victor heard everything but he took it all wrong. He won't even talk to me! He's always too busy or not around and he won't even say good morning to me! He just glares at me, all the time..." He sat up in the bed and tucked his head into his knees. "I just don't know what to do..." He whispered, despair weighing heavily down upon him, making it hard to breath.

James slid into the bed next to his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Shh...it's okay, shh...look, Mel's going to take you downstairs to get some food. I'll join you in a bit." He lied easily and kissed his cheek.

Ramey nodded and went downstairs. James caught Mel before they left. "After he's been fed, make sure he gets a shower. He smells awful."

Mel nodded and James snuck out behind them and headed to Victor's apartment.

oOo

Victor was up making breakfast, growling at the rice cooker, when the knock came at the door. He flipped off the cooker, fed up, and answered the door. His angry face faded into one of surprise. "James? What are you--?"

"Shut up and let me talk, Victor." He shoved past the boy and into the room, shutting the door. Victor plopped down on the cushions. "Look, I may not like you, and while in any normal situation, I'd move in on Ramey as soon as I found out you two were broken up there are more serious things happening."

"Go ahead," Victor muttered. "He'd probably cheat on you, though."

James slapped Victor. "I told you to shut up!" He growled, pacing the room as he talked. "Victor, Ramey was raped."

Victor stiffened. "Wh--?"

James cut him off again. "That woman that you two are working with, Leiko Kagami, tied him to the bed and fucking raped him."

"But..I heard..him...grunting..."

"He was gagged. He couldn't cry out. You misunderstood the whole thing, and by the way Ramey describes it, Leiko wanted it that way."

Tears welled in Victor's eyes. "Oh..god I've been so cruel to him...I should have listened...I'm horrible!" He fell to his knees, crying into his hands.

James sighed, and knelt beside the boy. "Look...crying won't do you any good. Come back with me to Ramey's apartment. He's not in good shape at all. Despite the fact that I love him...he's only whole when you're around, Victor."

He sniffed, looking up at James. James said nothing, and helped the boy up. They walked the small distance to Ramey's apartment.

"VICTOR!" Mel cried, and jumped into the other's arms. "Ramey's in the shower."

Victor nodded, hugging Mel quickly before setting him down. He opened the door to the bathroom and shut it, immediately stripping down. He slipped into the shower beside Ramey. "This shower...is _not _meant for two," he commented, pressed up against Ramey's body.

oOo

"V-v-v-v-victor?" Ramey stuttered at the warm, wet body pressed up against him. Dear God, he _was_ perfect! Ramey's eyes bulged and his reaction was immediate, he reached to run his fingers through the soaked golden strands but caught site of his sliced and infected wrists, he'd tried very hard to get away and the ropes had bit deeply into his arms and ankles. He quickly hid them behind his back.

"Ramey, I know what happened, James told me." Victor pulled each of Ramey's hands to the front and pressed tiny kisses to his wrists. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain before, I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I'm sorry."

Ramey leaned back against the wall of the shower and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist. "I just...I can't believe that this happened..."

Victor rested his head on Ramey's chest and kissed his neck softly. "Ramey? Do you remember the morning that I woke up, and I had those broken ribs?" Ramey nodded. "That morning, you calmed me down and made me feel better, you seemed like Superman..."

Ramey reached up slowly and tangled his fingers in the soaked golden strands and Victor continued. "This all seems so impossible, you've always seemed so strong...I just--it didn't seem possible..."

Ramey kissed him deeply, the sensation of skin against skin making his breath come short and his pulse beat faster. "God...I'm not Superman, but...I'm willing to try, for the rest of your life if you let me..."

Victor smiled, beamed really, droplets of water dotting his perfect features like precious gems. Ramey bent down and licked some of the water from the little coroner's cheek. "I'd like that, Superman." He whispered, kissing down his neck and chest.

"God! Victor...stop! Please, stop!"

Victor tore his mouth away from its playful teasing of Ramey's nipple at the panicked tinge in his voice. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Ramey groaned, he was panting softly and he was biting his lip. "No...God, don't do that it's...I don't think I can allow you to do that and keep from going further. It's like..."

"Your kryptonite, Superman?"

Ramey smiled and nodded, kissing him softly. "Yes, something like that..."

"Ramey?" Victor smiled up into his eyes and tangled his fingers in his dark hair. "I think I want...to go further..." He whispered, taking a pink nipple into his mouth and sucking roughly and drawing a long moan from Ramey.

oOo

Victor was curled up against Ramey a half hour or so later. He was silent for the most part, until he suddenly buried his head in Ramey's shoulder and began to cry.

"Victor?" Ramey asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I..well...I've been such an idiot!" He wailed into Ramey's chest. "I accused you of such horrible things, when it wasn't your fault!"

"Victor, oh Victor," he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him even closer. "Something tells me our 'partner' had this planned from the beginning. I was too fascinated with everything to notice what she was doing." He rubbed his back and shoulders. "Don't cry, love. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

Victor sniffed, nodding. "I-it's hers..." He was silent for a moment before looking up at Ramey. "Ramey...?"

"Yeah?" Ramey replied, kissing Victor's soft, still damp hair.

"When did James and Mel get here?"

"They came...after I called them from a bar in the middle of the night."

"Oh...I swear I'm going to make you an alcoholic with the stupid things that I do," Victor murmured, looking away.

"Forget about it." Another moment of silence. "Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"You said James came to your apartment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He could have...moved in and taken me...and yet he came and got you." Ramey smiled. "I'll have to thank him."

"No need to thank me, Ramey," James said softly from the doorway.

"JAMES!" Victor and Ramey cried in unison. "We're naked!"

"And? I've seen plenty of naked people. You should know that, Ramey." Ramey just blushed and looked away. James sighed. "Anyway, the reason I did what I did was because I realized something. I realized that not being with the man you love...isn't really what matters...just that they're happy..."

"Glad you realized that..now get out of the room, we're still naked!"

"Okay, okay," James laughed, backing out of the room.

oOo

Ramey laughed and hugged Victor to his chest for a long moment. "I suppose that we'd better get dressed, hmm?" He nibbled and sucked at his lover's ear and neck before traveling down his soft pale throat. "You're okay right? I didn't hurt you?"

Victor smiled and licked his lips. "I'm fine, Superman." He sat up, straddling the larger man's hips. "In fact, I expected to hurt much more than that for my first time but...it was..." He blushed brightly. "Good...very good..."

Ramey smiled and gripped his lover's thighs and levered him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Victor whispered softly, he walked over to Ramey's closet and tossed him some clothing. "Here, get dressed, Mel and James'll be waiting." He rifled through Ramey's underwear drawer and found a white dress shirt that was nearly worn out, the cuffs ragged and torn. He smiled. "I'll wear this."

"That thing? Why on earth would you wear that?"

"Because it's the shirt you were wearing when I met you and because it smells like you, and because I just want to be wrapped up in your essence for a moment." He smiled and slipped the baggy shirt over his naked form. He went to the bathroom and retrieved his blue jeans and pulled them on. When he returned, Ramey was alread dressed.

"That's a good reason love. And...it looks _damned_ good on you..." He leaned against the bed, just looking at him appreciatively for a long moment. Victor was starting to blush under that steel-grey gaze.

"Can we go now?"

Ramey snapped out of it and walked over and kissed him deeply. "Okay, let's go deal with James and Mel. Besides, I'm starving..."

oOo

Victor wrapped his arms around himself, inhaling the sweet scent of Ramey. He didn't realize until now how much he missed it. As he dwelled on that horrible time he'd been separated from Ramey, he thought of something. He looked up at Ramey. "Ramey..."

"Hmm?" He turned from the door, looking at him. "What is it?"

Victor walked to Ramey and laced his fingers with Ramey's. "Nothing, really...I was just thinking..."

"About Leiko?" Ramey guessed.

"How'd you know?" Victor's head snapped up to look at his lover.

Ramey laughed. "Because you had a very large scowl on your face, and your hands looked as if they were ready to strangle something."

"Oh. Well, you're right."

"Why were you making that pretty face frown, hmm?" Ramey asked, leaning down to nibble on Victor's ear.

Victor's ear turned bright red, along with his face. "I...want to bring her down," he said seriously, looking up at Ramey. "She had no _fucking_ right to do that to you." Victor hardly ever got angry. The only other time he had in front of Ramey was when his boss was reaming him. This was beyond angry. His entire body was stretched tight, yet his voice remained eerily calm. He was beyond shouting. It was almost as if he'd go so far as to kill Leiko if he saw her again.

oOo

Ramey hugged him tight, rubbing his shoulders until he relaxed against him. "Shh...shh...don't worry, we'll get her. But...we need to wait until after we've nailed Katsumoto. She's a bitch, I'd love nothing more than to wring her neck but she's also a damned good cop and we need her for this case. Okay?"

Victor scowled at the far wall, not looking at anything in particular. "I hate her. I've never hated anyone in my life, Ramey, not even my mother but I _hate _her! When I picture her face all I want to do is strangle her! That she...and to you...I can't stand it Ramey! I just can't!"

"Shh...It's okay Vic, it's okay...I understand. Every time that I remember...remember the things that she did to me...It's worse than just hating her, I hate myself. I feel ashamed that, that could happen to me. Because of a woman." He kissed Victor's cheek softly. "But...I have to get Katsumoto before I deal with her. Please, you won't do anything drastic will you?"

Victor clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in Ramey's shirt. "I can't promise that I won't scream my head off at her but...I won't do anything to hurt her. Yet."

Ramey smiled and kissed him softly before releasing him from his hold and pulling his pants the rest of the way closed.

He held Victor's hand all the way down the stairs, appearing for the first time as true lovers. When he spotted Mel he didn't know him at first. He'd grown at least four inches since Ramey'd last seen him and his black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. He'd developed his brother's strong musculature over the gangly youthfulness that Ramey remembered. His silver-green eyes surveyed the room boredly from behind his stylish silver-wire framed glasses.

When he saw Ramey he jumped up and ran over to them and wrapped his brother in a monster hug. "Feeling better?" He asked smirking.

"Much, but what would you know about it Squirt?"

"More than you do probably, I _have_ been living with James for almost a year. Not to mention that I'm a genius."

Ramey smiled and turned to Victor. "I don't think I ever told you, but Melric's already taking college classes this year. At only 15!" He tousled Mel's hair, drawing a glare from his baby brother. "Who's my little brainiac?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face.

Victor laughed. "Well, at least we know that he doesn't take after you Ramey..."

oOo

Victor watched Ramey and Mel converse for a minute before looking at James. Their eyes locked. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to James. "Can we talk?"

James blinked. "Sure."

Victor turned to Ramey. "James and I are going for a walk!" He placed his hand on the small of James' back and led him outside, onto the street. He slipped his hands in his pockets, remaining silent at first.

James kept silent too, unsure of what this was about. He wasn't going to start up the conversation though. He looked around, in awe of everything around him.

"I want to thank you, James," Victor's soft voice floated into his ears.

James froze, and turned to Victor. "Wh-what?"

Victor stopped as well, looking up at the man. He took both of James' hands in his and squeezed them. "Thank you..." He flung himself into James' arms and started to cry. "You saved me from the biggest mistake of my life!"

James' eyes went wide. This sudden burst of emotion...why didn't Victor hate him? He'd almost done the same thing to Ramey as Leiko had. He took a deep breath, putting his hands on Victor's shoulders. He pushed him back gently, squatting so he was eye level with Victor. He used his knuckles to wipe away Victor's tears. "I don't deserve your thanks. I'm no different than Leiko."

Victor shook his head. "That's not true, James," he sniffed. "You're Ramey's best friend. What happened eight months ago wasn't a result of careful planning. Right?"

James shook his head. "No...it was brought on by the shock of Ramey leaving for an entire year."

Victor gave a watery smile. "That's what sets you apart from Leiko. She's been planning this since she _met_ Ramey and I." He leaned over and hugged James again. "I saw how angry you were at Ramey for not returning your feelings...and yet...after all that...you're still willing to be his friend. That takes courage, James...and that's why I'm thanking you."

James sighed. "I still don't think I deserve it. Anyway, I owe _you_ an apology."

"Me..?"

"Yes," James nodded. "What I did...that day...it was unacceptable. I knew it would scare you, that's why I did it. I just..."

Victor put his fingers on James' lips. "Shh. Shut up about it. It's in the past. I stopped being angry at you long ago."

James gave a small smile, and carefully hugged Victor back. "We must have confused those two in there, you know."

Victor chuckled, and nodded, stepping back from James. "Well how often have just us two actually talked to each other?"

James laughed. "Good point!" He smiled as he gestured back to the apartment. "We should go back though. Mel's going to have thousands of questions and I'm sure we don't want to make Ramey deal with them alone."

oOo

"Why don't you arrest him?"

"Because we _can't_ arrest him, we can't prove he had anything to do with it."

"But you know he did it. Just beat him up or something."

"It doesn't work that way and you know it."

"But what if--Oh, you're back!" Melric grinned at James and Victor as they walked back into the room.

Ramey sighed in relief, seeing James and Victor again. Well, they didn't look like they'd gotten into a fight and they were smiling so he guessed that things must be okay between them. He pulled Mel into his lap and kissed his cheek. "What did you two talk about?"

"It was nothing important, I've just hired James here to assassinate Leiko for us."

"Victor..."

"I'm joking Ramey, I want that privilege to be all mine." He smiled and kissed his boyfriend quickly on the lips. "I've got the munchies, you want something?"

"Victor, don't--" But he was already at the fridge.

"Dear God, there's nothing but alcohol in here! And most of it's half gone...Ramey...I'm so sorry that I did this to you..." Ramey was already behind him, his arms around his waist and his head resting on Victor's shoulder from behind.

"It's not your fault that I'm a drunk...I think I developed that when my parents died, maybe before, I don't know. It's one of the more fashionable ways to forget your problems...I'm the one that should be sorry, I should have tried harder to explain what happened instead of pickling myself in sake."

Victor reached up and tangled his fingers in Ramey's dark hair, the worn cuffs of Ramey's shirt sliding loosely down his forearm. He forced a smile, "I think we're going to have to order take-out if we want to eat something. I think I've learned enough Japanese for that." He turned around in Ramey's arms and kissed him passionately for a long moment.

Ramey looked dazed when their lips parted. "Victor..."

"Yes, Superman?"

"It'd be kinda cramped but...would you mind moving in with me until we go back to the states? And then you could move in with me permanently, if you want."

"I'd love to," He whispered, smiling and kissing him softly. Ramey grinned like an idiot, painfully happy to the point that he thought his heart'd explode. He followed the beautiful little blond back into the apartment's small living room. "What do you guys want for dinner? We're getting take-out."

oOo

Mel perked up. "Hamburgers! Pizza! Junk food!"

Victor laughed, leaning against Ramey. "Mel, this is Japan. You might be able to get Pizza, but it's not the kind you're used to. How about..." He looked from Mel to James to Ramey. "How about we go out?" He paused. "To any restaurant that has chairs, since Superman here couldn't fit under the table with the cushions." He giggled.

"I can too!" Ramey protested, knowing it wasn't true in the least. "I just...lift up the table a good two feet when I do so."

All of them burst out laughing, Mel and Victor rolling on the floor. Ramey rolled his eyes. "Alright! You've had your fun!" He then proceeded to pounce on Victor and begin tickling him mercilessly. James followed suit, and began to tickle Mel.

Their fun was cut short as Ramey's cell phone rang. He stopped, straddling Victor, and opened it. He let out a small curse. "It's the Chief..." He stood and went into the kitchen, listening carefully to what he had to say. After a moment, he turned back to the three. "Victor, it's just you and I and Leiko at dinner tonight."

Victor visibly tensed. James looked up at Ramey. "How come?"

"They've spotted Katsumoto."

Victor turned to him. "So this is a sting?"

"Yeah, but we're undercover. Just three friends out for dinner." He went over to Victor, slipping a hand behind his head. "So treat her civilly, and hopefully this is the last time we ever have to deal with her."

Victor was still tense, but nodded, relaxing only slightly. "Alright. I'll do my best, but I can't be blamed if anything happens to her." He slipped on his shoes and walked outside, breathing in deeply to try to calm himself down.

oOo

Ramey slipped on his own shoes and followed Victor outside, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man just as a light rain started to fall. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." He said quietly, his eyes closed and his head thrown back to rest on Ramey's chest. He stayed like that for a while, in silence, Ramey just holding him in his arms and waiting for him to speak. Tiny little raindrops clung to his blond hair and his closed eye lashes.

After a while he sighed and looked up at the sky. "Okay, let's get ready..."

Ramey stopped him and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling him close. When he let him go they were both short of breath but they were both grinning like hungry cats. It was all that Ramey could do to keep from dragging him back to their room. "Come on, we're soaked, we need to get ready..."

oOo

Half an hour later they sat in a restaurant forcing themselves to laugh and make jokes with Leiko. Ramey smiled widely and laughed while he said "I would love to see you arrested and put in jail for the rest of your life for what you've done to me."

Leiko laughed and she truly was amused. "Are you sure Ramey-san? It seemed like you enjoyed yourself to me." She smiled over at Victor. "He enjoyed himself all over my face and chest in fact."

Victor grit his teeth but kept his plastered grin. "Yes, but did he scream for more or hold you close afterward? Does he love you?"

For the first time Leiko faltered and fell silent. "Look, Katsumoto is moving. Come on." She stood and they followed after Ramey payed their bill. They trailed Mr. Katsumoto on foot until they reached a small little back alley, an area that Katsumoto controlled. Leiko had been silent nearly the entire time. Her thoughts elsewhere.

Ramey stood slightly in front of Victor, trying to shield him from any coming trouble and also trying to keep the fact that he was doing so from the little blond coroner. "Katsumoto's got a gun, he just checked it when he took that turn. He might be thinking of using it." He said quietly and forcing a laugh as if one of them had just made a joke.

Katsumoto didn't show any sign that he'd noticed them but he was waiting for them when they turned the corner into the little alley. "Hello, Mr. Montagu. Sweet, Leiko-chan...and you, Mr. Carpathian. How nice to finally meet you and Ramey. I'd say the same for Leiko here, the doll, but we've already met." He had the cultured voice of a man taught to speak English by a British instructor.

It took a minute for what he said to sink in and then Ramey and Victor both stared at Leiko in shock. Leiko was working with him? "Leiko? What the Hell is he--" A shot went off and Ramey's attention was drawn to the wound in his leg. It was oddly painless until his leg collapsed under him, then the pain caught up to him and he thought he was dying even though he knew it was superficial.

"I've always enjoyed killing cops, I'll save you for later. Coroners on the other hand..." He lowered the gun, sighting it on Victor.

"Nooo!" Ramey screamed hoarsely, struggling towards Victor while grabbing for his gun. It hardly registered that Leiko was moving, he was focused on shooting Katsumoto before he shot Victor. The gun went off just as Ramey had his hand around the handle of his gun. _Victor! Oh, God..._ But it was a woman's voice that cried out in pain.

Ramey had his gun out and was shooting, Katsumoto died with a full clip in his chest. Ramey staggered to his feet and over to where Victor was kneeling over Leiko. "Why? You were working with him, why would you jump in front of Victor?"

"I...sold myself...to him...in exchange for...money. But...money doesn't...matter...I've never known...what it's like...to have...love..." She was choking on her own blood and Victor was pressing a shirt to the bleeding chest wound. Her breathing caused blood to froth on her lips. "Couldn't...let that...die..." There were tears on her cheeks and Ramey tenderly wiped them away.

"Thank you...thank you so much..."

"Was...the least...I could do...after...what I've done..." She whispered, her eyes drifted closed.

"Ramey! I can't find her pulse! Quick, call backup! She's dead..." He was crying too, she'd saved his life and up until the very last moment, he'd hated her enough to have shot her himself. "I'm so sorry, Leiko. I can't say that I liked you but, I didn't want things to end like this..."

oOo

Sirens wailed all about them as Leiko's dead body was lifted into the ambulance. Ramey was lifted into a seperate ambulance and taken to the hospital. Victor wasn't able to leave yet, he had to report to his current commanding officer. He trotted over to his boss. "Takisho-san," he said softly.

Miki Takisho turned to face his employee. "Victor-sama," he bowed lightly. Victor returned the bow, and they both straightened. In halting English, the man said, "I need you to tell me everything that happened. Including the private problems."

Victor stiffened. "Sir? Why do you wish to know that?"

"I wish to know the extent of Leiko-sama's transgressions."

Victor considered it, but shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but went on between Leiko and Ramey and I is purely private. I will gladly tell you what went down tonight."

Takisho looked slightly dishonored, but nodded. "As you wish. Go on."

"After Katsumoto left the restaurant, we followed him into an abandoned alley. All three of us were well aware he had a gun, but did not expect to discharge our own weapons. He apparently knew we were following him, for he led us into a dead-end alley. He moved fast, and shot Ramey--Detective Montagu--in the leg before either me or Leiko-sama could react.

"Being a coroner, I do not carry a weapon, and that left me defenseless. Katsumoto, I believe, knew this fact, for he then trained his gun on me. After that..it all happened so fast..the gunshot went off. Leiko jumped in front of me, taking the bullet herself. Ramey assumed it was I who received the final shot, and emptied his clip into Katsumoto." He stopped, and looked up at Takisho. "Is that detailed enough for you?"

"Yes, Victor-sama. I'd like you to make a full report, of course. You and Ramey both." He bowed again. "But not tonight. I know you wish to see your partner at the hospital. Have that report on my desk by tomorrow at noon. Fair enough?"

"Yes, of course, Takisho-san." He bowed, and hopped in his car, riding to the hospital. On the way, he flipped open his cell and called the apartment.

James answered tiredly. "Hello?"

It was then Victor realized it was almost 1 in the morning. "Oh, I'm sorry, James! I didn't realize how late it was."

"Forget about it...what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, and no."

"No? Why not? What happened?"

"Well...we got Katsumoto, but Ramey was shot." Victor had to hold the phone away from his ear as James screamed curses and epithets he wasn't even sure he understood. When it seemed to die down, Victor spoke. "In the leg, James...damn you over react."

"Course I did," he muttered, "It's my job. I'll wake Mel and bring him to the hospital."

"No, don't. Ramey and I will be home in the morning."

"But--"

"You two can't drive in Japan anyway, and it's out of the way for me to pick you up."

"Alright alright you win," James conceded. "But you better call and let us know how he's doing."

"I can do that. Goodbye James." Victor hung up the phone, a small smile on his face. He stepped into the hospital, making his way to Ramey's room (after he'd sweet talked the nurse into giving it to him). He stopped in the doorway. "How's my wounded soldier?"

oOo

Ramey smiled. "Well, he's not the man of steel."

Ramey struggled to sit up in the bed and Victor hurried over to help. Ramey smiled and pulled Victor into the bed with him and kissed him deeply. "How are you though? It's been a tough night." Ramey whispered into Victor's ear, settling the smaller man into his lap, careful to avoid hurting his leg.

"I'm okay..." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Ramey. "It's the bullet that they took out of Leiko's left lung...I'm going to keep it, to...remember her for better things."

Ramey nodded and kissed his cheek. "I think that's a great idea. Did you call James?"

"Yes, I told him--"

"You told him that you'd call him and tell him how Ramey was doing!" James said indignantly from the doorway. "Ramey, just so you know, the nurse thinks that I'm your wife."

"James! I told you that we'd be back in the morning! You were supposed to stay in bed and wait!"

"You expected _me_ to do that?" James asked with a perfectly straight face.

Ramey rolled his eyes and laughed, his arms resting around Victor's waist. "You brought the kid too?" James nodded and Melric peeked around the side of the door.

"Hi, Ramey." He said shyly.

Ramey laughed. "Well, we're an odd little family, now aren't we? You two sit down on those chairs over there, Victor'll sleep in the bed with me." He smiled and kissed the blond head in front of him. "Now, I'm going to sleep, cause these pain pills are draining me..." He yawned and pulled Victor to his chest and soon fell asleep.

oOo

"The nurse thinks you're his wife?" Victor said dangerously to James, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Immediate family only," James explained. "It was the first thing that came to my mind. It worked, since most people mistake me for a woman anyhow."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I told you guys not to come here...how'd you get here?"

"Genius boy over there figured out how to work the train tickets, as well as figuring out where the hospital was."

Both men glanced over at Mel, who was already curled up in the chair, sleeping. "What level did you say he was on?"

"College level...he knows more than all the boys in his class. He knows what he wants to do when he finishes school, as well."

"What's that?" Victor asked, sitting up a little.

"He said something about slicing up dead people for a living."

Victor's eyes widened, and he laughed. "He wants to be a coroner..." James merely smiled, leaning back in his chair, and yawned. "Let's get to sleep, James."

"Yeah. You've had a tough day, and I'm still jet-lagged."

And with that both men drifted off to sleep. Despite the nurse's attempts to wake them and kick them out, since they weren't supposed to be there, none of the men in that room would wake up to any amount of shaking.

oOo

There are very few things that Ramey had ever hated in his life. Alex Childs, jury duty, spinach...but Ramey _really_ hated that alarm clock. He just couldn't understand how Victor could sleep through it, it was so loud and annoying!

Ramey groaned and rolled over to flip the alarm off, half-releasing Victor in the process. He stretched and yawned, running a hand through his dark hair. He gripped Victor's bare shoulder and shook him softly. "Victor...Victor, wake up..."

Victor groaned. "Not now, Ramey, I'm sleeping."

Ramey laughed, "Victor, it's time to get up."

"What's wrong with you? I said I didn't want any! I'm sleeping!" Victor whined, his eyes still closed and clamping his pillow to his head. He curled his knees to his chest and started to snore again.

"You don't want any? Don't want any? We'll see about that!" He started tickling his lover, Victor laughed and struggled away so Ramey pinned him too the bed. "You sure you don't want any?" He asked, sucking roughly at his love's little pink nipple.

Victor moaned softly and his eyes snapped open finally. "Oh God...Superman..." He moaned and Ramey kissed down his stomach and over his hips. All Victor was wearing was a pair of boxers and now those were straining to cover Victor's arousal. Ramey sucked at his tip through the cotton material and Victor moaned again, his hips bucking upward.

Ramey smiled and kissed him once more. "Get in the shower, you've got to go to work."

"Ramey! You can't do this!" Victor protested, as Ramey got up and started pulling clothing out of his closet for work.

Ramey smiled over at his deprived lover. "Yes, I can. What did you think I was doing?"

Victor growled and got up out of the bed. "Two can play this game Superman." He threatened his hair still tangled from sleep and sticking up at odd angles. He pushed Ramey with all of his strength and the bigger man slammed back against the wall where Victor pinned him into a voracious kiss, his fingers tangled passionately in his hair.

Victor stood back and smiled at the prominent bulge in Ramey's boxers, "Don't tell me that you're going to leave it like that..." He whispered smiling. Ramey groaned and swept him up into his arms, tickling him as he threw him on the bed.

So it was, they were both two hours late for work. But at least they were satisfied...much to Mel's embarrassment when he woke up, once again, to the sound of the headboard slamming against the bedroom wall.

It was a long day, nothing big, no more bad guys like Alex Childs or Hirotoro Katsumoto, just a normal day at the station. Ramey picked Victor up for lunch and they headed back to Ramey's house to eat it. There was a light blue sports car parked out front when they reached his front drive and Ramey didn't stop, he kept on driving.

"Ramey? I thought we were going to eat at your place?"

Ramey thought quickly. "Eh...I thought it might be nice to eat at the park instead."

"The park?" Victor's voice was suddenly small and frightened and Ramey realized his mistake.

He wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. "God...I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that back for you. It's just..."

"Just what, Ramey? Does it have something to do with that little blue sports car that was parked outside your house when we passed by?" He asked, showing himself to be more perceptive than Ramey had feared.

He sighed and pulled over to the curb. "Yes...It's my uncle, he must have dropped by for a visit."

"So? I'd love to meet him, I'm sure he's wonderful." Victor said, despite everything still being determined to think the best of everyone.

"Well, Uncle Brian doesn't know that I'm...that you're living with me."

"So? I'm sure he won't mind sharing the dinner table with one more person." Victor said, but Ramey could tell that he was already looking into the other meaning of his words. He was fiddling with the little locket on a chain that he kept in his pocket. The one that held the bullet that had killed Leiko six months ago, he used it as a touchstone when he was nervous or thinking hard.

"He doesn't know about us, Victor." Ramey said flatly, not wanting to drag it out anymore.

"Well, we can tell him right? Then everything will be okay...right?"

Ramey looked down at the steering wheel, not saying anything and not looking at Victor. "No...Mel's the only one that knows about...he'll only be here for a few days, you can move back into your place and when he's gone you can come back."

"You're getting rid of me? Ramey, are you...ashamed of me?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that I just...I don't want him to know about me... I suppose that it's me that I'm ashamed of." He rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. "Please? It'll just be for a few days..."

Victor turned Ramey to face him and kissed him softly. "Okay, you can drop some clothes at my place later. It's only for a couple of days, right?"

"Right." Ramey assured him.

He never could have guessed that his uncle had run into some bad luck and was taking a prolonged vacation to visit with his favorite nephews, the only ones that hadn't kicked him out yet. He was going to be staying until he "got back on his feet" and listening to his crazy business ideas, Ramey thought that that would be quite a long time.

oOo

After one day of being back at his house, Victor was already lonely. He sat on the couch, staring at the television, which was off, and doing nothing. _Ah, my days are so boring without him...and Mel..._He sighed, considering going to see James for _something _to do.

He heard a knock on the door.

Victor's face lit up. "Ramey!" He cried, and ran to the door, opening it. The shrill shriek, the stink of cheap perfume, and the sting of a slap shattered Victor's vision. _No..._ Victor backed into the house, his mother advancing upon him.

"How dare you allow that fag of yours to arrest me! Your own mother!" Surprisingly strong hands clamped around Victor's neck. "I'll kill you!"

Victor's eyes went wide as he began to choke. With all Victor had suffered, it's not surprising he submitted easily to his mother.

But only briefly.

It wasn't long before Victor's hand clamped down on his mother's wrist. "No, Mother."

Her eyes went wide. She yanked her wrist back and raked her long, fake nails down Victor's face. His face turned, but he did not flinch. "How dare you disobey me?" She shrieked.

"How dare I?" Victor asked, his voice oddly emotionless. "You ruined my life, mother. It is only fitting that I ruin yours." His hand clamped on her wrist again as he led her forcibly out of the house. He shoved her down the steps. There were only four, so it didn't harm her seriously. He shut and locked his door, walking past her and slipping into his SUV.

It began to rain.

Victor's eyes were focused on the road as the rain began to pour harder and harder. He wouldn't bother Ramey with this. He couldn't. The only other place he could go was...

oOo

James was towel drying his hair, wearing only a towel when he heard the door bell. He draped one towel over his neck as thunder clapped outside. "Who would be out at a time like this?" He wondered quietly, walking to the door and opening it.

Victor stood there, looking like a drowned rat. His hair clung to his face, and blood streaked down his neck, soaking into his shirt. He looked to have been crying, but that might have been the rain. He looked up at James with a look of such fear and sadness that James didn't know what to do or say.

Victor was the first to speak. "C-can I c-crash at your h-h-house for ton-night?" Victor's voice shook, whether it be from the cold or emotion, James couldn't tell.

James finally found his voice a moment later. "Victor..did something happen with Ramey?" He didn't want to think his friend had given him those scratches, but he had no reason to think otherwise. Victor shook his head. Deciding this wasn't the time to talk about it yet, James pulled the boy into the house.

Victor moved like a doll as he was led inside. James first took him into the kitchen and cleaned up the scratches, bandaging them. Still Victor was silent. James was starting to get worried. He led Victor into the bedroom, and put some pajamas out on the bed. "You can change into those. Come out into the living room when you're done, and we'll talk."

As James left the room, Victor started to peel off his soaked clothes. He walked into the bathroom and hung them up before drying himself off and putting on the pajamas. He walked out to the living room, where James was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

James looked up as Victor sat down next to him. "So are you going to tell me what happened, now?"

Victor nodded. "It wasn't Ramey," he replied. "I haven't been at Ramey's house for 2 days."

James stiffened and looked at Victor. "Why not?"

"His Uncle Brian--"

James sighed in relief, though it was quickly replaced with worry. "Oh, him. He's a nice enough man, but he's very homophobic, and a leech."

"A leech?"

"He uses his family for money, or shelter. Is he at Ramey's?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah."

"He's going to be there for awhile...and you won't be able to see---"

"I know that! That's why I'm here and not there," Victor snapped. He jumped, realizing what he did, and looked away. "I'm sorry James, I.."

James jumped as well. He looked at his friend, touching the Victor's bandaged cheek. "How did you get this?"

"Stupid, you put it on when I got in," Victor replied quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about that particular wound.

"Not the bandage," James clarified, keeping his voice calm. "The scratches. Where did they come from." It wasn't a question.

Victor moved his head from James' grasp. "My mother."

The words didn't really shock James, as he didn't know Victor's past with his mother. "I see." James stood. "Well you'll be sleeping on the couch. Hope you don't mind."

"No...it's fine. Thank you."

James nodded, and put out blankets and pillows beside the couch before going into the kitchen to call Ramey and find out what was _really _going on.

oOo

Ramey was tossing and turning in the bed. It just seemed so damned empty without Victor there. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, God...if his Uncle wasn't here he could be holding the beautiful little coroner in his arms right that moment. He could be teasing his neck and shoulder with kisses or kneading his strong thighs and-- _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

Ramey stared up at the ceiling morosely, if Brian didn't leave soon he was going to crack... His cell phone rang on the nightstand and he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rams, it's James. What the hell is going on?"

"Huh? James? You're over-reacting again, what's wrong?" Ramey said, rolling his eyes at the white-painted roof.

"Victor's here, he's got scratches all over his face and he's staying at my place for a while. He said something about his mother." James explained quietly. "And I'm _not_ over-reacting!" He insisted, his pride damaged by the remark.

Ramey was already out of the bed and pulling on a pair of dirty blue jeans and a T-shirt. "I'll be right there." He said quickly, "If a really really unbelievably ugly woman comes to the door, don't open it!"

"Uh...okay...Ramey? You're not dabbling in cross-dressing are you?"

"Shut up, James." Ramey shot back, snapping his phone shut and grabbing his keys out of the front hall before heading to James' apartment.

oOo

Victor was sprawled on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He knew he would probably stay up all night. He usually did after an encounter with his mother. Although, none had gone quite like this one had.

He didn't move as he heard a knock sound on James' door. James walked past him and over to the door, speaking quietly with whoever it was before opening the door fully. "Victor?" Ramey's voice sounded from the doorway.

Victor looked up, surprised. "Ramey?" He sat up as his lover practically pinned him to the couch. "What are you...I mean..how did you know I was here?"

Ramey brushed a strand of hair from Victor's face, kissing the bandage softly. "James told me. Why didn't you come to my place?"

"Because of your uncle," he replied quietly. "I knew I wouldn't be welcome there. I'm actually surprised James is letting me stay."

Ramey gathered the boy in his arms. "Are you okay? You look fine aside from the scratches. What did she do to you?"

"Other than the scratches? She tried to strangle me," he said softly. "But I just thought of you...my Superman...and I was able to resist."

oOo

Ramey held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I should have been there."

Victor shook his head and curled up against Ramey's chest. "No. If you'd been there I'd have never been forced to deal with her. In a way though, you were there..."

James stood a little to the side, trying to pretend that he wasn't watching and failing miserably. He sighed irritably and tried to glare. "Look, you two can keep my bed for the night, I'll sleep on the couch." He offered, using his best the-things-I-do-for-you-people look and pushing them off of his couch. "Now. It's early, I'm going to bed."

Ramey laughed and wrapped his arm about the smaller man's waist and glanced at his watch. "Eh...he's right, it's almost 3a.m. We should really get to bed."

Victor rolled his eyes. "As if we're actually going to sleep in it!"

Ramey laughed and James groaned. "I'm going to have to burn my mattress when you two are done, aren't I?" He asked as they slipped into his bedroom.

Once Ramey was in James' room, he stopped, he'd never been in here before. He was starting to wish it had stayed that way. He just didn't need to know that much about James in general. It was neat and spacious but filled with...toys...

There were leather...things...hanging from the open closet and a very small nurse's outfit draped over the headboard. There was an array of strange and painful-looking devises laid out on the nightstand, Ramey knew that James often danced with such accessories but their uses still baffled him. Victor unashamedly rifled through the drawer and came back with not one but seven bottles of lube. He smiled at Ramey's shocked look. "Original, cherry, blueberry, lime, grape, banana, or..._bubble gum_?" He quickly tossed the bubble gum lube back into the drawer and after a few moments selected the cherry.

Ramey was too busy blushing to care. It was so strange how Victor did that. If Ramey so much as stole a kiss in public he was blushing down to his toes but get him alone in the bedroom and he was likely to chain you to the bed! He ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to look at any of the other things in the room that might give Victor any ideas.

oOo

Victor looked about the room, as if suddenly seeing it for the first time. His eyes fell on each device. The lube slid out of his hand, clattering to the floor. He clutched his head, visions of his time with Alex Childs flashing in his mind. He let out a pained yelp, and rushed out of the room. He leaned against the hall, breathing in heavily.

Ramey rushed out as well, looking at Victor. "What's wrong? What happened?" Ramey started to put his hands on Victor's shoulders, but Victor shied away from his touch. He walked away from Ramey and went out to the living room.

"You can have the bed, James," he whispered.

James looked up from his spot on the couch. "What, isn't it good enough for you?" He sat up, examining Victor. The pieces fell into place as he realized what scared the boy so much. "Oh. Never mind." He stood, and let Victor have the couch.

"I think I upset Ramey," Victor said softly, sitting on the couch.

"You probably did. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, James."

"Yeah, sure." James pulled the covers over Victor, tucking the boy in before going to see Ramey.

James walked into the hall, finding a very confused Ramey standing outside his room. "Hey, Ramey," he walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yes. No. I mean...I don't know what just happened!" Ramey ran his hand through his hair and looked down the hall, hoping to see Victor.

James grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the bedroom. "Look around. What do you see?"

Ramey looked, his steel-grey eyes skipping over the bed, the closet, the bottle of lube on the floor, and the array of sex-toys on the nightstand. "I see your bedroom. What am I supposed to see?"

James grabbed one of the more painful looking devices on the table. "This."

Ramey closed his eyes, trying not to imagine the more disgusting uses for such a device. When he spoke, his voice was tight. "Yea...what about it?" He asked, glancing at it through slitted eye-lids.

James tossed it onto the bed, and put his hands on Ramey's cheeks. "You talked about it almost nonstop just after it happened. Come on, you're a detective, for Christ's sake! Why would Victor suddenly shy away from you after being in this room?"

Ramey thought about it for a moment and then his face contorted in a mix of fury and agony. "Alex..." His voice was filled with venom and only James' hand on his shoulder kept him from running out of the room to Victor.

James nodded, glancing around. "I suppose it's partially my fault. I didn't think about it when I said you two could have the bedroom." Sighing, he squeezed Ramey's shoulder. "Go give that boy his Superman."

Ramey nodded and trotted out to Victor. He knelt beside the couch. "Victor?"

Victor turned his head to look at Ramey. "Sorry about that." He gave Ramey a smile, reaching out to embrace him.

Ramey happily wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

oOo

Alex Childs sat in his cell, awaiting the guard to bring his food. _The game isn't over yet. I still have tricks left..._

Within twelve hours, Alex Childs stood several miles away from the prison. "We must finish our game, Mr. Coroner. I _always_ win."

oOo

"Ramey, Victor. Wake up!" James yelled as his alarm clock beeped at six in the morning. "It's too damned early for any self-respecting stripper to be awake..." He groaned, walking into the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. "Coffee's brewing, there's food in the cabinets. Dig in. I'm going back to bed."

Ramey groaned and stretched, his neck and back killing him. The impromptu pallet of blankets and pillows that Ramey and Victor had spread out on the floor hadn't been the most comfortable bed but at least he'd had Victor in his arms. "Hey, Victor...wake up..." He kissed the boy's cheek softly and rolled him out of the sheets. He still didn't wake up.

Ramey sighed and lifted him up on his shoulder and took him into the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee while still holding the blond man slung over his shoulder. Victor was awake now, Ramey knew because he was pressing delicate kisses to the back of Ramey's thighs. "You know, if I slung you around to the other side then you could--"

"Don't even think it, Superman."

Ramey pouted, "Awww, you're no fun. What do you want for breakfast? Cereal or eggs? It's all James has, I get the feeling that he doesn't sleep at his own place very often..."

James shouted from his bedroom. "Hey! I heard that!"

"I meant for you to, you brazen nympho!" Ramey called back, smiling. It kinda reminded him of when they'd lived together during senior year. Except for the gorgeous blond draped over his shoulder.

"It's too early. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Awww, go and suck the fun out of it, why don't you?" All three of them laughed and Victor stated his preference for eggs. After breakfast, Ramey kissed Victor deeply and they each got in their cars to go to work.

Ramey had left his cell in the car the night before and it had twelve messages on it. One was from Mel, letting him know that he'd gotten off to school okay and that he'd told Uncle Brian that Ramey had been called in early for work. The rest were from Anthony Quint and they all said the same thing. "Where are you? It's urgent. Call back." Well, that's what it said after Ramey cleaned up the language a bit.

He called him immediately, while he was driving towards work. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's Alex Childs, he broke out of prison last night."

Ramey stomped on the brake and pulled over to the side of the road. He thought he was going to have a stroke. "_WHAT_?"

"We're looking for him but as of yet we don't have the Chief's permission to let the public know about him. I thought you'd want to know, considering..."

Ramey was trying to get his breathing under control. "Yea, thanks Rookie. I'll be in a bit." Ramey hung up and dialed Victor's cell with shaking hands. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!"

oOo

Alex Childs picked up Victor's cell phone. He smiled. "Well if it isn't our detective friend?" He flipped it open, a grin coming to his face as he spoke. "Game over, Detective Montagu. I told you, I always win."

Ramey's breathing became short as fury filled every part of his body. "You sick, sadistic, perverted mother fucker!" He screamed into the phone. "Where the _hell _are you!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Detective Montagu. All in good time."

Click. "Childs! _CHILDS!_" Ramey screamed into the phone. He was gone. And getting a trace on a cell phone was next to impossible. He floored it, almost sideswiping a Lexus in the process. He jumped the curb in front of the station, leaping out of the car and running into the station.

Quint was sitting at his desk, looking fidgety. "Rookie, I want everything you've got on Childs' escape. NOW!"

Quint didn't move. "Ramey...Chief wants to see you in his office."

Ramey blinked, but walked into the office. "What is it sir? Forgive me for wanting you to make it fast."

The chief wasn't facing Ramey. He was staring out the large window in his office. "Childs has Victor again, no?"

"Y-yes sir," Ramey replied numbly, wondering what was going on.

"I'm taking you off this case. Go home. We'll keep--"

"NO! You can't do this! I have to find Victor!"

The chief turned to face Ramey and stood up. "Leave it to the cops who aren't hindered by their emotions. Your involvement in this case has just turned personal. You are _not _allowed on any investigative scenes. If I find out you're snooping about on this case, it'll cost you your badge."

"But, sir--"

"This is for Victor's own good. There's less of a chance of him being harmed if you aren't on the case to fuck it up. Go home. I'll call you if we find him."

Ramey stared for a moment before turning and walking out of the office. He didn't go home, though. He went straight to a bar.

oOo

Victor woke up, his entire body sore. He groaned, and opened his eyes. Wherever he was, it wasn't like anywhere he'd been before. It was dark, and smelled dusty. Like a barn. It was pitch black. He shifted a little, finding his wrists chained to his ankles.

He knew who had him, and he knew he was in for a lot of pain. Alex Childs. But this wasn't like him. He liked to torment his victims, and he was no where to be found. The first time Victor had always heard him shuffling about in some fashion.

Figuring this out kept his mind from feeling the fear that was pressing down on him. But there was nothing else to really figure out. The fear washed on him, and he began to shake. He swallowed. _I can't let this get to me like it has. The only way I'll get out of this alive is if I play his game. And win._

He heard a buzz, and a click, and suddenly his hands were free. _What the..._ Childs had remotely controlled chains? He looked over at the door as it opened. A tray of food slid in, and the door was shut. Victor crawled over to it, sniffing it. He turned his head. _This is laced with poison..._ Crawling as far away from the door as he possibly could, Victor curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

oOo

Mel walked in the front door and threw his bag of books down in the hall. "Ramey? Ramey, you'll never believe it! Do you remember that girl Suzie that volunteer's in the hospital? Turns out she likes college guys and--"

"You're wastin' yer breath Mel, he's not home." Brian said from his permanent place in front of the TV.

"He's not? But...It's almost eight o'clock. I've been out all night, I thought he'd be here ready to yell at me already." He said softly. He walked over to the phone in the kitchen and checked the messages. There was one from Ramey.

"Hi." He seemed very cheerful, which immediately put Mel on guard. "Victor got kidnap-ted by that assed-hole Chex Alilds I mean--Alex Childs. Assssss-hole. Yup. Some thiple pink I'm under the afluence of inklhol so they won't let me drive...could you maybe call James and tell him to come and get me?" His voice was very happy sounding the entire time which just made Mel worry more. He immediately called James.

oOo

"Is it bad?"

"Worse than I've ever seen him. I think he might have overdone it this time."

"Can you blame him? I mean, you heard what happened didn't you?"

"Yea, I'm scared James. I don't think that he can live with himself if he's forced to stay out of the search like this."

"You call what he's doing now, living?"

Both men looked over at Ramey lying on the hospital bed, staring at nothing. He'd been doing that since the night before. Just staring at nothing. He didn't even have the will to blink anymore. They'd pumped his stomach for alcohol poisoning and then put him into the bed and ever since he'd come conscious he hadn't spoken, eaten, or even twitched. Mel didn't think that he would either.

James put his hand on Mel's shoulder. "Look, go to school. When you get out I'll go to work and you can stand watch. If anything happens, I'll call you."

Slowly, Mel nodded. "It's strange James...this is where Ramey always stood when I was sick. I just don't know what to do."

"Neither did he. Now, go to school genius boy."

Mel took a deep breath. "Thanks James."

oOo

James watched Ramey for a moment. Shaking his head. "I can't let you suffer through this," he growled. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out and to the police station.

After almost 3 hours of badgering and flirting, he was finally allowed to see the chief of police. "I could have you arrested for this," the chief said, not facing James as he came in.

"I wouldn't have had to do any of that if you'd just let me in when I asked," he snapped.

"What do you want Mr. Mallory?"

"I want you to put Ramey Montagu back on the case."

"He has personal involvement. He'd be a danger to the case," Chief answered right away.

"He's a danger to _himself_, right now, sir."

"What?" This got the chief turned around in his seat. "What's going on?"

"The night you took him off the case, he drunk himself into a stupor. His stomach had to be pumped for alcohol poisoning. Now he's lying comatose in a hospital bed. His eyes are open, and he's conscious, but he's not moving, eating, sleeping, or even blinking! He doesn't have the will to, because of what's happened to Victor."

The chief remained silent, though he appeared concerned.

"Put him back on the case. At least then he'll feel he has some hope of seeing Victor again. I know Ramey better than you do. Emotions drive him, but they've never driven him too far. If anything they help him. His personal involvement will _help _this case, not endanger it."

James and the chief stared each other down for what seemed like ages. Finally the chief sighed, and rose. "How long have you known Detective Montagu, Mr. Malloy?"

"18 years and counting sir. Since we were 7."

"I see. You have seen him in these type of situations before?"

"I have, and you have as well. The first time Victor was kidnaped. Was Ramey ever distracted once from the case because it was Victor?"

"He got unusually angry at times, but never so much that he lost sight of what he was doing."

"My point exactly. He keeps his head through his anger. He's never lost control before."

"And what if he does now?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take. Ramey will find Childs, and bring him down. I promise you. But you _have to put him back on the case._"

The chief sighed, and nodded. "I suppose you wish to tell him?"

"I may be the only one who can wake him up." James thanked the chief, and walked out of the station.

Once he was back at the hospital, he went into Ramey's room. "Rams. Get up. You have to be well rested and well fed if you're going to find Alex Childs."

oOo

Ramey could hear James' words but they didn't make any sense to him. All that kept running through his head was Alex Childs' voice. _Game over, Detective Montagu. I told you, I always win._ Over and over again, the voice repeated the cold words and Ramey was falling apart internally.

"Damn it! Ramey, didn't you hear me?" James was shaking him, Ramey could feel it distantly but it didn't really register. "You've got to go save Victor! Damn it, what type of Superman _are_ you?"

I'm no Superman, I couldn't protect him when it mattered... Ramey thought and tears stood in his grey eyes. James smacked him. Hard. It hurt but Ramey didn't react. "You fucking idiot!" James screamed, drawing odd looks from people in the hospital. He angrily flipped open his phone and dialed a number. "Anthony Quint? This is James Malloy, Ramey's friend. I'm going to be working on this case with you. Ramey's in a self-induced coma."

oOo

James trudged into the hospital room almost three weeks later. He looked exhausted as he slumped into a chair beside Ramey. He'd been keeping Ramey up to date on the case, not that he even registered that James was there.

Mel had been listening too. Mel had been staying with Ramey as much as possible. He wanted Victor back as much as Ramey did, and it was affecting him. James figured if Mel was old enough, he'd be drinking too. Mel wasn't though, so he showed his worry and depression by not eating.

James was the only one with enough strength to keep himself healthy so he could get Victor. He had to though, being on the case instead of Ramey. "Mel, you need to go eat," he said absently as he kneaded his forehead.

"I'm alright," Mel murmured.

"No you're not, Squirt." James stood, and led Mel out of the room and down into the cafeteria. "You have to eat." Mel nodded a little, though he only ate half a sandwich.

James sighed. That's all he could get Mel to eat. "Alright, come on, Squirt. I have to tell Ramey about the case." He threw away the trash and took Mel upstairs. Sitting him down, James started his story. "We've been getting calls. We don't know if he's playing with us, or what. According to your partner, Childs' M.O. is completely different this time than last. Something has changed, and we can't figure out what."

oOo

Victor woke. He didn't know what time it was, or what day. Hell, he didn't even know how long he'd been there. It'd been almost a week since he'd gotten any food, and he felt horrible. He was still numb from the last time he ate. He'd made the mistake, and missed the poison on the food. His insides felt like they were eating themselves.

Victor was bored though. He wasn't scared. He felt horrible, yes, but nothing was happening.

The lights all came on, and Victor spotted the devices on the table he hadn't seen before. _Here it comes_, he thought, panic filling his eyes. Alex Childs stepped into the room. "Hello, Victor."

Victor didn't reply. He forced himself to withdraw deep into his body. All the things Alex did to him were a distant pain to him. The slashing of the ankles, the slicing up of the chest, and the whippings didn't seem to be happening to him.

Alex started to beat him, do everything to try to get a response. There was nothing. It wasn't until the lights were off and Alex was gone did Victor allow himself to come out. _Ramey...you're all that keeps me alive..._ He started to cry, curled up on the floor, bleeding and broken.

oOo

Quint left the station in a hurry and sped down the highway in his little blue Honda. Finally, finally they had a lead. Victor's cellphone had a satellite chip in it. It required help from the FBI but they were able to get a trace on it. Not a very good one, but it was more than they'd had previously.

Now they had narrowed it down to a hundred square mile search area. That was still a lot of area but it was in a rural area where people knew everyone. If something suspicious was happening, they'd know it. He called James. James wasn't really investigating with him but Quint kept him up to date on the case so he could relate things to Ramey.

Quint was a bit worried about Ramey, Ramey had sort of been like a big brother to him. Quint, being an only child, hardly understood that but he was constantly trying to impress the man. Prove himself in a way. Of course, Ramey never showed any sign that it worked, he still called him "Rookie" just as he had the first day they'd met. "James? Yea, this is Quint. We might know where Victor's being held. Sort of. Meet me in Quicksville. It's deep hillbilly country so try to dim down on the prima donna act, huh?"

"Prema donna? _Oooh_, you're going to pay for that." James threatened, but James always threatened. If he did anything more he might break a perfectly manicured nail. "I'll be there, wait for me."

"Yea. Careful, some of these people look like they might be intolerant of...er...your type." Quint flustered out.

"Oh, okay, I'll dress appropriately then."

"Thanks."

Two hours later Anthony was looking James up and down incredulously. "You look like a mix between a lumber jack and Elton John. Where on Earth did you get sequined work boots? Don't tell me that you dance in those."

"Only privately." James said defensively, pouting.

"I'm so glad I saw this coming. Here." Anthony pulled a set of clothes out of his car and handed them to James. James grumbled about their size but changed into them.

"Better?"

"Much. Let's go ask a few questions. Ask the locals if they've seen or heard anything strange in the last few weeks."

oOo

James nodded, though he wasn't really sure what to ask. He went into a local grocer's mart. He felt incredibly out of place, and he thought he heard a few people mutter 'city boy' under their breath. This was all Quint's fault for making him change into these stupid clothes. He sighed.

Going to the merchant, he put on a polite smile. "Good afternoon, sir." The man just looked at him. "Um...have you seen anything strange lately?"

"Such as?" the man raised an eyebrow, spitting some tobacco into a spittoon. James fought not to gag.

"Anything that you wouldn't normally see around here.."

"Oh, sure, lotsa things." He went into a long rant about things that were out of the ordinary in Quicksville. James stared, but listened to each and every word. "And this one red-headed guy keeps going in and out of the old abandoned Ferguson farm."

"Stop right there!" James said. "That's it, thank you!" James found out where it was, and then ran out to find Quint. "Quint! QUINT!" He almost ran into the other man, and started rambling.

"James, James!" Quint put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Calm down. What is it you found out."

James took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Someone has been going in and out of an abandoned farm. It's about 2 miles south down rural route 4!"

"How do you know it's him?"

"They said it was a redhead. That can't be coincidence, Quint, it's gotta be him!"

"Alright. Let me call for backup." James wandered about the road anxiously as he waited for Quint to call for back up.

oOo

Alex was busy torturing Victor when he heard sirens outside. "Oh my, another round of the game is about to begin." He smiled, and dropped Victor, walking out of the barn.

Victor made sure he was gone before struggling to his feet. He could barely walk, but he saw the siren lights from a crack in the wall. _My ticket to freedom..._ He moved to the wall, and slammed himself on it. Surprisingly, the wood was warped and weak, giving way easily under his weight.

Well if I'd known that I would have escaped ages ago... Victor lay in a crumpled heap outside the barn, unable to move. "Help me!" He screamed at the cops. "One of you get me away from this barn before he gets back!"

Andrew Sullivan, one of the cops who had his gun pointed at the farmhouse, glanced back at the barn. His eyes went wide. "Shit that's Carpathian!" He ran to the EMTs at the scene. "Get a stretcher over here, he's hurt bad!"

The EMTs followed Sullivan with a stretcher. Sullivan kneeled beside Victor. "You okay, man?"

"As okay as a man can be after being tortured by a psychopath," Victor replied dryly. "I should have been dead weeks ago." He let himself be lifted onto the stretcher, though he allowed himself a small yelp of pain as it happened. He looked at Sullivan. "You know Quint?"

"Yeah, he's leading this."

"Get...his partner. Ramey Montagu. Get him over here. Now."

Sullivan blinked, and shook his head. "Montagu's not on this case. Quint's got some temp partner for this one. James Malloy, or something like that."

Victor's eyes widened. "Then get him over here!"

Sullivan nodded. He didn't know James personally, but Quint did, so it didn't take long for him to find James. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh..you James Malloy?"

James turned, surprised. The cops had pretty much ignored him since he'd been on the case, which is why it surprised him so to have one approach him. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Sullivan. I'm one of the local cops here."

"Uh..yeah...so what do you want with me?"

"Carpathian. He got out. Barely alive, but he's out. He's in the ambulance---"

James didn't stay to hear the rest of the sentence. He bolted towards the ambulance, leaping into it. "Victor! Oh thank god you're alright!"

Victor managed a gurgling laugh. "Oh I'm anything but alright James." He paused. "James! What the _hell _are you doing here?"

James' face became concerned as he sat down next to Victor. "Victor...after you were taken again...Ramey drank himself into a stupor."

"He does that when he's upset about me," Victor commented, though his face was full of worry.

"That's not the only thing. The chief took him off the case. Wouldn't let him search for you. That kind of sent him over the edge. Right now, he's lying in the hospital in a self induced coma."

Victor's eyes widened. "James. I need you to pull some strings for me," he said after a moment of silence. "I won't be able to be with Ramey until my wounds are healed. Unless you help me out and get me placed in the same room as him."

"Will do Victor. I know you're the one who will bring him out of this."

oOo

When Victor was brought into the hospital, the doctors attending to him were all shocked that this man had survived. He had severe blood loss from slashes in his chest, arms, legs, and ankles. All his ribs and his wrist were broken. And yet, there was nothing serious about his wounds other than the fact that they were so numerous. They were all shallow cuts, except the ankles, which sliced through the muscle.

After a month of recuperation, Victor was sharing Ramey's hospital room. He'd just recently gained the ability to stand on his own. James helped him to his feet and helped him the short distance to the chair beside Ramey's bed. "Here we go," Victor whispered.

Victor leaned over, looking into Ramey's worried eyes. They'd tried telling him Victor was there but it did no good. Ramey needed a physical stimulus, and Victor was there to give it to him. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Ramey's, using every technique Victor knew to rouse Ramey into wakefulness.

oOo

Ramey's time in the hospital hadn't been easy on him. He'd refused to eat so his only nutrition had come from an intravenous line so his body had wasted away until there was hardly anything left. He was emaciated and weak and probably weighed less than Victor did. His skin was pale and it hung loosely over his wasted musculature.

I should have protected him. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance. His thoughts were always on Victor. He couldn't stop thinking of what he should have done, could have done. It was painful, remembering the way his soft blond hair would tickle his cheek when they kissed. The way that his beautiful green eyes would light up when Ramey came home with a surprise. It was agony to remember the soft sounds of their love-making and to imagine that he might never hear them again.

If Victor died... What would he do? Nothing. He wouldn't do a damned thing, he'd just stay here like this until he died. He couldn't remember anymore, what Victor's lips felt like on his. How the man tasted. God, what he'd give just to taste that beautiful man once more! He'd give his life, his soul. Just once more.

And then, Victor's lips were on his. Kissing him insistently, his tongue flicking hungrily against Ramey's dry lips. Ramey opened his mouth wide, wider, let the other man's tongue sweep over his dry mouth, washing it in his wonderful taste. Christ! He'd done it, hadn't he? He'd sold his soul for just one kiss. Damn, it was worth it.

A weak, shaking, arm reached up to cup Victor's face. A few bandage-covered stitches still marred their perfection but Ramey couldn't see them past those beautiful green eyes. "I'm dead aren't I?" He asked, his voice rasping from disuse.

oOo

"No, but you should be, you idiot," James' voice came from somewhere behind Victor.

"Shut up James," Victor snapped. "Take Mel and go get some lunch, will ya? I want to talk to Ramey by myself."

James nodded, pushing Mel out of the room, and shutting the door.

Victor put his hand over Ramey's, squeezing it lightly. "You're not dead, Ramey. James and Quint figured everything out."

"I should have protected you," he murmured weakly.

"You've always protected me, Ramey," Victor insisted. "There was _no _way you could have known this was going to happen. He got me the morning after he escaped. There's no point in wasting our time on ifs or buts or should'ves. What happened, happened. I'm glad it's over."

"Is Alex Childs dead?" Ramey asked, looking up at Victor.

"Well...no. But he's being held in a maximum security prison. They had to wait for a trial."

"What? Why? Can't they just kill the bastard and get it over with?"

Victor shook his head. "Not yet. They need me to testify against him. I'm the only one that has survived his kidnaping--twice, no less. I can connect him to the other 50 murders and get him the death penalty."

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm-going-to-go-into-a-self-induced-coma-and-worry-the-hell-out-of-everyone, but this is the first time in a month I've been able to move 5 feet on my own. There's no way I was going to testify in court in my condition."

"A month? God, how long was I out?"

"Almost two months, according to James. It took them about 3 weeks to find me, and another month before I was able to get up and get to you so I could wake you up." Victor sighed, putting his good hand on Ramey's cheek and stroking it. "The first thing you need to do is sit up and eat something."

Ramey looked at Victor seriously. "First..I want to know what you're currently healing from."

Victor thought for a moment. "Let's see. I broke all my ribs, and my wrist. There are about 20 superficial slashes on my chest, then a bunch on my arms and legs. My ankles were slashed through the muscle, just like the first time. And I think that's it." He looked at Ramey, seeming much calmer than he had the first time he'd been kidnaped.

Ramey's eyes were wide. "Victor..how come you're so calm? I mean, the first time, you barely spoke for two weeks after it happened."

"There are two reasons for that, I suppose. First off, you haven't spoken with me in a month, so I've had time to calm down. Second, I figured out how to deal with the torture without as much repercussions."

"How?"

"I'd actually have to thank my mother for this," he said with a laugh. "I'd withdraw into myself. And I mean deep. I kind of went into a coma, like you did. But each time I did, I was with you. I thought of you constantly. I think that's what kept me from dying, really. I know the reason I have all these broken ribs is because I pissed Childs off. He got no reaction from me. That's what he lives for, is the screams."

Ramey smiled, turning his head and kissing the hand that was stroking his cheek. "I love you Victor. I couldn't live without you."

"I love you too. But if you ever go into a coma like that again, on purpose, I'll kill you!"

oOo

Ramey complacently let his lover feed him disgusting mushy hospital food while the boy sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. Just feeling his warmth against his was worth all the mushy food in the world. "When do you think that they'll let us out of the hospital?" He asked, fondling the blond's perfect little bottom.

"We're allowed to leave at any time. I was really waiting on you for when I leave."

"Hmm...we can leave tonight and we could go to my place. You could play doctor..." He grinned mischievously.

Victor swatted him in the thigh and then kissed him to make up for it. "What about your Uncle Brian?"

Ramey winced but Mel peeked around the corner of the door and spoke up. "He's gone. Turns out that once he found out all the money that it was taking to take care of Ramey here, he got a job offer in another state. Too bad, eh?"

Ramey looked at his younger brother confusedly for a moment. "But...the station pays all of my medical bills..."

Mel grinned. "Isn't it a shame that that free-loader didn't know that?"

Ramey laughed. "You little twirp! Get out of here, I've got to...make plans..."

"Yea, you'll be making something, I don't think it's plans..." Mel said dryly, leaving the room.

Ramey chuckled and turned to Victor. "How about it? You want to come to my place tonight?"

Victor smiled softly and kissed him. "Of course. But, we're not doing anything until you get your Superman body back."

"Aww, I'm hurt. After me just for my body..." Ramey pouted.

Victor curled up close to his chest and nibbled and sucked at his neck. "Of course, what else would I be after?" He asked, jokingly.

oOo

That night, Victor had a nightmare. He woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. He looked down at Ramey, sighing. That man could sleep through a hurricane. He reached over and grabbed his wheelchair, hauling it closer to the bed. He carefully lifted himself into it, and wheeled himself out of the room.

"You should be in bed, Mr. Carpathian," a nurse approached him and looked down at him.

Victor smiled charmingly. "But I wanted to see you, Miss Edna." He winked at her

Edna rolled her eyes. She was in her late seventies, but his smile still charmed her. "It's good to see your companion finally awake, I imagine."

Victor nodded. "I am. I was very worried about him."

Edna looked at Victor for a moment, studying his face. "You're sweating. Do you feel alright?" She pressed a hand to his forehead.

Victor backed away from her hand. "I'm fine, Miss Edna."

She squatted in front of him. "What's the matter? Why are you up so late?"

He looked away. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"Bad dream?" She rose her eyebrow. "You know, there have been nights where you'll scream in your sleep."

Victor's head snapped up. "Oh? I--I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Edna smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, my boy. We all know what was going on. At least somewhat, from the news and all."

Victor looked down again, fidgeting with his hands. "I was stupid to get caught a second time."

Edna shook her head again, and put both hands on his cheeks, lifting up his face. "You are blessed to have escaped from him twice, Mr. Carpathian. I don't know how much the news exaggerates, but he wasn't a nice man."

"I'll never be the same from this."

Edna straightened, and looked down the hall. "No, you're right you won't be. But there's two things that can happen after this."

"And what are they?"

"You can either sink into a routine of jumping at shadows and being afraid of everything, or you can let this make you stronger."

"How in the hell does being tortured make you stronger!" Victor cried, wheeling his chair around to face Edna. "Being forced to submit only further messed up my fucked up, submissive, _weak_ mind!"

She looked shocked by his outburst, and even more shocked by the tears in his eyes. "Victor," she said softly, using his first name for the first time. "You are your own person. You have to let yourself believe that you are strong, and that you can resist." She paused, hesitating to bring this up since it was shouted in his dream state. "Think about your Superman."

The tears fell down Victor's face freely now. "My Superman..." he chuckled a little. "Do you know who that is, Miss Edna?"

Edna shook her head.

Victor pointed back towards the room. "Ramey Montagu is my Superman. He's pulled me through the toughest times I've ever had to go through. I only wish...I only wish I'd known him sooner."

oOo

I only wish I'd known him sooner. Ramey smiled, hearing those words. He hobbled feebly out of their shared room and over to his wheelchair. His legs were week after not being used for nearly two months but they'd get stronger with time. He smiled at the little blond. "Hey? Why are you up so late?"

"I just felt like getting out of bed. Restless, I guess." He lied, Ramey would only worry if he knew about the bad dreams. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Ramey's. "What about you?"

"Well...seein' as I've been in bed for the last two months and all I've had to eat either came from a tube or was the texture of mushy eggs. I thought I might find a vending machine around here and get some chocolate." He smiled and quickly kissed Victor's cheek.

Victor blushed to the roots of his hair and smiled up at Miss Edna. "Could we? Please? I know that the patients aren't supposed to eat that but what could it hurt?"

The elderly nurse tried to glare disapprovingly but it didn't last long against Victor. He really was a charming boy, "No, you can't." His face fell and she smiled. "But I'm turning my back." It's what she would have told her grandson's when they were little. She heard giggling and the sound of the wheelchair being pushed away and then she hurried on to the rest of her rounds.

Ramey bought three snickers bars and a bag of cookies and he bought Victor a box of Milkduds. He felt like a little boy but there was just something about hospitals that made him want to eat candy. That, and he hadn't actually chewed anything in two months.

They got yelled at by a passing nurse. Patients weren't supposed to be out of bed past nine o'clock. Patients were supposed to follow the strict food regiments given them by their doctors. Patients weren't supposed to share a wheelchair. Victor and Ramey didn't really listen but Victor was getting tired and Ramey was strained just by walking down the halls. He really needed to get to the gym. "Come on Vic, let's go back to bed." He whispered in the blond's ear as he pushed the wheelchair.

"Superman, we can go home tomorrow right?" Victor asked, half asleep.

"Of course we can." Ramey said, lifting him in shaking arms and laying him in his bed. He walked over to his own bed and collapsed into it. His body just couldn't take that much exertion anymore. He really needed to get to the gym...

oOo

Victor sat on the bed a few days after they arrived back at the house. He finished buttoning his shirt before putting on the tie and tying it. He couldn't do it without a mirror, though, so Ramey knelt and helped him do it. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Ramey asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"I'm fine, Ramey. I've already told the judge that Childs wasn't to be in the room when I gave my testimony." Victor wasn't fine, he was terrified, but he couldn't let Ramey worry. He had to go through with this. He _had _to get Childs on death row.

Ramey didn't look like be believed Victor, but he didn't say anything about it. Victor slipped on his blazer and buttoned it. He looked up at Ramey. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, love," Ramey replied, lifting Victor into the wheelchair. "I'll be there in the audience the whole time, Victor."

"I know, Ramey." He smiled up at Ramey. "You'll help me through this. Just like you have everything else."

Ramey smiled back down at Victor, giving him a kiss before taking him out to the car.

oOo

Ramey sat on an uncomfortable wooden bench in the court room waiting for things to begin. He hoped that Victor would be alright. He knew this was hard on him. The mere mention of Alex Childs' name was hard on him. He hoped he'd be okay.

He was wedged between strangers and jabbering news crews. Alex Childs was attracting a lot of notice. Everyone wanted to know whether he'd be killed or just given life in jail. He had an excellent lawyer, a Mr. Joseph Hobb. Hobb had won many impossible cases, setting murderers free. Ramey hated him.

He took a deep breath when the judge and jury entered. "All rise." Ramey stood and the courtroom was quickly under session.

oOo

Victor sat near the front, in his wheel chair. Though he sat on the opposite side, Childs enjoyed turning and winking at Victor. Childs was playing with him again. _Game over, Alex. It's me who won this time. _

Victor had to make two testimonies during the trial. One as an expert witness, who did the autopsies on several of the men and women that were murdered under his reign of terror, and one as a victim of the kidnaping.

As expected, he was soon called to the stage by the prosecution as the expert witness. He wheeled himself up, allowing the bailiff to help him into the witness stand. Once he was settled and sworn in, the prosecutor, Maria Tinselton, stood and walked over to him.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Victor Carpathian, head coroner for the 12th precinct in Taren county." His voice shook only a little. He kept his eyes on Mrs. Tinselton, though he could feel Alex staring him down.

"Mr. Carpathian, how many bodies did you autopsy that were suspected to have been done by the same person?"

"Seven, ma'am. 4 men and 3 women. All suffered similar wounds, though their cause of death was different each time."

"How did you link them?"

"Each victim had slashes through the muscle in the ankle," Victor replied, his own ankles beginning to hurt just thinking about it. "As well as superficial slashes on the body. Many of them suffered sexual abuse before death." His voice trembled more, and he looked down, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Are you alright, Mr. Carpathian?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me." He flashed a smile at the prosecutor. "Please, continue."

Mrs. Tinselton nodded. She didn't address him directly yet, though. "Members of the jury, Mr. Carpathian here is not only an expert witness, but an _eye_ witness as well." The court went quiet. The fact that Victor had been kidnaped was kept from the media, so this was news to everyone. "Mr. Carpathian is the only man to have escaped from Alex Childs' grasp not once, but twice."

Victor shivered, and looked down. This was it. He withdrew into himself a bit to calm down. He vaguely heard Mrs. Tinseltown ask the bailiff to remove Alex Childs from the court room while Victor was questioned.

He came out of his trance as soon as the doors closed. Alex Childs was gone. He sighed in relief, relaxing visibly.

Mrs. Tinseltown walked up to him and began her questioning. "How long did Mr. Childs hold you captive, Mr. Carpathian?"

"The first time, it was only 3 days, and the second it was over three weeks."

"Can you describe what was done to you?"

Victor took a deep breath, and nodded. "Both times, my ankles were slashed, as the victims before me. The first time, he broke all of my fingers with a device that was unfamiliar to me, and slashed my cheeks."

Victor's voice trembled uncontrollably. Mrs. Tinselton said nothing. She waited for him to regain his composure before continuing. "Before Ra--Detective Montagu found out where I was, I was forced to give Childs oral sex."

"You were freed the first time by Detective Ramey Montagu. Where were you held this first time?"

"In Mr. Childs' apartment, I believe. I can't be totally sure."

"What about the second time?"

"I believe I was in a barn, but again, I'm not sure."

"What happened there?"

"It was different from the first time. I was tortured, but not as often as before. He left me for days in the dark with no food or water."

"Did you see Childs' face clearly both times?"

"The first time, I saw him clearly. The second, I did not. It was too dark for me to make out any faces."

"Would you say Mr. Childs would have killed you?"

"Yes. Both times I thought I was going to die by his hand."

"Do you believe Mr. Childs committed the other murders? Based on your expert opinion, and your experience?"

"Objection!" Mr. Hobb stood. "Prosecution is leading the witness."

Judge Errington waved his hand. "I'll allow it. Please answer the question, Mr. Carpathian."

Victor nodded. "Based on what was done to me by Mr. Childs, and my own examination of the bodies, I do believe strongly that Alex Childs committed those murders."

"Thank you Mr. Carpathian." Mrs. Tinselton turned to Mr. Hobb. "Your witness." And she sat down.

oOo

"Thank you Mrs. Tinselton." Joseph Hobb stood, he was a large man, still in good shape for his fifty some-odd years and he at one time must have been extraordinarily handsome but he had an air about him... Reptilian. Metallic. He was cold and meticulous and he wouldn't lose a case.

He walked over to Victor flashing a wide and charming smile at the jury in the process. "Good morning, Victor."

"Good...morning..." Victor responded, the words being not quite what he expected from Mr. Hobb.

"Victor, how many bodies have you autopsied since you started in this line of work?" He asked, still smiling pleasantly.

"I couldn't really give you the exact number sir, somewhere over four hundred at least."

"That's amazing! And in over four hundred cadavers you've not found completely unconnected murders to look the same?"

"Well...there have been a few but...they weren't like Alex's murders. When two people are both shot down in a park weeks apart by a 38 magnum it may just be coincidence but when fifty men and women are mutilated in the same way..." He trailed off, leaving Mr. Hobb to conclude the rest.

Hobb was pacing back and forth in front of the jury. "Do you have any martial training, Mr. Carpathian?"

"Umm...no." He hadn't been expecting that question.

Hobb nodded, stroking his chin in a charming, thoughtful way but didn't explain the strange question. "Fifty murders you said?"

"Over fifty, sir."

"Fifty...whew, that's a lot. And you escaped from Mr. Alex Childs not once but _twice_?"

"Yes."

"That's just _amazing_... It makes me wonder though. If Childs was so experienced at killing, having killed more than fifty people without getting caught. How is it that you, being nearly eighty pounds lighter than Mr. Childs, with no martial training were able to escape not once but _twice _from such a practiced killer? Don't you think that it's a little _strange_ that he'd so badly botch a kidnaping both times?"

"The police officers at the 12th precinct helped me." Victor said, smiling at Ramey in the first row of the wooden benches.

Hobb didn't miss a thing. "Yes, yes, and one of those officers that helped you was a Mr. Ramey Montagu, wasn't it?"

Victor nodded. "Yes."

"He's a very dedicated cop. Did you know that he illegally hacked Mr. Childs' computer in the search for you? He has a report filed against him for police brutality because when he entered Childs' apartment he was in such a rage state that he dealt with Mr. Childs savagely. Did you know that, Mr. Carpathian?"

Victor shook his head and looked at Ramey with shock. The larger man looked uncomfortable but gave him a tiny shrug. "No, I did not."

"You and Ramey Montagu are lovers, yes?"

Victor blushed to the roots of his hair but he nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sure he loves you very much, I'm sure he was frantic when he found out you were gone. Yes?"

"Yes."

"And therefore, doesn't it follow that Mr. Montagu would have accused _anyone_ of such heinous crimes simply to get you back?"

"Ramey's not like that sir. He keeps a cool head even when he's angry."

"Really? Why wasn't Mr. Montagu working this last case with Mr. Childs?"

Victor paused for a moment, looking down at his lap. "He was in a coma."

"That's terrible! What happened to put him in this coma?"

"He drank himself into it."

"Oh? Does the 12th precinct usually allow drunks to have guns? And what about this, the officers that found you were a Mr. Anthony Quint and a Mr. James Malloy correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Mr. James Malloy?"

"Yes, we're friends. He and Ramey have known each other since childhood."

"Then you know he's not a cop, correct? He's a stripper in a bar called...let's see...The Bouncing Balls. Does the station usually allow strippers to arrest people?"

Victor shook his head. "James wasn't the arresting officer. He was simply there to keep up with the case so he could tell Ramey what was going on."

"Right." Mr. Hobb made the word sound as if he were saying that Victor was lying through his teeth. "Let's see, it wasn't a cop but a stripper that arrested him this time. And last time it was a drunk. Do you see where it seems as if such an extraordinary killer as Childs is supposed to be, should have been able to escape from that?"

Victor hung his head. "Yes."

Joseph Hobb smiled and nodded politely to the jury. "Your next witness Mrs. Tinselton."

oOo

After Alex Childs was brought back into the court room, Mrs. Tinselton swallowed her curse, and stood. "I'd like to call Dr. Demetrius Ferry to the stand."

A young man in his late forties approached the stand and was sworn in. "Doctor Demetrius Ferry, prison psychologist for Abacus Maximum Security Prison," he stated cleanly when asked his name and occupation.

"Dr. Ferry, how long have you been working at Abacus Prison?"

"15 years, ma'am."

"And how long have you been practicing psychology?"

"26 years."

"Have you met the defendant, who was a prisoner at your prison?"

"Yes. I was the head psychologist that spoke with Mr. Childs."

"How many sessions did you have with him?"

"From the time he arrived until he escaped, I had a session every other day. Roughly 200 sessions."

"How long were these sessions?"

"Most were an hour. There were times when Childs would become hostile, and we were forced to stop early."

"What do you mean by 'hostile'?"

"He would attack me. He's had to be sedated on several occasions."

"And when this occurs, does he say anything?"

"He screams that the game isn't over, and he always wins."

"Mr. Childs considers this whole thing a game?"

"Yes."

"What is your professional opinion of Mr. Childs?"

Dr. Ferry glanced at Childs, who sat smugly in his seat. He winked at the doctor. Dr. Ferry turned back to Mrs. Tinselton. "He likes to brag about what he's done. He's told me over and over how pretty their screams were. He'll describe certain people that he's killed."

"Has he ever made mention of the one who escaped him?"

"Yes, Victor Carpathian is his favorite subject to talk about."

"Why is that?"

"He says that Mr. Carpathian was the only one to ever escape him. He's held Childs' interest for over a year."

"What else has he said?"

"He said that if he ever got out of prison, he and Victor would finish their game."

"And by 'finish their game', you mean what?"

"Mr. Childs intends to kill Victor Carpathian."

"I see. And, as a psychologist, what do you believe Childs' state of mind is after his time in prison?"

"Mr. Childs is a very experienced killer. He was able to go unnoticed for a long period of time, and commit fifty murders, possibly more. But I believe Alex Childs was getting tired. Victor Carpathian may have entertained him, but the mere fact that he escaped _twice_ proves that Childs was starting to slip up. He became too comfortable with what he was doing, and made mistakes."

Mrs. Tinselton nodded. "Your witness, Mr. Hobb." She smiled prettily at him as she sat down.

Mr. Hobb glared at Alex as he stood up. The glare faded as he looked up at the judge. "No questions your honor."

From his own seat, Victor smiled. This was a good step for the prosecution. Mrs. Tinselton stood again as Dr. Ferry went back to his seat. "My last witness is a Mr. Leonard Murray."

She began her questioning after he was sworn in and he had stated he was a guard for Abacus Prison. "What shift do you work at the prison, Mr. Murray?"

"I usually work graveyard shift, from 9 at night to 7 in the morning."

"What block do you patrol?"

"The maximum block, ma'am."

"Isn't the whole prison maximum security?"

"Yes, but this section is for the particularly dangerous ones."

"Like Childs?"

"Objection! She's leading again!" Mr. Hobb bellowed from his seat.

"I'll withdraw the question. Did you see anything suspicious around the night of the escape?"

"Well, a few weeks before, Alex Childs had developed a...relationship with my partner, Kurt Finley."

"What kind of relationship?"

"They were lovers."

Gasps sounded throughout the courtroom. It didn't get quiet until the judge banged his gavel several times. "Order!" he bellowed. Everyone quieted.

"What happened on October 23, Mr. Murray?"

"Childs escaped from prison."

"How did he do that?"

Mr. Murray's fists clenched. "He murdered my partner and took his uniform, leaving him naked in his cell."

"Did you see this?"

He nodded slowly. "I watched Kurt die..."

"How did he kill him?"

Leonard Murray was becoming nervous. "Slashed his ankles, raped him, and then slit his throat."

"The same method Childs always used." Murray merely nodded. "Your witness." She sat down, looking smug.

Mr. Hobb stood. "Mr. Murray what time did you say Alex Childs escaped?"

"I didn't, but it was about 3:40 in the morning."

"Was it dark in the block you were patrolling?"

"Yes."

"And yet you clearly saw Mr. Childs rape and kill your partner?"

"It was in Childs' cell, what was I supposed to think?"

"How can you know for sure that it was Mr. Childs and not another officer?"

"Why would another officer---"

"I'm asking the questions, not you. Answer the question!"

"Objection, he's badgering the witness!"

"Sustained. Calm yourself Mr. Hobb. Answer the question Mr. Murray."

"Because the only two cops on patrol in that block that night were myself and Kurt."

oOo

The next day, it was Mr. Hobbs turn to call witnesses to the stand and make his case. Once court was in order that morning, he stood. He cleared his throat before calling his first surprise witness. "I call James Malloy to the stand."

Again gasps shot through the crowd, and again the judge had to bang his gavel to quiet them. Victor and Ramey exchanged shocked and confused looks as James entered from the back of the courtroom. He gave them both winks as he stepped onto the witness stand.

"State your name and occupation."

"James Malloy. I'm a dancer at The Bouncing Balls."

He was sworn in, and Hobb began his testimony. "How well do you know Detective Montagu?"

"Objection," Mrs. Tinselton butted in. "Relevance."

"Sustained. Stick to the case, Mr. Hobb."

"Of course your honor. Mr. Malloy, why were you at the scene the day Mr. Carpathian was rescued?"

"I had been tagging along with Anthony during the search for Victor."

"Anthony? You mean Anthony Quint?"

"Yes."

"How is it you came to be involved in this case?"

"Ramey slipped into a coma because of what was going on with Victor. I knew he could still hear me, so I asked the Chief to let me be there during the search so I could keep Ramey up to date."

"Did you ever handle a gun?"

"No."

"Did you ever search a person's home?"

"I was with Quint when they searched Alex Childs' house."

"So your only purpose was to observe."

"Yes, that's all I was allowed to do."

"And yet you questioned a farmer in Quicksville?"

"I merely inquired if he'd seen anything suspicious. Is that illegal?"

"It is when you're only supposed to be observing a case."

"Look, sir, Victor is my friend as well. I knew Quint was getting close to finding Victor, so I asked a farmer a harmless question."

"Did you rescue Victor?"

"No, I wasn't there when he got out of the barn."

"Who was?"

James thought for a moment. "Um..Lieutenant Sullivan, I believe."

"You aren't sure?"

"The only cop I knew on the case was Anthony Quint. The others pretty much ignored me."

"I see. No further questions."

Mrs. Tinselton looked a bit shocked. "No questions, your honor."

James slid out of the chair and sat down next to Victor. "How you doing?" He whispered to Victor.

"Not good...James why didn't you tell us?" Victor whispered back.

"You guys were in court when I got the subpoena. It said not to say anything. I was his surprise witness."

"Oh." Victor sighed, leaning back as Andrew Sullivan was called to the stand. He wasn't on for long, he was only there to confirm that James hadn't rescued Victor, and what happened when Victor escaped.

oOo

Victor was half asleep when Mr. Hobb called his last witness. "...Detective Ramey Montagu." Victor snapped to attention. _Oh no..._

He must have been trembling, because James reached down and grabbed his hand. "It'll be alright," he whispered as Ramey was sworn in.

Mr. Hobb stepped up close to the witness stand. "Have you ever had problems with alcohol, Detective?"

"I'm not an alcoholic, Mr. Hobb. But when things get rough, I drink."

"To an excess?"

He paused, and nodded. "Yes, I do go overboard when things are rough."

"What did you do when you found out Mr. Carpathian was taken again?"

"I drank myself into a stupor at a bar."

"And was this the cause of the coma?"

Ramey shook his head. "No. I had alcohol poisoning, but they pumped my stomach."

"Did they tell you the cause of the coma?"

"They didn't need to. I put myself in that coma."

"Why?"

"Because of Victor."

"Why were you taken off the case?"

"Again, because of Victor. Chief said I was personally involved in the case, so I shouldn't be involved in the search."

"The first time Mr. Carpathian was taken, you illegally hacked a computer, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I accessed Childs' E-mail to try to determine who he was going to take next. I was already reprimanded for that."

Victor didn't want to listen. He closed his eyes, withdrawing into himself. He vaguely heard both sides accuse the other of badgering Ramey. Soon he was sent back to his seat. It was time for final arguments. Victor didn't listen to those either.

oOo

The jury was sequestered for 2 weeks while determining their verdict. When court finally reconvened, both Victor and Ramey looked healthier, but still weak. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked as everyone sat down.

"We have, your honor." The head of the jury handed the bailiff a small slip of paper. He in turn handed it to the judge. The judge read it, and nodded to the head juror to read the verdict.

"We the jury, on the count of kidnaping," Victor's stomach was in knots as they read the verdict, "we find the defendant guilty as charged. On the murder of Kurt Finley, we find the defendant guilty. On the other 50 counts of first degree murder, we find the defendant guilty."

Mr. Hobb looked shocked. Mrs. Tinselton turned to Victor and smiled. "We won."

Victor smiled too, though he was a bit dazed. In his mind, they hadn't won yet. If Childs got life in prison, he could escape again. The only thing Victor would be content with was the death penalty. The judge banged his gavel, silencing the court. "I hereby sentence you, Alex Childs, to death by lethal injection, which will occur in one week."

Alex Childs was oddly calm throughout this whole trial, and even as he was sentenced to death, he was smiling. The rage filled his eyes as two officers escorted him towards the back of the courtroom.

As they passed Victor, Alex elbowed the two guards in the gut and ran to Victor. "The game isn't over yet!" He screamed, and latched the chain linking the two handcuffs around Victor's neck and pulled with all his might.

Victor was choking. He squirmed, trying to find any way to get air. His fingers clawed at his neck. Blackness started to swim over him as he heard Alex scream, "_I always win!_" And then Victor lost consciousness.

oOo

"Victor!" James and Ramey both vaulted over the low wooden fence-like separation that kept the audience from the actual court. Ramey had some of his strength back but not nearly all of it and James had never been a fighter.

Ramey struggled to break Alex away from his unconscious lover while James slapped at him in a rather futile manner. Alex was in full health and he was easily forty pounds heavier than Ramey. There was no way that he could overpower him on his own and every second that he didn't have Victor free was another second of oxygen deprivation for the little blond coroner.

"Some one, help me!" He bellowed angrily through the panic surrounding them.

Leonard Murray jumped over the railing and threw a hammer punch into Childs' jaw then another to his short ribs Ramey knew he heard something crack. Alex still didn't let go but he stopped screaming about his damned game and Ramey was able to get a more secure hold on him. James was fighting with the chain around Victor's neck, Ramey could see blood welling up from where the links had scored open his lover's neck.

You bastard! Not this time! Not again! I'll protect him this time, and I'll kill you if you give me the chance... Ramey raged at him mentally. He hated this man that had attacked his lover three times now. If the jury had had any doubts about Alex's guilt, now they didn't. Murray swung another monster punch and this time his Childs in the nose. Ramey heard the sickening crack and squish bone and cartilage being plowed through and smiled. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Alex went limp in his arms and James was finally able to pry the chain from Victor's neck. Ramey handed the limp and bloody form over to the waiting police officers and turned back to his friend. James was crying and shaking Victor. "Ramey! He's not breathing!"

No... "Somebody get a doctor!"

oOo

One of the doctors who had attended to Victor the first time he was hurt came rushing over, and knelt beside him. He felt his neck. "He's got a pulse, but it's weak. He needs oxygen." He looked at Ramey. "Call an ambulance. Now!"

Ramey nodded and ran off. The doctor leaned over and pinched Victor's nose, opening his mouth. He gave Victor mouth-to-mouth several times.

Victor's eyes scrunched shut tighter as he coughed. He gasped, gulping in air. James looked down at him, tears still streaking his face. He let out a breath of relief. "The ambulance is on it's way, Victor. You'll be alright soon."

Victor nodded a little. It hurt too much to move his neck, or speak. Alex's unconscious body was hauled out of the courtroom as a stretcher was brought in. James lifted Victor onto it and followed as he was pushed out of the room. He let Ramey go with Victor to the ambulance, while he turned to Leonard Murray. "Thank you, Mr. Murray," James said, putting out his hand.

"Call me Leo," Murray replied with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Leo, then," James returned the smile, wiping his eyes. "You just saved my best friend's lover's life."

"It gave me a reason to take out some of my anger on Childs without the consequences," Leo remarked with a grin. "I didn't want to see him hurt yet another person."

James nodded. "You want to come to the hospital with me to see Victor?"

"Yeah, sure." Leo's cheeks tinted slightly pink, but he ignored it as they walked out of the courthouse. "What a trial, hmm?"

James nodded again. "I didn't think I'd end up testifying. Especially not for the defense." He shuddered. He paused, and looked at Leo. "Sorry about your partner, man."

Leo looked down, nodding. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "He was just..." Leo stopped, his entire body trembling. "That bastard Childs lied to him. He made Kurt believe that Alex loved him. And now look where he is! Lying dead because of that _asshole's_ sick fucked up mind!"

James jumped, surprised by his outburst. He turned to face Leo and saw the man was crying. "Leo..." He put his hand on the other's shoulder. "It's over now." Leo surprised James when he stepped forward into James' arms.

James' eyes went wide, but he placed his arms around him, resting his hand on Leo's head gently. He didn't say anything as he held Leo, though he had to admit he was pretty comfortable like this.

oOo

Ramey smiled and held Victor's hand in the hospital room. Victor wasn't allowed anything to drink yet but they let him suck on ice chips to wet his sore throat. There was some bad bruising but Ramey was glad to hear that nothing was seriously damaged though it might be hard for Victor to speak loudly for a few days.

Ramey didn't plan to let him speak at all if it was going to make it where it would take longer for him to heal. But...Ramey didn't own Victor and Victor was so happy about Alex getting the death sentence that he had to talk. "Well, I can't make any noise above a loud whisper Superman. You think that'll keep Mel from waking up tonight?"

Ramey blushed. "No, the headboard still slams against the wall." He said, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to the blond's lips.

"I should have known that I'd find you two like this..." James said from the doorway. "Shame on you Ramey! He's been out of critical for two whole minutes and you're already trying to get laid."

"I...he was...I mean...I..." Ramey flustered, turning bright pink.

"I was the one trying to get laid." Victor confided, sharing an impish grin with James. "Who's that hiding behind the door?"

James smiled and dragged Leonard into the room. "This is Leonard Murray, he beat up Alex Childs for you. He's really sweet tempered though."

Ramey gasped and jumped out of his chair. He stared at James with his mouth hanging open. "You! You're...I mean...and him..._James_!"

James smiled. "Yes, Ramey?"

Ramey turned to Leonard. "I feel for you, man. I really do. You're going to be _so_ exhausted after he's had you for a couple of nights..."

Leonard blushed to the roots of his hair and James took his hand, smiling like a cat that had just caught a mouse and was playing with it before making a meal of it. "Eh...thanks, Mr. Montagu...I think."

"You're welcome." Ramey smiled sweetly and returned to Victor's bedside, crooning soft loving words in his ear and kissing him whenever he had a chance. James and Leo left at some point, Ramey didn't know when he was too busy feeling...happy. Alex Childs was going to die, they were free.

oOo

A few days later, Victor, Ramey, James, and Leo all sat together in a coffee shop. Victor had an iced coffee, as he wasn't allowed to drink anything hot yet, while the other three all had coffee.

Leo felt a little awkward, sitting with those three. They'd known each other a lot longer than he'd known any of them. James wouldn't let him be unhappy though, his hand kept slipping between his legs and dancing on Leo's crotch. He was blushing brightly. "James!" he whispered fiercely.

Ramey and Victor both laughed as James said innocently, "What?"

"I told you James was a handful," Ramey commented with a grin.

Leo blushed even brighter. He reached down and took James' hand, tangling his fingers in it. "Just...sit like this, ok?"

James looked a little taken aback, but nodded. "Just like this." He lifted Leo's hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Victor blinked. "You mean you actually _stopped _molesting him? Are you feeling okay?"

James looked at Victor, and nodded. "Never felt better, actually."

Ramey eyed James. Then his eyes widened in shock. "You haven't...have you?"

James smiled, and shook his head. "Decided I should savor this one."

Victor and Ramey both stared, their eyes wide, and their jaws dropped.

oOo

That night as Ramey held Victor in his arm and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek, his ear, his soft blond hair the little coroner asked, "Do you think that James loves Leo?"

Ramey laughed. "It's possible, I suppose."

Victor smiled. "I hope so, Leo is really such a nice guy. And he's really down to earth, he might be able to tame James somewhat." Victor rolled over in the bed to face his lover and wrapped a strand of his hair around his finger playfully.

Ramey smiled at the little blond coroner and kissed him. He rolled his body overtop of Victor's and deepened the kiss. "You're such a sweet man Victor. You always want everyone to be happy."

Victor wrapped his arms around Ramey's neck and drew him into a deep kiss. "I love you, Superman. And you know what? We're never going to have to deal with not being happy again. Alex is gone."

Ramey smiled and kissed a trail down the blond's neck and collarbone, Victor moaned softly. Ramey returned to the man's ear and whispered heavily. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy..."

oOo

Ramey, Victor, James, and Leo were all invited to attend the execution of Alex Childs. All but James had a personal problem with Alex, but James went too. "Gotta be there for Leo," he explained.

Ramey and Victor exchanged knowing looks as they slid into the car, with Victor driving. James and Leo were in the backseat.

A few minutes into the drive, Leo turned to James. "James, is it true what those two say about you?"

James looked at Leo. "You know from the trial what my job is. Ramey knows what I do. I have...serviced a lot of men. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Leo trailed off, looking down.

"You're afraid I'll tire of you?" James looked at Leo, slightly hurt, but not angry. Leo nodded, staring at his lap. James hooked his finger under Leo's chin and lifted it, kissing him gently. "I'll admit this is the first time I've decided to stay with one person. I can understand your apprehension. I can't promise I won't, I can only promise that I'll do my best not to."

Leo seemed to be satisfied with this answer. He wrapped his arms around James, resting against him. "Fair enough."

Victor glanced at them in the rearview mirror. He smiled at Ramey. "I think you might be right about Leo." Ramey returned the smile, his fingers tangling in Victor's.

oOo

Sitting in the chamber adjacent to the room where Alex would die, the group sat close to each other. Both Leo and Victor were clutching their respective lover's hands for dear life. As he was brought in, Victor stiffened. He knew Alex couldn't see him, but the other's presence sent chills down his spine.

Leo's fist clenched in anger. "I only wish I could have killed him myself," Leo spat, glaring at Alex.

"Believe me, all of us wish the same thing," James assured him. Leo remained silent as Alex was strapped to the stretcher.

As Alex's arm was cleaned and injected with the poison, Victor stared. He didn't blink. His body relaxed as he saw Alex Childs die before his eyes. He heard sobs from the back. _Must be Alex's family. _

Leo stood as soon as it was over, whirling on the sobs behind him. "How can you cry for such a horrible man!" He screamed at them. "_I wish they tortured him before they killed him_!" He whirled on his heel and ran out of the room.

"Leo!" James called after him, standing up. _He didn't have to scream what we were all thinking...damn it that was his family. _He trotted out after him. "Leo, wait!"

Leo stopped in the hall, but didn't turn around. His entire body was trembling. James stepped up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. "Leo..." Leo turned around and buried his head in James' chest. Judging by the wetness on his shirt, Leo was crying again. James wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair.

"He was my best friend," came a muffled voice from his chest. "The relationship you and Ramey have..me and Kurt were like that."

"I'm sorry, Leo," James said softly. What else could he say? He merely held Leo and let him cry himself out.

oOo

A couple days later, James was putting on his outfit for that night's work. Leo was still over. "Are you sure you have to go to work tonight?"

"Yeah, Leo...I missed a couple nights because of this trial already. I can't miss anymore for a while."

"I don't want you to go out," Leo said defensively.

"It's not really your choice," James pointed out.

"James!" Leo cried. "I don't...want other men to see you."

"That's too bad, Leo," James snapped. "This is my job. This is how I make a living."

"Then quit!"

"Are you ordering me around?"

"Maybe I am! I don't want you to be a whore anymore."

James raised an eyebrow at Leo. He grabbed the other's chin and kissed him fiercely, shoving him back onto the couch. "Don't _ever_ call me a whore. I do what I have to for money."

"I can--"

"Don't say it. I'm not living off of someone else's paycheck."

"Maybe I don't want to be with someone whose sole purpose in life is to pleasure other men."

"Then don't," James cried, turning his back on Leo. "If you can't deal with it, then just get out."

"Fine!" Leo stood and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

James sighed. He was really starting to like Leo, even asking himself if he loved him. Why did that have to happen? He clenched his fist. _I'll show him._ He put on his sluttiest outfit and walked out the door.

One of the first men to approach him after his dance was a large man. At least twice James' size. "Oh, big boy," he cooed, leaning into the man's arms. Something in the back of his head told him this was a bad idea, but he shoved it aside and kissed him deeply. "Be my lover."

oOo

James put on some dark sunglasses and pulled his hair over his face before coming into Ramey's house. He forced his voice to be cheery. "Good morning, everybody!"

Ramey and Victor, cuddled on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons and Mel was in the kitchen eating his breakfast. That child really could eat a _lot_. He stopped a smile before it could start, smiling hurt, when he saw the boy slip six or seven cookies into his pocket.

"Good morning James, do you want some breakfast?" Victor asked from his place curled against Ramey's chest.

"No, I'm only here for a few minutes. Dropping off some of Mel's stuff from my apartment."

"Leo keeps calling, asking after you. What happened? I thought you two were going to be a big thing..." Victor stood and went to the kitchen, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"We had a fight. He said he didn't want me stripping and I told him that that was just too bad. That was over a week ago. It's okay, I'm with a really great guy now. Mitch O'Shea. He's...really nice." James fiddled with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt nervously.

Ramey finally walked into the kitchen still in his boxers and a baggy t-shirt with the sleeves torn off. "Hey, why are you dressed like that?" He asked James curiously.

He was wearing a modest, long sleeved shirt and loose pants instead of his normally provocative attire. "I don't know, didn't feel like wearing any of my other stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if to say that it was nothing more than one of his impulses.

Ramey bought it. Victor didn't.

"You're in the house James, you can take the sunglasses off. I don't care if you've got a hangover, that's why I made you the coffee." He smiled and handed him the steaming cup before reaching for the sunglasses.

James jerked away and spilled hot coffee over his hand in the process. He yelped and dropped the cup, it shattered on the hard kitchen tile, spraying coffee everywhere. James' glasses fell off into the coffee but no one immediately noticed. Victor was cleaning up the coffee and glass while Ramey went to soak a cloth in cool water for James' burned hand.

He smiled and pressed the cloth to his friend's burns. "Here. I know how much that had to've...hurt. What the Hell happened to you?"

He was looking up past James' veil of long hair to the black eye underneath. There was a small bandage over his eyebrow where it had been split open. "Nothing. Just...I got kinda drunk last night and fell off the stage." He managed a blush.

Ramey laughed but in the background Victor looked thoughtful. James forced a lop-sided grin. "Well, I've broken enough things this morning and I just came to drop off that stuff so...I think I'll be going."

Ramey smiled. "Later, man."

"Later." A few moments after, Ramey heard James speeding away. Victor threw the rest of the glass in the garbage and walked over to Ramey.

"He's lying."

"What?" Ramey asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"James. I think someone's hitting him. Probably his new boyfriend."

Ramey looked confused. "What do you mean? Why would you think something like that?"

Victor was quiet for a moment. "The story he gave us. It's just the sort of thing I used to say when my mother beat me."

Ramey looked incredulous but slowly the logic of what Victor was saying sunk in. "What are we going to do?"

Victor though for a moment. "I think we should start by talking to Leo."

oOo

Victor grabbed up the phone, dialing Leo's number, which was on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Came the groggy, somewhat drunk answer a few moments later.

"Leo? That you? It's me, Victor."

"Eh, Victor? Whaddya want?" His voice slurred, his words flowing together.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeh, mebbe...what's it to ya?"

Victor groaned. "Meet me at the coffee house in an hour. I really need to talk to you."

"Eh? About what?"

"James."

"I dun wanna talk about that slut," Leo replied angrily. "He'd ratha dance den be with me, anyway. Stupid manwhore...brazen nymphomaniac..."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Shut up and meet me there."

"Fine fine fine," Leo grumbled, slamming the phone down.

Victor sighed, setting the phone down. "What'd he say?" Ramey turned to Victor, looking at him concernedly.

"He's not happy that I want to talk about James. Leo's still angry with James for choosing dancing over him. But hopefully once he knows he'll be able to talk James into leaving that Mitch guy." He paused. "Hey, Ramey?"

"Yeah?" Ramey's voice sounded like a combination of worry and anger.

"Can you dig up some dirt on Mitch O'Shea?"

"You looking to get him arrested?"

"At least away from James."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, love."

"Anything for you."

oOo

So, an hour later, Victor sat alone in the coffee house, waiting for Leo. He was late, but he stumbled into the coffee house about twenty minutes after their meeting time. Victor sighed, but said nothing about it. He stood and helped Leo into a chair. "You need some coffee."

"Irish coffee?" Leo asked hopefully.

"No. Straight black coffee." Leo looked disappointed as Victor ordered himself and Leo coffee. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? What kind of question is that?" Leo's hair was disheveled, and his clothes looked like he'd slept in them. His eyes were puffy from both lack of sleep and crying.

"Leo, you and James were getting very close, and then he suddenly broke it off. That had to have been hard on you."

"Yeah, I guess so, but what can I do? I'm not good enough to be with him."

Victor sighed. "Damn it you're the best thing that's happened to him."

"Why couldn't he see that!" Leo cried, slamming his fist on the table. "He told me he wouldn't tire of me...he said I was going to be his only one..."

Victor put a hand over the fist, taking Leo's hand. "Leo, James is getting abused by some new boy toy he has."

Leo stiffened and looked at him. "What? What are you talking about?" Leo's eyes immediately filled with worry, and he leaned close to Victor.

"James came over today looking horrible. He wore glasses and a long sleeve shirt. He dressed...conservatively."

Leo blinked. "That's not like him at all."

"When I got the sunglasses off of him, he had a cut on his eyebrow and a black eye. He made him some bullshit story about falling off the stage."

"How do you know it's bullshit?"

"I made up those kind of stories when I was abused by my mother." Victor leaned back, sipping at his coffee as soon as it was delivered to them.

Leo picked up his cup and sipped at it too. "Oh...Well what am I supposed to do? He broke up with me!"

"So _what_! You still care for James, I can see it in your eyes. Convince him to come back to you."

"But..what about his boyfriend? What if he comes back for James?" Leo looked fearful.

"Ramey and I are taking care of that, don't worry. Please, Leo. James is our best friend. We don't want him to get hurt. I know you don't either."

"No..." He sighed. "Alright...alright I'll do it."

oOo

James stepped into his apartment and locked the door behind him. Walking to the kitchen he set a back of groceries on the counter, it was mostly beer. Mitch liked to drink. He set about putting things in the cabinets and in the fridge when suddenly a huge hand clamped over his shoulder. "Wut? No 'ello kiss? Oi'm 'urt James, Oi though ye loved meh."

James suppressed a shudder and turned around to smile up into a face framed with black hair with inquisitive startlingly blue eyes. He kissed him softly. "Of course I love you Mitch, look, I went and got you some beer. It's the kind you like." He said, eager to please him.

"Why thank ye, James. Tha's awful sweet o'ye." He said smiling, James relaxed a little for the first time. Maybe if he kept the man happy, he wouldn't hurt him. Mitch wrapped arms like steel bars around his waist and suckled his neck playfully and reached down to unzip James' pants.

James knew what was going to happen and fought a whimper. _Just don't fight it, it'll be worse if you fight it..._ Mitch was unbuckling his own pants, his mouth still on James' neck and shoulder. James had to admit that it felt good, of course, this wasn't the part that hurt.

Mitch pulled James back into the livingroom, he sat down on the recliner and pulled James onto his erect shaft without any lube. Pain lanced through James and he moaned wordlessly, Mitch took it for pleasure and drove himself deeper into James, causing him to scream again. "Like tha' doncha Jamey?" He whispered, his voice rasping like a snake.

Dear God, why couldn't Mitch have been a smaller man? But, when James had chosen him he'd wanted to make Leo as jealous as possible. Why couldn't he have just let himself apologize to Leo? It was better than this wasn't it? In a few short minutes Mitch was done, not sparing a thought for James' pleasure. James groaned and curled up on the chair. _No more...please, no more..._

"Cook dinner, James. Oi'm 'ungry." Mitch commanded.

James tried to get up but he couldn't. It hurt to move. He moaned feebly as Mitch stalked over to him with anger in his eyes. "Oi said t'get in there and make me some _god damned_ _food_!" Mitch dragged James out of the chair and the smaller man immediately collapsed onto the floor. He curled up in a fetal position to protect himself.

A boot slammed into his ribs, ribs that were already broken and cracked. He thought he heard more than one pop. Another kick caught him in the side of the head and white and purple dots flashed in front of his eyes. He felt dizzy and sick. Fists rained down on his ribs, arms, and head and he howled in pain. Even then Mitch didn't stop, he was still kicking and punching him. Screaming at him. "Oi shouldnae 'ave hooked up wit'a whore like you James. Just a whore!"

Soon, James didn't even have the energy to scream and he whimpered fearfully on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity Mitch tired of hurting him and grabbed his coat and went outside. James crawled to his bed. His hand was badly swollen where Mitch had stomped on it but he managed to call into work and tell them that he wouldn't be dancing the next day. His words were badly slurred by his swollen and bleeding lip but they seemed to think he was drunk instead. Let them think what they wanted. He just wanted to sleep.

oOo

Leo poked his head into the bedroom window. He was sitting on a tree branch outside James' bedroom, looking in. "James..." he whispered at the man curled on the bed. _How could I let this happen? _He shook his head, opening the window and slipping inside.

James didn't seem to notice as Leo walked to the door and shut it, locking the door. "James," he whispered, kneeling beside the bed. He put his hand on James' swollen cheek, causing the other to jump. "Shh..it's alright..it's me. It's Leo."

James opened his eyes slowly, whimpering. "L-leo?" he whispered hoarsely. "What are you...I mean.." he looked away. "Why are you here?"

"For you, silly," Leo replied softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be...it's my fault."

"Shut up, it was not." He slipped his arms under him, picking him up. "Come on, you need to go to the hospital."

"No...Mitch..."

"That the name of the bastard who's been doing this to you?" James nodded. Leo growled. "Leave him to me."

"No, Leo, don't--" but Leo was already out the door and heading for Mitch. Leo was smaller than Mitch, but pretty muscular himself. He clamped a hand on Mitch's shoulder, whirling him around and punching him hard in the face.

"How _dare _you hurt him?" Leo screamed at Mitch. Mitch, who had been taken off guard and was now on his butt on the porch, cradling a broken nose, glared up at Leo. He struggled to his feet and leapt at Leo.

Leo stepped deftly aside, letting the man crack his head into the wall. Leo whipped out a pair of cuffs he'd brought with him, and clicked them onto Mitch. "You're under arrest for the assault of an officer." He grinned just as Ramey pulled into the driveway in his cop car. "Good timing, Ramey!"

"Thanks, Leo. James alright?"

"No. Can you take Mitch in? He assaulted me, and James. Though I fear he did more to James."

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll take him in." Leo nodded and shoved Mitch into the back seat of the car. "Will you call me and let me know how James is doing? I'm going to have to fill out lots of reports."

"Not a problem. Thanks, Ramey!" Leo ran back into the house as Ramey drove off, and picked up James. "Hello, James."

"Leo, I..." James slipped his arms around Leo's neck and cried into his shoulder. "I should have never gotten so defensive. It doesn't m-matter...all I am is a whore anyway."

"If you want to think that, go ahead and think that," Leo snapped. He stopped in the hall. "But never forget you're _my _whore."

James looked shocked as he looked up at Leo, but he smiled. "Rather be yours than anyone else's," he murmured before losing consciousness.

oOo

James had a collapsed lung from where one of his ribs had been pushed through and he was put on a respirator. When his clothes were removed by the doctors, hundreds of new and old bruises and abrasions were found all over his body. He had a ruptured spleen and massive internal bleeding in his abdomen as well as a near-fatal concussion. The doctors said it looked like he'd been in a car wreck.

Ramey and Victor stayed outside of his room, scared for their friend. No one had told Mel yet though Ramey had left a note that told him where they were. Leo was inside the room holding tightly to James' unhurt hand. As with his partner Kurt, he blamed himself for James' hurt and it was hard on him. He cried often and prayed even more.

Still, James stayed in a coma. His lip was still badly swollen and it had to be stitched back together and his face was covered in mottled bruises and scrapes but otherwise his sleep looked peaceful, he just wasn't waking up. The only thing that kept Ramey from drinking was Victor's comfort and Leo wouldn't leave James' side long enough for him to get a beer. It was three days before James woke up.

It was early morning and Leo had fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed. James groaned at the pain it caused but reached out and stroked his hair softly. He smiled though it tugged at the stitches in his lip.

Leo started and sat up. It took a while for his bleary, tear-stained eyes to focus. "James? Oh God! You're awake!" He smiled and wrapped the man in a gentle hug, careful not to squeeze him too tightly.

James smiled and nuzzled his cheek, unable to kiss him with the stitches in his mouth. "Hey...I guess I've got my own Superman now, huh?"

Leo was familiar with the affectionate term between Ramey and Victor and he was also aware of how much James had always been jealous of it, though he'd never admit it. He smiled and left butterfly-soft kisses on the man's cheek. "Yea, I'll be your man of steel."

"What about my dancing?"

"You can strip if you want, just keep in mind, you only go home with me." He smiled and held the smaller man's hand in a firm loving grip.

James smiled. "I'd like that."

oOo

"Is it okay for us to come in now?" Victor's voice sounded in the hallway. "I hear voices in there. I know you're awake, James!"

Leo laughed, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, you guys can come in, it's okay."

Victor and Ramey opened the door, walking into the hospital room. "James, you look like hell," Ramey remarked with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, well you and Victor spend so much time in here, I thought I'd give it a shot as well," James retorted, glad to have the company in the room. He wanted very badly to kiss Leo, but knew it wasn't happening with the stitches in his lip. He looked down after a moment. "What happened to..." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Mitch was arrested on assault charges," Ramey replied quietly. "But...at most he'll be out in a few days."

"Oh..."

"We should be able to get a restraining order," Victor suggested.

"The best thing might be...for James to quit working at the Bouncing Balls," Leo said just as quietly as Ramey.

James looked at Leo, shocked. But he soon realized that Leo wasn't saying that because James was a stripper. He was saying it because Leo was worried about him. James smiled a little, careful of the stitches. "It's a promising idea, but Mitch has a key to my apartment."

Victor smiled. "Then stay at my place. They have security at the Bouncing Balls, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah, they have to, considering the possibility of rape." He jumped, realizing what Victor said. "Stay at your place? But--I..."

"Mitch doesn't know where it is, and if he some how finds out, Leo will be there to stop him. Right Leo?"

"Yes, definitely!" Leo nodded. "I kinda hate living alone anyway."

"Are you sure, Leo? This is a big step you know," James pointed out shyly, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Are you _blushing_, James?" Ramey asked, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Shut _up_, Ramey," James growled, the blush brightening.

"Of course I'm sure, James. I want to be there to protect you. Plus, after a week of not being with you, I miss you."

oOo

James still wasn't dancing yet but Leo had started going back to work at the prison. He spent most of his day laying in bed and watching TV. It was dreadfully boring but when Leo got home... James smiled just thinking about it, it felt so wonderful being with him. Now he understood what Ramey and Victor must share.

The doorbell rang and James hobbled out of bed and to the front door. Bad perfume and cheap jewelry confronted him. A slap stung his cheek. He whipped his head back around to stare at the most singularly ugly woman he'd seen in his life. "What the Hell was _that_?" His drama-queen counterpart was kicking in.

The woman smirked. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you were my son." Her tone said that she wasn't the least bit sorry. "This is my house you know, you don't have the right to be here. Get out."

James realized that this must be Victor's mother. "Uhh...I don't think so, girlfriend." James slammed the door in her face despite her screams of protest and immediately called Victor to tell him what had happened.

oOo

Ramey answered. "Hello James! How are you?"

"I'm not sure yet. Can I talk to Victor?" His voice was slightly frightened, and very worried.

"Uh...yeah, sure." His voice faded as he turned to talk to Victor. "Victor, James is on the phone!"

"For me?" Ramey nodded, and Victor stood. "How odd..." He walked over to Ramey and took the phone from him. "James? What's up?"

"Someone just came over and tried to kick me out of the house. She smelled of bad perfume."

Victor winced. "Damn it...I'm sorry, James. That was---"

"Your mother. I figured as much when she slapped me and tried to get me to leave."

"Oh James, I'm sorry, I--"

"Forget about it. Why does she think that it's her house?"

"Because...it legally is." Victor sighed, looking down.

"It is? Then where was she while you were living in it?" James asked, utterly confused.

"Well...I...kind of signed something when I was 12 turning over all my possessions to her."

"You _what_?" James shook his head. "Forget about it. I'll keep her away from the house." He sighed, a little confused as to what was going on. He knew Victor had been abused by his mother, but this was a little extreme.

oOo

James just finished his first night back at work, and it was close to 4 in the morning. He stretched, slipping on a jacket. He was still a bit sore, but all in all it was a good night. Making over $500 in one night was definitely a plus for him. He usually only made $200, but apparently the regulars missed him.

He decided to walk back home that night, instead of calling Leo to pick him up. He zipped up his jacket, a slight skip to his walk as he went home. He didn't notice the large body of Mitch O'Shea following behind him. He unlocked the door to Victor's home and walked inside, yawning.

He slipped off his shoes as to not make much noise and wake Leo. He smiled just thinking about Leo, sighing dreamily. That smile and dreamy look faded as a hand clamped around his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Are you thinking about me, Jamey?" Mitch asked, grinning angrily.

"N-no..." He clenched his eyes shut starting to choke.

Mitch's hand clenched harder. "You cheating on me with a cop!" He punched James.

James' head whipped to the side, but he didn't say anything. "Drop him," a voice sounded from the doorway.

Mitch turned his head to look down the barrel of a gun. "Whaddya think you're doing, pointing a gun at me! I'll kill you!"

Leo cocked his gun. "Drop him or I fire."

Mitch growled. He didn't just drop James, he threw him across the room. James slammed through a table, lying against the wall unconscious. Mitch smirked. "This isn't over. You two can't hide forever." He turned and stalked out of the house.

Leo kept his gun raised and ready, making sure Mitch left the house. He went to the door and locked it before setting the gun's safety on and tossing it on the couch. He ran over to James. "James? James!"

James groaned, opening his eyes. "Wh...ughnn...my head..."

Leo picked up the smaller man. James' head flopped onto Leo's shoulder. "You're alright..."

"Alright? In what way, Leo?" James whimpered and buried his head. "He knows where I am now..."

"Shh...he's not coming back tonight...let's just get some rest..." Leo laid him in the bed, and headed for the guest bedroom, where Leo had been sleeping. They agreed not to sleep together until they were both ready.

"Wait," James' voice came from the bedroom. Leo stopped in the door and turned to James. "I know we agreed not to...but..."

Leo smiled, and nodded. "Yes, of course." He shut the bedroom door and slid into bed next to James. He wrapped his arms around James, pulling the other close to his chest. "Sleep well, James."

oOo

James woke up and smiled, it was the most wonderful feeling, waking up in Leo's arms. "Good morning."

Leo had been watching him sleep, just enjoying his warmth next to him. "Did you sleep okay?"

James nodded and kissed him. "I thought I'd have nightmares but I didn't. Thank you."

Leo blushed and smiled. "Well...if I get to cuddle you all night then I'm perfectly to do so." He winced and gently pressed his fingers to the bump on James' head. "You've got quite a bump. You don't feel nauseous or anything, do you?" He was concerned about another concussion.

James shook his head. "I'm fine, really. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's make breakfast." He smiled and nibbled Leo's lips expertly causing the other man to moan softly. "Of course, I might not be hungry for food..."

Leo gave him a stern look. "Not yet James. We're going to wait, remember? Make it special..."

James tried to pout but ended up smiling. "Okay, love. So...what did you want for breakfast?"

Leo made a face. "Nothing that you cook. I'll make breakfast." James pretended insult but he knew that his culinary skills were awful.

"Okay, you make breakfast."

oOo

An hour later James stepped out of the house and caught a cab downtown. He and Leo had decided that Mitch had followed him from The Bouncing Balls. So James was going to work somewhere else from now on. He went to a place called the Doll House and performed a private dance for the owner. Afterwards he was told that he had a job.

James took another cab to Ramey's house to share the good news, it was Sunday morning so they were still in bed. They were...busy... So he waited in the kitchen until they were done. Much to his mortification, Victor when he finally made his appearance, was nude. He hadn't expected to see James there, Ramey suddenly knew why Ramey was always taking the man to bed. He had a beautiful body. "James? What are you doing here?"

"James?" Ramey popped his head out of the bedroom door, he was also naked.

James waved. "Hi, all. I've got a new job, Mitch followed me home last night. Oh, and Victor, I know how to get rid of your mother."

Victor had wrapped a towel around his waist and he sat down on the chair. "Okay, ignoring the Mitch issue for right now. What about my mother?"

"You signed the papers when you were twelve right?"

"Yea."

James rolled his eyes. "_Duh_! You weren't legal!"

"Legal?"

"You have to be eighteen to sign a legal document. You didn't know?"

Victor stared. "I guess...I never thought about it..." He said dazedly.

"Glad I could help." James smiled. "Now, I've got lunch with Leo. I'll see you later."

oOo

Victor grabbed his arm. "Wait a second! You said Mitch came over last night. What happened? What are you going to do?"

James sighed, and sunk back into his seat. "He tried to strangle me, okay? He thought I was cheating on him with Leo." He chuckled softly, though it wasn't that enthusiastic. "But...leave it to my man o' steel to save the day..."

Ramey knelt beside James, despite his nakedness, and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close. "Are you sure Mitch won't come after you again?"

"I don't know, Ramey...I really don't. I quit Bouncing Balls and got a new job, but I don't know if he'll remember where I live or not." He pulled away from Ramey. "I should go." He stood up and headed to the door. "Bye." And he was gone.

Victor looked at Ramey and slid into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Will James be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Victor. I can tell he loves Leo, but this whole thing with Mitch is really messing him up."

oOo

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're not eating. Look, I'll protect you from Mitch, don't worry." Leo smiled reassuringly. "Here." He spoon-fed James some ice cream.

"Mmmm... That's really good, fattening, but good." He said smiling.

"Try the chocolate sauce." Leo offered, swiping his finger through it and holding it up for James' mouth. James smiled seductively and sucked the finger into his mouth, running his tongue up and down it.

"Mmmm...that's really good." Neither of them were talking about the chocolate sauce. Leo took James' hand in his and kissed it. James was content, for once in his life, just to sit there and cuddle. After a while Leo glanced at his watch.

"I've got to go to work." He said sadly.

James pouted but nodded. "Okay. See you later tonight?"

"Of course. Make sure you lock the doors when you get home and if there's _any_ problems you call my cell, okay?"

James smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise, dear."

"Okay, I guess you better get home and get some sleep before work. I'll see you later." He kissed James' cheek and smiled.

"Later..."

oOo

James sat there long after Leo left, just staring at the table. He sighed. When he finally left, he didn't go home, he went to the martial arts place that was near his home. He went in, feeling very very weird. "U-um, excuse m-me?" He tapped the instructor on his shoulder.

The man whirled, causing James to jump. He was completely bald, very tall, and very strong in appearance. James shrunk beneath the man's piercing grey eyes. "Can I help you?"

James swallowed hard. "I..I...want...to take self-defense classes...p-please."

"Ah!" The man brightened as soon as he realized there was a potential customer on his hands. He clapped James on the shoulder, causing the smaller man to stumble forward a bit. "Well, well! Right this way." James was led into a tiny office that had no chairs, merely cushions. The man knelt on one, while James knelt, slightly awkwardly, on the other. "Now. What's your name?"

"James Mallory, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mallory. I am Logan Derikkson. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, and call me James, please, Mr. Derikkson."

"Only if you call me Logan," he replied with a smile, pouring them a small cup of tea for each of them. He handed James his and looked at him seriously. "Why do you think you need self-defense?"

"I..." James looked down and away. "To...defend myself of course."

Logan leaned over, pulling James' chin so he was looking into his eyes. "I see." He let go of James' chin.

James rubbed his chin, looking at Logan. "What is it you think you see, sir?"

"You're abused." James winced, and looked down. Logan nodded. "I thought so. It's a perfectly logical reason. You're welcome to join here."

"Sir...why did you want to know why I wanted to learn?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you weren't out just to hurt people." Logan smiled again, and finished his tea. "Now, if you go see Arisa, she'll set you up with all the paperwork and stuff, alright?"

James nodded and stood. "Thank you, sir. When will I start?"

"Arisa will help with that too. She has the schedules of all the instructors here, so if you want a specific one you can set up times to be in their class." Logan stood and took James' hand firmly. "Keep yourself safe until your first lesson, alright?"

James nodded, shaking his hand. "I will, sir."

After finishing his paperwork with Arisa, he pulled out his cell phone. He left the dojo and leaned against the wall outside, dialing Leo's cell. Leo's frantic voice answered a moment later. "James? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

James blushed. "I'm fine, Leo! Really...I just wanted tell you something."

Leo calmed down after a moment. The other sounded fine, though he was known to lie about things Mitch had done to him. "What is it?"

"I joined a dojo."

Of all the things Leo expected _that _wasn't one of them. "A...a dojo? Is that..wise?"

James blinked. "Yes, of course it is! I'm going to learn how to defend myself from Mitch."

Leo's voice brightened. He'd definitely assumed the wrong reason James would be going to the dojo. "Oh! That's great, then, James."

"Hey, Leo?" James asked, almost shyly. "Will you join with me?"

"Me? But I don't need self-defense."

"I know. I just...don't want to take this class alone, is all."

Leo could almost hear James' pout on the other end of the phone. "You know, it's really scary how well you send facial expressions over the phone." He sighed. "Alright, you win! I'll take classes with you. We'll set them up when I get home tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" James was practically bouncing. "See you later, Leo." He hung up, skipping down the street. He ran right into a wave of bad perfume and the woman it was attached to. He backed up, coughing. _Ugh..._ "Sorry, ma'am, I didn't--"

"You!" An unbelieveably high voice shrieked at him. James winced, jumping when he felt her nails dig into his neck. "You're the bastard who broke into my house!"

"Wh---" Before answering her accusation, he decided to get her hand off his neck first. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off, pushing her backwards. He rubbed his throat, which had scratches from the nails on it, but he ignored it. "I did not break into your house. Your son let me use _his _house for awhile."

"That's not his. He signed it over to me."

"When he was 12! That may have been effective then, but Victor's 26 now. That contract became void when he became 18."

"Oh so the little fag has figured it out, has he?"

"_Victor_ has figured it out, yes. And if you come by _his _house again, I'm calling the cops."

Desdemona smiled a wonderfully evil smile. "Oh no, I wouldn't _dream_ of interrupting you and your...companion." Her voice was sickeningly sweet. That worried James. "Please forgive my intrusion, I'm just _horrid_ with legalities."

No, you're just horrid, James corrected in his mind. "Right. Anyway, you better stay away from Victor too. He's dealt with your shit long enough." Desdemona didn't reply. She merely turned and walked down the street. Sighing, James stopped to look at his neck in a store mirror. "Great," He muttered, dabbing at the bloody rents on his neck. "Just one more thing to explain to Leo." Turning down the street, he walked back to the house.

oOo

James stepped into his bedroom to change into his outfit for work. He shut the door, although no one was there to watch him. He felt weird. Shrugging, he stripped off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. It felt good to have no clothes on. He felt...free. Smiling a little, he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

He barely had time to struggle as handcuffs clamped onto his wrists, keeping his arms above his head. "What the--"

"You might want t'shut up, Jamey," the horribly obnoxious Scottish voice came from behind him. James paled visibly. "Aw, didn't ye miss meh? Yer little fuck buddy isn't 'ere to save you now. You're mine again. Don't ye forget that, James. You're mine, and ye always will be." He grinned. "Oh! Why thank you so much for getting yourself all undressed just for me!"

James remained silent, though he glared at Mitch. The glare was soon smacked off his face, and his legs shoved painfully upwards. James used to be able to deal with the sex Mitch forced from him. At least then he used lube. But now Mitch was angry, and he wasn't going after pleasure. He wanted James in _pain_.

oOo

By the time Mitch was finished, James' anus was torn and bleeding, and his penis was raw from when Mitch forced him inside of Mitch. Still he stayed silent, hoping Mitch would leave. But Mitch had other plans. He dressed and sat down in a chair by the bed. "Now we wait for your Leo to return home."

Mitch smiled pleasantly, pulling out a gun from his jacket. He cocked it, and sat back. "NO!" James cried. "Please...no don't hurt him!"

"Why? Do you _love _him?"

"Yes! I love him!"

"Would you do anything for him?"

James stiffened. _Oh no..._"A-anything to keep you from hurting him..."

"Break up with him. If you agree never to see him again, Oi'll spare his life."

Tears welled in James' eyes, and he looked away. "I'll...I'll do it," he whispered.

oOo

Leo's phone rang and he smiled when he saw the caller ID, it was James, he was probably just calling to tell him more about the dojo. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh...Leo...this isn't easy but...I don't think we should see each other anymore. It's just not...working out...sorry..."

"What? James? What the _Hell_ do you mean things aren't working out?" He rubbed a hand over his face. What was going on, he'd thought everything was going so well!

"It's not you, it's me, I promise. I just...I don't think that we could really last and I want to...break it off before...it gets serious..."

"Before it gets serious?" _I thought it was serious... _Leo thought he was going to cry. He sat down at his desk and held his head in his hands. "James, why are you doing this to us?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It just...it has to be done!" James' voice over the line sounded angry but Leo knew that he was crying. "Look, I'm going to hang up. I won't be at the house when you get home. I might be going out of town for a while. Goodbye, Leo."

"G-goodbye..." Leo snapped his phone shut and shakily rehooked it to his belt. He just stared at the papers on his desk dumbly for a long moment. James was gone... "_Damn it_!" He screamed, angrily throwing everything off of his desk with a furious sweep of his arm. He dropped angrily back into his chair. James was gone...

He put his head down on his desk and cried like a baby...

oOo

James wiped the tears from his eyes before he turned back to Mitch. "Happy?"

"Tha's perfect, Jamey-boy. Now, let's be gettin' t'yer place fer more o'tha fun we 'ad earlier. You'd like that, wouldn'ya Jamey-boy?"

James forced a smile. "I'd love nothing better." He said, slipping into the huge man's arms. _I did this for you Leo...I'd do anything for you._

oOo

Victor rang the doorbell to his own home, which felt really weird. But he ignored it. He was too happy. He held a folder in his hands, practically bouncing as he waited for James to answer. But James didn't answer. "Leo?" Victor asked, confused. His confusion soon melted into worry. Leo looked worse than the first time James broke up with him. He smelled, his hair was unwashed and uncombed, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He smelled strongly of whiskey. "God, what happened?"

Leo stumbled forward, collapsing against Victor. Victor ignored the smell, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders. "He...he...left me," Leo whispered, burying his head in Victor's shoulder and sobbing.

Victor raised an eyebrow. Why would James have left Leo? "Leo, I want you to tell me exactly what James said."

Leo looked confused, but he recounted all of what James said. "Though he said all of that, it sounded as if he was crying," Leo added when he was done.

Victor smiled. "That's it." He pushed Leo back. "Come on, we've got a lot to work out."

oOo

That Saturday afternoon, Victor headed out to James' apartment. He'd already worked out a plan with Leo, but this was going to take some real skill. Leo and Ramey were in a car parked by the apartment, just in case Mitch suspected Victor of anything. They were hoping Mitch wouldn't even be there.

Victor stepped up to the door to James' apartment. He knocked. He tried not to cringe as Mitch answered the door. "Whaddya want?"

"Hello!" Victor forced himself to be cheerful and smile kindly. "Is James home?"

"Are ye one o' 'is lovers!" Mitch grabbed Victor's collar and yanked him forward.

Victor let out a squeal. "Oh no no no! I'm one of his coworkers! I already have a boyfriend! James and I are just good friends! Please, please let me down!"

Mitch seemed to buy it, and put him down. "Eh, alright, come on in." Victor swallowed, rubbing his neck as he walked inside. "Oy, Jamey! You got a visitor!"

James poked his head out from the kitchen his eyes widening. "Vic---" Victor swept forward, putting a hand over his mouth and shoving him into the kitchen. He shut and barred both doors.

He turned to James, leaning against the door. "Keep it quiet, okay?"

"What are you doing here? Mitch will kill you!" Jamse whispered fiercely, worry filling his eyes.

"Shh...he won't if we keep quiet. Sit down with me." They both sat down at the table, with James being a bit fidgety. "What happened with Leo?"

James looked away. "I just didn't think it'd---"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I want the truth."

James hung his head. "Mitch will kill him."

Victor's eyes widened. "That's definitely...oh James...I'm sorry." But he smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about? This isn't funny!"

"Oh I know it's not," Victor said. He leaned over and took both of his hands. "But Ramey, Leo and I know how to get you out of this."

"Wh--how?"

Victor put a hand on Leo's lips. "It's a secret." He smiled, chuckling at James' pout. "Let's just say that within a week, you'll be back in Leo's arms." James, for the first time in awhile, beamed. He didn't say anything, but he hugged Victor. "All will be well soon," Victor said softly. "Now. Buck up, and do all you can to keep Mitch happy."

James nodded, though he knew that was next to impossible. He walked Victor to the door. "Good bye, Victor." He shut the door.

oOo

Victor trotted out to the car, slipping into the back seat. "Phase one, accomplished. James knows what's going on, but only a bit." He turned to Leo. "Leo, Mitch threatened to kill you if James didn't agree to break up with you."

Leo sighed, though he was relieved. "I thought it was something like that. I hoped that it wasn't James' true feelings that he broke up with me." He smiled. "Which is why I'm doing this with you guys."

"Phase two will be put into action tomorrow. That's your time to shine, Superman." He stopped, and laughed. "Well you're both Superman, aren't you? I meant Ramey."

Ramey smiled and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do this." He put the car in gear and sped off away from the apartment complex.

oOo

"Now, you know what to do right?" Ramey quizzed his partner over the phone for the thirtieth time.

"Yes, damn it Ramey, I'm not just a rookie anymore!"

Ramey sighed. "Yea, I know. You know what you're arresting him for right?"

"Yea, yea. Look, I'm here, I'm gonna let you go."

"Be careful. He's really big and really angry. He nearly choked Victor for ringing the doorbell." Ramey seemed worried and Quint knew that he was upset that he couldn't be part of this arrest.

"Ramey. I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay! But don't forget to--" Quint clicked the phone shut and stepped out of the police vehicle. He walked up to James' apartment and knocked on the door. A _huge_ and angry looking man towered over him in the front door.

"Oy, whut ye want?"

"Mitch O'Shea? I'm Anthony Quint from the 12th precinct and you're under arrest for numerous complaints of violence against others, assault and battery of Eric and William Johnson at the E Street Pub, and threatening the lives of several strangers, including a Mr. Victor Carpathian."

Quint read the man his rights and clipped the handcuffs on Mitch while he struggled. James was sitting in the livingroom trying to hide the multiple bruises on his bare chest and arms. Quint wanted to beat Mitch senseless, he'd become friends with James while they'd been looking for Victor, but he knew that police brutality was an easy way for a criminal to get out of lock up.

He dragged a fighting Scottsman to the squad car and pushed him in, fifteen minutes later they were at the station and Quint was grilling the man while Ramey watched from behind the one-way glass. "Okay, Mr. O'Shea, you've got enough charges against you that you could be put away for a good five years. But...we're willing to let you go free with no time if you agree to a restraining order that'll keep you away from a Mr. James Mallory."

"Why would Oi agree t'stay away frum th'man tha' loves me?"

"Because you're beating the shit out of him?" Quint asked cheerfully.

"'E likes it, likes t'be dominated." The man smiled and it wasn't at all nice.

Quint heard a slight murmer coming from behind the glass and he knew that Ramey was screaming his head off. "Well then, I suppose you better call your lawyer and prepare to spend a couple years in prison. You don't want to know how they treat abusers in Abacus..."

He dropped O'Shea's file on the table and made like he was ready to leave. "Wait! All o'this jus disappears if Oi leave Jamey alone?"

Quint turned and smiled. "That's the deal, yes."

"Alright, we'll talk."

oOo

Back at his home, James sat there, shocked. Mitch just got arrested. Quint was the police officer in question, so he assumed that this was part of the plan Victor wouldn't tell him about. He knew he should get up and go to the hospital again, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Leo poked his head in the open door. "James?" He went in slowly, kneeling beside the chair.

"How did you do it, Leo?" James asked softly. "How did you even know I was lying?" He lifted his head to look at Leo, tears welling in his eyes.

"Actually, Victor figured it out," Leo admitted, stroking his cheek and brushing the tears from his cheek. "Being an abused child, he knew that you weren't telling the truth."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Leo," James whispered. "I did it to protect you."

"I know, James. Now, at least. Hopefully this second part of the plan will work, and keep Mitch away from you."

"You..have a whole plan worked out?"

"Yup!" Leo said cheerfully, scooping James into his arms. "Victor, Ramey, and I figured it all out. Luckily, there's a lot on Mitch that we can put him away for. No matter what happens, he's not going to be bothering you again."

James winced, but rested his head against Leo's shoulder. "I love you, Leo."

"I know, James," Leo replied, smiling. "I love you too." He hand carried James all the way to the hospital, kissing him along the way.

oOo

Mitch walked out of the station, thinking his entire record cleared. Ramey stood with Quint after he left. "Keep that file on hand. If anyone ever spots him even in the same building as James Mallory, have him arrested."

"But Ramey, you told him his record would be wiped clean if he stayed away."

"That's a big if right there, Quint," Ramey pointed out. "Abusers don't give up that easily." Ramey handed him the file. "I'm heading up to the hospital."

"Hey, wait up, I'm going to come with you!"

"What, you have a crush on James? He's with someone you know."

Quint glared, tossing the file on his desk. "I'm not falling for James. But I became friends with him during those three weeks we spent together. I want to see if he's alright."

"Okay, okay," Ramey laughed. "Come on, Tony, let's get going." And he walked out.

Quint just stood there, dumbstruck. That was the first time Ramey had ever used his name. He smiled to himself, glad Ramey finally accepted him as his partner, and trotted after him.

oOo

Two months later and Mitch had not come into any of their lives. VIctor had cleared up things with his mother and he'd officially given his house over to James and Leo. James had too many bad memories of his apartment. He couldn't look at the bed without thinking about Mitch. Victor didn't mind, he was happy with Ramey in his huge house. A house that didn't have a mortgage to pay.

It was James' birthday and everyone was piled in the house with smiled and wrapped gifts for him. They pigged out on cake and ice cream as if they were still little kids and then watched as James opened his presents. He smiled and hugged the sender as he opened their gifts. Ramey had to admit that it was wonderful to see him smiling again. But, James had always been stubbornly unbreakable.

He turned and pouted at Leo, "Where's your gift?"

Leo smiled and kissed the tip of the smaller man's ear. "Later, I promise. Later..."

oOo

Later James lay curled up next to Leo under a soft blanket on the couch, his head resting comfortably on his chest. Ramey, Victor, Mel, and Quint had all been gone for quite a while. James poked Leo in the ribs playfully, "Presents now?" He asked, rolling on top of him and looking him in the face, his dark hazel eyes shining.

Leo wrapped his arms around the weight on top of him. "Hmm..." He rolled over suddenly, depositing James under him. He licked a slow line from his collar bone to the hollow behind his ear; a soft noise slipped from the smaller man's throat. "Mmm...yes, presents now."

James made another soft sound as Leo's tongue slid between pliant lips and bathed the soft sensitive flesh inside with his taste. He hadn't as yet actually kissed him, but instead was treating his mouth to the most erotic sensations imaginable.

He softened beneath him and squirmed just enough for him to know that he was ready, hungry for his kiss, almost as hungry as Leo was to give it. Leo's lips coaxed his to part and both groaned a sound near torment as he brought their mouths together at last.

He ate him. Leo's tongue and teeth were never still as he tried to absorb into himself James' taste, his textures, his scent. James had been kissed by him before but he'd never been subjected to a hunger like this. His mind, his reason fled and he knew only a deep sense of longing that each movement of the other's mouth only intensified.

He sucked at him; drinking in his sweet taste; groaning at the glory of this sweet ecstacy. He stole his breath and replaced it with his own. James had never known that a kiss could be so intimate, so knowing, so all-encompassing.

James wrapped his arms around his neck dragging his mouth against Leo's, unable to think but needing to have more. No longer was he simply a recipient of Leo's hunger and need. James knew a sense of his own hunger. _He had to have more_. He had to have all Leo could give.

His loose shirt opened beneath Leo's hands as if by magic. James never felt Leo's anxious fumblings as his mouth held to his, bringing his entire being to a mindless state of crazed yearning.

He cried out and felt his back arch as Leo's hand covered his bare flesh. It was a sound torn from his throat in mindless ecstacy. He felt overwhelmed at the pleasure, and the hunger intensified. It drummed in his ears and throat. He had to have more. He had to find the answer to the ache he instilled.

James' hands reached between their bodies. Leo's shirt tore from its buttons as she struggled in growing urgency for the feel of him. Warm flesh, hard, unyielding. James shuttered as his hands moved at will through the crinkling chest hair that had so beckoned, and then down his flat belly.

His mouth opened wide, wider as Leo delved deep into heaven, his body rock hard as he imagined the softness surrounding his sex. He couldn't wait much longer. He had to make this man his. No matter what he was, stripper or whore. He had to belong to him.

Leo'd never known wanting like this. He'd never suffered this yearning, this almost insane intensity. His hands reached into James' pants. He groaned a sound of torment as he felt him hard and ready through his silk boxers. He was ready. He knew James'd be tight and blazing once he entered his slim body.

Leo tore his mouth from his. He wasn't going to make it. Not while thinking thoughts like this. He had to regain his control before it was too late, before he lost it all. Leo was desperate to regain control. He took several deep, hopefully calming breaths as he willed away the temptation to ravage him without further ado.

James never realized his struggle, as his eyes came level with Leo's stomach. His breathing was ragged and his stomach moved with each breath taken, causing a slight hollow to form between waist and pants. Intrigued he reached for Leo's belt, bringing a low aching groan from his throat.

Leo's erection was throbbing; harder, hotter, than he'd ever know it to be. Straining against his pants, he felt ready to explode, and swore that if James continued touching him, he'd die. He couldn't take another second of this agony and remain sane. And yet he hadn't the strength or will to take his talented hands from him.

"James, God," he groaned as he spread open the material and slid his jeans down his hips. His palms ran along each side of his arousal, from his abdomen to his thighs and back again. "Leo, my God, Leo..."

James, God, he groaned as he spread open the material and slid his jeans down his hips. His palms ran along each side of his arousal, from his abdomen to his thighs and back again. Leo, my God, Leo... 

His name held a breathless, trembling quality. Leo frowned at the sound. Was it fear he heard in the low groaning of his name? Did the size of him frighten him? He _knew _he'd seen a man in arousal before. Was he afraid that he might treat him as Mitch had? His fingers reached down beneath James' chin and tipped his face so him might see his expression better. "Don't be afraid, James. I swear to God I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid."

Im not afraid. 

"Then what? What is it?"

Then what? What is it? 

James' hands moved at will over his body, from neck to belly and thigh, his eyes hungry for all he could see. Gently his hands came to cup him and slender, faintly timid fingers moved over his length. James had never been timid before. "It's just that you're so beautiful."

He groaned in torment, the sound telling clearly the pleasure he wrought. Braver now, James urged Leo's body closer and pressed delicate kisses upon his stomach. God, he was dying.

"James, Jesus," He growled helplessly as he crushed the smaller man's body against him. It couldn't go on. He'd waited too long to allow this caress. He was breaking down every barrier, his usual cool control was a thing of the past and he was forcing him ever closer to madness.

James, Jesus, He growled helplessly as he crushed the smaller mans body against him. It couldnt go on. Hed waited too long to allow this caress. He was breaking down every barrier, his usual cool control was a thing of the past and he was forcing him ever closer to madness. 

With gritting teeth, he pulled himself from James' gentle hold, his breathing harsh and shallow. His arms reached around and beneath him. He stripped away the rest of James' clothing and then came back down beside him on one knee even as he reached for him again.

"Come here," he said in soft entreaty with a come hither smile that he'd probably perfected in his time performing.

Come here, he said in soft entreaty with a come hither smile that hed probably perfected in his time performing. 

"James it won't be any good for you, if you don't listen to me." He took his hands from him. At the end of his control, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back from sinking his body into the blazing heat of his.

James it wont be any good for you, if you dont listen to me. He took his hands from him. At the end of his control, he didnt know how much longer he could hold back from sinking his body into the blazing heat of his. 

"Come here," He simply repeated, and Leo knew all was lost. "You're good for me." He hadn't the strength to stay away.

Come here, He simply repeated, and Leo knew all was lost. Youre good for me. He hadnt the strength to stay away. 

"Nympho," he muttered, as he lowered his mouth and body to his. He reached for him again and his mind shut down, allowing only the ecstacy. Searing heat! God, he was drowning in James' mouth, dying at his every touch. He looped the mans legs over his shoulders pressing his hips forward, begging for entrance even as he tried to hold back.

Nympho, he muttered, as he lowered his mouth and body to his. He reached for him again and his mind shut down, allowing only the ecstacy. Searing heat! God, he was drowning in James mouth, dying at his every touch. He looped the mans legs over his shoulders pressing his hips forward, begging for entrance even as he tried to hold back. 

Damn it if he kept this up, Leo was going to be finished before James had a chance to begin. He pulled away, taking his hands in his and holding them high above his head. It was bad enough being this close to him, but having to endure his touch him was more than he could take.

As he raised seeking lips to his, he said, "James, I swear I'm going to make this good for you."

"Leo!" He cried, his voice desperate and pleading, his body anxious as it moved frantically, urgently beneath him, silently begging for him to take what he offered. James' mouth brushed his jaw and his lips; his tongue ran over his mouth, seeking entrance and Leo trembled with answering need, knowing that he was lost.

Leo! He cried, his voice desperate and pleading, his body anxious as it moved frantically, urgently beneath him, silently begging for him to take what he offered. James mouth brushed his jaw and his lips; his tongue ran over his mouth, seeking entrance and Leo trembled with answering need, knowing that he was lost. 

His mouth opened wide taking his probing tongue deep into his mouth. Leo sucked at him, drinking in his heat and his taste as he covered James' anus with a careful amount of lube and finally allowed his body to slide into heaven.

God almighty, he was tight, as tight as a virgin. He'd never expected that from _James_! Leo's body trembled with the wonder of knowing this perfection. He heard his soft gasp and prayed to God it was from pleasure, rather than pain, because there was no way on earth that he could stop now. His body, plunged deep into James', slowly at first and then faster, growing more desperate with each movement.

Again and again Leo moved against him, in him, even as he tried to hold on. Ragged breathing and low moans filled the otherwise silent home and each muttered sound only brought them both closer to the edge. Sweat glistened upon their bodies and allowed delicious movement. No man had ever felt like this!

Think! Think of something. Think of the overdue paperwork sitting on your desk that you need to finish. Think of the numbers! His mind repeated the words but his body was lost in the ecstacy of this beautiful man. He couldn't stop and it was too soon. But it wasn't.

Despite the ache that had taken hold. Despite his trembling, he could feel the first almost crushing waves of pleasure come over James and a violent spray of pearl drops splattered across his neck and chest. James' body squeezed at his sex greedily, drawing him further in, taking from him everything he could give, his life and his very soul.

And he gave and gave, until there was nothing left but delirium.

"Damn it, James," He breathed against his neck as his shudders finally eased and he collapsed upon the smaller man. He was totally replete and more exhausted than he'd ever been in his life.

Damn it, James, He breathed against his neck as his shudders finally eased and he collapsed upon the smaller man. He was totally replete and more exhausted than hed ever been in his life. 

James sighed beneath him and snuggled his face against Leo's damp neck. He made a sound that might have been a laugh. "You do have a way with words don't you?"

Leo groaned, hardly able to breath.

"Do you always curse at your lovers when you make love to them?"

Do you always curse at your lovers when you make love to them? 

He groaned again and pushed himself deeper into him.

He moaned a soft sound as another shock came to rock his body leaving him trembling and exhausted. "That was...that was..."

Leo grinned as he rolled them both to their sides. "I guess your present was good then?" He laughed at what sounded like a grumpy groan and pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin. Happily exhausted, he closed his eyes, delighting in the feel of James against him and wishing that they never had to leave this make-shift bed on the couch.

He squeezed James tighter for a brief moment and found him sleeping lightly with his face nuzzling Leo's neck. "It was very good... Happy birthday James..." He whispered before he himself falling asleep next to him, a slight smile on his face.

oOo

The next morning James and Leo stopped by Ramey's place for breakfast. James was still beaming from the night before and he had trouble not skipping where ever he went. He bounded into the livingroom and smiled at Ramey, Victor, and Mel. "Good morning!"

Ramey sat up slowly. "Um...you're acting strange James. Are you on drugs?" Mel swatted him in the back of the head and he yelped. "Ow! What was that for?"

"To get you to shut up, Ramey. Look at them, they just got laid. It's a beautiful moment." He smiled at his almost-uncle.

James' jaw dropped, as did Ramey's and Mel chuckled. "Just when did you pick up some of James' more flattering humor?" Ramey asked.

"Well...you _did_ leave me to live with him for nearly a year..."

Ramey blushed. "I _knew _that was a bad idea."

James pouted. "Aw come on! I took care of the kid, didn't I? Mel's just a lot wiser now because he lived with me." He sighed. "You don't really have to worry about my being a nympho anymore."

Ramey and Victor both looked at him. Even Leo looked a bit shocked. "I've decided that my body is only for Leo to see. No one else." While this was the truth, it wasn't the full truth. James didn't want to ever meet anyone like Mitch O'Shea ever again.

Everyone in the room knew that the thing about Leo wasn't the whole reason, except Mel. They didn't say anything about it though, just let the reason James said be the only reason. "Honestly, I kind of want to become a cop."

"NO!" Came 3 different shouts, causing James to jump and step back. Ramey, Victor, and Leo all looked scared.

"Wh-what did I say? What's wrong with that?"

"Look, James, that's a great idea and all, but there's just too much that could happen," Leo explained, worry filling his eyes.

"What do you mean? I was with Quint for a whole three weeks and nothing happened."

"That was just surveillance. You didn't do any of the things a real cop does," Ramey pointed out. "Even a security guard has it's dangers." Leo looked down, knowing Ramey was talking about him. "Leo's partner was killed on the job. I was shot in Japan on duty."

"I don't want to lose you, James," Leo said softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. It was bad enough when Kurt died. I couldn't stand it if you died too."

James looked at the three, and nodded silently. "Alright, you guys. You win. I won't become a cop."

oOo

"Hey Tony, you got your vest on right?"

"Yea, but this is supposed to be simple isn't it? Relax Ramey we're just busting a meth lab. It's not like homicide work or anything..." Ramey winced at that, Quint shouldn't just shrug this off. Caution could keep you alive in this work. Still, Quint wasn't the Rookie anymore. He was a cop in his own right, so Ramey held his tongue and didn't tell him anything.

They were going after a man named Guillermo Rodriguez, a dope dealer in the rougher parts of New York. It was bad enough that he sold meth and cocaine to kids but what was worse was that it was dirty stuff. It often killed the users as much as getting them high, Rodriguez didn't care as long as he was getting his money.

Ramey checked the clip in his gun and and readjusted his bullet-proof vest, almost everyone in the station was working this bust. Rodriguez had guns and men and he wasn't afraid to use them. It really _was_ a simple case. There shouldn't be any problems but...Ramey was strangely pensive about the whole thing...

oOo

The lab was set up in an old abandoned building in the slums. Few of the windows were still intact, instead they were closed up with duct tape and plastic garbage bags. Ramey and Quint were assigned to the side entrance of the building where it was expected several of the drug deals went down. They crouched in silence waiting for the signal to move in.

"You ready for this Tony?"

He shrugged. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure." Ramey checked his gun in it's holster for maybe the fifth time and finally the signal came over the radio on his belt. Quint and he silently moved forward just as Rodriguez was trying to come out. The man quickly turned and ran back into the building. Quint and Ramey chased after him.

Inside was a fully functional meth lab and Ramey fought the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Meth labs were highly dangerous, fumes given off in the later refining processes were highly explosive and it just so happened that the early stages required burning. "Tony, careful, okay?" He shouted as they chased their suspect.

"Yea, I've got it Rams, really."

Quint was having trouble running in his heavy vest, being smaller than Ramey, and he stripped off the back layer while he was running and continued onward. He heard a crashing noise ahead and ran into the room while Rodriguez was picking himself up from the floor. Lab equipment was broken and leaking everywhere. Ramey ran up behind him and they both advanced on Rodriguez.

The man seemed to realize he'd been caught and didn't put up too much of a fight. As they were walking away from the room Quint stopped him. "Eh, Ramey...run!" Ramey turned and saw the flames that were crawling towards a pile of meth. _Shit_!

They started running, Ramey dragging Rodriguez infront of him and Quint taking up the rear. They didn't get twelve steps before it blew. Ramey was completely disoriented, all he could hear was breaking glass and a flames roaring overhead. He kept a tight grip on the back of Rodriguez's shirt and managed to stumble back to his feet. Shrapnel had embedded itself in the hand-cuffed man's back and Ramey knew he was dead. He turned around and saw Quint lying on his back a few feet away. He seemed unharmed.

"Come on, Tony, we gotta get out of here!" He screamed over the roaring flames. He helped his partner to his feet and together they ran out of the building. Ramey reported to the waiting officers that Rodriguez was still inside and that he was dead. It took a minute for the sticky wetness on his hands to register in his mind.

Just Rodriguez's blood... He thought at first until he saw Quint start to fall forward and caught a glimpse of the chunks of metal protruding from his back and staining his light blue shirt a dark red. He stared for a minute and then jumped forward to his partner, yelling into his radio. "Officer down, officer down, we need an medical team here now!"

Quint's eyes were unfocused and he barely responded to Ramey's screams, even when he used the drill seargent voice that he had when the boy was just the Rookie. _Dear God, why wasn't he wearing his vest?_ Quint couldn't breath, his breath came in racking sobs. When his eyes finally found Ramey he gasped out, "H..hhh...hur...ts..."

"It's okay, kid, we'll get you to the hospital and it won't hurt anymore. I promise. They'll take care of you." But he could tell by the sad looks in the eyes of the EMTs that Quint wasn't going to live. Tears streaked down his face even as he forced a cheery smile for his dying partner.

oOo

Leo hoped he'd never have to go to another funeral for an officer killed in the line of duty. It was hard watching your partner be buried. He understood how Ramey felt. He didn't know Quint very well at all, but James was pretty torn up about this. So Leo and Victor were there to support their respective lovers.

Ramey didn't look well at all. Despite all of his friends' assurances, he wouldn't stop blaming himself for Quint's death. He looked over at Ramey, and then at his watch. He should still have time. "Hey, Ramey, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Ramey lifted tear stained eyes to Leo. He nodded mutely, standing and trudging outside with Leo. Leo led him into the garden behind the church, sitting him on a bench. "I know how you're feeling, Ramey. The guilt is weighing heavily upon you, isn't it?"

Ramey nodded, still not saying anything. He stared at the grass, fidgeting with his hands. "It was just a basic sting...it shouldn't have gone as bad as it did."

Leo leaned back against the tree behind the bench. "Victor and James are worried for you. You have to--"

"I know what I have to do!" Ramey exploded at him. "You guys have told me this several times, but I just can't force myself to stop thinking about it! Every time I close my eyes I see him! I see the pain in his eyes and I know that I never did anything for him! It's---"

"Not your fault he's dead," Leo said calmly. "You knew the risks when you became a cop. I did too. You have to come to terms with the fact that this is a dangerous job, or you'll drive yourself mad."

Ramey slumped. "I know." He sighed. "I know."

"You have Victor, and James, there to help you through this."

"And you?"

Leo smiled. "I'm there if you need me." He stood, and offered his hand. "Come on, it's almost time, and you're to give the eulogy."

"I don't know if I can do it," Ramey admitted, taking Leo's hand and standing up.

"You will. We'll all be there." Leo led Ramey back into the church just as the service was starting. Ramey slumped into the seat next to Victor, taking comfort in his arms. James did the same with Leo as soon as he sat down.

The funeral went without incident. Ramey's eulogy was hard for him. He broke down as he predicted, and only got halfway through it before Victor had to walk him out of the church to calm down.

Only Ramey went to the cemetary after the funeral. He wanted Victor to come, but they said he was the only one that wasn't immediate family who was allowed to come. "You'll be alright, Ramey," Victor said worriedly, knowing he wouldn't. He stood next to Leo and James as Ramey got in his car.

"You alright, Victor?" Leo asked as Ramey disappeared into the funeral procession.

"Yeah," Victor said softly, sighing. "I'm just worried for Ramey." He turned to face the two. "How about you two? You guys okay?"

James looked away. He hadn't spoken since they'd found out it happened. Leo gave James' shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "We've been better."

"Come on, let's get back to the house. We have to set it up for the wake."

"You know," Leo remarked as they headed to Victor's car. "It was exceedingly nice of Ramey to offer his house up for the wake."

"Ramey didn't want Quint's family to have to deal with that," Victor replied. "They'd been through so much already. He just wanted to help in some fashion."

"Good thing Ramey's house is so enormous."

"Yeah." Victor knew they were just making small talk to keep the tension from filling the car. James' silence frightened Victor. He was in shock right now. "It's perfect for a get together like that. The weather isn't bad either. We can use the back yard."

Leo nodded. The silence fell over the car. He glanced back at James. "You ok?" He asked. James didn't reply. He turned away from Leo and looked out the window. The silence became deafening.

oOo

"Ramey, I'm concerned about James..."

Ramey pulled the blond man into his lap and rested his head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his lover's warmth. "What about him?" He asked quietly.

"He's not talking to anyone. Quint and he were close friends...I think it's been hard on him, losing him. James is a very outgoing person but I don't think he really has that many friends..."

Ramey nodded. "He doesn't, James has always been a little closed off...I'll talk to him." He resolved, squeezing the little blond tightly to his chest. "I love you Victor, I want you to always know that."

Victor understood where this was coming from. The abrupt and violent way in which his partner was taken from him had scared him. He wanted to make sure that Victor knew, as Quint's family hadn't, that he loved him and nothing about that would ever change. "I love you too, Superman..."

oOo

Leo answered the door. "Hey, Ramey, everything okay?"

"Yea...I'm here to talk to--"

"James, I know. Victor called and told me that I should probably go off somewhere for a bit to give you two some time to grieve." He snagged his jacket off of a hook in the hallway, "Which is why I'm leaving now. James is in the bedroom."

"Thanks." He said quietly as Leo slipped out of the door. He trudged upstairs to the bedroom and found James sitting on the bed. He didn't look sad but Ramey hadn't expected him to. When James was trying to deal with something like this he withdrew and instead of appearing sad he appeared absolutely emotionless. "Hey."

James looked up and forced a tiny smile. "Hey."

Ramey walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. He wrapped his long-time friend in a tight hug. "I think that's more than you've said since the funeral. You wanna try talking about it?"

James rested his head on his friend's shoulder and hugged him. "Can you...can you tell me _why_ he died?"

Ramey nodded, forensics had pieced together the exact why. "He took of the back plate of his vest because he was having trouble running...and...and when the meth lab blew...shrap-shrapnel embedded itself in his back tearing open his kidneys, his liver, puncturing one lung...It was a horrible way to die." Ramey didn't feel like telling James any comforting lies.

James' face was ashen. "Okay...thank you." His face was still carefully blank of emotion. Ramey thought that he was going to turn away but instead he looked up at him saying, "Ramey...I think I'm going to cry now."

Ramey smiled softly. "That's okay, go ahead and cry. I'm here for you, just like when we were little."

"Okay." Ramey held him close and James started to cry, huge racking sobs, into Ramey's shirt.

oOo

The sobs soon died down and James pulled away, rubbing his eyes. "James?" The smaller man looked up at him. "Don't withdraw from Leo. He's worried for you too."

James looked down, but he nodded. "I'll try." He looked up at Ramey. "How are you so calm?"

"Lots...and lots of restraint," Ramey admitted. "It took me a good fifteen minutes sitting in the car before I had enough composure to come in here."

"Oh." James looked down again, starting to pull back into his shell. "I'm sorry."

Ramey nodded. He hugged James, but he was already back in his shell. He sighed, and left the house. James wanted to be alone right now. He probably wanted Leo, but Leo was out doing whatever he decided to do while Ramey talked to James.

oOo

Ramey sat staring across his desk to Quint's empty one as he had so many times in the weeks that passed since Quint's death. It didn't feel right without him. Ramey stared at the folder. This made him feel even worse. He stared at the young woman's picture until it blurred. "Tricia O'Conner," he muttered. "19 years old and she's already a rookie." He sighed. The red-haired, green-eyed girl stared up at him, her pale complexion drawing his eyes.

Why in the hell did I have to get a new partner so soon? And a young one at that. This is going to suck. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. He closed his eyes.

"Hieee!" A shrill voice sounded in his ear. Ramey cringed. He cracked open an eye and looked at her. His eyes widened and he leapt up.

"Get out of that chair!" He snapped. Tricia jumped, and stood up, backing away from the chair. "Don't...just don't touch that desk at all. Your desk is over there." He gestured to the one placed against the wall.

"Why can't I have this desk?" Tricia asked, setting her bag down on the floor.

"Because you don't deserve that desk, rookie. Now shut up, I'm trying to get my nap."

Well isn't he a jerk, Tricia thought to herself angrily. She sat down at her desk, staring at it. "You know, it's always nice to introduce yourself."

"Yeah, well I'm not a nice person," Ramey muttered from his chair.

"Bastard."

"Rookie."

oOo

Ramey hated the new rookie, she was obnoxious and flippant and she was younger than Quint had been when he'd joined the force. And...she wasn't Quint. That was probably the part that bothered him the most. He didn't want a new partner, he didn't want to watch another person die.

And she was only a few years older than Mel! She was just a kid. But...she had the best sharp-shooting skills the force had ever seen and she had a degree in profiling and criminology. That didn't make her better than Quint had been. Quint had been on his way to being a great cop and then...he died. Ramey couldn't even look at that obnoxious girl and think of her as "The Rookie" without thinking of his deceased partner.

He glanced over at her, sitting with her feet on her desk eating a snickers bar. She was a _slob_! Ramey looked at his own desk and winced. Well, he was a slob too. "Kid! Get off your ass and get me the files I asked you for an hour and a half ago!" He bellowed in his drill-seargent voice.

She jumped up but when she spoke she tried to pretend that he hadn't startled her. "It wasn't that long ago and I'm _not_ a secretary. Get your own papers."

Ramey smiled, "Are you going against orders? Please say yes, I don't want you here and we don't tolerate vigilantes."

She was about to come back with a smart remark but instead she took a deep breath and tugged angrily on her red braid. "Alright, I'll go!" She turned and started towards the file room. "Bastard..." She mumbled under her breath. "I'm not a kid..."

oOo

A few days later, Tricia stood outside the door to the chief's office, about to knock. She stopped when she heard Ramey's yelling.

"I don't want a partner, Chief!" He protested loudly.

"Well you've got one, Montagu," the chief snapped just as loudly. "I know you're still messed up about Quint, but you've got to move on."

"Give her to someone else! Everything she _does _reminds me of Quint! Everytime she says something to me, everytime she..." He slammed his fist on the desk. "Her existance reminds me of Quint!" Tears glistened in Ramey's eyes.

The Chief looked sympathetic as he stood. He put his hand on Ramey's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ramey, there's nothing I can do. Please, just deal with her and for Pete's sake don't take it out on her."

Tricia barely had time to rush back to her desk before Ramey came stalking back in the room. He yelled at her for something. She gave him an unusually calm response, looking at the paperwork on his desk. _I should feel better knowing that it isn't me he hates. But, knowing that he hates the fact that I'm replacing his dead partner makes me feel even worse..._

Sighing sadly, she stood and leaned over Ramey's shoulder, taking the folders off his desk. Ramey grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing, Rookie?" he growled.

"Why don't you go home," she said softly. "I'll finish up the reports tonight. And I'll call you if anything comes up."

Ramey stared at her, shocked. Then he smirked at her smugly. "It's your death sentence." He grabbed his coat and stood, stalking out of the station. It was snowing as he stepped outside. Shivering, he pulled the collar up on his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street.

Back at home, Victor was making hot cocoa for him and Mel. "You want marshmellows?" He asked Mel, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm too _old _for marshmellows," Mel said arrogantly. Then he grinned at Victor. "But I _suppose _I can have some."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you approve, Mr. Mature." He poured the water into the mug and stirred the powder in before plopping some marshmellows in and handing it to him.

"Thanks, Vic." Mel winked at him and sipped at his hot cocoa. "So is Ramey working late tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll be home around 11:30 or so," Victor replied, sitting next to him and sipping his own cocoa.

"I'm glad you're back, Vic," Mel said softly after a moment of silence. "It was no fun having Uncle Brian here. And Ramey's just no fun when you're not around."

"I know, kid," Victor said, ruffling Mel's hair. "I know."

oOo

Ramey had stopped by a local flower shop and picked up a boquet of blue roses for Victor, he was smiling as he walked up to the door and knocked. Victor answered. "Ramey? What are you doing home?"

Ramey just smiled and swept the smaller man into a deep kiss he nibbled and sucked a trail down the blond's pale throat. Victor purred softly and Ramey licked a sensual line from his collarbone to the hollow behing his ear. "Got off of work early." He licked his lips and smiled. "Marshmellow cocoa?" He asked before licking Victor's lips.

He kicked to door closed and dropped the flowers down on the couch and lifted Victor in his arms and dragged him towards the bedroom. Victor moaned a soft sound and Ramey moaned, his fingers shaking as he unbuttoned the man's silk pajama top to let his fingers trail over his chiseled chest. "Victor..." His hips were grinding wonderfully against the smaller man's.

Victor moaned again as Ramey's mouth seared across his neck and shoulder and his hands reached into his silky pajama bottoms. "Ramey! Come on! At least close the door if you're going to--" Ramey held up a hundred dollars worth of twenties and motioned for Mel to get out of the house.

"Ooooh, money!" Mel quickly snatched up the money and ran out of the door to do whatever it was that teenaged boys did when they had cash and free time. Ramey smiled down at Victor. "I'd planned on complete romance but...I think that I'm just going to ravage you without further ado..."

Victor smiled and kissed him deeply. "Nothing would please me more."

"Oh, I can think of a few things that might please you more. Believe me, I can..." Ramey said, before setting out to prove it.

oOo

Mel darted out of the house, glad to have money and be out of there. He loved Ramey and Victor to death, but when those two went at it, it was never quiet. And something told him Ramey was afraid that something like what happened to Quint would happen to Victor. Absurd, of course, since Victor was a coroner. Then again, the guy did seem to attract the attention of some pretty bad guys.

Shaking his head, he shoved his money into his pocket and trudged through the snow. Victor had changed a lot since Mel had first met him. He used to be emotionally shy; almost afraid to let Ramey know how much Victor loved him. He definitely wasn't now. Victor told Ramey over and over again that he'd let the second kidnapping and the trial make him stronger instead of destroy him more as it had in the past.

Ramey didn't know about the nightmares. Victor would come into Mel's room in the middle of the night and just talk with him. Each time he just said he couldn't sleep, but Mel could always see the fear in his eyes. Victor was damn good at hiding it from Ramey, though; he was completely clueless on the matter.

And Mel wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Victor never asked directly not to tell Ramey, but Mel decided that if he was going to, he'd let Victor do it. Ramey had enough to worry about, so he understood Victor's desire to keep the nightmares secret.

Mel laughed to himself about how much Victor had changed the people around him. Ramey, and even James. Mel laughed out loud at that. Because of the trial, James had found someone he liked, and might even love. At any rate, he was with _one _person, not several.

His laughter, and his thoughts, were suddenly cut short as someone grabbed his neck and slammed him against an alley wall. "Give me all your money, kid," a gruff voice sounded behind a scarf and a hat.

Mel squirmed. "Lemme go! I don't have any money!"

The breath was slammed out of him as his assailant lifted a knee and rammed it into Mel's gut. He then grabbed Mel's hair and yanked it back, putting a cold knife to his throat. "Want to rephrase that?"

Mel's eyes went wide, tears glistening from the pain. He shakily reached towards his pocket for the hundred dollars Ramey had given him.

"Stop right there!" An angry woman's voice sounded from the entrance to the alley. "Drop the knife, and the boy. You're under arrest for mugging."

"Come any closer and I'll slit his throat, lady!" The man growled, pressing his knife against Mel's throat. Mel screamed.

The cop pulled out her gun without hesitation and fired right into the mugger's leg. The mugger dropped the knife, and Mel, his leg buckling beneath him. She slipped her gun back in the holster and ran over to the two. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mel muttered, rubbing his neck as he backed away from the mugger.

She muttered something into her radio, and helped Mel to his feet. "I'll walk you home, if you'd like."

"If...that's okay. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

She smiled. "It's perfectly alright, I was just heading home." She put out her hand. "I'm Tricia O'Conner. What's your name?"

"Melric Montagu," He replied, shaking her hand. "It's really nice to meet you. Thank you so much for getting him off me." He smiled.

"Just doing my job," she replied, returning the smile. But it faded. "Montagu..." She cursed. "Are you by any chance related to one Detective Ramey Montagu?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Yeah! He's my brother!" He looked at her face. "Ramey's said how you two don't get along too well." The grin never left his face. "He's said a lot about you, but not much of it is true." He patted her shoulder. "Don't take it too personally."

Tricia sighed and nodded. "I know. At least, now I do. He hates the fact that I'm replacing his other partner. I just found that out. I can't hold it against him now. So I'm just going to grin and bear it."

"He'll be grateful that you saved my life."

"Or he'll blame it on me."

Mel sighed. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the ground. She seemed nice enough, though she was very resentful of the way Ramey treated her. They didn't have much more time to talk, as other cops arrived, as well as an ambulance, to take away the mugger. Mel had to give a statement to the cops, as did Tricia, before they were both allowed to go. He yawned as he walked back towards the house.

Once there, Mel stopped outside. "Um, Tricia...you want to come in for a cup of cocoa? It's really cold out, and we've been out here for a couple hours now."

Tricia smiled. "Sure," she agreed, despite the fact that Ramey would probably be angry. "I'd like that a lot."

Mel looked very happy as he almost skipped into the house. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he led Tricia into the kitchen, and started to reboil the water that was still in the kettle. He sat down next to her, waiting for it to boil.

They were chatting happily when Ramey came into the kitchen. He was in just his boxers. He stopped in the doorway. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" He growled.

Tricia sighed and stood. "Mel invited me."

Ramey turned to glare at Mel. "Hey!" Mel yelped, standing up and moving in front of Tricia. "Leave her alone, Ramey."

"I don't want that rookie in my house!"

"But _I _do," Mel said softly. "She saved my life, Ramey."

That burst Ramey's bubble of anger. "What?"

"I was walking down the street, and I guess I was thinking too much or something, because this guy dragged me into an alleyway and tried to mug me."

"He had a knife to Mel's throat when I got there," Tricia murmured. "I stopped him from killing Mel." She sighed and stood. "But I guess that doesn't matter, does it? I'll just be going now."

"Tricia..." Mel said softly.

"Good," Ramey said coldly. "Thank you for your 'help', but get out."

"Ramey!" Mel snapped. "Don't be such a jerk!"

"It's alright, Mel," Tricia said, looking at the boy. "I know when I'm not wanted. Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to turn down the cocoa."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "Let me at least walk you home." He took her hand and shoved past Ramey, leading Tricia out the door and onto the streets.

oOo

"I'm sorry about him he's just--"

"Got problems about me replacing his partner." She interupted, her full lips quirking in an angry scowl.

Mel ran his fingers through his hair in the same way that Ramey always did. "It's not just that...it's...I don't know how to explain it..." He smiled suddenly. "Victor calls him Superman and that's who Ramey tries to be. He wants to protect everyone so he feels like he failed Quint. And now he's afraid that he'll lose everybody. Victor, James, me, even you. I think it's mostly you. He's afraid that he'll fail you and you'll die just the same as Quint did..."

She'd stopped and looked at him, slowly she smiled. "You know...I'd never thought that far into it." Mel was thinking that she had a really pretty smile. "You're really smart."

Mel blushed and shuffled his foot along the concrete. "Well...I'd certainly like to thinks so. Why else would I be in college?"

"You're in college?" She asked, looking a little stunned. "You don't look like you would be, how old are you?"

Mel said the first thing that popped out of his mouth. It was stupid and it was a lie but he _really_ wanted to impress her. "Twenty."

"Oh, really? You look like you're younger than I am, that's so cute!"

Mel blushed and looked down at the concrete under his feet. "Well, uhh...if you have time tomorrow, maybe I could take you to lunch? Seeing as you were the one that helped me to recover all of my money." He ran his hand through his hair again, unsettling the pony tail.

She smiled and blushed a little herself. "I'd like that."

"Really? That's great!"

"What time?" She asked as they reached her front door. She didn't take him inside, she didn't want him to know that she still lived with her parents. She _was_ only nineteen.

"Is twelve-thirty okay?"

"Yea, that's wonderful. I'll be here,I think I've got lunch a little earlier than you." Mel smiled and then blushed crimson as she pressed a small kiss to his cheek before going inside. He nearly danced off of the front porch. He was painfully happy up until the point that he reached his front door. "Shit! She thinks I'm twenty...I'm screwed..."

oOo

Tricia was almost giddy the next day as lunch time rolled around. Ramey was beginning to get worried. She was normally happy, but today she bordered on perky. "Would you calm down already? What's got you so excited, anyway?" He growled.

"Nothing that's any of your business," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't particularly want Ramey to know she was going on a date with his younger brother. He'd probably forbid them from going out anyway.

"You insubordinate little---" He growled. "Are you done with your reports?"

She smirked. "Yes, I'm done. Finished a bit ago. Can I go to lunch?"

"Yeah..I guess." She was gone before he finished his sentance. Ramey blinked, running his hands through his hair.

She raced home to get changed into something more suited to a date. She put on a long black skirt and a light blue sweater that showed off her curves nicely. She was fixing her hair as the doorbell rang. She raced downstairs yet again to beat her parents to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Melric stood there, shyly holding a bouquet of flowers. He held them up to her. "I would have gotten you roses, but I still want to treat you to lunch," he said with a blush.

Tricia blushed too. "Oh they're beautiful," she said as she took them and led him into her house. As she put them into a vase and filled it with water, she heard a squeal. "Oh, no..."

Tricia's mother came into the room, looking at Melric. "Aren't those flowers beautiful! Did you get them for Tricia?"

Melric nodded politely. "Yes, ma'am." He put out his hand. "I'm Melric Montagu. It's nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, squealing again. "Oh you're such a gentleman! Are you here to take my daughter on a date?"

"Yes, ma'am," he repeated. "If that's alright with you."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, go ahead!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

oOo

Mel laughed at Tricia's latest joke, she really was funny. And sweet. And gorgeous. And he just couldn't figure out why Ramey didn't like her. They were eating dessert, as it turned out, they both loved banana cream pie and they were sharing a huge slice of it. Well...he was feeding her and getting as much whipped cream as he could on her nose and chin so that he could have the excuse to kiss it off.

The other customers in the small diner were either smiling at the cute display or grumpily ignoring them. He smiled and leaned over to kiss some banana cream from her chin as she giggled and complained that she was acting like a sixteen year old. Her red curls tickled his cheek and he could smell her flowery shampoo. God, but she smelled good.

"Mmm...we're making a mess..." She said as he was pulling away.

He smiled and pretended an affronted look. "I was cleaning you off! It's not my fault that you're such a messy eater..."

She laughed. "Me? A messy eater? Look at you I mean, you've got some whipped cream right...there..." Melric was about to say that there was no way that he could have whipped cream on his face seeing as he'd been feeding her but then she pulled him close and pressed a long kiss to his lips. He immediately forgot anything he might have said.

Mel blushed down to his toenails and looked dazed when she pulled away, she was blushing too and smiling shyly. Mel tried to speak but his tongue was paralyzed. He tried again. "I think you missed, care to try again?"

"Hmm...I think I--"

"What the Hell are you two doing here?" Ramey asked, interrupting her angrily. He moved forward and grabbed his brother by the shoulder. "Just stay here Rookie, I'm going to have a few words with my baby brother here." He looked dangerous.

Mel gulped nervously and his eyes widened as he was dragged out of the diner. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Ramey asked angrily once he'd gotten him outside.

"I'm on a date, Ramey." Mel shot back, trying to sound affronted but coming off more as petulant and pouty.

"With my partner? Mel, she's trouble, didn't you get that last night? What's wrong with you?" He asked, his voice at once incredulous and angry.

"What do you mean? She's not as horrible as you like to think, she's really nice and sweet! You'd know that if you gave her even half a chance!" He yelled back.

"You're only seventeen, Mel! She's nineteen, she's too old for you!"

"So what if I'm only--"

"Seventeen?" Both of them turned to see Tricia standing there, her red curls and pain-filled wide green eyes making her look more like a six year old girl than a nearly full-grown adult. "But you told me that...you _asshole_!" She screamed before flagging down a passing cab and speeding away.

Mel watched in horrified agony as the cab disappeared. When he turned back to Ramey his voice was carefully bereft of all emotion. "I think I need to head back to the college now..." He said quietly before pushing past his brother and walking down the street with his hands shoved forlornly into his pockets.

The owner of the diner came running out. "Hey! You didn't pay your bill! Hey!"

Ramey stopped him and payed the man before looking down the street. Mel was nowhere in sight. "Shit..."

oOo

Ramey headed back to the station. He was going to have to talk to the rookie. He didn't realize Mel had lied about his age. He didn't realize the reason behind it either. He sighed as he entered the station and sat down at his desk. Tricia was there. She was sulking at her desk, a combination of angry and depressed.

Ramey pulled his chair over to her desk and sat back down. "So you fell for my brother."

"He lied to me."

"To impress you," Ramey pointed out, his voice unusually calm and for once not condescending. "Mel's a smart kid, but sometimes things come out of his mouth he doesn't mean to say."

"But he could have told me."

"Yes, this is true. He was probably afraid to. He probably thought you'd find him too young and ditch him." Ramey fidgeted with his hands. "Whether or not I like this arrangement, Mel likes you. A lot. I saw that in his eyes when you left. It broke his heart."

"I was angry," Tricia hadn't looked at him once during their whole conversation.

"As was I," Ramey admitted. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen. I don't care what happens between you two, but at least talk to him. Let him explain."

Tricia scowled. "Let _go _of my face," she said, growling.

Ramey, not knowing her that long, still knew when to let go of her face. He let go and moved his chair back to it's proper place, going back to work.

oOo

Melric walked in from classes, slamming the door hard. Victor looked up from the television and over at him. "Mel? What's wrong?" He stood and walked over to the boy.

Mel didn't say anything at first. He tried to storm past Victor, but Victor caught his arm and pulled him back. "Let go," he whispered. His voice, and body, were trembling.

Victor didn't let go. He shifted Mel so he was facing him. "Talk to me. What's going on."

"Ramey..he..." Mel clenched his fists. "He ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"What? I'm sure that's not right. What happened?"

Mel angrily explained what happened at the diner. "Just because he doesn't like Tricia, he had to come down and do that to me."

Victor led Mel over to the couch and sat him down. Mel crawled over and curled up in Victor's lap, crying into his surrogate brother's shoulder. Victor held him and rubbed his back. "Why on earth did you tell her you were twenty?"

"I wanted...I wanted to impress her! I know it wasn't right...I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I knew she'd think I was too young and then leave me."

"Age doesn't always matter, you know," Victor pointed out. "If Tricia's attracted to you, she'd have fallen for you even if you were two years younger than her. The best thing to do is---" He was cut off by a knock on the door. He shifted Mel up so he could stand, and answered the door. "Yes?"

"Can I speak to Mel please?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

Victor blinked. "Are you...Tricia by any chance?" She nodded. Victor smiled, and opened the door. As she walked in, he whispered, "The kitchen's nice and private."

Tricia nodded and walked over to Mel. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Mel nodded dumbly, still shocked she was there, and led her into the kitchen, shutting the door. He pulled out her chair for her before plopping in his own, staring at the table.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I...well..." He sighed, fidgeting with his hands. "It just came out really. I didn't mean to. But then...I thought if I told you I was really only 17, you'd think me too young and leave."

Tricia scowled, but chuckled. "Well I probably would have when I first met you." Her scowl faded, and she lifted his chin. "But I got to know you first. I can see what a great guy you are. Even if you're 17, that doesn't change how sweet or cute you are. And even if I don't like your age, your personality by far outweighs the age thing."

Mel blushed as he looked into her eyes. "Does that mean..you...I mean..." He looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

Tricia smiled. "Apology accepted." She pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back. "But for the record, I'm pissed at your brother."

Mel laughed, hugging her back. "Believe me, right now, the feeling is mutual."

oOo

Forks and knives clattered and voices spoke in hushed intimate whispers while waiters and cooks bustled around with whatever business they had. James smiled over the table at Leo though inside he was confused and afraid. They were at Bertolli's an opulent restaurant that served to the rich and hopelessly romantic. Warm candle light and softly playing violin music floated through the room making the romance in the room feel almost tangible.

It was beautiful and wonderful and absolutely the most perfect romantic dinner that Leo could have treated him to except...Leo _hated_ Italian food. "Leo...what are we doing here?" James asked in a hushed whisper as their waiter walked away with their orders.

Leo tried a look that said that that had to be the most obvious thing in the world. "We're getting dinner, Sweety. You know, spaghetti, lasagna, fettuccini alfredo? Does a man have to have a reason to crave Italian every once in a while?" James kicked him hard under the table. "Ow! Love, was that really necessary?"

"Baby, you hate Italian food. What are we doing here?" He asked again, fighting not to pout at his lover and thereby take the anger out of his words.

Baby, you hate Italian food. What are we doing here? He asked again, fighting not to pout at his lover and thereby take the anger out of his words. 

Leo stared mutely down at the table cloth and James kicked him again. "Ow! Will you _quit_ that?" He asked in an exasperated whisper.

James was so frustrated now that he thought he was going to cry and it showed in the way that he held his breath and tilted his head back just a little to keep the tears from falling. Leo winced, he didn't want to make James cry, he never wanted to hurt him. "Leo, please, just tell me what's going on..."

Leo fidgeted in his seat and chewed his lip nervously, something that James hardly ever saw him do. Finally, after a long moment of silence in which James thought he was going to scream, his lover spoke, "James...are you happy with me?"

Oh no...don't, don't, don't... James nodded, a sick fear settling in his stomach. How many times had he said those same words to men before he dumped them? How many times? "Yes, happier than any man should be allowed to be in such a short life..."

James nodded, a sick fear settling in his stomach. How many times had he said those same words to men before he dumped them? How many times? Yes, happier than any man should be allowed to be in such a short life... 

Leo's hands were under the table but James could see that he was doing something with his hands, probably wringing them nervously. He didn't seem the type to have an easy time breaking up with a man. _Why Leo? I thought everything was going so well...Geez, is this what everyone thinks when I give this speech? Weird._

James' contemplation on the feelings of his lovers of long ago faded into the obscure reaches of his mind as Leo continued to speak. "James...I don't know if I can make you happy for the rest of your life and--"

"It's okay Leo, I won't make a scene. I won't yell and scream and slap you senseless, just...tell me why you're doing this to us..." James pleaded, needing to and yet fearing to know why Leo thought they should be apart. He found himself hoping that this was just a bad dream, actually _wishing_ that at any moment Mitch would walk in and drag him away. At least then he could wake up and be cuddled in Leo's arms.

"Why I'm doing this to us?" Leo looked just a tad bit confused. "James, what on Earth do you think I'm trying to say?"

"You're breaking up with me." James said and was proud that he kept his voice so steady. In all actuality the only reason he wasn't crying was because he was still hoping that this was a dream. He lost some of his confidence when he saw the stark horror on his lover's face. "Aren't you?" He asked unsteadily.

Leo let out an exasperated sigh, causing the light that pooled intermittently from a small romantic candle on the table to dance frenetically over the lacy table cloth before settling back into a gently pulsating glow. "James, do I look like I've gone nuts recently? There is no reason in creation that I'd break up with you."

He shakily went down on one knee and James could see that the previously obscured object in his hand was a golden band with a small diamond set lovingly into it. And engagement ring. A man's engagement ring. A ring that by the look of it, would fit James perfectly. "I _was_ trying to propose to you...I guess I'm not that great at it if you thought I was trying to end things..." He said, adorably embarrassed.

James stood up and looked down at him, his eyes wide and his nostril's flaring like an agitated bull's. "_Damn it Leo_! I thought you were _breaking up_ with me and you're _proposing_? Oh my _God_! You're proposing!" James slapped him hard and then kissed him roughly, not caring who saw.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to yell and scream and slap me senseless." Leo said, rubbing his cheek.

"That was when I thought you were breaking up with me!" James yelled at him.

"Umm...Does this mean yes or no?" Leo asked, still holding the ring.

"It means--" James realized he was still yelling and he blushed and sat down quietly. "It means yes..." He said, _much_ softer this time. Leo beamed at him and took his hand long enough to slip the ring onto his finger.

"Anything else you want to add to the screaming, slapping, over-reacting, and finally accepting hissy fit you just threw, dear?" He asked smiling.

James scowled briefly and then smiled. "Only that, tonight I'm going to do things to your body that will physically and mentally exhaust, boggle, and change you in ways innumerable. And I'll make sure that you love every minute of it."

Leo smiled and turned to the waiter who hadn't even brought their food yet. "Uhh...check please. _Now_!"

oOo

Ramey sat scowling at his desk that morning, still angry about what happened with Mel and Tricia. He couldn't stand them going out. He was even glad when Tricia slapped Mel and ran off when she found out Mel was only 17. He sighed. He and Victor had even gotten in a fight about it.

Ramey swept Victor into his arms when he got home, as he always did, and kissed Victor's neck. Victor wasn't responding. "Victor?" He set the other down. "What's wrong?"

"Mel told me what happened."

"Did he put his own bias spin on the story?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter."

"I don't want him dating her."

"Well guess what, Ramey, you don't have a choice. You aren't Mel's father, and Mel's smart enough to know who is and who isn't good for him!"

"But Tricia---"

"Is a nice enough girl. I met her last night. She's simply head over heels for Mel too."

"It doesn't matter anyway, she broke up with him."

Victor turned away. "Yeah, that's right. She did." And he walked off into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Ramey had a feeling that Victor wasn't telling him something, but didn't push it. Victor was on Mel's side this time. He'd expected his lover either to be neutral or on his side, not against him. And no matter how hard he thought about it, Ramey couldn't understand why they were angry at _him_.

Tricia came in and sat down.

This was not good for Ramey's mood. "You're late!" He snapped.

She set a cup of coffee down in front of him. "If you had of been paying attention you would have noticed that I was here right on time. I even told you I was going to get us coffee!" She sounded angry as she walked back to her desk, sitting down hard.

Ramey blinked. She was normally this angry and waspish, but something else was different. Usually she didn't do anything for him unless he yelled at her several times to do it. "Don't think I'm going to treat you any different because you're with my brother," Ramey snapped, not looking at her.

"Oh no, of course not. You're too thick skulled to do that!" Tricia shrieked, standing and walking out of the room.

Ramey blinked, shocked yet again. "She's not usually like this," he muttered. "What's got her all riled up.."

oOo

Ramey went home and for once, wasn't greeted by Victor's warm arms. He frowned and dropped his things in the hall. "Victor?" He called softly. No answer. His frown deepened into a scowl and he walked to the bedroom. Victor was there, reading a book quietly. Ramey silently sighed in relief. "Hey...why didn't you answer when I called?"

Victor looked up at him over the top of his book. "Have you talked to Mel and Tricia yet?" He asked, his voice was cold and Ramey figured it was about as cold as their bed was going to be that night if he didn't do something. Still, he had it damnable pride.

"Of course not! There's nothing to talk about, that girl's bad for him and I don't want them dating. Not to mention that he's a minor and everything they might do together would be illegal! Don't you see a problem with that?" He asked, more petulant than angry. It was really hard to be angry at Victor.

Victor, apparently, didn't have the same difficulties being mad at Ramey. "You know, Ramey, some people see a problem in the love we share...Go talk to Mel." There was no request in his voice. Victor was ordering him to talk to his younger brother. Ordering him to apologize. He opened his mouth to protest but Victor just arched one blond eyebrow and Ramey closed his mouth.

He stood slowly and walked out of the room and down the hall to Mel's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again. "Mel, I need to talk to you." He said through the door. Still no answer. "Mel?" He opened the door and stopped.

Mel and Tricia looked up at him with shocked and embarrassed looks on their faces. "R-r-r-ramey! I can explain this, I promise I can!"

Ramey took a deep breath and his complexion took on a purplish hue. He didn't yell though, that would have gotten Victor's attention. "Mel...you're in your boxers and her shirt is God knows where...Just how are you going to explain that?"

Mel blushed and looked down at his feet. "Uh...I'm not sure..."

Ramey took another deep breath and sighed it out slowly. So this was that rebellion that everyone said that Mel was so odd for never going through. "Okay...just...get her out of here. I'm not going to yell at you, in fact, from now on I'm not going to ever say a negative thing about you dating her again. Just, don't give me a reason to arrest her."

Mel nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" He turned back to Tricia but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ramey. "Thanks..."

"Yea..." Ramey said, going back to the room he shared with Victor.

oOo

Victor looked up as Ramey came inside. "Did you apologize?" He asked, forcing his voice to stay cold. He hated being angry at Ramey, but the man was being unusually stubborn. He thought he understood, but he wasn't totally sure, so he said nothing about it.

"Well, no," Ramey said, shuffling his feet like a little boy who was getting scolded. Victor's eyebrow arched. He opened his mouth as if to yell. "Rookie was there!" He explained quickly.

Victor stopped suddenly, blinking. "And I didn't hear any yelling at all?"

"Well...I...I didn't apologize, but I did the next best thing. I said I was going to keep quiet about them dating. I didn't want to apologize in front of the rookie."

Victor sighed, his anger melting away. He opened his arms. "Come here you." Ramey slowly crawled into Victor's arms, curling up against him. "You'll apologize tomorrow?"

"When I'm alone with him," Ramey assured him. "Please..I don't like it when you're angry with me."

Victor blinked. He didn't say anything though, pulling Ramey closer. He kissed his hair, and moved gradually downward. Opening his shirt, Victor planted butterfly kisses down his chest, smiling at Ramey's moan.

Victor's hands slipped down to Ramey's pants, popping open the button with grace. His mouth moved back upwards to play with Ramey's nipples. His hand was now down Ramey's pants as he took Ramey's quickly hardening sex in his hands.

oOo

Ramey stretched and smiled as he woke with a blond head nestled against his shoulder. His smiled widened as he looked down Victor's still exposed flesh, that strong muscular back and shoulders, those slender thighs and that perfect little bottom that had so enamoured him to the man in the first place. He carefully disengaged himself from his lover's hold and shifted around on the bed, careful not to wake him.

He pressed small kisses to each cheek of the blond's perfect bottom, nipping them slightly with his teeth. "Ramey! Go away! I'm sleeping!" The blond groaned grumpily, swatting at him half-heartedly.

Ramey moved up to kiss his neck and whisper hotly in his ear, "It's time to get up, and I mean that in more than one way..."

Victor laughed and finally opened his eyes, he smiled and kissed Ramey softly but not passionately, much to Ramey's disappointment. "Have you apologized to Mel yet?"

Ramey pouted. "No." He trailed sucking kisses down his lover's chest and stomach. "Pwease can't we stay in bed a wittle longer?" He asked, moving down to Victor's hips as the blond laughed and pushed him away.

"Go. Talk to your brother."

Ramey groaned and pouted and even begged but Victor just kept telling him to go so finally, he went. He found Mel in the kitchen, making a huge breakfast for himself. Ramey had to wonder sometimes if that boy didn't have more than one stomach. "Hey, I...Damn this hurts! I've got to...to...a-a-a..."

"Apologize?" Mel asked, smiling.

Ramey nodded. "Yea, that...So uh...s-s-sss..."

"Sorry?"

"Yea."

"Accepted."

"Thank you!" Ramey gushed, thankful that it was over.

oOo

Mel glanced at his brother, thoroughly hoping that the apology he'd just received wasn't given just because Victor ordered him to. Tricia had spent the night, and was currently still sleeping in Mel's bedroom. "Do you really mean that, Ramey?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ramey asked absently as he sat down at the table.

"Because if Victor started...denying you something if you didn't apologize, I would know you didn't really mean it." Mel shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I'll find out in a moment whether or not you're actually telling the truth."

Ramey looked up at Mel, confused, as he was served breakfast. "Since when do you cook breakfast for everyone?"

Mel didn't have time to answer that, for Tricia wandered into the room, rubbing her eyes. She seemed to be wearing one of Ramey's shirts, which came down to her knees. "Morning, Mel..." She mumbled with a yawn, and plopped down across from Ramey. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly realized who it was she was sitting across from. "Ack!"

Ramey was just as surprised. He stood, very calmly, and grabbed Mel by the collar, dragging him out. "Why is she still here?"

"Um..." Mel blushed and looked away. "Because she slept...over?"

"You guys didn't...you know?"

Mel's eyes went wide. "No _way_! Rams we spent the whole night talking. Yeah we were in bed together, and yeah we slept together, but we didn't do anything other than talk. You know me better than that. You _know _I wouldn't do something like that."

Ramey looked incredulous, but only for a moment. "Why do you like her so much anyway?" Ramey asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well she's a completely different person when you're actually nice to her. And she likes you," Mel replied with a small laugh. He looked up at Ramey. "Hey...I know you're just hard on her because she's not Quint."

"That's not---"

"Shut up, Ramey. It is too," Mel snapped. "I know you miss him. I do too." He stood on tip toes and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "But you can't hate Tricia for something that she can't do anything about."

"He's right, Ramey," Tricia said softly from the doorway. "Mel...can I talk to your brother alone for a minute?"

"Um, sure," Mel said nervously, and backed into the kitchen, shutting the door.

"What do you want, Rookie," Ramey growled at her.

"I heard what you said. To Mel, and to the Chief. I know you don't want me here. I know why you don't want me here. But damn it, I'm a good cop. Neither one of us can change the fact that Quint is gone, nor can I just leave you. You don't have to like me, just stop treating me like dirt." And with that, she turned and walked into the kitchen.

oOo

Ramey didn't yell, he didn't scream, or cuss, or stomp. He didn't do any of those things that he _really_ wanted to do. Instead, he turned and walked right back into his bedroom, crawled right back into bed, pulled the pillow nice and tight over his head to block out the light and he set about going back to sleep.

Victor poked him in the ribs. "Hey, it's time to get up Superman. You can't sleep all day."

Ramey peek out from under the pillow and gave his lover a pained look. "I can and I will. You should probably get up and tend to Mel and our _guest_."

"Guest?"

"Yea, can't miss her. Bright red hair, snooty little attitude, wearing one of my shirts...Spent the friggin' night in bed with my baby brother and yet 'nothing happened!' Damn it, didn't I do my best to be a father to Mel? Why on earth is he rebelling now?" Ramey pouted and buried his head back under the pillow.

"She spent the night?" Victor seemed astonished but he quickly turned to comforting his lover. "I'm a much lighter sleeper than you and I would have heard it if they were doing anything. Believe me, we were the only ones having that sort of fun last night...

"Come on, Superman...you can't stay in bed all day!" He said before crawling, still naked, on top of him and trying to yank him out from under the cover of blankets and pillow.

"Yes. I can." Ramey replied, though there was a note of humor in his voice now as he clung stubbornly to the headboard. Victor yanked and pulled at his shoulders, rolling his entire weight backwards to try and loosen his lover's hold. His only product from his labors was the loud keening of the bedsprings underneath him.

"_Come_ on! _Come_ on!" He screamed, yanking at him with more force and only causing the springs to sing louder.

From the kitchen Mel and Tricia both made gagging noises and yelled at them. "Can you keep it down in there? That's just gross!" For the first time Victor and Ramey realized what it must sound like to them. And look like, if they just happened to glance into the room, what with Victor sitting naked on Ramey's backside while he had a deathgrip on the headboard of the bed.

He and Ramey both started laughing uncontrolably, rolling on the bed and holding their sides as tears dripped down their cheeks, they were laughing so hard. Finally, out of breath and still chuckling, they both dressed and walked out into the kitchen. The rookie and Mel were both fully clothed which was a huge relief. Ramey even managed to sit down at the table without glaring at his partner.

Victor smiled and turned to fix breakfast for himself and Ramey. They didn't talk much but at least they didn't yell...Victor, as was Mel, were just happy that everyone kept their body parts. Ramey even managed a smile when Mel said that he and Tricia were going to a movie. Victor figured it was probably just because he was getting the saucy little red-head out of his house.

oOo

Ramey sat at his desk on Monday, filling out paperwork. Tricia came in, holding a folder. "We've got a lead on the drug smuggling case."

"What!" Ramey whirled in his seat, standing up. "That's not possible. Rodriguez is dead."

"Yes, but the people he controlled are not. Adam Washington, Rodriguez's right hand man when he was alive. Now he's rumored to have taken Rodriguez's place." Tricia tossed down the folder, opening it to reveal a picture of their new subject.

"We've got a surveillance team on him now, trying to determine if there's anything suspicious going on. But they need someone on the inside. So I'll be--"

"No."

"What?" Tricia glared at him.

"You're not going undercover. You're too stupid and senseless to be able to pull this off!" Ramey exploded, glaring hard at her. "You'll do the investigating you're supposed to, and _I'll _go undercover."

"You can't be serious," Tricia growled. "Ramey, I'm--"

"Not the best suited for this!" Ramey yelled at her. "Whether or not you displayed competence at the academy, it's not the same here. You're still a Rookie, and I'm not going to let you put yourself in such idiotic danger!" He stormed out, slamming the door so hard the glass cracked.

Tricia jumped, staring at the door. She looked shocked at first, but it soon melted into a smile. "You're trying to protect me," she whispered. "No matter how much you try to hate me...you don't want what happened to Quint to happen to me..."

Ramey spoke with the Chief about switching their jobs on the case. "She's not ready for an undercover mission yet. It would be too dangerous."

"You think her too young for such a task? She has proven her worth many times over in the simulations."

"The simulations don't mean shit and you know that, sir!" Ramey exploded. "Look, the point is, I don't think it would be safe to let her go. Not on her first big case."

The Chief sighed. "Damn it. Why do you always have to argue my decisions?" He sighed again, answering his own questions. "Because your judgment is better than anyone else's in this precinct. And I think you know that."

oOo

Ramey was glad to have won his battle with the Chief but it was going to be Hell explaining to Victor why he wasn't going to be home for an indeterminate amount of time. So, he was waiting at the house for Victor to come home on his lunch break, as he always did, so that he could hopefully explain why he wasn't going to be coming home for however many weeks it would take before his job was done.

The up side of whole thing of course, was that officers that went undercover were generally given a few weeks to themselves afterward, for vacation. Victor would enjoy that... So it was, that while he was waiting, the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Ramey Montagu speaking."

"Hello. This is Amanda Davis, I work with James at the social services building." That was James' new job, he'd quit stripping and taken a job as a social worker for battered and abused spouses. "Do you know where he is?"

Hello. This is Amanda Davis, I work with James at the social services building. That was James new job, hed quit stripping and taken a job as a social worker for battered and abused spouses. Do you know where he is? 

Ramey frowned over the phone line. "Ma'am, I would have thought he'd be at work. Isn't he?"

"No, he hasn't been at work for the past several days. Knowing about his past, we were a might bit worried about him. The emergency number in his application was this one. I was hoping that you'd know where he'd gone."

No, he hasnt been at work for the past several days. Knowing about his past, we were a might bit worried about him. The emergency number in his application was this one. I was hoping that youd know where hed gone. 

Ramey shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Mitch O'Shea kidnapping his friend again, or worse, killing him. "Umm...It's possible that he's just sick, I'll check by his house and see if he's there."

"Thank you, Mr. Montagu." Ramey put the phone down with a click and grabbed his coat. He was worried now, thoughts of Mitch O'Shea running through his mind. Making him fear for James' and Leo's lives. He ran into Victor coming in as he was going out.

Thank you, Mr. Montagu. Ramey put the phone down with a click and grabbed his coat. He was worried now, thoughts of Mitch OShea running through his mind. Making him fear for James and Leos lives. He ran into Victor coming in as he was going out. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" He asked, grabbing a hold on his sleeve. Ramey didn't spare the time to explain, he just dragged Victor along with him to his car. It wasn't until they were speeding down the road that he spoke.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Where do you think youre going? He asked, grabbing a hold on his sleeve. Ramey didnt spare the time to explain, he just dragged Victor along with him to his car. It wasnt until they were speeding down the road that he spoke. 

"It's James, no one knows where he is. No one has seen him since Friday morning."

Its James, no one knows where he is. No one has seen him since Friday morning. 

Victor gasped softly. "You don't think..."

Ramey turned to him and there was pain in his slate-grey eyes. "What else am I to think?"

oOo

Ramey knocked on the door with more force than was used in a friendly situation. There was no answer. He was about to kick in the door when Victor calmly unlocked it. It _had_ been his house afterall. They stepped inside and looked around. It looked like there had been some sort of struggle.

The couch's cushions were strewn across the room and one lamp was overturned. The chair was on its back, having been tipped over at some point. The kitchen wasn't much better. There was clothing thrown indiscriminately over the place and spilled and moldering food was in evidence. Ramey's heart pounded harder with each second that passed.

A low groan issued from the bedroom. "No...please. No more, I can't take any more. Please, anything, just don't...don't do that..." That was Leo's voice, he sounded like he was exhausted to the point of death. Victor and Ramey shared a glance and then Ramey drew his gun.

He moved silently down the hall toward the bedroom. The door was open, he could see that and so pressed his back against the wall to avoid being seen until he was sure of what was going on. He crept right up to the edge of the door and listened as Leo let out another agonized groan. "Please. Please...stop..."

That was it. Ramey turned the corner, his gun ready. There he stopped. Leo and James looked up at him in surprise, Leo embarrassed to be caught in a very aroused state with James' mouth on parts of the other man's anatomy that Ramey would have preferred never seeing. James just sat up in the bed, not a bit disconcerted at his nakedness. He put his chin on his hand waving it in front of himself for a minute as if trying to draw attention to it.

Ramey didn't notice because he'd already turned around and started clawing at his eyes as if to take them right out of his head. "I _never_ wanted to _ever_ see that in my entire life!" He said while James and Victor snickered and Leo rushed to pull some clothes from the closet. "James, Amanda Davis called. She wants to know why you haven't been at work since Friday." He said without turning around.

James, clothed now, walked up and put his hand on his shoulder, "You can turn around now, it's safe." Again he made that peculiar little dance with his hand and again Ramey didn't notice. Though he did notice that James looked annoyed after he didn't do something. Problem was, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Victor spoke before Ramey did. "You had us worried James, we'd thought that well..."

James rolled his eyes. "What with Ramey busting in with his gun drawn and ready, though I must admit it was really _hot_, kind of gave me an idea of what you _thought_." He said dryly. Leo blushed. "We were just a little...busy. Forgot all about work." Again he waved his hand in the air in front of Ramey's face and Ramey was still just as oblivious as before. Victor, however, noticed the ring on his finger and his eyes widened in shock.

James sighed and led them to the kitchen, he poured drinks for everyone and when he handed Ramey his he put his fist almost straight in his eye. The thick-skulled oaf still didn't notice and by this time Victor and Leo were both snickering.

It wasn't until James looked at his life-long friend like he was going to punch him so hard that the ring imprinted itself in his forehead that Leo spoke. "Ramey, if you don't notice that ring on his finger soon, you're likely to be wearing that coffee he just brewed..."

"Ring?" Ramey glanced at his friend's hand and his eyes widened. "_RING_? I mean..._that_ type of ring? Dear God man, it's a wonder we came in time! James is likely to run you in the dust if you're making a commitment like that!"

Ring? Ramey glanced at his friends hand and his eyes widened. ? I mean... type of ring? Dear God man, its a wonder we came in time! James is likely to run you in the dust if youre making a commitment like that! 

Leo laughed, "Believe me...I know..." He yawned tiredly and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes.

James bounced in his seat, not looking the least bit tired. He grinned as he said. "I'm getting married!"

oOo

Ramey was still in a bit of shock as he delved into his undercover case. He was now Martin Ramies, the new drug contact for the Rodriquez group. It'd only taken him a week before he earned their trust. More than likely it was because Ramey could look exactly like a thug when he wanted to. He was also excellent at acting nasty, but polite.

It was almost time for the bust to go down though. Ramey knew each and every one of Washington's hideouts, when he used them, and why. Ramey deliberately leaked information that the cops were on Washington's tail, and were coming dangerously close to finding them.

So they went to their hide out behind the meat locker of Feng's Chinese Restaurant. They endured the cold for the brief moment it took to open the secret passageway of the hideout, and moved into a nice luxurious--and warm--room.

Ramey had told Tricia about this in the letters he sent her keeping her up to date on the case. He hoped Tricia didn't mess this one up. This was a big sting. Just like the one that had killed Quint, and just as dangerous. Granted, there was a higher chance of him getting killed than Tricia, but she was still just a rookie. Ramey stuck to the fact that an undercover sting was beyond her capabilities at the moment.

He played poker casually with them, trying to keep his eyes off the clock. It was almost time. "Hah, I win again, boys," Ramey said casually, tossing down his 4 of a kind. They grumbled as Ramey pulled the money back toward him.

"You cheater!" One of the losers accused, and grabbed Ramey by his collar, holding a knife to his neck. "I'll kill you."

Ramey stiffened, but the threat didn't come to fruition, for right then, Tricia burst through the door. _Thank goodness. _The man shoved him backwards. Ramey stepped back next to Tricia. "Good timing," he muttered.

"Thanks, partner," Tricia said cheerily, her gun pointed at everyone. "This is a bust. Everyone get down on the floor and put their hands over their heads!"

Ramey rolled his eyes. Especially when every scumbag in that poker room pulled a gun and pointed it at Tricia. "Idiot, don't you have back up?"

"They're coming," Tricia snapped. A gunshot went off, and Tricia instinctively dove in front of Ramey.

Ramey's eyes went wide as he was tackled to the ground. "Rookie?" He whispered, fearing the worst had happened to her. Tricia was trembling as the other cops burst into the room. "Rookie, damn you, you better not die."

Tricia was able to force a scowl onto his face. "Bite me...you..asshole..." She slumped over unconscious. Ramey picked her up, walking out. For some reason her last words sounded caring and teasing. Not like she actually meant them. He sighed, and took her to the waiting ambulance. "She's been shot."

"Where?" An EMT asked.

"Um.." Ramey laid her on her stomach, looking around. "There!" He pointed, and jerked his hand back. "She got shot in the ass! She lost consciousness from a bullet wound _in her ASS_!" Ramey scowled, but nevertheless rode to the hospital in the ambulance with her.

oOo

Mel was, of course, informed immediately. It was just too damned good to pass up the opportunity. He dialed the house number and Victor answered. Seeing as Ramey hadn't been home and hadn't been able to call the house for an entire week, Victor was decidedly anxious to hear his lover's voice. Which was why he was none too pleased that Ramey immediately asked to talk to his brother. Still, he handed the phone over to Mel.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Squirt. Umm...I've got some uh...really bad news..." He was fighting hard to keep from laughing.

"What's happened?" Mel asked, concerned and a moment later in pain as Victor latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go.

"It's...Tricia...she's been..." He broke down into a bout of laughter and couldn't control himself.

Mel yelled into the phone. "She's been _what_? Rams! Tell me _now_ or I'm going to...well, I don't know what I'm going to do but it'll be decidedly bad!"

Ramey arched an eyebrow, even though it couldn't be seen. "Boy, I'm going to have to work on your threat repertoire when I get back..."

"Ramey, you tell me _now_ or I'm going to pistol whip you with your own damned gun!"

Ramey laughed, which admittedly didn't help the situation much. "That's better!"

"Ramey..." Mel started dangerously.

"Okay! Okay! She was shot." He started laughing again.

"She was _what_?" Mel asked, worried and angry that Ramey would be laughing at this. "You're just loving this aren't you? You've never liked her but I never thought that you were such a monster that you'd laugh at her when she'd gotten shot!"

"Hold it Squirt. She's not hurt much, it wasn't a fatal wound." He started laughing again. "Though, I don't think that she's going to be doing much sitting any time soon."

"What are you talking about? Where was she shot?"

Ramey started laughing and it was several minutes before he was under control again. "Well. You know how I'm always threatening to tear her a new one?" He asked slowly. Mel said that, yes, he did and Ramey continued. "Well, she's got a new one alright. Only thing is, it's gotten us the entire drug ring arrested..."

Mel thought he was going to faint with relief but finally the humor of the situation caught up with him. "Umm...Ramey, just don't make her the _butt_ of too many jokes will you?"

"I wouldn't do that!" Ramey said with mock innocence even as he started laughing again. "In any case, she's fine and so am I so tell Victor to let go of your arm and to quit compulsively cleaning because there's nothing to be so upset about."

"Okay. Anything else to report?"

"Nope." Ramey said. "You'll be able to visit her in the morning but come prepared; she's a bit mortified as to where she was shot..."

"Chocolate and flowers. Check. Night Rams."

"Night Kiddo." He said quietly and sending his love to Victor. He closed his phone and turned it off before going back into the hospital. It was time that he and the rookie had a heart to heart.

oOo

Ramey stood outside the door to Tricia's room silently. He wasn't completely sure what he was going to say to her. She'd just saved his life and brought the bust down that they've been trying to do for over four months.

He sighed, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tricia said hopefully, wanting it to be Mel.

It wasn't. Tricia's smile faded when Ramey walked into the room. She slumped, scowling. "Why couldn't you have been your brother?"

Ramey rolled his eyes. "He'll be here later, Rookie," he snapped, and sat down. "Now shut up. We need to talk." Tricia straightened a bit, looking up at him. She said nothing. "How the hell could you have been so stupid, Rookie!"

"Stupid? I saved your sorry ass!" Tricia snapped loudly.

Ramey frowned, and looked down and away. "That was a stupid stunt," he said softly. "A brave one, but still stupid. Why?" He looked up at her. "Why would you do something like that? You hate me!"

Tricia looked at him curiously for a moment. She sighed. "Because. We're partners, right? Whether or not we hate each other, we have to look out for each other. That means protection when one needs it." She frowned, and muttered, "I'd take a bullet for you anytime."

Ramey just stared at her for a second. He didn't think Tricia capable of such thought. He stood, ready to give her a chiding remark, but instead said, "I...guess I would too." He slumped back into the chair. "But then again...I'm a chicken. I couldn't do what you did today. I couldn't." He clenched his fist, the beginnings of a sob forming in his throat. "I could have saved him if...if I had the courage that you did."

Tricia looked shocked, to say the least. She smacked her forehead inwardly; she'd just made him think about Quint. And what's worse, he was now blaming himself. "You idiot."

Ramey's sob was cut off. He turned tear stained eyes to her. "What," he said dangerously.

"That was completely different! Anthony Quint died in a _meth lab explosion_. It was just a sick, unfortunate turn of events that he died. I don't expect you to blame yourself for his death, or mine."

He backhanded her, causing her to yelp and put a hand to her cheek. "Don't you _ever _joke around about your death. You...you're a good partner to have," he paused before adding, "Tricia. And if you ever die on me, I'll never forgive you!" He stood, stalking out of the room.

Tricia stared at the doorway for a long time, her hand still on her stinging cheek. Then, she turned onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow, crying. She couldn't stop, and she didn't know why. She wasn't even sure why she was crying in the first place.

Mel burst through the door during her crying session. He looked excited to see her, but his smile faded when he saw her sobbing into her pillow. "Trish? Tricia?" He walked over to the bed, putting a hand on her back as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She jumped, and turned to look at him. "M-mel..." she sat up slowly and hugged him tight.

Mel returned the hug eagerly, kissing her hair. "Trish what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It could be that Ramey just slapped me," she murmured. She felt Mel start to get up, but she held him down. "He had good reason." She started to cry again, and buried her head in Mel's shirt. "He called me a good partner…he used my name. He called me Tricia!"

Mel was unsure what to say, so he just held her and rocked her, murmuring soothing words to her, hoping to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Victor was outside with Ramey. He'd tackled his lover and given him a big kiss when they got there. "You've been crying," Victor pointed out, wiping a still-wet cheek dry.

"She said some things that...that made me think, is all."

Victor sighed, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. "Love you Ramey."

"Love you too, Victor."

oOo

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Careful Trish..." Mel said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and helping her to sit more easily. "Take it easy, will ya?" He begged, concern tinting his grey-green eyes.

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly as he sat down next to her in the movie theatre. Tonight was his eighteenth birthday, a month and a half after she'd been shot and she still had trouble sitting. Bullet wounds didn't heal fast after piercing that much muscle. Still, now they didn't have to feel guilty at every single kiss they shared. He was finally eighteen.

She tangled her fingers in his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mel..."

"Yes?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Do you want to...to come to my place tonight?" She asked, blushing softly but at the same time, watching him hopefully.

His eyes widened behind his fashionable wire-framed glasses. "You mean..." She nodded and smiled sweetly at his incredulous stare. "I...I mean--do you think that...I mean...are we ready for that?" He asked softly, ignoring the movie they'd come to watch.

She nodded and smiled, leaning over to kiss him deeply. "Please?" Mel thought about Ramey, what Ramey would do if he found out. All the horrible things that his big brother might say and do, but...looking down into her bright green eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Alright..." He said softly, kissing her cheek.

oOo

Ramey stood in James' dressing room a little over a month later, helping him to get dressed. He brushed out James' hair. "How're you doing, James?"

"I don't think I can do this," he muttered, his voice shaking. "I'm not ready for this, Ramey!"

"Sure you are. You love Leo, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but...I can't get married..." James stood suddenly. "I can't! I just..I can't!" And he bolted out of the room and disappeared. Ramey sighed. He walked out and into Leo's dressing room. "Leo..."

Leo turned, tying the bowtie of his tuxedo on. "Ramey? What are you doing in here? I thought you were helping James?"

"Well I was..but he kind of skipped out on me."

"Skipped...out?" Leo's voice filled with dread.

"Er...well...he got cold feet. I think Victor and I can find him, but you should be prepared to postpone the--"

"No! I'll go--"

"No you won't," Victor interrupted. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Ramey and I will go."

oOo

Ramey didn't really know what to think about all of this. He was unsure which man was the bride and which the groom and he wondered if he was just supposed to refer to both as the groom. But then, wouldn't that be kind of confusing? If someone wanted to toast the groom, which groom would they be talking about?

He sighed heavily and followed Victor around the church as they searched for James, they didn't find him. Victor looked like he was about to cry, seeing as he'd spent a lot of time planning this himself and he'd wanted everything to be as perfect as possible for the couple. "Look, don't cry..." Ramey said, holding him in a tight hug. "I think I know where he probably went..."

Victor looked up at him and smiled. "You really are Superman, aren't you? Where?"

"Well, I've known James near about my entire life." He said, and started walking with Victor out of the church. "And, as long as I've known him, whenever he gets nervous, there's only one place that he _can_ go..."

"Where's that?"

Ramey started to chuckle. "To the nearest bathroom!" He said, crossing the street with his lover and walking to the small walk-in clinic a few yards down the block. He went straight into the bathroom and could hear James groaning miserably. "Diarrhea?" He asked, through the door.

"Go away!" He said grumpily. "I can't do it!"

"Well, I don't think that diarrhea has anything to do with not being able to do it..." Ramey joked while Victor tried to look concerned and not laugh out loud. Victor just groaned morosely. "James...do I have to sing the song?" Ramey asked teasingly.

"The song?" Victor asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Ramey winked while Victor protested madly that he really could live without the whole world knowing that stupid little rhyme. Ramey grinned and sang it anyway.

"Diarrhea, uh-huh.  
Diarrhea, uh-huh.  
You may think it's funny  
but it's really wet and runny.  
Diarrhea, uh-huh."

Victor made a disgusted face but Ramey, as well as many of the people waiting in the clinic, couldn't help but laugh in rolling fits. It had the desired effect and James came, red-faced, out of the bathroom. Not all of it was from embarrassment, though a good portion was. He glared and grabbed Ramey by the ear, dragging him back to the church. "You _ever _do that to me again and I'm going to _mutilate_ you! On my _wedding day_ no less! You _asshole_!" He fumed.

Ramey smiled. "So there is going to be a wedding?" Ramey asked sweetly.

"Damn right there's going to be a wedding! If you think that some stupid song can stop me from--" He realized what he was saying and his glare settled into a very dry look. "I hate you..."

"I know." Ramey said soothingly, as he wrapped his best friend in a hug. "Now, go clean yourself up, you look awful. Your bridesmaids look better than you!"

"_They do not_!" James said, provoked beyond logical thought. He stalked back to his dressing room, dead-set on being married and completely convinced that it had been his idea.

oOo

Ramey sat at the table during the reception, a self-satisfied look on his face. Victor still looked embarrassed from the song Ramey had sung. "I can't believe you did that," Victor muttered.

Ramey grinned at him. "Did what? Sang that song? It got him back to the church didn't it? I'm sure Leo's grateful."

"Of course I am, but that was a really disgusting song," Leo pointed out, sipping at his wine.

James just blushed and looked at the table. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Leo. I just got really scared and nervous is all."

"You? Scared and nervous?" Leo chuckled. "That's not like you. But I can forgive you for it. I was nervous myself. But there's one thing you have to do before I forgive you."

James looked up. "Huh?"

Leo tapped his lips. "Kiss me." James broke into a smile and gladly obliged his husband, kissing him back.

Victor watched happily, leaning against Ramey. _Wonder when we'll get married, _Victor thought to himself. _I'm actually surprised James got married before we did. _He sighed with a smile. _Oh well. Just being with him is good enough for me. _

"Come on, let's dance!" Ramey said, pulling Victor to his feet and onto the dance floor.

"Wh-what!" Victor's eyes went wide. "I can't dance! Ramey! No!" Ramey wouldn't listen though, and whirled him around the dance floor. Victor blushed. "Come on, Ramey! I really can't dance!" He tripped on Ramey's feet and yelped, falling down on his butt. "See, I told you!"

Ramey looked at him, worried. Although you couldn't see it. He was laughing too hard. He helped Victor up. "Oh dear let me kiss it better." He leaned down, lips puckered.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Victor laughed and ran out of the room, chased by Ramey.

oOo

Ramey laughed and followed at Victor turned the corner, pretending to be trying to get away from him. It was all part of the celebration of the day. A wedding always seemed so happy, festive, a part of him just couldn't help acting like a child.

He caught up with Victor as he turned the corner, it was more like Victor let him catch him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man's waist and nibbled and sucked along his neck until he moaned softly and turned to kiss him deeply.

They both seemed caught up in the festivity of the celebration around them and their kisses grew more and more passionate. "Mmm...Ramey, let's go somewhere. We don't need to do this here." Victor whispered softly, his delicate kisses trailing down his lover's neck and massive shoulder.

Ramey nodded and led the little blond coroner to a place in the church that he knew was secluded and perfect for the sort of thing they wished to do. They had trouble getting there with all of their clothing still on, Ramey's jacket was left somewhere down the hall in a heap of black cloth. Ramey fumbled with the door to the little-used guest room inside of the church steeple.

Ramey moaned softly as Victor's tongue probed his mouth and he barely registered the more frantic moans behind them. Victor's eyes went wide and he suddenly pulled away, staring at something behind them. "What's wrong Vic--" Ramey had turned as he was speaking and his steel-grey eyes now fell upon the young couple tangled together on the bed.

Their moans and they're sensual movements had stopped and they were now frozen in guilty shock but Ramey knew only one thing. That was Tricia, with her brides maid's dress thrown haphazardly across the bed, her carefully done-up hair tousled and disheveled by Mel's hands and their shared passion.

Mel was naked except for a pair of socks that he'd been in too much of a hurry to remove. He held Tricia's body close to his now, protective of her despite being two years younger. "Ramey, don't do anything stupid..." Victor cautioned, a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Ramey looked at the two young people without seeing but anyone could see the plain rage in his eyes. His fists were knotted so tightly that they blanched still, he didn't say anything. Wasn't capable of saying anything. His eyes finally focused on Mel, slate-grey looking into grey-green, there wasn't anger there. It was all pain. He looked down on his brother and his eyes spoke of betrayal. Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room.

He went home and sat on the couch, just staring at nothing. He'd have been drunk but, of course, Victor had taken every last bit of alcohol out of the house.

oOo

Victor didn't go home. He let Ramey be alone to cool down. He glanced at Tricia and Mel before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door. He picked up his clothes that were strewn about the hall, putting them on. Making sure his tuxedo was straight, he walked into the main reception hall.

James and Leo immediately walked over to him. "What happened? Where's Ramey?" They both asked in unison.

Victor sighed, and pulled the two lovers out of the reception hall. He then explained what happened. "I don't know if Ramey was angry or hurt. It seemed like both. He left. I hope he went home, but I'm not sure."

"Victor?" Mel and Tricia stood a ways down the hall, both of them looking very guilty.

Victor didn't look at them yet. He looked at James and Leo. "I'm going to talk to these two alone. Don't let us spoil your day." He smiled and hugged them both. "Go enjoy yourselves, but I think I'll be heading home after this."

James nodded. "Good luck," he said, returning Victor's hug and pulling his husband back into the reception hall.

Victor turned to the two. Neither Tricia nor Mel could read the emotions contained on Victor's face. Even Victor was suffering a myriad of emotions. He was angry, he was proud, he was sad all at the same time. So he kept his face carefully neutral.

Both Tricia and Mel looked _scared_. They both knew they'd pissed off Ramey. "Victor, let me--"

"No, Mel," Victor's voice was like a knife as he cut the boy off. "What you did tonight was irresponsible, stupid, and most of all, rude!"

"But you were going to do the same thing with Ramey!" Mel protested.

Victor turned cold eyes to Mel, who blanched beneath his gaze. "Ramey and I are not the ones in trouble here."

"But Victor, I thought you'd understand," Mel said softly, pouting.

Victor looked into Mel's eyes, and sighed, the anger draining from him. "You know how your brother feels about Tricia. You hurt him tonight."

"By being with the girl I love!" Mel exploded.

Both Tricia and Victor looked extremely shocked. Obviously Mel hadn't even told Tricia he loved her yet. When Victor found his voice, it was soft and calm. "I'm going home. I expect you to be back soon afterwards, Mel." Victor turned away from them and walked out of the chapel.

He sighed, realizing Ramey had taken the car they'd come in together. Glad the house wasn't far, Victor began to walk home. He arrived home about a half hour later. Walking in, he shut the door softly, glancing around for Ramey. He spotted him staring at nothing on the couch. He went to his lover and sat down beside him. "Ramey. Don't you think you went a little overboard tonight?"

oOo

Ramey silently wrapped his arm around him and continued to look at nothing for a long moment. "I didn't say anything...how did I go overboard?" He asked, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Superman...you didn't say anything but everyone _knew_ that you wanted to kill someone. Probably them." He rubbed his lover's back and kissed his cheek, trying to soothe him into talking about it.

Ramey sighed softly and kissed the top of his head before speaking. "I didn't want to kill anyone. If anything...I might have wanted to kill myself. I mean...In that moment I think that I suddenly realized that I've lost him. He'll never be my little Mel again..."

"You sound like a father, not a brother." Victor said softly.

"I know...that's what I'm trying to be, that's what I've had to become. At first, I had no idea what it meant to be a dad but then...Mel became my little boy and I've lost him all of a sudden..."

"Rams..." Mel was standing in the doorway, by the tears in his eyes, it was obvious that he'd been there the whole time. He walked over and crawled into his brother's lap, just like he'd done when he was little. "You haven't lost me." He said flatly. "I'm just...I'm growing up...all dads have to deal with that at some point..." He hugged his brother tightly.

Slowly Ramey moved to hug him back. "It would have been better if I was just your brother but since mom and dad...I've been so much more..." He said, both of them crying now.

Mel smiled through his tears. "I know..."

They just stayed like that for a long time, Mel sitting in his lap and hugging his big brother. Ramey hugging him back and saying goodbye to his little boy while embracing his baby brother. After a while, Mel spoke. "So um...does this mean I can move in with Trish?"

Ramey tensed and started to open his mouth to yell but he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "We'll talk about it..." He said simply.

In his ragged apartment about an hour away from James' and Leo's shared house a hulking man flicked a roach from the edge of his plate and took another bite of the re-microwaved noodles that had been sitting in his fridge for over a week before he'd decided to eat them. He glared at the newspaper on the table again.

Damn 'im, 'e lied t'me. Oi'll get 'im...Oi promise Oi will... He thought darkly, looking again at the headline he'd found earlier that morning, completely by accident seeing as this wasn't the section of the paper that he normally read. Wedding: Leonard Murray & James Malory Happily Wed The date was for the day before and the picture under the heading was definitely that silly cop and James.

James had a look on his face that Mitch O'Shea had never seen before in his time with the man...

He was happy.

He was married.

He'd betrayed him.

Mitch's mind traced back through time to the words James had spoken after breaking up with that filthy cop.

"Tha's perfect, Jamey-boy. Now, let's be gettin' t'yer place fer more o'tha fun we 'ad earlier. You'd like that, wouldn'ya Jamey-boy?"

"I'd love nothing better."

This wasn't right! James loved him! He'd gotten rid of that stupid cop and then smiled as he slipped into his arms. He loved him, Mitch could see it in his eyes and hear it in his moans when they made love. This was all Leo's fault, he'd trapped James into this somehow, he was the one that had set up this entire scam that kept him away from James.

It was all his fault. He was keep James against his will, otherwise, James never would have let them seperate them. He loved him...

Mitch made an instantaneous decision. He'd go and take James back, he'd take him back and James would love him. They could run away together, be happy for the rest of their lives. All he needed was a little help.

oOo

Victor took Mel out for dinner one night, leaving Ramey alone in the house. The two needed to talk. He didn't mind treating the younger boy to dinner; he actually enjoyed spending the evening with Mel like he was.

About halfway through the meal, Mel looked at Victor. "So what do you want to ream me about this time?" He asked, gnawing off a piece of his breadstick.

"Wh--how do you know I want to ream you?" Victor asked calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"No...no you're not," Victor agreed, somewhat amused. He smiled softly to himself, thinking about something as he fell silent.

"Victor!" Mel's voice cut through Victor's thoughts, causing the other man to jump and stiffen. "Tell me what's going on."

"I think you and Tricia should cool off your relationship a bit."

"What?" Mel cried. "No way! Don't tell me you're siding with Ramey on this one!"

"I'm not siding with anyone, Mel! Ramey's having a hard time dealing with this as it is. You can't let your relationship move so fast. You'll kill Ramey."

"Ah, he's strong, he can deal with it."

Victor's gaze hardened. "How dare you toy with your brother's feelings like that? He's given up so much for you, and you can't even think for one minute about his emotions? You just have to go gallivanting off with Tricia at every waking moment!"

Mel was taken aback by Victor's choice of words. "You don't understand," he said softly.

"I understand that Tricia is 20 and you are 18. You both are way too young to move in together. The sex is a bit early too, but I can deal with that. Just make sure you're being safe."

Mel scowled. "I can't believe you brought me out to dinner just to lecture me. I thought you of all people would understand, Victor." He grabbed his napkin and threw it on the table, shoving his chair back so hard it fell over. "You can tell Ramey it's your fault I'm gone," he growled, and stormed out of the diner.

oOo

Victor watched Ramey sleeping, his brow furrowed fitfully even in his dreams. He was worried about Mel, even if he pretended constant anger. Victor had thought that he'd seen tears in his eyes shortly after he'd told him what had happened three days ago.

He kept insisting that he didn't blame Victor, thought...Victor sensed that he was a bit reluctant to talk about it. He just kept so quiet, which just make Victor feel horrible. He sighed heavily and bent down to kiss Ramey's forehead gently before going out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He hummed softly as he walked down the hall. _I wonder if Ramey would like eggs or--_ His thoughts were broken off as he turned the corner into the kitchen. "Wha--?"

"Hi, Victor..." Mel said sheepishly, as he ate a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter.

"What--" He realized that he was being to loud and since he didn't want to wake Ramey, he started again. "What are you doing here?" He asked, in a harsh whisper.

"Trish and I had a fight." He said, misery in his voice.

"A fight? What kind of fight?"

Mel chuckled and lifted his T-shirt to reveal a bloody gash over his ribs. "The kind in which she breaks dishes on me..."

Victor's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?"

Mel looked insulted. "Not a _damned_ thing. She just gets so...moody...some times. She _wants_ to fight! And it's always over stupid petty things and no matter what I said, it's the _wrong_ thing..." He pouted. "She's only happy when she's screaming at me. It's like being with Ramey except when she says sorry it's a lot more fun..."

Victor made a face, he really didn't need to know that. "Okay...well, number one. You can't stay here--"

"What? I'm being ki--"

"_Without_ talking to Ramey. He's missed you terribly." Mel nodded, hanging his head. "Number two, we're meeting with Tricia for lunch." At that, Mel looked absolutely horrified.

oOo

"You, Ramey, and Tricia have to come to some sort of agreement on this, Mel," Victor said seriously. "I'm sick of being caught in the middle and having one side or the other blame me for trying to help while staying neutral," his voice trembled only slightly.

Mel realized then what he'd said to Victor three days ago really hurt the man. "I'm sorry, Victor. I don't mean--"

"I know. I know that you don't mean to say the things you do. Ramey is trying to hide it himself. This disagreement about Tricia is tearing you and Ramey apart. I don't want to see that anymore."

Mel looked at the floor. He nodded. "I understand."

"Good, now sit down and let me look at your chest." Victor pulled out a first aid kit as Mel sat down after removing his shirt. He grabbed a dishtowel and dropped it in a bowl after filling it with water. Setting the bowl on the table, he rung out the towel and carefully cleaned the wound. "It's not too deep, fortunately. Are you _sure _you didn't say anything to provoke her?"

Mel shook his head. "Not that I know of. Probably just the fact that I stayed pissed her off even more. I should have just left, but I wanted to talk her down from it."

"Tricia is sounding more and more like Ramey, which is why I think you like her so much, and he clashes with her just as much. Brace yourself, this is going to sting." Victor doused another rag in peroxide and pressed it against the wound, causing Mel to cry out. "Sorry, had to clean it." He dried the wound and bandaged it. "Alright, you're fine."

Mel pulled his shirt on, stopping with his shirt halfway on. "Uh..oh..."

Ramey was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

oOo

Ramey stepped forward hurriedly, his massive musculature rippling with the movement. "Ack! Don't kill me!" Mel jumped up out of his chair and over the kitchen counter but it was too late, Ramey's huge hand clamped over his shoulder and yanked him back over the table.

"I'm sorry!" Mel yelped, clenching his eyes shut and trying to ignore the pain in his arm from Ramey's vise-like grip. "I know that--huh?" He opened his eyes as Ramey wrapped him in an almost unbearably tight hug.

"You...are in so much trouble." He said before letting him go and smacking him up side the head. Mel looked dazed and he saw spots in front of his eyes.

"Ow..." He had to sit down and hold his head in his hands for a minute before he could see straight again. "Why did you do that?" He asked, his ears still ringing.

"Because you ran off! You promised that you wouldn't leave like that, don't you remember?"

Mel was starting to get angry too. "What about your promise to start acting like a brother and not a father? Or don't you remember that?" He asked standing and screaming at him.

"You're an idiot! I'm just concerned about you!" Ramey yelled back while Victor sat back and covered his ears. This was stupid, they shouldn't be yelling at each other like this. They were brothers. He stepped forward angrily.

"Stop it!" They didn't listen. They were too busy still yelling at each other to listen to him.

"I'm old enough to have my own--OW!" Ramey screamed at the same time as Mel did when Victor jumped on both of their bare feet at once.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." They both mumbled, holding their feet and jumping around the kitchen. Ramey's phone rang from it's sitting place on the counter. Victor picked it up seeing as Ramey was busy. "Hello?" It was William Docks, a cop that Ramey worked with at the station.

"Ramey wanted to know if Mitch O'Shea did anything out of the ordinary right?"

"Mitch? Yea, what has he done?" Victor asked, at the mention of Mitch's name Ramey and Mel stopped jumping and looked over at him.

"He's left country."

"Where did he go?" Victor was certain that he already knew the answer.

"He bought a plane ticket to the Bahamas. We don't have any idea why."

"I think I do..." Victor said, "Thanks, I'll let Ramey know..." He clicked the phone shut and looked at Ramey. "I think we need to call Leo and James..."

oOo

Mitch O'Shea looked out over the rippling ocean, watched as the waves broke over the rocks that ringed one of the small islands. He completely ignored the sun beating down on his neck and shoulders as he watched the islands from the bow of the tiny boat. He was here somewhere.

A man with curly sandy-colored hair stepped up behind him, worry in his crystal blue eyes. His name was Ricky DeBauberac and he'd been Mitch's best friend since childhood, he'd helped him through worse things before, still, he was worried about this job. "So, why are we going to do this again?"

"Why?" he said aloud, his voice beginning to shake in the effort to suppress his fury. "'Cause 'e is the single best knob Oi 'ave ever experienced; a bitch of limitless charms. A talented slut, a rutting 'ore 'oo broke a promise t'me. Oi'm lookin' t'reclaim what I lost when tha' 'appened."

When Rick spoke again his voice was weak, like the graying ashes of a mostly spent fire. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean...it's very likely that you're going to get caught and then, you're going to end up in jail.

"Nah, ye'll see, Jamey-boy wants me there. 'E's nuts fer me, it's all tha' damned cop's fault. 'E's keepin' 'im against 'is will. You'll see..." He said, still not taking midnight blue eyes off of the island in front of them. Rick sighed heavily and went back to tending his boat, there was no fighting with Mitch when it came to James...

oOo

James and Leo both had their cells turned off during their honeymoon. Nothing was going to interrupt them from having a wonderful time. They'd agreed before hand the sex would be kept at night, but they hardly ever followed that rule. On several occasions they'd found themselves on a secluded part of the beach, naked and curled in each others arms.

A few days into their trip, James and Leo were lounging on a double chair that floated through the pool. They held each other's hand and kissed. James curled up in Leo's arms, careful not to knock over their chair. Leo smiled at James. "You know...you're much too dry."

"You wouldn't dare," James looked up at Leo, playful fright in his eyes. Apparently Leo would dare. He rocked the float hard so it capsized. Both Leo and James fell into the water. James came up spluttering and coughing. "Why you...where are you?"

Leo was swimming away from James. "Oh trying to escape are we?" James grinned and dove underwater, swimming after Leo and grabbing his ankles. They kissed beneath the water, their trunks mysteriously disappearing.

After they were kicked out of the pool, they ran laughing into their room for another round at each other. "I can't get enough of you," James moaned. "I love you!"

Leo was sure their screams were heard throughout the hotel they were staying at, and he didn't care. He screamed louder, in more pleasure than he thought humanly possible.

Once finished, they lay back on the bed, curled around each other. "I'm so glad I met you," James murmured softly.

"The one and only good thing that came from Alex Childs," Leo said, though he regretted bringing him up. He sighed, and shook off the tears that welled in his eyes.

James looked at him, concerned. "You still think about your partner, huh?" Leo nodded silently. James stroked Leo's cheek. "You know, it's best to think about the good memories. It won't hurt as much."

Leo nodded. He smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on things."

"Please, you never could put a damper on anything. Just being with you makes me insanely happy, Leo. I love you!"

"I know," Leo grinned. "I love you too." He paused. "What time is it?"

James glanced at the clock. "Almost time for dinner. Come on, let's get dressed."

"I think we need a shower," Leo said with a grin and a wink, trotting into the bathroom. He was soon followed by James.

oOo

"James...James, wake up. We've got a plane to catch." Leo said softly, shaking his partner gently to wake him. It worked...almost. Leo wasn't sure that one could call what James did, being awake. He wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him into an exuberant kiss, grinding his hips against his in slow erotic circles and yet...his eyes were still closed and he continued to snore. While Leo had heard of sleepwalkers, this was just ridiculous.

"James. James!" Leo had second thoughts about waking him up when his talented hands began to rub up and down his groin through his pants. Still, they had to go back... "James, baby, you've got to wake up. WAKE UP!" James continued to snore, undisturbed. What was worse, his hands continued to move too and he arched up to lick a sultry line over Leo's adam's apple. Leo shuddered with the thrill of it even while he tried to wake his lover up.

James' tongue trailed over his ear and Leo had to really fight to remember that the flight was indeed important. "Damn it, two can play at this game..." He muttered, ducking under the covers and sucking sensually at James' arousal. James slept naked, said it made him feel free but...it made Leo feel anything but, in fact it made him feel quite uncomfortable when that supple naked body pressed against his in the middle of the night.

Leo rolled his tongue over the dusky flesh before taking it in his mouth and pistoning his head up and down upon it. It worked, James sat up in the bed and his eyes popped open with a gasp. He moaned as Leo's mouth covered him in searing heat. "Oh God...what a wake up call..." he moaned, his hips bucking forward. Soon the small hotel room was filled with low moans and grunts as Leo succumbed to the need he felt every time he was around James. They were almost late for the airport.

As it was, they were rushing through the crowds with their bags in tow. Which was probably why Leo so easily lost track of where James was, something he would later curse and loathe himself for. They were at the boarding station, the lady asked for their tickets, Leo turned around to take James' ticket but James wasn't there. He called out for him, looked through the crowds of people and couldn't find that sandy-blond head and hazel eyes. He stayed until after dark, looking for him, unable to believe that he was gone until finally every last flight to New York had flown.

He sat down at the bar in the airport and took out his cell phone. "Ramey, James is gone. I'm at the airport, I'm about to drink myself sick, just thought you should know in case you wanted to come and get me."

"Leo...not to give you further reason to drink or anything but...Mitch O'Shea is somewhere in the Bahamas right now."

Leo nodded, he'd expected the worst but he'd never expected that. "Okay...Ramey?"

"Yea?"

"Get here fast okay? I think I'm going to end up passed out before the night's through..."

"Sure thing. Leo?"

"Yea?"

"We'll find him. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ramey, we might never find him again..." Ramey was silent for a long moment and Leo flipped the phone shut slowly before ordering the first of many drinks.

oOo

Rick glanced down into the boat's galley at the unconscious stripper Mitch had brought home the previous night. He sighed, and looked back ahead, keeping the boat on course. Mitch came back up from the galley. "Are you sure this is wise, Mitch? Keeping him like this?"

Mitch glared at his friend. "Oi told ye before, 'e _wants _this."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Rick sighed. He'd never condoned Mitch's decision to abuse his lovers, but Rick was smart enough not to try to stop him. He was afraid for his friend though. This wasn't going to go well, however long it might last.

"Pull the boat int' shore, Rick."

"What? Why?" Rick looked at him, confused.

"Because yer gettin' off. Oi can drive this thing well enough. Besides, Oi want some time alone wit' Jamey-boy."

Rick nodded. Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned the boat around. He thought he could at least help the man when Mitch was passed out. But Mitch had decided, and there was no arguing with him.

Rick leapt off the boat when they reached the docks. "Call me if you need anything, alright Mitch?"

Mitch nodded. "Thank ye Rick. Yer a good friend."

Rick waved and left the docks. Mitch pulled the boat out and headed back to sea. The one place Jamey-boy's cop friends couldn't come. Mitch prided himself on coming up with such a superb plan. He'd be able to keep Jamey forever. "Yer all mine now, Jamey. Oi'll give ye the lovin' ye _really _deserve."

oOo

Ramey and Victor arrived in the Bahamas the next day. Both of them looked worse for wear. "Let's split up," Victor suggested. "It's going to take awhile to find Leo."

"You think he's alright?"

"Let's just say he may have already been taken to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. He's kind of like you. When you get worried and upset, you both drink." Victor smacked Ramey over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ramey cried, rubbing his head.

"That was for Leo, but he's not around, so I had to give it to you," Victor replied with a smirk. His face then got serious. "You take Gates 1-25 and I'll take the rest. Meet back at this Gate. Got it?"

"Got it."

They both split up and went their respective directions. Victor poked his head into every bar, and looked into every gate section. It wasn't until he reached the final gate that he saw Leo sprawled over some airport benches, thoroughly passed out. "Leo!" Of course Leo didn't hear as Victor ran over to the man and lifted him up.

Leo was still unresponsive. Victor gave him a good slap. This roused him into wakefulness. "Ow...ohh my head..." Leo moaned, putting a hand on his head. "Where am I?" He looked at Victor. "James...oh James you're alright thank God." Leo leaned over and kissed Victor full on the mouth.

Victor's eyes went wide, and he pulled back. "Leo, Leo it's Victor." Leo looked up at him, trying to focus. "We're here to pick you up. Come on, let's go find Ramey."

"James," Leo whimpered. Victor helped him up. Leo was able to walk, but he still leaned heavily on Victor. "James!" His whimper turned into a pained howl. He stopped walking and turned to face Victor, burying his head into the man's chest and sobbing.

Victor worriedly held the man, knowing he needed to do this. "We'll get him back. I know it seems hopeless right now, but we'll get him back."

oOo

James' eyes opened reluctantly, "Leo?" he asked tentatively, sitting up. For a moment he thought that he was drunk but then he realized that the boat really _was_ bucking underneath him, it was making him nauseous _Where am I?_ He thought groggily. The last thing he remembered was running through the airport behind Leo.

He remembered because he'd been enjoying the image of Leo's buns bouncing up and down as he ran. Then...he didn't remember anything else. It was all black, as if he'd been knocked unconscious but...he didn't feel bruised or anything, just groggy, as if he had a really bad hangover. He looked around himself, confusedly.

He was in a bed, there were several blankets and they smelled as if they hadn't been cleaned in some time which only made his nausea intensify, he thought he was going to be sick. He looked about himself, there was a coil of rope in the corner and a large fish-hook on the wall. All the furniture seemed to be bolted in place.

Leo tried to stand but the floor bucking beneath him forced him almost immediately onto his bottom. He yelped in pain and bile rose up in his throat, he turned his head and puked on the hard wooden floor of what he was now certain was a boat. He hated boats, he always got so seasick.

The door to the cabin opened up, someone must have heard him fall, and then a wall of muscle and flesh came down the stairs. "Oy! Jamey, you a'right?" asked a chillingly familiar voice. James felt helpless as he was lifted in those impossibly huge arms and placed on the bed. "Are ye okay? Oi can get y'somet'ing if'n ye need it."

James shivered, this was Mitch's nice side. The side of him that James had first met at the Bouncing Balls, it was only the superficial Mitch. James knew what lay underneath, the monster. "I...I'm fine. Just a little seasick." James said quietly, trying to hide how much his stomach pained him.

Mitch turned sad eyes on him, eyes the color of midnight with ghosts of sapphire. It was the times when James was looking into his eyes like this that he almost felt sorry for Mitch. But then, he remembered what he'd do to him if he was angry and all feelings of pity were washed away. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The huge man reached out a hand and cupped James' cheek. "Oi'm rescuin' you, whut did you think Oi was doin'? Ye're safe now, ye don't 'ave t'worry about tha' cop anymore. Come, Oi'll tek ye up on deck, it'll make yer stomach feel better." He lifted James up into his arms and carried him up on deck, James could see the distant hazy shapes of the islands in the distance. Where was Leo out there? Was he okay, was he frantic or distraught. Would he be looking for him? A plethora of thoughts shot through James' brain but most of all, he thought about the likelihood of his own death.

Mitch set him down on the deck and James wobbled on his feet for a few moments before clutching the rail and puking over the edge. He saw purple and white spots in front of his eyes before Mitch hauled him back and wrapped him in a monster embrace. "Ye're not lookin' tha' great James. Are y'sure ye're a'right?" He asked, managing to look concerned.

James had been thinking of throwing himself over the edge of the boat into the water, probably to his death. Anything was better than Mitch. But, he heard an opportunity and latched onto it. "I...fine, it's just...I get so sick when I'm on a boat. If it weren't for that...I'd welcome you back the way you deserve..." _With a big rock to the back of your head you beast._ He finished mentally.

James could see the wheels he'd started turning in Mitch's head. He nodded slowly. "Oi know sumwhere we can go, we'll be nice n'alone." He smiled and pressed a kiss to James' lips, his tongue plunging in, invading, his mouth and making him feel sick again. He forced a smile and kissed him back though he wanted to puke in Mitch's mouth. "Sounds nice..."

Mitch smiled and cupped his cheek softly before going to the wheel and turning towards one of the smaller islands. _Oi knew ye loved meh..._

oOo

"Beautiful, isn't it Jamey?" Mitch asked, waving an arm out over the panoramic view before them. James stood on the edge of the cliff, salt air stinging his cheeks and tangling his sandy-blond hair. It really was beautiful, looking out over the water from such a height.

Beautiful, isnt it Jamey? Mitch asked, waving an arm out over the panoramic view before them. James stood on the edge of the cliff, salt air stinging his cheeks and tangling his sandy-blond hair. It really was beautiful, looking out over the water from such a height. 

Below them water crashed against the rocks in a terrible rip tide, undertows that could tear a man to pieces, slamming him against the jagged rocks of volcanic glass. Even the sand could slice flesh into ribbons, with shards of the volcanic glass mixed in with the earth. James had realized with a falling heart that no one lived here and even if he got away, he'd either die or be caught by Mitch again. James had the feeling that the latter would be worse.

A huge arm wrapped around his waist and Mitch's other hand reached into James' pants, groping him roughly. His mouth, prickly with a five o'clock shadow, claimed James' neck. He thought he was going to be sick again. "Oh, Jamey, Oi knew ye couldnae love tha' cop that separated us. Oi knew that it was meh you still dreamed of. Moaned for when tha' pig wus mounting ya."

You're about as skilled at foreplay as a lame mule... James thought coldly, forcing a pleased-sounding moan from his mouth. Mitch was rubbing himself up and down James' backside and James quailed with fear, knowing the feeling of that man forcing himself into his body and tearing him into fragments, he'd rather die on the rocks than let this man touch him again.

James thought coldly, forcing a pleased-sounding moan from his mouth. Mitch was rubbing himself up and down James backside and James quailed with fear, knowing the feeling of that man forcing himself into his body and tearing him into fragments, hed rather die on the rocks than let this man touch him again. 

"Mitch?"

Mitch? 

"Yus, Jamey?"

Yus, Jamey? 

James turned and forced a sultry smile before licking Mitch's lips. "Let me strip for you. I don't strip for anyone else now, I quit dancing because I didn't want anyone else to see me. Let me show you everything you want to see. Please?" James begged, forcing himself to keep his stomach down while he pressed teasing kisses to Mitch's neck and ear as he whispered the words.

Mitch smiled and kissed him fiercely, his mouth bruising James' lips though he forced himself to act as if he savored it. "Mmm...Oi think Oi like that idear." He said, settling down into a sitting position, leaning against a rock.

James smiled and began to sway his body with the rhythm of the ocean buffeting against the rocks below them. He unbuttoned his shirt, battling down the urge to wretch as Mitch unzipped his pants and started playing with himself. James forced a wide smile as he started backing away toward the edge of the cliff. He did a spin, throwing the shirt over at Mitch to cover the fact that he'd brought himself to the edge.

He stopped dancing.

He looked at Mitch, hatred, barely contained, shining in his eyes. He spit in Mitch's general direction as the man struggled to stand with his pants around his ankles. "Jamey! Don't–" James ran the last few steps the edge and leapt over the edge of the cliff, plummeting toward the rocks and the waves below.

oOo

"_Noooooooooo_!" Mitch keened, running over to the edge of the cliff and looking down at the rocks below. There was no sign of James, no one could have lived through that. Mitch looked and looked but he couldn't see any sign of his love anywhere. "Damn it, Jamey..." He sobbed softly.

! Mitch keened, running over to the edge of the cliff and looking down at the rocks below. There was no sign of James, no one could have lived through that. Mitch looked and looked but he couldnt see any sign of his love anywhere. Damn it, Jamey... He sobbed softly. 

He felt the sudden urge to throw himself off of the edge, to let the wind wrap him in a lover's embrace before releasing him to a harsh and painful death on the rocks. Was life really worth it without James? But...what he'd seen in James' eyes before he'd jumped. Those hazel eyes had as much as shouted, "I'd rather be dead than with you."

Rage took over his body then. This was all that stupid cop's fault. What was his name? Leo? Yes, he'd kill him for taking James away from him. It was all his fault that James was dead and he'd make sure that the man knew it too. He'd make sure that the man spent his every waking moment beseeching God for absolution. Praying to be forgiven for his crimes that sent James over the edge. He'd pray for death too, before it was over.

oOo

Rick was sitting in his speed boat out of sight of the couple on the island. He'd followed Mitch and James, just to make sure Mitch didn't do anything too horrible to the man. His eyes widened when he spotted one of them jump from the cliff. Judging by his size, he guessed it was James. He cursed, but didn't go after the body until Mitch had leapt in his own boat and sped off.

Rick maneuvered his boat over to James, careful of the many rocks about. He leapt off the boat and gingerly hopped from rock to rock. He looked down into the water at James. He was unconscious, and bleeding from several cuts. _Maybe he's not too badly hurt_, Rick thought hopefully. He reached into the water and lifted out James.

Never in his life was Rick so thankful he was an EMT. He could easily determine what was wrong with James, and remedy it somewhat. He hoped he'd be able to keep James out of the hospital. He laid the man gently on his back on the boat. He shook his head. Just looking at him Rick knew he had to go to the hospital.

Grabbing a gurney that he kept in the back, he lifted James onto it, strapping him down so he wouldn't slide around on the trip back. He turned the boat around and headed back to shore. He considered going to Florida instead of the Bahamas, but he didn't have nearly enough gas to make _that _trip.

On the way, he radioed in for an ambulance to be waiting at the pier when he docked. He pulled his boat in and gestured for one of the other EMTs to help him lift James off the boat. "What happened?" The EMT asked as they lifted James onto a stretcher and put him into the ambulance.

"He slipped and fell off the cliff," Rick said the first thing that came to his mind. The EMT nodded and got into the ambulance, gesturing for Rick to join them. Rick stepped into the ambulance, watching James worriedly as they sped off to the local hospital.

James was in bad shape. His leg was shattered from slamming against one of the rocks. He broke all his ribs from the impact of his fall, as well as earning himself a concussion. His lungs were damaged from the water he inhaled, so he had to be put on a respirator. All of this not including the several superficial cuts and bruises he received from hitting the rocks.

oOo

It wasn't until several weeks later that James woke. He'd been removed from the respirator only a day before, but his throat was still sore. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't figure out where he was. All he saw was white. _This must be Heaven, _he thought to himself. Then he contradicted himself, wondering why anyone in their right mind would let _him _into Heaven. He slowly turned his head, his eyes focusing on a stranger he'd never seen before. He let out a small gasp, stiffening.

The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Ah, finally you awake," he said with a smile.

"Who..." he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm Rick. Mitch's friend." Noting James obvious cringe of fear, he shook his head, setting aside the paper. "Don't worry, he's not with me. I don't know where he is, honestly. That leap from the cliff was probably the most idiotic thing to do. And at the same time, the smartest thing. I never condoned what Mitch did to you, but he's stubborn as all hell when he's got an idea in his head."

James scoffed, despite the pain it caused. "Stubborn is an understatement."

"Yes, I suppose it would be with you, wouldn't it?" He chuckled, but quickly sobered. "Now, you're to be released from the hospital soon, but only into my care."

"I want to go home," James insisted. "Take me home. I want to see my husband."

Rick sighed. "I can't." James looked angry, and Rick waved his hands to calm him down. "Mitch is still out there, remember? He'll try to get you again. And as much as I hate doing this to my best friend, until he's behind bars or dead, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You're holding me hostage?" James arched an eyebrow. "You just want what Mitch did."

Rick glared. "I do not, James. I'm straight, not that that is any of your business. I'm merely trying to help you."

James slumped back. He knew Rick was right. He knew Rick was just trying to protect him. He wanted to see Leo, though. He was afraid for him. James shook slightly, tears welling in his eyes. "What if he hurts Leo? He's threatened to kill him before."

"I can't answer that, James. All I can do is protect you."

oOo

"You think that you can eat something?"

"I'm not hungry! Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you, food will just distract me from finding him..." Leo said, scratching the back of his neck irritably. Victor frowned. He probably hadn't had a shower since Ramey had forced him to bath two weeks ago and his hair and beard were greasy and filled with whatever crumbs of food Victor had managed to shove down his throat.

"Leo...it's four in the morning. Just go to bed, you'll hear the phone from your room if it rings. You haven't slept a full night since--"

"Since he disappeared." Leo said, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks again.

"No, since we brought you back from the Bahamas." Victor crouched down in front of him and smiled softly. "Look, I order you to go outside and take a walk. I'll let you know if anyone calls, you've got your cell." Victor lifted Leo and shoved him toward the door and out.

Leo walked for several hours, plodding along through the city streets without really seeing anything. _James...I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you..._ Leo's phone rang and he looked at the ID, his eyes widened. That was James' cell number! He flipped it open with shaking hands. "H-h-hello? James?"

"Ye stupid pig...ye're the reason 'e's dead. 'E couldnae stand t'thought o'ye an' 'e threw 'imself off t'cliff. Ye _killed 'im_!" Accused a hauntingly familiar voice. The words sent chills down his spine.

"Killed him? James...James is dead?" Leo found himself holding himself up by putting his hand out against the wall of the building he'd been walking past. He was going to be sick. _James? Dead..._ He'd never allowed himself to believe in the possibility before but now...James was dead... _Oh God..._

"Oi'll kill ye fer it, Oi'll make sure you regret e'er takin' 'im frum me. Oi'll kill you!" The voice on the other line clicked off and Leo slid down to the ground at the side of the building. James was dead...

oOo

After several hours and Leo hadn't returned, Victor got worried. He picked up the phone and called Leo's cell. It wasn't until 3 or 4 rings later that he finally picked up. "Hello?" Leo's voice sounded softly on the other end.

"Leo, where are you?"

"Don't know...don't care. James is dead. Mitch called. Said James threw himself off a cliff." Victor tried to ask him to explain more, but the phone line went dead. Leo had hung up.

Swallowing hard, Victor shakily dialed James' cell. "'Ello?" Came the large scott's voice a moment later. He sounded like he'd been crying.

"What did you tell Leo?" Victor demanded. "What happened to James?"

"Oi'll tell ye what Oi told 'im. He _threw 'imself off a cliff! _Tha' bastard Leo _killed _'im!" Click. The line went dead again.

Victor cursed, and called Ramey. After explaining what happened, he added, "I don't know if Mitch is telling the truth or not. I need you to go back to the Bahamas and try to find out if what he says is true."

"What about you?"

"I've got to keep Leo from trying to join James in the land of the dead. Keep yourself calm, Ramey. I don't want to believe that Mitch is telling me the truth."

"Don't worry..I'll prove him wrong, and bring James back. I love you," he added.

"Love you too, Rams. Good luck." They hung up with each other, and Victor walked out of the house, trying to find Leo.

oOo

Leo held his head in his hands and _howled_. James was gone. Everything was gone, he didn't have anything in the world left to him. He kept remembering James, his eyes clouded over with passion. Or staring up at him lovingly. "All gone..." He sobbed softly.

"Not yet, it's not." Mitch said, standing over him. Leo looked up at him and he looked lost, he didn't care anymore. "It's time tha' ye pay fer what ye've done." Mitch growled picking Leo up and throwing him to his feet. Leo didn't have time to focus before the first punch landed on his jaw. He saw white spots.

Victor, who had been coming down the street, saw them and stopped. He dialed emergency on his cell and told them where he was and what was happening. "Yea, there's a fight, we're on 23rd and Magnolia, thanks." He closed his phone and watched the fight from afar. "Come on Leo, don't let him kill you..."

oOo

Leo finally registered who it was that was attacking him. "You...YOU!" He leapt forward in a feral rage and body slammed the larger man.

Mitch, taken by surprise, fell backwards on his back. He laughed coldly. "Oi thought ye were gonna be a li'l wussy!" He barely had time to stand before Leo kicked him in his crotch, causing him to double over. He did this repeatedly until Mitch fell to his knees.

"You killed him! It's your fault!" Leo screamed as he kicked Mitch in the chest, then planted his foot in his back, and head, and legs. Anything he could reach Leo kicked. Mitch still stood, his muscled body offering some, but not enough, protection from Leo's barrage of kicks.

He grabbed Leo by his neck and lifted him into the air. "It's yer fault! You 'urt my Jamey! _Ye killed 'im!_" He screamed, his rage building as he squeezed.

Leo clawed at Mitch's hands, but they were like a vice. Ignoring that briefly, he brought both legs up and planted them in Mitch's chest. He heard several cracks. The grip on his neck loosened, and Leo leapt out of his grasp, rubbing his sore neck. Mitch growled and shot forward, body slamming Leo.

Leo was much smaller than Mitch, and slammed into the wall. The wind was knocked out of him, and black spots flashed before his eyes. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness, but he forced himself to remain awake. He growled and grabbed a nearby trashcan lid, slamming it against Mitch's head.

This dazed the large man, but both were so dead set against killing each other that even a hard knock on the head wouldn't knock Mitch out. He clocked Leo in the chin, reveling in Leo's cry of pain and the spurt of blood that issued forth.

Leo spat out a tooth or two, leaping forward again. He kneed Mitch in the gut again, not stopping even when he heard the cracks that were the rest of his ribs breaking. One more hard knee in the gut, and Mitch doubled over. Vomiting blood, he fell to the ground. He didn't move.

Leo stood there in a daze. "I did it...I killed him..." He tried not to look too happy about it, but inside he was jumping for joy. He'd gotten revenge for James' death. It didn't make him feel too much better about the fact that James was dead, but he believed he'd at least be able to go on with life after this, if at a much diminished capacity.

Victor came trotting over just as the cops pulled up. "Oh my god, Leo I can't believe--" He had to stop his declaration, for the arriving cops came to take statements from the two men about what had happened. Soon an ambulance came to take Leo and Mitch away from the scene.

oOo

Ramey had searched through every missing person's report, every Jon Doe admitted to every hospital throughout the Bahamas and finally they found one person. A man had been found washed ashore, unrecognizable except for his longish honey-blond hair. They'd burned his body and spread his ashes on the waves but they all knew, however terrible the thought was, that it had been James.

They held a funeral in September, nearly a year after his disappearance--death. "You think you can do this?" Ask Ramey, setting an huge hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and nodded. He stood and walked up to the standing podium in the small church James and he had been married in. He took a deep breath as he looked out at the people sitting respectfully quiet in the pews. "James...was the love of my life. I know...that I'll think about him everyday for...the rest of my life..." He wiped some tears from his eyes before continuing.

"When we were still looking for James, one of the things that kept me going was making a list in my head of all the things I'd..." He choked off and anguished sob. "That I'd say when we found him." He took another deep breath and took a crinkled and folded slip of paper from his pocket.

Victor gripped Ramey's hand, knowing how hard this was for him. For the both of them. Ramey wiped tears from his grey eyes and they looked back at Leo who was now letting his tears flow freely as he read from his list. "I wanted you to know that I love your eyes. I love the way that you're so impossible to wake up in the morning. I think it's wonderful the way I know exactly what emotion is on your face even over the phone. I hate the way you cook but I'd eat a million plates of undercooked eggs and burned toast if only to see you smile.

"I love the way you laugh. I think it's cute the way you think you sound like Barry White when you sing in the shower. And...I love the way you smile when you're trying to keep a secret. The way you giggle when you drink champagne because the bubbles tickle your nose.

"And--" His voice cracked and it took a moment before he could go on. "I miss your scent on my pillow. I miss being late for work because you fell asleep taking a bubble-bath. I miss the soft look in your eyes after we make love. I miss the way you bite your nails when you're nervous and the way you twirl your hair around your pinky when you're flirting. I love that you gave up your job so that I would feel that you were safer. I love that you dragged me to yoga classes if only because I got to see you get your leg stuck behind your head." He laughed through his tears as did several others.

"Most of all, and I want you to know it a million times over, I love you. I'll always love you for the rest of my life. I'll never...forget you..." He brushed the most recent tears from his eyes and bowed his head to the assembled people before stumbling away from the podium and out of the tiny church. Away from the empty casket that would soon be placed in the ground.

oOo

"Wait! Wait, I've got you. Here, okay. Take a step towards me, don't worry about falling, I'll catch you." James smiled at the stocky blond in front of him and took a couple of tottering steps forward. His left leg twinged and threatened to buckle under him but he managed to make the short distance across Rick's living room and into the blue-eyed man's waiting arms. It was a bit like a baby taking his first steps.

"I did it!" James said happily, grinning up at the man who--though he'd feared him at first--had become like a brother to him.

"Physical therapy is paying off, isn't it?" Rick asked, smiling. "What about your shoulder? Is it doing alright?"

"It's fine."

"Your ribs still bothering you?"

"No."

"What about your lungs? Are you having any trouble breath--"

"I'm fine Rick! Geez, you baby me as if I were a kid. I know how Mel feels now..." He laughed and smiled, using his bracers to walk himself over to the couch and sit down. That sad look returned to his eyes and Rick tugged on his blond curls in frustration. He knew that James missed his friends and most especially Leo.

He walked over and sat next to the hazel-eyed man. He hugged him, one-armed, and tousled his hair like he was a little brother though they were about the same age. "It's okay...as soon as we know something about Mitch, as soon as we know it's safe...you can go home."

James sighed and rested his head on Rick's shoulder, a few tears trickled down his cheek over the faint scars from his fall. "I just miss them so much..." He looked up at him suddenly, fear in his eyes. "What if Leo finds someone else?" He twisted the wedding ring on his finger, it was something that Rick had often seen him do when he was upset.

Rick shook his head and rubbed his friend's back reassuringly. "I'm sure he wouldn't. How could he?"

"It's been over a year!" James cried into Rick's tropical print shirt. Rick rubbed his back and let him cry until his tears stopped. "Rick..." James' voice was tear-stained but understandable.

"Yes?"

"This is a really tacky shirt..."

Rick laughed, glad that he was feeling better. "I'll make lunch in a bit, just let me check my E-mail." He said, leaving his friend on the couch. "Maybe I'll change my shirt..."

He could hear James chuckling as he sat down in front of his computer. He had E-mail, it was an online copy of the New York News. He read through it carefully and his eyes widened at what he found. Mitch O'Shea had been killed after attacking Leonard Murray on two months ago, it had been ruled to be self-defense. Mitch was dead.

Mitch was... "_JAMES_!"

oOo

Rick ran back into the room, knowing James couldn't make the distance to his computer, so he met James in the middle. Rick was a jumble of emotions. He wanted to be happy for James that Mitch was dead and he could finally go back home. But Mitch _was _his best friend. So Rick, through sobs of both grief and joy, he said, "Mitch is dead...you can go home."

James looked shocked. He knew how close Rick and Mitch were--almost as close as Ramey and him were. He may have hated Mitch, but seeing Rick like that dulled James' celebration. He made his way slowly--very slowly--to Rick. When he got there, he hugged him with one arm and let Rick cry himself out.

"Rick...let's go back to New York. I'll help you set up a funeral for him," James said when he thought Rick's tears had stopped.

Rick looked up at James. "You...you'd do that? Even though you hated him? Even though he did all those things to you?"

James put a hand on Rick's lips. "Just shut up and let me help you. You're my friend, Rick. My feelings for Mitch don't matter right now. I just want to go home."

Rick smiled, wiping his eyes. "Alright. We'll take you home. Should we call ahead?"

James arched his eyebrow at Rick, and then smirked. "After a year of me being missing? No way, they probably already think I'm dead. May as well scare them to death."

Chuckling, Rick helped James to the computer. "Alright, you win. Sit down and make our plane reservations." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a credit card, dropping it on the table next to the keyboard. "Use my card."

"Thank you. For everything."

Rick merely mussed James hair again and walked into the bedroom to pack. James didn't have many clothes except the ones Rick had bought him, so he threw those in another small bag for James to carry on the plane.

oOo

And so, 3 days later, James and Rick walked off the plane in La Guardia airport. "Home..." James murmured as Rick wheeled him off the plane. He still wasn't able to walk too well yet, so Rick packed up his braces and such, and rented a wheelchair.

They took a taxi back to James' after retrieving their bags. Rick lifted James into his arms, feeling a bit foolish. "What's Leo going to think when he opens the door and sees this?"

James laughed. "Well sit me back in the car and get my braces then. I'll walk inside."

"Walk? We do want to get there today, don't we?" Rick teased, grabbing the braces out of the trunk and helping James into them. Grabbing the other two bags, he sent off the taxi. He let James hobble to the door. Once he finally reached the door, Rick grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"Shut up and ring the doorbell," James snapped, grinning himself. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach; the only time he'd ever been this nervous was when him and Leo were getting married. Tears welled in his eyes as Rick obeyed and rang the doorbell. His hands clenched around the brace's handles, inhaling deeply.

Rick stood in front of the door to shield James from the threshold when Leo answered. "Can I help you?" Leo said dully, looking up at Rick.

"Leo, correct?" Leo nodded. "Then no, I can't help you."

"Good day, then," Leo said, confused, and started to shut the door.

Rick put his foot in the door. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. _I _can't help you, but _he _can." And Rick stepped back to reveal a slightly broken, tanner James.

Leo just stared for a moment. "It...it can't be...James is dead..."

Tears rolled down James' cheeks. "I thought I was too. Rick..he saved my life. Leo...Leo it's me.."

Leo looked over James, not completely believing him. Then his eyes fell on their wedding ring. Leo started breathing in convulsive gasps. "James? James! JAMES!" He ran forward and was ready to tackle him.

Rick caught him, and shook his head. "I know how much you'd like to tackle him, but he's still mending from his little leap from the cliff top over a year ago."

Leo looked up at Rick, and nodded. "C-come inside," he whispered, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He stared at James and walked to him. Instead of tackling him, he kissed him so passionately that James' knees buckled, and he fell over.

Despite the pain that shot through his leg, James laughed heartily, tears never once stopping their descent down his cheeks. "Oh Leo I missed that kiss so. I love you. I love you so much!"

All at once, the dam broke on Leo's words. He started babbling all the things he said at the eulogy, but mixing them up. He sobbed and hugged James (as gently as possible, he didn't want to kill the man), laughing and smiling.

"Leo?" James said after a moment. Leo looked at him, confused. "You stink. Go take a shower right now." Leo blushed brightly and trotted inside. "But call Victor and Ramey over here first!"

After Leo had gone inside, James looked at Rick. "You'll explain everything after they get here? I don't think I'll be able to with the amount of crying I'm ready to do."

Rick nodded. "Of course, James." He gave his friend a hug and helped him inside and onto the couch. James practically bounced in his seat. Home. He was finally home. Tears flowed even more down his cheeks as he took in all the familiar surroundings. And the scent of Leo (the clean Leo) was still there beneath all the stink of the unwashed Leo.

oOo

The phone rang and Ramey tore his mouth away from Victor's neck long enough to send a glare towards the kitchen. _Not now...Why does it always ring when I'm about to get some?_ He turned back to Victor, kissing and sucking along his neck and shoulder, ignoring the ringing phone.

It didn't stop ringing.

"Damn it!" Ramey pouted and wrapped the sheet around his waist before stomping to the kitchen and answering the phone. "What do you want?" He asked, hoping that whoever it was, they'd get the hint and hang up.

They didn't.

"Ramey! James is alive! He's here at the house! _He's alive_!" Leo nearly shouted over the line.

"Leo. Leo! Slow down...what are you talking about?" Ramey asked. _Dear God...he's cracked._

"_James is alive_!" Leo shouted into the phone. "Get over here now, he wants to talk to you. I've got to get a shower, he told me to. Bye." Click.

"Leo? Leo! Damn it!" He stalked back into the bedroom and started pulling his clothing back on. Victor sat up in the bed, pulling his knees to his chest in a unconscious attempt to hide his nakedness.

"What's wrong? I thought that we had all weekend..." He said, pouting. Ramey frowned and walked over to plant a passionate kiss to his love's lips. "It's Leo. He...he says that James is alive."

Victor frowned and then stood. "I'll get dressed."

oOo

"Did you bring any sedatives? Ow!"

"Ramey, don't joke about this. It's serious, he might be having a mental breakdown!" Victor admonished in a harsh whisper. He didn't want to speak any louder, lest Leo hear them through the door.

"Sorry...it's just...I can't help it. I mean...it just pops out when I'm nervous." He shrugged helplessly.

"Awww..." Victor kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair before turning and knocking on the door. "Leo? Is Victor and Ramey. You called the house, is everything okay?" He waited a few moments and no one answered. He knocked again.

Just as he was about to unlock the door with his key, a stranger opened the door. He was holding his hand up and turning his head to the side as if avoiding looking at something on his right. "Uhh...Hi, I'm Rick. Sorry but uh...Leo is a bit, er, indisposed at the moment." He made a face the bespoke of indigestion. "Just uh...come into the kitchen. I'm supposed to be the one to explain this."

He motioned them into the house and toward the kitchen but Victor stopped half-way, staring. "Leo?" Leo was in nothing but a towel, hungrily groping and kissing someone hidden underneath him. "What the hell are you doing?" _Okay, maybe this is good for him. Maybe. Hell, it's a mental breakdown!_

Leo pulled away from the man underneath him and smiled at Ramey and Victor. Underneath him, the hazel-eyed man with sun-bleached hair waved embarrassedly at them. "Hello..."

Victor turned to Ramey. "Superman...slap me."

"Na-uh, you slap me first."

"Okay. On three. One. Two. Three." One slap rang out and Victor pouted. "You didn't slap me."

"Sorry, the thought made me sick. Thanks for slapping me though, I assure you, nothing about what we're seeing has changed. Except for maybe the pretty spots I'm seeing."

Victor nodded slowly. "So we're both seeing..."

"Ah-huh."

"That's what I thought." Victor turned back to James and Leo. "I'd welcome you back but seeing as I'm not sure that ghosts, zombies, or spirits are really 'back' I'm just going to faint now. G'night." Victor smiled brightly and fell back into Ramey's arms.

"You're...but you--I mean we got the report that...you're _alive_?" Ramey spluttered.

James looked up at his husband. "Does he sound a little upset to you?" He asked, resting his head on his palm.

Leo looked over at Ramey, grinning from ear to ear. "Nah, it's just the shock, it'll wear off soon and then he'll be wanting to know all the gory details of beyond the grave..." He smiled and went back to making out with his husband.

"Gah! Would you quit that? Straight guy, here! Do _not_ need to see that!" Rick screamed, turning his head away and putting his hand out to block the sight. He motioned Victor and Ramey to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll give you your answers..."

oOo

Victor and Ramey followed the man into the kitchen, both thoroughly confused. They sat on one side of the table, while Rick sat across from them. "The first thing you two need to know is that Mitch was my best friend."

Ramey leapt up, ready to kill Rick, but Victor snatched him back down. "Stop that, he's obviously not like Mitch."

"No, I'm not. In fact I tried to talk him out of this stupid plan he had. He believed Leo was forcing James to marry him, and thought that the only logical reason would be to take him back." He started to talk over the gasps from Ramey and Victor, plus the moans coming from the living room. "I was never sure whether or not to believe him, but Mitch is stubborn. He took James and sent me back to shore."

"I followed, and by the time I found them, they were on an island and James was dancing on a cliff. I watched for awhile, and then James jumped." Both Ramey and Victor yelped. After they calmed down, Rick continued. "I guided my boat carefully over to the rocks. I thought for sure James was dead when I found him. I lifted him out of the water and onto the boat. I'm an EMT, fortunately, so I knew what not to do in the way of moving him."

"Anyway, I took him back to shore and got him into the hospital. It was several weeks before he finally woke up. I explained to him what was going on."

"Several weeks?" Victor cut in. "That's almost 10 months too short! If he woke after that time, why didn't you bring him back to New York? In fact, why didn't you have him _transferred _to New York!"

"Victor, please, calm down," Rick said carefully. "Mitch thought James was dead, as did all of you. He left the Bahamas, hoping to find Leo and kill him for killing James." He paused, and shook his head. "Mitch's logic is a bit messed up."

"But, as I told James, until Mitch was behind bars or dead, I couldn't let James go back to New York or Leo."

Victor calmed down and nodded. "You kept him down there to protect him."

"And he needed it. 2 months of physical therapy and he's still barely able to walk. When I found out Mitch was--" he paused here, his eyes welling up with tears. "When I found out he was--" he stopped again, cursing himself. "Excuse me for a moment." Rick then stood and left the room, going into the bathroom to let himself cry.

Victor looked at Ramey as he left. "I feel sorry for him, even if Mitch was an abusive bastard--"

"--He was still Rick's best friend," Ramey finished for him. "I know how he feels. It doesn't matter how we feel about Mitch. He probably feels the same way I did when I thought we'd lost James."

Victor nodded. "I'm grateful to him."

Back in the living room, James had stopped his groping long enough to see Rick go into the bathroom. He looked at Leo. "Help me up, love, I need to go comfort my friend."

"Is he okay?"

"No. And could you do me a favor and not celebrate Mitch's death while he's here? They were best friends, and Rick's hurt enough by this."

Leo frowned, but nodded. "My lips are sealed."

oOo

Ramey waited until three when Mel would be out of class and called Tricia's cell phone number. "Hey, Rookie, is Mel with you?"

"Yea, here."

Ramey quickly informed Mel of what had happened and stressed the fact that Mel was expected to be there soon. Mel arrived, a bit bewildered, twenty minutes later. By that time Rick had come back out into the kitchen and was eating lunch with Ramey and Victor while James and Leo...reacquainted themselves. Ramey quickly waved his brother into the kitchen and frowned when he saw Tricia following.

Ramey stood and introduced his brother. "Mel, this is Rick. He's the guy that saved James. Rick, this is my baby brother Melric."

Rick smiled, "Nice to meet you." He turned to Tricia, waiting to be introduced but Ramey ignored her and sat down. So, after a moment of awkward silence and Victor glaring at his lover, Rick introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Rick. Rick DeBauberac. God...you've got beautiful eyes...Oh! Sorry..."

Trish smiled and chewed her bottom lip shyly, she offered her hand and blushed softly. "I'm Tricia O'Conner...call me Trish."

"That's a beautiful name, Trish..." He said taking her hand and shaking it and then not releasing it. Mel watched them holding hands with growing anger and jealousy on his face before he had enough.

Mel forced his way angrily in front of Tricia. "I'm so glad you saved James, we were all heart-broken when we thought he was dead." He turned to Tricia and planted a fierce kiss to her lips. "I need to go get some stuff out of the car, be right back." He lied, stomping out of the house.

Trish turned back to Rick, a blush on her cheeks. He looked dispirited. "So...you two are dating?" He asked softly.

Tricia chewed her lip and let a lie slip out of her throat while Mel was gone. "Well...not really. It's an on and off kinda thing..." Victor stared at her in shock and Ramey just grinned from ear to ear.

oOo

Victor elbowed Ramey in the gut. He was enjoying this way too much. Ramey let out a pained grunt, glancing at his lover. He didn't seem to see the problem with any of it. Victor narrowed his eyes at him and leaned close to him. "You want Mel to be heartbroken?" This broke Ramey's bubble of enjoyment, and he slumped over. "Actually, Mel and Tricia have been going steady for almost a month now, isn't that right, Tricia?"

Tricia looked shocked that Victor had actually pointed out her lie. She nodded, a bit dejectedly. "Yeah, but we fight a lot."

Victor frowned. Standing, he left Ramey and walked outside. Mel was fuming, leaning against the hood of the car. "So the green eyed monster of jealousy has taken our young man it seems," Victor remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Victor, this isn't funny," Mel snapped, kicking at some dirt. His anger was slowly fading into a hurt expression. His pride was wounded.

Shut up, Victor, this isnt funny, Mel snapped, kicking at some dirt. His anger was slowly fading into a hurt expression. His pride was wounded. 

Victor sobered quickly and leaned against the hood. "Are you and Tricia having problems?" 

"Yes," Mel said immediately, then shook his head. "No, I don't know. We do fight, but…" He looked up at Victor, frightened. "You don't think she'll leave me for him do you?" 

"I can't say, Mel, she might." He sighed. "I didn't really want to mention this, but she told Rick you guys were only dating on and off…."

Mel looked heart broken. "But—she—she said she lov—"He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence, and walked inside. He stopped inside the kitchen doorway, watching Tricia flirt openly with Rick. His hands clenched, and he burst out all at once, "_If you don't love me then just tell me and break up with me! Don't toy with my heart!_"

Ramey, Rick, and Tricia all looked shocked as Mel bolted from the house. He shoved past Victor, who was just coming in, and jumped in his car, speeding off, stranding Tricia. Victor walked into the kitchen guiltily, sitting back down next to Ramey.

None of them could break the awkward silence.

oOo

Three days later, Ramey's hope that Mel would just get over Tricia was waning and he was forced to talk with her. "Rookie? Could you come with me for a minute?" He asked as nice as possible. She rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk, following him into the evidence locker.

"What do you want?"

"Are you dating Rick?"

Tricia looked taken aback and then she pouted, trying to glare. "Yea, so what of it?"

"What about Mel?" Ramey asked, hating that he was even getting into the conversation but...Mel was just acting so strangely. His professors were even concerned for him. He was starting to fear that his little brother might do something drastic.

"What about him, Ramey? It's not like you ever approved of us dating in the first place. You should be happy that I'm dating Rick!" She screamed, finally finding her anger.

"Well I'm not! Mel is driving himself crazy thinking about you and I can't do anything about it!" He screamed back, his face turning purple.

"And it's all about control for you isn't it? That's why you don't want me here, because you can't control me! Just like you couldn't control Quint's death!" She screamed, stepping forward angrily as if she was about to strike him.

Ramey's anger grew uncontrollable at the mention of his dead partner. "I don't give a _damn_ about control! I loved Quint and I couldn't save him! Is there a problem with feeling bad about that? Is there some _God damned problem _with being afraid that if I get close to you, you could _die_?" He bellowed, too angry for even the tears he was feeling.

"You mean that?" She asked, suddenly quiet.

"Mean what?" He demanded, not even sure what he'd just said.

"That you don't want to get close to me because you're afraid that I might be hurt?" She said softly.

Ramey sat down slowly, leaning against boxes of evidence. "When Quint died...everyone was hurt. Mel had spent half of his life with him around, he and James had just become friends and Victor...Victor is sad when everyone dies. I just...I didn't want to see it happen again. Not just because of myself but because of the rest of my family too..." His voice was ragged, defeated.

She came and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then...why do we hate each other so much?"

Ramey shook his head. "We don't."

"Oh..." She looked at him strangely for a minute and then wrapped him in a hug. "You're a good cop Ramey." Ramey slowly wrapped his arms around her. "But you're a horrible friend. I'll date who I want to date and...Rick is better for me. He's not younger than me and...he's just the better choice."

"Okay..." Ramey wondered if better was necessarily what she wanted.

oOo

Ramey stood to leave. Before he left, though, he turned to Tricia. "Sometimes, though, it's better to do what's better for your heart, not your brain." He walked upstairs, leaving Tricia to think about what he said.

Tricia sat down there for a long time, thinking about what he said. In every other aspect, Rick was the perfect guy for her. He had money, he was older than her, and more mature than Mel. But Mel was just fun to be around. She enjoyed being with him. But she enjoyed being with Rick, too, just on a different level.

Not to say Mel wasn't romantic. When he wanted to, he could be the most romantic boy in the world. He loved treating her to a candlelight dinner, or a late-night skinny dip. It was as if he didn't want Tricia to get tired of the romance. He kept her on her toes, and it thrilled her.

But did she love him?

Mel had screamed at her the day they broke up not to toy with his heart. She'd never intended to, but she'd been smitten with Rick that day. She'd been stupid. Ramey was right. She shouldn't follow her brain this time. It wasn't right. Her heart screamed for Mel, no matter how much she tried to drown it out with her pseudo-love for Rick.

Having decided, she pulled out her cell phone and called up Rick. Her voice trembled with the emotion. "R-rick?"

"Tricia?" Rick's voice immediately became concerned. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

"I made a mistake," she whispered. "I…I shouldn't have broken up with Mel."

Tricia? Ricks voice immediately became concerned. Are you alright? Whats wrong?I made a mistake, she whispered. I…I shouldnt have broken up with Mel. 

Rick's voice caught in his throat. She was breaking up with him and going back to Mel. He swallowed his hurt and asked, "Do you love him?" 

"I...Yes." 

"What does your heart tell you?" 

"That's what I've been thinking about…" 

"Tricia," Rick said slowly, "keep your heart happy. If that means you go back to Mel, then so be it. Good bye." He hung up the phone, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

oOo

James had spent all three days with just Leo, and now it was time for their double date with Tricia and Rick. He called up Rick to make sure of all their plans were set. Rick answered the phone. He sounded drunk.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" 

"Tricia left me for that baby," he said, his words slurred.

Uh-oh, what happened?Tricia left me for that baby, he said, his words slurred. 

Baby? He must have been talking about Mel. "That's what you get for stealing her away from him in the first place, you dog."

Rick let out a whimper that told James he'd seriously been hurt by this. James' voice softened. "See you in an hour. And no drinking."

As he hung up the phone, he saw Leo pouting. "What's going on? Isn't Rick coming?" 

"Tricia just broke up with him, and he's a little messed up about it. Can we take a rain check on the dinner? He needs a friend."

Leo pouted again, but nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Give him my best." James nodded, standing and getting dressed before walking out of the house and towards Rick's.

oOo

Three quick knocks on the door woke Mel from his dozing on the couch after school. "Wha--?" He stood and walked over to the door, if it was a salesman so help him he'd-- "Tricia? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I...I missed you." She said, tears and raw emotion choking her voice into a desperate whisper. Mel stood shocked, his mouth slightly ajar just taking in her beautiful face again, perfect despite the tear-stains marring it. "Mel..." She stepped forward suddenly, kissing him deeply, giving him no choice but to kiss her back.

He lost his mind for a moment. Let himself sink into the exquisite feeling of her soft lips on his, into her euphoric sent and softness. When she kissed him like this, he forgot who he was. He pushed her away reluctantly. "Tricia! Stop it! What about Rick aren't you two..."

"No, we're not. I realized that...that I love you and though I could be happy with him I couldn't ever love him..." She smiled shyly up at him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Wh-what? Mel..."

"You told Rick that we weren't together, why should I believe that you're not doing the same thing now?" Mel asked, still bitter that she had betrayed him like that. She'd lied because of some guy that she was smitten with. Some guy that was everything that Mel wasn't. Rich, older, well-traveled; not to mention that he looked like every guy Mel had ever seen on every one of Tricia's cheesy romance novels.

"Mel, don't say that. I'm not lying." She said, looking hurt. Mel immediately looked sorry that he'd said that.

"Why...why are you here?" He asked softly.

Tricia smiled. "For you..." She said in a voice that sent chills down his spine and a heat to the place between his legs. He gulped and let her inside the door.

He locked the door behind her and walked her into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asked, going over to the fridge. She said that she didn't want anything but Mel had known her long enough that he knew when she wasn't hungry and when she was being polite. He pulled the bananas and chocolate syrup and other toppings from the fridge and the ice cream from the freezer and made them each an ice cream sundae. "Here." He said, setting it in front of her and smiling.

Tricia smiled sadly down at the sundae and Mel frowned. "Trish, it's ice cream. Eat it." He said, reaching over and rubbing her shoulder.

Tricia obediently took a few bites out of her ice cream and smiled. "You just...you always know exactly what I want. How do you do that? I mean, you even knew that I don't like a lot of chocolate on my sundae that I prefer--"

"Whipped cream and butterscotch topping." Mel finished for her with a smile. She blushed and nodded. "Trish, I..." He chuckled softly. "I know that you like your coffee with two creams and six sugars. I know that you hate too much butter on your popcorn. I know that you could eat banana cream pie until you choke. I...I know you. Every little quirk and nuance. Every tiny little thing, I've spent every waking hour since I met you trying to learn every part of you so I could make you as happy as possible..."

He frowned suddenly and set his ice cream down. "That's why...it hurt so much when you told Rick those things..." He ran his hand through his hair, it was the first time that Tricia had seen him without it pulled back into a ponytail and it reached down just a little past his chin. She had to admit, it looked good.

He caught her staring, "What?" He asked, his brows drawing together behind his silver-framed glasses.

She smiled slightly, her eyes traveling over his broad shoulders and strong back,. His muscular thighs and the deliciously bulging muscles on his arms. "Nothing. Just...you look good." She said quietly.

Mel blushed and reached over to take her hand. "You wanna go out and get some lunch?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to."

oOo

From lunch they went to the park and ended up swimming in the lake despite it being illegal. From there, they went to the police department where Tricia talked the other officers out of putting them behind bars or letting Ramey know that they'd been there. After that...they went to a movie.

Tricia rested her head on Mel's shoulder and sighed happily. This was what she'd been missing with Rick. The fun, the spontaneousness. The wonderful, happy, beautiful feelings that Melric made her feel every time she was around him. Just holding his hand like she was doing now was enough to make her smile.

He leaned over impulsively and kissed her hair, holding her tighter to his chest. She could hear her heart beating under his shirt. A steady _bud-dump_, _bud-dump_, under her head. He'd told her once that it wasn't his heart. It was the heart of a man named Sean Baker that had been killed during an investigation. Victor had convinced the man's wife to donate his heart to Mel when he was only fourteen.

She sometimes remembered that he still was sick and that if he wasn't careful he could still die young. It made her afraid of what might happen to him. "Hey...what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. "Nothing...I love you."

Mel frowned for a moment before kissing her cheek. "I love you too, but...I'm not sure that I can let myself act like nothing has changed. I mean...I thought I'd lost you and it nearly killed me." He whispered into her soft flower-scented hair. She nodded. She understood even though it hurt.

Mel moved her closer to him and held her tight to his muscular chest, his warm arms encircling her. She felt safe there and she felt...loved. It was a feeling that she'd never experienced with Rick. She smiled in the dark, ignoring the movie. Even if it was going to take a while until he trusted her completely, she'd wait, she loved him...what else could she do?

oOo

Mel walked her up to her front porch and gave her a long devouring kiss before turning to leave. "Mel! Wait...Stay?" She asked uncertainly. Looking lost, like the words had slipped out without her consent. After a moment of working things out in her mind, she nodded. "Please, stay?"

Mel shook his head. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Even though she was twenty she wasn't yet living in her own place. Mel thought that she was afraid that something might happen if she wasn't there to protect her parents. She knew better than most how dangerous New York could be.

"They're not here. They went to Maine to visit my aunt, they'll be gone for another week or so. We...we don't have to do anything I just...I want you to be here with me for a while." She smiled shyly, looking far younger than she actually was. Mel couldn't resist.

He smiled and stepped back onto the porch, impulsively sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her inside. She giggled, swatting him playfully on the shoulders and pretending to want to be put down when she'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in his arms like this. He set her down gently on her feet when they reached the living room. "I'll sleep in here tonight." He told her, she'd expected nothing more, he still didn't trust her completely.

She kissed him and walked towards her bedroom to change into her night clothes. "Careful not to knock over my dad's machine on the coffee table." she called back, knowing that once he saw it he wouldn't be able to stop tinkering with it.

Mel sat down next to the coffee table and studied the complex contraption that had been left there. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "Trish, you know what this machine is don't you?" He called towards her bedroom, laughing quietly.

She came out of her room in a pair of very short shorts and a T-shirt that had been cut off so that if covered only her breasts before showing bare skin. Mel's jaw dropped and he had trouble not drooling. Her long red hair was out of its normally severe pony tail and it trailed down her back in gentle waves that made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it.

He quickly forced his mouth to close, forcing down thoughts of things that they weren't quite ready for. She shook her head, looking at the machine. "No, dad won't tell us. Every time we ask he just laughs, he spends a lot of time cursing about the directory or something like that..." She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch behind him. "What is it?"

Mel laughed, which earned him a glare from Tricia. Which he ignored, walking to the kitchen and rifling through the cabinets before finding what he was looking for. He walked back to the living room and set the bag on the table. "Jellybeans?" Trish asked, arching a red-gold brow at him.

"Yes. Come here." He moved her a few feet away from the coffee table, positioning her carefully, and made her sit on her knees until she was roughly the height of a eight year-old. "Okay, don't move. Uh...open your mouth really wide." He put a few jellybeans in the machine and watched as they cycled through a maze of blinking lights and turning wheels that would fascinate any child.

The jellybeans worked their way onto a little platform that bent under their weight, activating a spring that sent them shooting out of the machine and into Tricia's open mouth. He smiled, glad that it had worked while Tricia looked at the machine incredulously. "He's spent the last six months building a jellybean machine?"

Mel laughed. "Well, he doesn't have much else to do...he _is_ retired." He reminded her. "Besides, it's a neat little toy. Kids will love it if he can get the catapult to always shoot in the same place..." Mel had already figured out how to do it but he didn't want to steal the man's hobby from him. He crawled up on the couch, holding Tricia out in front of him, her body molded to his. God, it felt so good to just hold her again!

"Mel...you don't have to sleep out here if you don't want to. I mean...you could sleep in my bed with me and just...hold me like this. Please, I don't want to spend the night without your arms around me." She said, her voice far away as she spoke. Mel held her close for a moment longer and then let her lead him into the bedroom.

That night they slept peaceably in each other's arms.

oOo

James stepped into the restaurant a half hour after talking to Rick, terribly worried for his friend. He looked around, sighing when he spotted Rick at the bar. He walked over and sat next to him. "I thought I said no drinking."

Rick shrugged. "Not drunk anymore," he muttered. "This was the only place to sit when I got here."

Somehow James didn't believe Rick, but the man didn't sound as drunk as he was. So he chose to ignore the statement, whether or not it was a lie. "So…Tricia dumped you?" 

"For the little brat."

James frowned. "Rick, Mel's my best friend's baby brother. Don't insult him." Rick nodded dejectedly, and James put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, this just means you haven't found the right person yet. They're out there, I'm sure of it. You just have to live with the pain that comes from breaking up."

"Did you ever have to deal with it?" Rick asked, looking up at James with hurt filled eyes. "Do you know what it's like to have someone say you're not right for them when you believe you _are _the one for them?"

Did you ever have to deal with it? Rick asked, looking up at James with hurt filled eyes. Do you know what its like to have someone say youre not right for them when you believe you the one for them? 

James' words stuck in his throat. James had never been on the receiving end of a break up. Well, once, but that was Leo's proposal, so it didn't count. _He'd _always been the one to tell someone they weren't right for him. He slumped over onto the bar. "No, I don't," James whispered.

Rick glanced at his friend; curious as to why James reacted as negatively as he did. He vaguely knew about James' history as a stripper, but he had no idea that James had never been broken up with. "James," Rick said softly, sighing. "It's like a knife to the heart. Everything you had built up with that person comes crashing down. It's hard not to break down."

James suddenly felt horrid about all the people he'd ever broken up with. Sure, they'd shrugged it off like they didn't care, but were they sitting at home somewhere crying their eyes out on the verge of a mental break down? "I…I see."

"But maybe Mel _is _the one for Tricia. I don't know, and I don't plan to stick around to find out." Rick met James' shocked eyes. Tears appeared in his smaller friend's eyes. "James, I meant I'm not going to be around them. I'll just live my life as is and never see Tricia ever again."

But maybe Mel the one for Tricia. I dont know, and I dont plan to stick around to find out. Rick met James shocked eyes. Tears appeared in his smaller friends eyes. James, I meant Im not going to be around them. Ill just live my life as is and never see Tricia ever again. 

James nodded slowly, his eyes dropping back down to the counter. To get rid of the pit forming in his stomach, he ordered a whiskey and downed it. He repeated this method a good 5 times. Being a small man, this got him totally wasted.

oOo

Okay...fix him up with a friend... James thought as he stared up at the ceiling that night with Leo's warm arms encircling him. He was just having trouble sleeping because he kept thinking about Rick's depression. Rick didn't like morally loose women so most of the girls James had known when he'd been dancing were out of the question and out of the ones that were a possibilty half hated men so much that they long since changed preferences.

He likes green eyes...curly hair too...sense of humor, kind, intelligent...likes kids... A thought hit him and he sat up in the bed quickly. "Amanda." He mumbled, climbing out of the blankets and walking naked into the livingroom. He pulled his little black book out from under the coffee table and flipped through it. Amanda Davis, the woman that he worked with a Social Services, the one that had called Ramey when he hadn't shown up for work in days and the one that had helped him get his job back when it turned out that he wasn't dead.

It was a little past midnight but James knew that Amanda often stayed up well past three a.m. because she just didn't like to waste time sleeping. He went back to the bedroom and dialed the number and after the second ring she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amanda, it's James. Are you still single?"

"James...I don't really think you're my type..." She said and James could just imagine that dark brown eyebrow arched in that amused sarcastic kind of way. Amanda was one of the most beautiful women that James had ever seen and having been a stripper and having danced with several incredibly sexy women, that meant a lot.

She was about five foot eight and had perfect dark brown hair that fell in perfect ringlets that were never so much as a tiny little bit out of place. No matter what she did she looked like she was ready to walk out onto a photo shoot. Her body was one to die for if he'd been anything but what he was, slim and naturally tanned with firm perky breasts and legs up to her neck. Not to mention the greenest eyes James had ever seen that weren't inhanced by contacts.

Besides her beauty she had a keen mind and a wonderful sense of humor and she was just Rick's age, a few months younger if he wasn't mistaken. "Not for me silly, for my friend Rick. The one that saved my life, he's a real hunk and now that he's down here he doesn't know anyone and I don't think he's had a real girlfriend in months if not years..."

"Rick? DeBauberac right? Hmm...sure, I'll go on a date with him. When?"

"Eh, I don't know yet, I'll let you know after I check with him though..."

"Okay, I'm going to go back to work, see you at the office tomorrow."

"Later, Amanda." James smiled as he hung up the phone and bounced back to the bedroom, crawling back into Leo's arms. He loved being a matchmaker...

oOo

Rick waited until James and Leo were awake before he got in the shower. He had a bad habit of singing in the shower and he didn't want to wake them up. Well, James was the only one that he had to worry about waking up. Leo left for work somewhere around five in the morning well before Rick, being nothing more than a laid-back sailor, even thought of waking up.

"Baby, be a sim-pooooooole kind of man. Find--"

"Rick, I've got to talk to you."

"Ack! James...I'm showering..."

James looked at him as if he didn't understand. "So? You've got a nice body, you don't need to hide it."

"James!" Rick squeaked, he did not want James looking at his body. "Just get out of here and let me get a towel wrapped around myself. I thought you were at work already."

"It's my day off, Rick. I just went out to pick up a few things." James rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom but Rick could hear him leaning against the door. Rick quickly rinsed the rest of the soap off of his tanned and toned body before toweling off and wrapping the unfortunately pink towel around his waist. He was planning on looking for an apartment today, he couldn't stay with James and Leo forever.

They were technically still newlyweds in their minds which basically meant that he had to lay on the couch with the pillow clamped over his head at night and sometimes during the day and even early in the morning. Basically any time that they were alone and both awake.

He stepped out of the bathroom with his curly blond hair still dripping slightly. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, walking into the living room where his suitcase was neatly tucked into a corner. As he'd said before, he'd thought James was at work already and hadn't thought to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. He pulled his boxer's on without ever exposing anything underneath the towel.

"Quite a talent, Rick. Sort of the opposite of mine..." Rick made a face at the comment but didn't say anything. "You can't wear that!" Rick stopped pulling on a favorite pair of old blue jeans and looked at his friend.

"Why not? I'm just going to look for an apartment today, nothing else." He looked at James suspiciously. "Right, James?"

James blushed and played with a strand of his hair, Rick noticed that he was using a cane today instead of his bracers. He was improving everyday. "Well uh...I sorta used the phone really late last night and uh...called a friend of mine. And, I...setyouuponadate."

The words were said so fast that for a moment he thought James had started speaking in a foreign language. "Could you try that again? I almost thought you said you'd set me up on a date..."

"I...did..." James said, blushing down at his feet and twisting his wedding ring on his finger. That was a habit he'd picked up when he'd been recovering after his run-in with Mitch and had never broken.

"You set me up on a blind date? James!" What type of woman would a gay man find attractive? Rick got the most horrible image of a woman with a mustache and shoulders like a line-backer. "Nope! Na-uh. No way! Not doing it!"

"I've got a picture!" James protested, trying to chase after him as he stalked back to the bathroom. "Would you just look at her? I mean, she's--whoa!" Rick turned without thinking and caught his friend before he could hit the ground, James smiled up at him and handed him a picture. "Gorgeous." He finished his interrupted sentence.

Rick's eyes widened at the picture. An incredibly beautiful girl in a yellow and pink bikini, holding a surf board. She had a smile that was electrifying, it looked sweet and somewhat childish for the innocent hope he could see in it. Unfortunately, it was a look that Rick had seen faked before. "Okay...what's wrong with her? Does she have narcolepsy or something?" He asked, looking at the picture

James smiled, he'd known that showing him the picture of her from her vacation was perfect. There was no way that a Bahama boy like Rick could resist a girl on a surf board in a place like New York. "Not a thing, she's pretty much perfect."

"Right. You wouldn't be setting her up on a blind date if there wasn't something seriously wrong with her. Spill." He said, looking at his friend seriously.

"Well, she's a bit of a workaholic, she works with me at the social services building trying to find homes for trouble children. And...well, she's not easy."

"Why's that a problem?" Rick asked, confused. He wasn't yet used to the morally loose lifestyle that most New Yorkers seemed to indulge in.

"It's not." James said smiling. "Just some guys are only after one thing when it comes to Amanda..." He smiled. "So you're going to go?"

Rick thought about it and the picture of a smiling redhead popped into his mind. "No." He turned to walk away.

"Rick! You can't pine after Tricia forever!"

Rick turned on him suddenly and the look in he blue eyes was fierce. "I can't? What do you think I'm doing? I'm still in this damned city for only one reason and it's not because you still need someone to watch over you! I can't stop thinking about her, James! All the time! When I sleep, when I eat, I compare every other woman I see to her smiling face and nothing comes close! Yes, this Amanda girl is gorgeous, probably prettier than Tricia but you know what? I can't see that! Instead of a pretty girl I see 'not Tricia!'" Finished with his tirade, Rick stood there breathing hard and only half-sane, watching the man that had become like a baby brother close to tears.

"Rick...you can't do this to yourself. Please, just go on one date with Amanda. Just one, if you don't like her then you don't ever have to see her again. Please?" A few tears slipped from James' eyes and dribbled down his cheeks.

Rick couldn't resist, James really was like his baby brother and he could never tell him no when he started crying. He sighed heavily and walked over and hugged him. "Okay..." He started walking back to the living room, he'd look for an apartment tomorrow. He started changing into a pair of loose shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Where are you going?" James asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're not going to go get wasted are you?"

Rick shook his head. "I didn't much like the feeling I got that first time I got drunk. I didn't forget her, I just didn't care anymore. And...I don't want to stop caring for her. I'm going to the gym. It's the one way I've found to stop thinking about everything. All I can feel is the strain and I don't feel that horrible tightness in my chest if my mind wanders to Trish. And if I can't get her out of my mind, I just push myself until I'm too exhausted to think."

James smiled. "That's good, I think I should talk to Ramey and Leo about that. They're killing themselves, getting drunk all the time. Be back here by five."

"We're going out at five?"

"No, eight, but I've got to make sure you look good before you leave."

"And that's going to take three hours?" James just smiled and Rick was suddenly sure that he didn't want to get here at five o'clock. It would be best to just stay at the gym till six rather than face a makeover by James. "I might be late, I promise to do this though. Just this once though, no more blind dates."

"Sure." James said. Maybe he'll like her...maybe...

oOo

"One twenty one, one twenty two, one twenty three, one twenty four, one twenty five..." Rick just kept pushing himself, there was no such thing as limitations when he was doing this. Despite the hundred and sixty or so pounds he was pulling, he felt completely free. Sweat poured down his brow and stung his eyes but it was a clean type of sweat, the type one got from good honest working of their muscles. Or making love to the woman you're meant to be with...

"One thirty. One thirty one." Rick started going faster, pushing Tricia out of his mind. What if he accidentally called that girl--what was her name? Amanda?--by Trish's name? Eh, he'd get yelled at and she'd never see him again. That would be fine with him.

He stopped his shoulder work-out at one fifty and stood up. Maybe a few rounds with a punching bag would help him get his mind off of Trish... He walked slowly to the room in the back, ignoring or plain not noticing the appreciative glances he got from the girls in the gym. As usual, there was a crowd in the back room, a lot of the people took breaks in there and watched the people that sparred in boxing or kick-boxing matches on occasion.

Rick had been a kick-boxer in high-school but hadn't been interested since then. He wrapped his knuckles carefully and started beating a bag savagely. Soon he developed a rhythm and fell into it. All he could hear was the pounding of his fists on the bag and all he could feel was the almost electric jolts of contact that flew up his arms and shook his already sore shoulders and pecs

"Woo hoo! There went another one!" A loud hoot interrupted his concentration and Rick let his punching slow and then stop completely. "Dude, this girl can't be beat!"

"Did you see what she did to that last guy? He must have been twice her size and she took him down like nothing!" Rick had to admit, his interest was peeked. There was a large crowd around one of the boxing rings and Rick had to push his way through the people to be able to see what was happening. A girl wearing yoga pants and a tight sports top was facing off with a much larger man and beating him savagely. All he could see was her dark brown ponytail because of the boxing mask on her face.

The man she was fighting finally gave up and the crowd hooted and yelled even more. There were some people even taking bets. A skinny weasly-looking kid of about eighteen stood on the edge of the ring and yelled to the crowd. "Anyone else wanna try an' take the babe? We're takin' bets." So he's the source of the illegal gambling...

Rick needed a challenge and he felt strangely compelled to take this fight on. He raised a hand and got the people's attention with a shout. "I'll try her." He bellowed, climbing up into the ring. Money changed hands several times and then the weasly kid motioned for the fight to begin. Rick was still trying to see into the girl's mask when something faster than he could see smacked him in the of his mask. He saw spots but pushed through them and threw a few kicks at the girl.

He wasn't like most men, he's spent years fighting in high school and the girls were just as tough as the guys most of the time worse so he had no trouble fighting back. They had estrogen powering them and that was one highly unstable chemical in his experience. He got a lucky sweep on her knee and dropped her on her bottom. Distantly he could hear more money switching hands, someone was going to make a lot of cash on this fight.

Who carries their wallet into a gym? The thought distracted him just long enough for the girl to sweep his ankles from her position on the mat. The wind was knocked from him and his vision narrowed for a moment. The girl didn't waist any time in pinning him until time was called. She pulled her mask off and smiled down at him. "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad, you're not getting out of our date tonight..."

Rick looked at her in shock, it was the girl from the picture! "Wha..."

"James called, told me I could find you here. I don't think he planned for me to beat you up though..." She stood and offered his hand to help him up, he took it and watched Amanda walk over to her bag, pulling out a small water bottle and taking a sip. The weasily kid Rick had seen before ran up to her.

"'Manda! Look at this, I made a ton of cash off of you!"

Amanda gave him a scolding look. "Josh, you're supposed to be straight now remember? No drugs, no stealing, no gambling. You're going to put all of that in the donation box at the orphanage. Promise me?" She looked almost comically upset that the boy would go and do something like this.

The youth pouted but it was obvious that he was smitten with Amanda and would do anything for her. "A'ight..." Rick just kept watching her, leaning up against the ring trying to catch his breath. The way she moved... She...flowed, it was somewhat like watching the ocean he missed so much and when she'd passed he'd gotten a whiff of her scent. Nothing. No heavy perfume or anything, just her natural scent that he had to admit, was wonderful.

She walked back up to him, her charge in tow--Rick guessed that he was one of those "problem cases" that James said Amanda worked on--and smiled at him. "James said to tell you to hurry home so you could get ready. See you at eight, right? Downtown theater?"

Rick nodded and even managed to make his jaw stop hanging long enough to choke out. "Yea, that sounds right." There was just something about her...a sweetness, that he instantly loved. "See you there..." She smiled and promised she would before dragging a glaring teen out of the gym with her. Rick ran the few blocks back to James' place and raced into the bathroom. "Can't talk, gotta get ready for my date." He shouted back to James' questioning look.

James sat on the couch while Rick got ready and smiled. That'll do it... He thought with a self-satisfied smile.

oOo

Ramey smiled at Victor as the man very seriously picked out his tie for the next day. "Victor, sweetie, you work in the morgue! You're in surgical cap, mask, and robe all the time...not that your victims--I mean, patients notice."

Victor turned away from the dress shirt and pants he'd layed out and smiled, "Well, someone in this house has got to start dressing nicely. You throw on whatever doesn't smell like garbage in the mornings." He laughed and walked over to finger a hole in Ramey's shirt. Ramey had the decency to blush and Victor kissed him softly. "I'm proud of you."

Ramey frowned, wrapping his arms around his waist loosly in an abscent sort of manner. "What do you mean? For what?"

"For all those things you said to Tricia..."

Ramey's eyes widened and he laughed outloud. "I didn't know that you knew about that, who told you?"

"She did, of course. Just because previously you never talked to her doesn't mean that I don't. She said you were very sweet even when you were bellowing at the top of your lungs. And...once again, you've saved the world, Superman."

Ramey pulled Victor a little closer, it was late, they were actually getting ready for bed but were still suffering from a bit more energy than they should have had. Ramey was actually hoping that it was enough energy for intimacy, Victor had been aloof lately but Ramey hadn't asked about it, he'd assumed there was something bothering him and had been attempting to bring it up but didn't know how.

"Really?"

Victor beamed up at him, one of those electric smiles that made his entire body ache, and reached up to tug at a messy strand of hair. Tugging on that dark lock of hair Victor explained, "Mel and Tricia are back together. They're starting from scratch, like they'd never met before. I think it'll make them stronger." he let go of his lover's hair and turned back to the bed where he start stripping down to his boxers.

Ramey quickly turned away, he still kept from initiating intimacy, even though Victor had mostly gotten over his fear of contact there were still times that he shuddered for no reason or jumped at an unexpected touch. Ramey figured it would always be that way, still...watching him bend over like that while stripping down...it was too much.

Too much, especially since it had been nearly two weeks since they'd been intimate. They should have been three days ago when James had come back--something Ramey was still getting used to--but James had come back and that had interupted things. Before that they hadn't been intimate either, Victor had said he'd been busy at work but there weren't any pending murder cases at the station that he knew of.

He kept getting the feeling that his blond lover was avoiding him and it scared him, he knew that there was nothing he could do without him. He vaguely remembered a time when that hadn't been true but he also remembered there had been very little happiness in his life except for Mel. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had to bring it up...

He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him, he was surprised when Victor jumped a little, as if starting from a dream. "Are you alright, sweety? You seem distant..." Ramey said slowly, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"I'm fine, Ramey, don't worry." He said, breaking out of his arms too quickly and causing Ramey to frown, almost frustrated enough for tears.

"Vic...what's wrong?" Ramey asked, his voice not allowing Victor to stay silent.

Victor turned back to face him with pain in his beautiful green eyes, something Ramey never wanted to see there. Victor sighed and took the few steps toward the bed before sinking slowly down onto it's edge. Ramey noticed that he limped slightly, as if the age-old scars on his ankles bothered him. So many hardships, you should never been forced to face...

Ramey, still clothed, walked over and sat down next to him. He wished desperately to hug the smaller man to his chest, let him cry which he knew he wanted to, and tell him everything would be alright. He resisted, at the moment it seemed that Victor didn't want to be touched. "Ramey...what day is it?"

Ramey frowned and had to glance at his watch to see. "It's September 15. Why?"

Victor sighed heavily and looked off at nothing, which happened to reside in the far wall of the bedroom. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "The third day." He said softly, leaving it at that.

"What do you mean?"

"The third day, Ramey. The third day that I was with Alex that first time..." He rubbed at the knuckes of his right hand as if they pained him, that was the hand on which Alex had broken all of his fingers and Victor had had to learn to write with his left hand because using that hand for more than five minutes caused horrible pain. It shook as well, when he had to hold a scalpel. Ramey suddenly felt horrible for his wishing to be intimate when this was the aniversery of such a horrible time for his beloved.

He slowly reached his arms around him and brought Victor into a secure and loving hug. "Don't hide it from me, Victor. I know you're in agony, let it out. Talk, cry, scream if you need to, just get it out. Please...I hate it when you're like this. You walk around like a ghost!"

Victor started to cry.

He cried and mumbled silly little apologies and comments about soaking Ramey's shirt throughout it all but eventually he'd gotten Alex Childs completely out of his system. "Superman...is it always going to be like this? Am I always going to remember what was done, is it always going to wake me up at night in a cold sweat?"

Ramey kissed his golden hair tenderly and rubbed his back, he frowned but gave him the honest truth. "Yes..." After a moment he continued. "But...I'll always be here to chase his ghost away, I'll always be here to hold you close after those dreams, and I'll always be here to love you. Everything will be as it is right this moment except for one thing..."

Victor frowned and pulled away to look into his Superman's steel-gray eyes. "And what's that?"

"Ten. Twenty... Eighty years from now...I'll love you even more than I do right at this moment. I swear it." He said putting a hand over his heart and sealing his vow with a kiss. "Because everyday, I learn more about you. See more of your beauty, your intelligence, more of you and it makes me fall more and more madly in love. Everyday I love you more than the one before."

Victor smiled and tears--this time happy--stood in his green eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"With all of my heart. Which, consequently, you own." Ramey gave his best and most charming school boy smile.

Victor laughed and kissed him. "You know, you seem to love me an awful lot already..." He said in a mock-warning tone.

Ramey smiled, "Just imagine how much I'll love you in eighty years."

"I look forward to experiencing it."

oOo

Rick stood looking out over the bay, Amanda was waiting in the car. They hadn't gone on but two dates but she'd said she wanted to be here for this. She was like that, so understanding of everything. It was weird, on that first date after the movie they'd spent hours just sitting in the car parked outside her apartment building talking for hours.

He'd only left because the sun had come up.

He'd told her literally everything about himself. His childhood, everything. He'd even told her about Trish. But mostly he'd told her all about Mitch and how he felt bad that he wanted to give him the honor of a funeral when everyone else hated him so much. This had been her idea...

"Okay, in all honesty...you're an asshole. But...we grew up together right? And you weren't always so bad, it's just you were a little mixed up. I loved you, did you know that? We all loved you...Tom, me, your mom. I don't think you ever realized how much she loved you. I'm sorry that she died before she could tell you that..."

He wiped at his eyes, fighting the burn of tears. "You were the only one of us that had the guts to leave. I guess it was because of your mother's death...Tom's still back home. You know him, he probably doesn't even know about you yet, not as long as there's women in bikinis walking around...We'll miss you Mitch, no matter what you did. And yes, we'll even love you. I hope you're happy...wherever you are..."

He picked up the urn full of ashes that held his childhood friend...so small to hold such a big man. He poured the ash into his hand fistful by fistful and sprinkled it out onto the water. Maybe eventually it would find it's way back to the Bahamas... He sighed heavily and watched the last grey specks of ash disolve into the water. "Goodbye, Mitch..."

oOo

Tricia stretched and yawned, snuggling deeper into Mel's arms. "Good morning." She said softly, kissing him. He smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek; his fingers trailed over her face and neck and then through her wavy red-gold hair.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Tricia nodded and smiled. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"No! You're joking!" She jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. "Oh my God! I'm late for work. I've gotta get dressed! Where are my keys? How could I sleep so--"

"Trish...it's Saterday."

"It's what?"

"Saterday. Yesterday was Friday. We spent all day together, you skipped work and hijacked me from school. I thought I was more memorable than that..."

Tricia stopped her panicked attempts to get ready and thought about it. She smiled and sighed, her heart slowing to normal in her chest. "Right." She crawled back into bed and snuggled close to him. "I've just been so out of it lately, you know? Every morning I wake up and I'm unsure whether or not it's the same day as before..."

Mel smiled and hugged her. "You're just stressed. Come on, let's go do something fun today."

"Want to go rollerblading?"

Mel nodded. "I will gladly go if you promise to kiss all of my bruises tonight." He said, standing and dressing. He'd slept in his boxers, she in that tiny outfit that she called bed clothes. That was something that he'd had trouble dealing with when his hands strayed in the middle of the night...

He took a step toward his bag on the far wall and a roaring sound filled his ears, his left arm went numb, and he stopped for the pain it caused. "Mel? Something wrong?" Tricia gripped his shoulder, worry in her eyes.

After a moment it had passed and he shook his head. No need to worry her. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Not fully awake yet I guess." He smiled lop-sidedly and ran his fingers through his unbrushed hair.

She nodded slowly and then relaxed. "Okay. Still ready to go skating?"

He nodded. "Yea, sure." He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her.

"What was that for?" He didn't answer he just held her for a long time. He held her tightly, desperately, to his chest. He held her like a man that was dying. "Melric...you're scaring me.."

He let her go. "Sorry...I think I fell asleep there for a minute..." He laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...okay. Let's go."

oOo

"This is fun, don't you think?"

Mel huffed and sweated after Tricia, trying to keep up with her and say on his feet simultaneously. His heart was pounding in his ears but he was ignoring it. Maybe if he ignored it long and completely enough then it'd go away. "Yea...wonderful..."

"You look all red, maybe we should rest a minute." She suggested, pulling him over to a bench in the shade. She handed him a bottle of cold water and told him do drink. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yea, I feel--" His nonchalant comment was cut off abruptly by that same rushing in his ears, his left arm going numb, and the most incredible pain in his chest. "Jesus! Trish...call Ramey and drive me to hospital."

"Mel? What's wrong?"

"Just do it..."

"A-a-alright..." Tricia produced her phone from the belt pouch clipped around her tight spandex skating pants and dialed Ramey's cell.

Ramey's cell phone rang and interrupted his lunch with Victor, James, and Leo. "Excuse me for a minute guys." He stood and walked a little ways from the table. He glanced at the ID on the screen and smiled. Tricia probably wanted to know where Mel was. "You're interrupting an all male orgy, Rookie." He answered in a jokingly threatening voice.

She spoke as if she hadn't heard him speak. "Ramey? It's Tricia. There's something wrong with Mel!"

"What? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I don't know! I think he's having a heart attack!" She had just gotten him into her car and was speeding to the hospital with her siren and lights going. She used her radio to call ahead to the hospital and tell them she was coming in with a cardiac arrest.

"Get him to the hospital as fast as you can. I'll be there soon!" Ramey snapped his phone closed and fumbled in his panic to clip it back to his belt. He put it in his pocket instead. He moved quickly back to the table and grabbed his jacket. "Code blue." He called back, knowing that James would know what he meant and tell the others.

Victor watched his lover leave and frowned. "What was that?"

James bit his knuckle and tried to twist his ring on his finger at the same time. "A 'code blue' is a term they use in the hospital so that when a person has a heart attack they can call it over the loud speakers without alarming family and friends of patients..."

"But who--Oh God...Mel..."

James looked up at Leo. "Drive us to the hospital?"

"Yea, come on."

oOo

Leo looked confused, while James and Victor hurried to get their meal paid for so they could get out of there. "Um.." He said slowly, looking up at them. "Mel is only 17. Why would he have a heart attack?"

Victor smoothed out the money on the table before standing, grabbing his coat. "We'll tell you in the car. Let's go." He was shaking as he rushed out, still limping. Even through all of this he was still thinking about what happened, and he cursed his weakness for it.

James watched Victor, raising an eyebrow at the limp, but saying nothing. He grabbed his cane, standing slowly. "Leo, I can't guarantee Victor won't leave without us. I still can't walk fast enough to catch up to him." Leo got the idea, grabbing James and scooping him into his arms. James settled the cane on his chest, smiling through the worry that pinched his face.

Leo barely had time to settle James into his seat and himself buckled in when Victor sped off. James watched him quietly. The rush wasn't necessary; Ramey was already there, and usually it was at least an hour before they got to see Mel. But Victor was becoming just like Ramey—he loved Mel just like he was his own brother.

After several nerve-wracking minutes, Victor stepped shakily out of the car. _Damn it, why are my ankles getting worse now! _He had to sit back down to relieve the ache.

Leo had gotten out and was about to help James, but he put a hand on his chest. "Go help Victor…he needs it. I'll be inside in an hour or so," he joked lightly, letting Leo help him to his feet at the very least. Leo walked to the opposite side of the car, gripping Victor's elbow and lifting him to his feet.

Victor was surprised. And even more surprised when his ankle gave out and he fell against Leo. Conceding that he needed the help, he let Leo help him into the hospital waiting room, depositing him next to Ramey, and then disappearing to help his husband get inside.

Ramey tried to be worried and ask why Leo had had to help Victor inside, but his worry for his brother outweighed everything, and he couldn't say much more than just a pained whimper, collapsing against his lover.

Victor inhaled sharply. _Not now, damn it not now…_ The fear was welling in him, despite all his efforts to push it down. Ramey _needed _him, he couldn't be like this all the time. After a few trembling moments, Victor finally slumped down and wrapped his arms around his lover, hugging him tightly. _I have to do something about this…after Mel is better…_

Leo helped James into the chair before sitting down beside him, still morbidly curious about what was going on with Victor. "It's been almost two years," he whispered to James. "Does he still get like that?"

James glanced at Victor, watching him thoughtfully. Then he turned to Leo and nodded. "It's not usually this bad, but the stress of Mel…and the fact that it's almost the anniversary…it's just really weighing on him. Since not only does he not have his Superman to lean on, he himself is being forced to be the stronger one, I imagine he's pretty close to breaking down."

Leo and James watched Victor quietly, worried for their friend, for the entire time that they waited for Mel's doctor to arrive. He did, almost an hour and a half later. "Mr. Montagu," he called from the door that led into the emergency room. Ramey jumped up, breaking from Victor's embrace and trotting over to the doctor. The two husbands could see the relief on Victor's face as Ramey left, and then guilt at it.

The doctor peered at the nervous man before him quietly for a moment before continuing. "The girl who brought him in, a Ms. O'Conner, said that he collapsed while they were rollerblading." Ramey sighed shakily, nodding. "Melric will be alright, but I want you to come into the room while I speak with him so I do not have to repeat this more than once."

"Sir…what about Victor and James and Leo?"

Sir…what about Victor and James and Leo? 

"Are they all important to Melric's welfare?" Ramey nodded fervently. "Alright, then they should hear this too."

Are they all important to Melrics welfare? Ramey nodded fervently. Alright, then they should hear this too. 

Ramey ran back to the waiting room, pulling Victor to his feet. "We're going in now. Mel's gonna be alright, but the doctor wants to speak with all of us." Leo picked up James again, just for speed's sake, and walked with Ramey to the doctor. Victor tried to keep up with Ramey, but his ankles were starting to throb. Still he walked despite the pain.

The doctor led them into a room where Mel lay sleepily in the bed, an oxygen mask over his face. Tricia was there, crying into the bed. Even knowing that Mel had a bad heart, she hadn't expected this to happen. Ramey sat on the opposite side of the bed, gripping Mel's other hand. Victor used this as an excuse to get away from Ramey for the time being, and sank down next to Tricia, rubbing her back gently.

James, on the other hand, had to sit on the edge of the bed, as he couldn't remain standing and there were no more seats left. Leo stood beside him, gripping his husband's hand.

Once they were all settled, the doctor shut the door softly. "We have determined that it is not just his heart that had been weak before. The valves leading to the new heart are weak. I am not saying that his heart attacks will return in as much frequency as they had before, but I am saying that it will be easy for Melric to have these mild heart attacks. The physical exertion of rollerblading is too much for him."

Tricia's head snapped up then. Her eyes filled with pain and she curled up against Victor, who just happened to be closest. Victor sighed, hugging her. _Don't blame yourself, _he thought quietly, as that seemed to be a habit of all the lovers in this room. Whenever someone got remotely hurt, it was their respective lover's fault.

"However, I do believe that his valves can be strengthened, and you can push his limit. But I would not recommend it for a long while." He glanced at his chart. "Mel will be here for another 2 days for observation, but then he will be free to go." The doctor nodded to them, and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

However, I do believe that his valves can be strengthened, and you can push his limit. But I would not recommend it for a long while. He glanced at his chart. Mel will be here for another 2 days for observation, but then he will be free to go. The doctor nodded to them, and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. 

oOo

Ramey held onto his brother's hand and tried to hide the fact that he was crying into the blankets. He knew that Victor wasn't feeling well, that the bastard Alex Childs' memory was coming back to him. He could feel it in the way the man tensed when he hugged him, the way his heart started to beat faster and his breathing became short and panicked. He knew he couldn't depend on him too much but...even though he'd dealt with this so many times alone, now that he had Victor he depended on him completely.

He sniffed hard and wiped his eyes on the sheets before sitting up, he let his bangs fall into his eyes so that no one could see his blood-shot puffy eyes and turned toward the door. "I'm going for a walk. I might go home for a little bit...I don't know."

James frowned and hobbled up to his feet, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder as he stood to assist. "He needs me." He kissed his husband and smiled softly before--leaning heavily on his cane--following the hulking desolate shadow of his childhood friend. "Hey, big-man, wait up."

Ramey stopped and waited for the former stripper to catch up with him, he put his arm carefully around his waist and helped him walk a little steadier. "You shouldn't try to walk so fast, not yet, you could hurt yourself."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"

Ramey ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea, I'm fine. This happens I'm--"

"Bullshit. If you were going to say that you're used to it, I'm going to hit you with my cane in a place that I'm sure Victor would rather not see bruised." He stopped and reached up to push the hair from his friend's face. "Come on, let's sit down in those chairs over there and talk like we always do. It sometimes helps and if it doesn't...I think the nurses are really starting to listen when I tell them you need a sedative."

They sat down, Ramey helping James into his seat. The stripper's leg and hip just didn't want to move like they were supposed to sometimes. "Okay." he sighed, his leg's throbbing easing just a bit. "Talk."

Ramey was quiet for a long time and then his hand came down hard on the armrest. James thought he heard it start to break away from the rest of the chair. "It's not fair! This couldn't have happened at a worse time, I mean...Victor is remembering that bastard Childs and he needs me to be Superman but now Mel's hurt too and I need to be Superman for him and...I just keep feeling like _I'm_ the one that needs a Superman...I'm not strong enough for this."

James ran his hand soothingly over his back as the larger man leaned forward with his face in his hands. "James...you know that feeling where you just want to break things? To destroy everything you see until there's nothing left?"

James nodded and leaned over despite how it pained his hip to wrap his arms around Ramey. "Yes, but...Ramey, I know how you feel, I know how much it burns in your chest–that feeling that you can't quite name, the one that makes you want to scream and scream and scream until you can't anymore, until you can't catch your breath. I felt the same way when I was with Mitch, it's the feeling of being trapped except, your trap is so much worse."

Ramey looked up from the bowl of his hands to his friend who seemed uncharacteristically stoic and knowledgeable. "Yours is a cage completely of your own making, you can't get out because really...you don't want to..."

Ramey glared at him. "What the hell are you pulling James? Throwing out cliche philosophy to try to make me feel better about how screwed up my life really is? Somehow this is supposed to _enlighten_ me and make everything right?"

"Ramey Lashaunte Montagu! For once–just _once_–would you pay attention to what I'm saying? Build a fucking door already, find yourself an escape, something to pour your frustration into. I've got mine, you've just never looked for yours."

"But...Victor needs me, I can't rely on him..."

"Jesus Christ! Get a bigger hairdo so that things don't go over your head. You can't _always_ count on someone else to be your escape. Leo _is not_ my escape."

At Ramey's confused look James continued. "It's dancing you muscle headed cupcake. You've got to find something that you can _do_–no, Victor doesn't count–that can hold your pent up feelings. Dancing, for me, I can get out my anger by _creating_ something beautiful. That's all you have to do, you're feeling this way because you feel like you can't do _anything_ dancing might not be related but it's doing something. You just have to find your something."

Ramey shook his head and smiled a little bit before kissing James' cheek. "When did you grow a brain that didn't exist in your pants? And _since when_ is my middle name Lashaunte?"

James grinned and hugged him tightly. "Go home, we'll call you when Mel wakes up. Try to find your something, it'll do Victor good to be alone for a little bit too." He looked back down the hall. "Walk me there first, then go home."

Ramey smiled and did as he was asked, dropping his friend down outside the room before going back down to the car and driving back to his home.

oOo

Ramey sat down in his living room staring into the kitchen with blind silver eyes. He closed them slowly and took a deep breath, exhaling after a long moment and focused on a meditation method he hadn't used since he was a teenager. he focused until all the afterimages behind his eyelids had faded to black and then pulled all the remaining light from the images into a blazing white square.

What is my something? He asked into the darkness of his own mind, a fuzzy image appeared on the white square and Ramey forced his mind and his heart into it. This practice of looking inside of himself was something his mother had taught him as a child, a way for him to find things he'd lost. He missed her so much...She'd been an angel in the flesh while she was alive, Mel had hardly ever been healthier then while she was alive.

Her green eyes reminded him so much of Victor that it hurt sometimes. She'd been so kind, so loving to everyone. She used to carve toys for them when they were smaller. Ramey would watch each piece, no matter what it was, being created lovingly by her gentle fingers. He remembered the peace in her eyes as each toy came to life. Her tools were still in the attic...

Ramey gasped in a breath, realizing that his breathing had slowed to near nothing in his meditative state. He was taken by the sudden urge to go up to the attic and find his mother's long-forgotten tools and carvings. He'd put them away soon after their death, along with all the pictures of them, everything that could possibly remind him of his parents had been sold, traded, or put away. Half the original furniture of the house had been sold and then new furniture bought. If he'd had to look at it, he'd have had to mourn–something he still hadn't done in all the years since their deaths–and he couldn't have done that _and _taken care of Mel.

He crawled up into the attic, pushing cobwebs away from his face as he searched for the light. He clicked it on and smiled to find his mother's carving station just as it had been left, next to the window where she could watch the sky as she worked. She'd always loved the attic, called it her little retreat. Mostly because until Ramey was nine he couldn't reach the cord to pull the stairs down. He stepped carefully through the dust and cobwebs before sitting down on a small stool that stood in front of his mother's carving desk.

He smiled at it, using his sleeve to wipe away the dust. She had had pictures of Mel, their father, and Ramey himself placed under thick glass so that she could look at them while she worked. She used to call them her inspiration. Her three muses. Ramey had loved her so much...she'd always been so kind and calm, she never yelled unless Ramey knew he deserved it for whatever he'd done. Seeing disappointment or sadness in her eyes had been the worst thing imaginable to him.

He opened the drawer and looked at all the carvings. Some finished, some unfinished. There was a small one, gilded in gold, of Ramey in formal cap and gown. Presumably it had been a graduation present for him, they'd died just before the momentous day. Ramey couldn't believe that it had almost been a decade since that night that they'd gotten the call saying that his mother and father had died in a car accident.

Ramey frowned, he hadn't cried at the news. He had to hold Mel, let the younger boy mourn while he stayed strong. Played his role as Superman for his younger brother. Ramey shook off the memory like a wash of cold rain and started picking up each carving and looking it over. He was just about to close the drawer when he saw a small hidden parcel in the far corner, hidden in shadow.

He pulled it out and unwrapped it, it was bigger than any of the other carvings and once he unwrapped it from its dusty white linen he recognized it immediately. It was his mother and father, on their wedding day, it was the exact copy of a picture that made the centerpiece in the huge desk collage and..it was unfinished. Frowning, and barely knowing what he was doing, Ramey picked up one of his mother's carving tools and started to work.

This must have been the present his mother had been planning on giving their father for their twentieth anniversary, she'd lock herself into the attic for hours and then come out–answering no questions about where she'd been and what she'd done while she was in there. This must have been her secret project, her last project.

His fingers were bleeding, the knife had slipped a few times, but slowly the figures were stepping out of their wooden confines. His mother had once told him, after he'd asked how she could carve such pretty things, "Every block of wood has a figure already hidden within it. I don't create them, my prince, I just free them for everyone to see." That's what he did now.

He was exhausted when it was finished and vaguely he knew why, he'd just given birth. Given life to the half-living chunk of wood that had existed before. After resting his head on the carving bench for a long time he finally looked up at his creation. His blood streaked over the grain of the wood in many places and distantly Ramey realized that his fingers ached but it was beautiful. All the love, all the emotion his parents had ever felt for each other was sitting right there in front of him, alive once again before his very eyes.

He slid bloody fingertips over his mother's carefully carved face, over his father's strong shoulders that looked so much like his own. Nine and a half years...that was a long time to hold in much-needed tears. A long time to deny that they truly existed, that they burned in the back of his eyes each time they ate their mother's favorite meal, watched their father's favorite TV show. Every time any minute detail reminded him of any part of his mother and father, even looking into Mel's eyes had been hard for the longest time.

Nine and a half years... It was time that Ramey gave up on the death-grip on his grief. It wasn't a conscious choice to mourn, it was just...finally time. The tears poured out, the salt stinging the tattered fingertips that wiped them away. James stood at the top of the stairs watching silently.

It was time that Ramey gave up on the death-grip on his grief. It wasnt a conscious choice to mourn, it was just...finally time. The tears poured out, the salt stinging the tattered fingertips that wiped them away. James stood at the top of the stairs watching silently. 

He'd called the phone several times to tell Ramey that his brother was alive but there had been no answer and after a long time James had been afraid the big dummy had gone to get drunk again. He'd found the car, with Ramey's cell on the passenger's seat, sitting in the driveway and had been instantly relieved. The stairs to the attic being pulled down had been a surprise but he'd gone up them anyway and found his childhood friend finally mourning his family's death as he should have done years ago.

He smiled slightly, being sure to stay quiet until the tears died down. "You finally found it, didn't you?"

Ramey looked up and for the first time in years, James saw that old Ramey he'd known as a youth. His silver eyes shown with freedom, and knowledge that no matter how bad things got, he had someone to turn to. For years that person had been his mother and, in a way, it was her again that saved him.

James hobbled over and hugged Ramey tightly, leaning on him because the damn stairs had been a bitch. "She'd be proud of you."

Ramey chuckled and hugged his friend back. "I know she is. Come on, I'll carry you back downstairs and we'll go visit Mel."

oOo

Victor stared at the door long after Ramey had left. It hurt. Everything hurt. His heart hurt, and all of his old scars had started to hurt. Even his hand had started to throb. His eyes were glazed over as he stared, lost in his own thoughts, in his own pain. He thought he felt tears prick at his eyes, but they quickly disappeared. His pain had gone beyond tears.

Leo was watching Victor intently, even after James had come back, and left again soon after that. He stood, going to Victor and touching his arm gently. He inhaled sharply, coming out of his trance and blinking up at Leo. "Let's let Tricia have some time with Mel, huh?"

Numbly Victor nodded, standing up and following the other man out. Leo stopped him when they'd gotten a bit away from the room. Victor found a seat and sank into it slowly. Leo paced about in front of him. "This couldn't have come at a worse time for you, huh?" Leo said, looking over at Victor.

Victor blinked, looking up at him. "Huh?" He rubbed his hand, trying to massage the pain out of it. "God, if _you _noticed…Ramey must be a mess." He sighed shakily. "I can't do it, Leo…I'm not strong enough to be Ramey's Superman."

Leo stopped, and knelt in front of Victor. "Ramey doesn't matter right now. You worry about _yourself_. That's both you and Ramey's problem. You worry too much about the others you love, but totally neglect yourself." Victor started to protest, but Leo put a hand over his mouth. "Shush. Now…I want to suggest something. I do not want you to get angry. Just _listen_, okay?" Victor nodded dumbly. "You need to go to a psychiatrist. You should have gone right after you were kidnapped the first time."

Tears welled in Victor's eyes, and Leo removed the hand. "I can't," he whispered. "I don't want to think about it anymore…I just want to forget."

"That's not how to get over this, Victor! You're like a ghost now, and nothing James, Ramey or I can do can change that! Therapy will _help _you. Yes…it will be hard, but the results will be good."

He slumped. Leo thought he'd fall, so he jumped in front of him. Victor just collapsed against his chest, silently sobbing.

oOo

Ramey arrived with James, heading down the hall with his childhood friend in his arms. He stopped right outside the room, seeing Victor in Leo's arms. James peered down where he was looking, blinking. "Should we be jealous?" He joked lightly, smirking up at Ramey. At Ramey's stoic look, James sighed. "Alright alright. Set me down inside and go find out what's up with Victor."

"Thanks," Ramey said softly, going inside and settling James down in a chair before walking the short distance to Victor and Leo. "Victor..?" He said softly.

Thanks, Ramey said softly, going inside and settling James down in a chair before walking the short distance to Victor and Leo. Victor..? He said softly. 

Leo jumped, looking up at Ramey. "Ah…you'd be so much better at this. I'm made to comfort James physically," he said, laughing and rubbing his head. He coughed, standing and disappearing into the room.

After Leo let go of him, Victor hung his head, resting his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "Are you alright, Ramey?" Victor asked softly, wiping his face dry.

Ramey walked over and sat next to him. "Why? You didn't tense up in his arms…why? What is it about—" He was cut off by Victor giving him a sound kiss on the lips. Ramey moaned, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist and pulling him even closer, his eyes drifting shut.

Victor kept the kiss as long as he could. He pulled back, panting. Pushing Ramey back, Victor stood. Ramey's face briefly filled with confusion and slight pain, banished when Victor slipped into his lap and curled up against him. "I think…I need to get some help." Ramey was silent, as he wasn't sure where his lover was going with this. "If I keep on like I have…the fear will consume me…and you'll lose me completely…I can't let that happen…"

Ramey hugged him close to his chest, pressing his lips to the honey-blonde hair he'd swooned over so much when they'd first met. "I love you," Ramey whispered. "And…if you think that's what you need to do…then do it. I want you to be truly happy."

Victor nodded, looking up at Ramey. He finally saw his face for the first time since he got back. "Ramey?" He sat up a little so he could look at his lover's face. "Something's different about you…where'd you go when you left?"

"Home. It seems James and Leo are both trying to whip us into shape emotionally," he said with a small smile.

Home. It seems James and Leo are both trying to whip us into shape emotionally, he said with a small smile. 

Victor shook his head, sighing. "I'm grateful to them," he said softly. His phone started to vibrate. "Damn it I thought I'd turned it off. I'll be right back, Ramey." He stood and limped outside, picking up his phone. "Victor here."

"If you want to keep your job, you better get in here right now!" His superior's voice bellowed into his ear.

If you want to keep your job, you better get in here right now! His superiors voice bellowed into his ear. 

Victor jumped, holding the phone away from his ear. "Sir, I can't ri—"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you can or cannot come in, you better be here in 20 minutes or you can consider yourself fired!" _Click._

I dont give a rats ass if you can or cannot come in, you better be here in 20 minutes or you can consider yourself fired! 

"He's unusually irate," Victor scowled at his phone, shutting it and turning it off, sighing and going back to Ramey. "Ramey…I have to go."

Hes unusually irate, Victor scowled at his phone, shutting it and turning it off, sighing and going back to Ramey. Ramey…I have to go. 

"Go? But why?" Ramey stood, looking at him worriedly.

Go? But why? Ramey stood, looking at him worriedly. 

"I don't know, but apparently if I don't get down to the lab in twenty minutes, I'm going to lose my job." He walked over to Ramey, kissing his cheek gently. "Give Mel my best when he wakes up, okay? I'll try to come back and see him, but I don't know when I'll be back." He waved, and trotted out of the hospital.

I dont know, but apparently if I dont get down to the lab in twenty minutes, Im going to lose my job. He walked over to Ramey, kissing his cheek gently. Give Mel my best when he wakes up, okay? Ill try to come back and see him, but I dont know when Ill be back. He waved, and trotted out of the hospital. 

oOo

Ramey reached up to touch his cheek where Victor had left the soft kiss, it tingled with moisture and love and his heart felt like it was overflowing which accounted for the dopey grin plastered on his face. "I love you and I will." Ramey called and Victor turned as he walked to blow Ramey a kiss. He was a little too shy to shout the words but he mouthed "I love you" all the same.

Ramey couldn't remember a time when he felt so good, everything felt right even while everything was falling into tragedy. He supposed that this was the first in a long time that he'd actually sat back and enjoyed how much Victor loved him and he loved Victor, it was good to remember how strong they were despite all that they'd gone through.

Running his fingers through his hair, which badly needed cutting--and cleaning, he noticed when bits of wood drifted down to his feet--Ramey turned and walked back to the hospital room. He wondered briefly what could have dragged Victor away so suddenly but knew that he'd probably hear about it eventually through the police department or directly from his lover's mouth. For now though, he'd help those that needed it while Mel was sick.

Stepping into the private hospital room, Ramey smiled sympathetically at Tricia who slept half in a chair pulled up to Mel's bedside and half draped over her lover's abdomen. All the crying and worry had probably tired her out.

Ramey sighed, looking down at her, he really had been horrible to her and she really didn't deserve it. He could tell, just by looking at her, that she loved Melric just as much if not more than he did and that it was killing her inside to see him sick like this. He remembered how hard it had been for him the first time that he'd had to go through one of Mel's heart attacks alone but he'd _had_ to be alone, there was no one else to help at the time, what with his parent's death.

That wasn't the case for Trish, Ramey'd been through this, he knew what to expect and how to handle things and yet he'd treated her as if she weren't meant to be there even though his brother loved her very much and would expect her to be there with him as he once again returned to good health. From the very beginning he should have been helping her through this and he'd just sort of ignored her and for no other reason than that he still had some lingering fears about losing another partner.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and smiled warmly at James and Leo before walking over and resting his hand on Trish's back, he could hear a pensive intake of breath behind him and figured that James thought he was up to something horrible. Gently, he shook Tricia awake and smiled at her. "Hey...how're you doing?"

Trish frowned up at him, creases in the blankets leaving glaring red marks indented in her cheek and brow and her curling red hair frizzy on one side. "What?" She rubbed at her neck which Ramey knew was sore from years of sleeping in the very same position as she'd just been in. "Um...I'm okay, I guess..."

He bent down so that they were looking at each other on more even ground so that, one, she wouldn't feel that he towered over her and, two, that her aching neck wouldn't have to strain to look up at him. "You know what I've found in all the years that I've been doing this?"

Trish still looked a little skeptical of Ramey's sudden civility toward her, "What?"

"_Every_ time I go through this, Mel gets taken into a recovery room that's never much different from the one we're in now and I sit by his bedside waiting for him to wake up even though the doctors have told me that he needs all his sleep and the drugs should keep him knocked out for a long time. And I wait, and wait, and wait, and wait and the longer I stay in here the more and more I worry that he'll never wake up. Time slows down when you're just sitting and waiting so...how about we go get some food? I know you haven't eaten anything."

Behind him James let go of his pent up breath and looked over at his husband with an incredulous look that seemed to shout, "Did _Ramey_ just say _that_ to _Trish_?" Ramey chuckled a little, "There's a place not far from here that makes really wonderful chocolate cream pies and I'll pay, I think chocolate would probably be the best thing for the both of us and...before you know it, Mel will be awake and begging for chocolate too."

Tricia smiled and before Ramey could think to stop her, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried happy tears into his chest. "I think that sounds wonderful and...I don't know what caused this sudden spout of good sense in you but I think it's a major improvement."

Ramey smiled and kissed her cheek, "So, how about that pie?" He asked, wiping crystal tears from his partner's already salt-streaked cheeks and tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She nodded and dried the rest of her tears away, releasing him from her emphatic hug. "That sounds really great." She stood and grabbed her coat before looking back at Mel.

"I'll watch him, you two get out of here and talk and have fun and just relax." James volunteered with a wink and a smile. Ramey took Tricia's hand gently in his and led her away from the hospital and down to the restaurant and the pie he'd promised.

Ill watch him, you two get out of here and talk and have fun and just relax. James volunteered with a wink and a smile. Ramey took Tricias hand gently in his and led her away from the hospital and down to the restaurant and the pie hed promised. 

Halfway through her second slice of warm whipped chocolate mousse pie and deep into conversation with Ramey about some movie that the both of them had seen years ago Ramey grinned and pushed reddish curls from her brow. "I'm starting to understand why he loves you."

Tricia blushed and looked down at her pie before a slight frown curved her lips, "After what I did to him with Rick...he doesn't trust me so much and I don't think that he can really love me after the horrible things I said." Ramey rolled his eyes and Tricia made a small distressed sound in the back of her throat. "No. Really. Before, when I was afraid he was going to die...I haven't apologized enough, I haven't proved that I really do love him...if he'd died..." She shook her head slowly, falling silent.

Reaching over and rubbing her back with a soothing hand, Ramey gave her a small warmhearted smile, "You've never had anything to prove to him, you still don't, he loves you...even if you'd never come back to him after dating Rick, he'd still love you and deep down inside...he'd know you love him."

Green eyes started at him for a long moment, as if they'd never seen the man before them before. In all actuality it was probably the first time that Tricia had acknowledged her partner as a man rather than a petulant child that for once hadn't gotten his way. "What happened to you?"

Ramey chuckled and shrugged a little, taking a sip of his iced raspberry lemon tea, "For a long time...long before I met you, I'd tried to hold onto everything. I tried to handle every case that came my way, every problem that Mel had, every little irritation that James or Quint or anyone else had to deal with, I wanted to deal with it for them. And the problem of it being too much for me to handle, well, I wanted to handle that too..."

He sighed and took another sip of his drink. "When I met Victor I tried for a while to let go of some of those things but...Alex Childs, and then Quint's death, and James' relationship with Mitch...everything was getting out of hand and it scared the shit out of me. I just couldn't hold onto anything and I felt exactly like I did when my parents died–"

"Helpless?"

Helpless? 

"No...that's what normal people feel when something bad happens. Me, I felt like there was something else I could have done. Maybe I could have called them back for some reason, maybe I could have stalled them just a little bit, maybe just a five second delay would have saved their lives. I hated that feeling! It made me sick but I couldn't allow myself to be sick because if I was, what would Mel do? I couldn't mourn because Mel needed me to tell him it was alright.

No...thats what normal people feel when something bad happens. Me, I felt like there was something else I could have done. Maybe I could have called them back for some reason, maybe I could have stalled them just a little bit, maybe just a five second delay would have saved their lives. I hated that feeling! It made me sick but I couldnt allow myself to be sick because if I was, what would Mel do? I couldnt mourn because Mel needed me to tell him it was alright. 

"Later, when I met Victor, I couldn't even touch him and kiss him and hold him once I'd gotten him back from Childs because he needed me to stay distance and well...I was Superman after all." He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "I finally let it go, I had to start at the very beginning–my parent's death–and just cry and scream and mourn my way through the whole thing but now...I don't know, for the moment I feel pretty good."

Later, when I met Victor, I couldnt even touch him and kiss him and hold him once Id gotten him back from Childs because he needed me to stay distance and well...I was Superman after all. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. I finally let it go, I had to start at the very beginningmy parents deathand just cry and scream and mourn my way through the whole thing but now...I dont know, for the moment I feel pretty good. 

Trish laughed, "I couldn't tell." Her cell rang and she flipped it open, a smile lighting her face as she listened to the other end. "He is? That's wonderful! Can I talk to him? Oh...phones aren't allowed in the hospital, okay, well we'll be there in a minute! Yea. Bye! Oh!...thank you."

"He's awake."

Hes awake. 

"Yes, he's awake and he wants to see the both of us." She beamed at him.

Yes, hes awake and he wants to see the both of us. She beamed at him. 

"Well...let's go, Rookie."

Well...lets go, Rookie. 

oOo

Mel was chatting with James and Leo when Ramey and Tricia came back in. Ramey frowned at the state of his brother. His face was ashen, and his eyes sunken in a little bit. But he smiled at the boy's mood, and it brightened even more when Mel's happiness grew at the sight of his two favorite people. "Ramey! Tricia!" He said happily, putting out his arms. It was almost second nature now to be careful of the IV.

Ramey pushed Tricia forward harder than necessary. It caused her to stumble and fall against Mel's chest. She squeaked, and tried to pull away to apologize, but Mel had already grabbed her in a bear hug. As big of a bear hug as he could manage considering his state anyway. Once he let her go, Ramey got his hug, and they both sat near the bed. "Where's Victor?" Mel asked, looking over at Ramey.

"He got called off to a case. I imagine he would have stayed, but it sounded like his boss threatened to pull his job again, so he had to go."

He got called off to a case. I imagine he would have stayed, but it sounded like his boss threatened to pull his job again, so he had to go. 


End file.
